It's the End of the World as We Know It
by whathobertie
Summary: Er starrte ins Leere und fragte sich, wie es jetzt nur weitergehen sollte: Nach einem Fehler ändert sich das Leben von House dramatisch, als er das verliert, was ihn ausmacht. Gen, Drama/Angst/Mystery, keine Spoiler.
1. Zehn

**TITEL:** It's the End of the World as We Know It**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst/Mystery**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Blythe House**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, House/Cuddy Freundschaft**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 70.300**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Er starrte ins Leere und fragte sich, wie es jetzt nur weitergehen sollte: Nach einem Fehler ändert sich das Leben von House dramatisch, als er das verliert, was ihn ausmacht. Nur langsam lernt er damit umzugehen und stellt seine Mitmenschen dabei auf eine harte Probe. Und über allem schwebt die Frage: Was ist wirklich passiert? Denn manchmal scheint es anders, als es tatsächlich ist. Eine dunkle Story, die nicht ganz linear erzählt wird.

* * *

_...and I __don't feel fine._

**Zehn**

Er starrte ins Leere. So lange, bis alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm und House nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm. _Wie konnte das alles passieren? Was sollte er jetzt machen?_ Tausende Fragmente von mehr oder weniger wichtigen Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch kein Gedanke konnte bis zu Ende gedacht werden. Das innere Chaos spiegelte sich auch in seinem Apartment wider. Überall lagen Sachen verstreut, die unachtsam und gedankenlos liegengelassen wurden. In den letzten Tagen hatte House wahrlich andere Probleme gehabt, als den Zustand seiner Wohnung.

Seine Augen starrten weiterhin geradeaus, während er mit der rechten Hand abwesend seine Krawatte glatt strich. Es war die rote, die Wilson ihm in der Rehaklinik für die Gerichtsverhandlung mit Tritter gegeben hatte. Damals hatte sie vielleicht Glück gebracht, diesmal nicht. Doch er war selbst daran schuld. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über das seidene Material nach oben und lockerte den Knoten am Hals. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch zerrte er nur noch daran, streifte die Krawatte schließlich über den Kopf und schmiss sie wutentbrannt durchs Zimmer. Sie landete vor dem Bücherregal und House funkelte sie vom Sofa aus böse an.

Er senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn mit den Händen ab. Verzweiflung würde ihn jetzt nicht weiterbringen, das wusste er, aber im Moment spürte er auch nicht viel mehr als eben jene pure Verzweiflung. Trotzdem bereute er nicht, was er getan hatte. Es war weder nobel noch selbstlos; es war einfach das Richtige. Alles, was danach folgte, war außer Kontrolle geraten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. House erinnerte sich, wie er Kyle, dem Sohn von Gabe, dem Komapatienten mit der wundersamen Wiederauferstehung und dem ebenso raschem Ende, gesagt hatte: "Du hast das Richtige getan." Es war das, was er gerne von seinem Vater gehört hätte. Für Kyle war es damals vielleicht nur noch verwirrender, als die ganze Situation ohnehin schon.

Das Klingeln seines Handys auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch durchbrach die Stille im Apartment und riss House aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, las 'Cuddy' und entschloss sich dazu, nicht ranzugehen. Was immer sie ihm zu sagen hatte, er wollte es jetzt nicht hören. Doch das Klingeln hörte nicht auf und es trieb House langsam aber sicher an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war allein zu sein. Er nahm das Handy vom Tisch, stopfte es mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter ein Sofakissen und stand auf, um in Richtung Klavier zu gehen.

Auf der schwarzen Oberfläche—die eigentlich blank poliert sein sollte, um dem schönen Instrument gerecht zu werden, jedoch in Wirklichkeit jede Menge Fingerabdrücke aufwies—stand eine halbvolle Flasche Whiskey. House zögerte, bevor er sie nahm und mit ihr in die Küche ging, um ein Glas zu holen. Er schüttete sich weit mehr in das Glas, als er eigentlich sollte und ging mühsam, mit dem zu vollen Glas in der einen Hand und seinem Stock in der anderen, zum Sofa zurück. Aus seiner Hemdtasche holte er die kleine Vicodindose hervor und schüttete sich zwei der weißen Pillen in die hohle Hand. Mit einem leisen, verzweifelten Lachen ließ er sie in seinem Mund verschwinden und spülte sie schnell mit dem Whiskey herunter.

"Cheers." Genau in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy wieder und ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, wer es war, holte er es unter dem Kissen hervor und warf es in die gleiche Richtung, wie vorher auch schon die Krawatte. Mit einem lauten Knall traf es auf dem Holzfußboden auf und zersprang in mehrere Einzelteile. Zumindest das Klingeln hörte auf.

Wer hätte ahnen können, dass das alles so endet. Die Stunden vergingen, ohne dass House es überhaupt bemerkte. Draußen wurde es dunkel und die wichtigste Frage überflutete immer wieder die Gedanken in seinem Kopf: _Wie soll es jetzt nur weitergehen?_


	2. Eins

**Eins**

House öffnete die Tür zum Untersuchsuchungsraum 2 und balancierte dabei seinen Stock und die Patientenakte geschickt in seinen Händen. Ein gespielt freundlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Mr. –", House warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Namen in der Patientenakte, "Green. Was ist Ihr Problem?"

Er holte einen nahestehenden Sitzhocker mit seinem Stock zu sich heran, ließ sich darauf plumpsen und sah den Patienten auf der Untersuchungsliege mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Mr. Green verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß und atmete lang und tief ein. "Ich bin krank."

"Wirklich? Das ist etwas ganz Neues hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin und Ihnen da helfen kann, aber vielleicht verraten Sie mir einfach, inwiefern Sie sich krank fühlen." House klappte die Krankenakte auf und hatte jetzt schon das dringende Bedürfnis, aus dem Behandlungsraum zu fliehen. Aber noch hatte er 45 Minuten Dienst vor sich.

"Ich fühle mich _sehr_ krank."

House atmete hörbar laut aus. Das war genau die Art von Patient, die er jetzt nicht brauchte. "Können Sie mir Ihr Problem vielleicht genauer beschreiben?"

"Alles tut weh." Mr. Green sah House mit ausdruckslosen Augen an.

"Wie lange sind Sie denn schon _sehr_ krank?", fragte House und überlegte, wie er dieses Spiel am schnellsten beenden könnte.

"Ziemlich lange."

House nickte und der Patient fühlte sich dazu animiert, im Takt mitzunicken. Als House aufhörte und ihn mit einem stechenden Blick ansah, hielt er jedoch wieder inne. "Wie lange ist _ziemlich lange_?"

"Lange halt."

"Einen Tag, eine Woche, einen Monat, ein Jahr?" House tippte seinen Stock ungeduldig auf dem Boden auf und schloss dabei die Augen.

"So in etwa." Der Patient neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah House weiterhin mit seinem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an. House sah das aber nicht, denn er hatte die Augen vorsichtshalber immer noch geschlossen.

"Wie genau _in etwa_?"

"Naja, so eben in etwa."

House fühlte, dass eine Explosion—wahlweise vielleicht auch eine Implosion—kurz bevor stand und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Um sich von der schlichten geistigen Beschaffenheit des Patienten abzulenken, rollte er mit seinem Hocker langsam hin und her. "Seit einem Tag?"

"Ja."

"Einer Woche?"

"Ja."

"Einem Monat?"

"Ja."

"Einem Jahr?"

"Ja."

Langsam wurde das Spiel langweilig. House versuchte, an etwas Schönes zu denken. Wo war nur Cuddy, wenn man sie mal brauchte? "Einem Jahrzehnt?"

"Ja, auch."

House öffnete abrupt seine Augen und starrte den Patienten mit dem verrückt gewordenen Blick eines Psychopathen an. Dieser erschrak kurz und lehnte sich ein Stück nach hinten.

"Ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, wie lange genau Sie schon krank sind." Die Krankheit musste geistiger Natur sein; einzige Erklärung. "Könnten Sie da ein bisschen spezifischer sein?"

"Ich sagte doch schon, Doktor: _ziemlich lange_."

House sank wie ein nasser Waschlappen auf dem Hocker zusammen und seufzte laut. "Können Sie vielleicht schätzen?"

"Ich glaube, seit Henry geheiratet hat." Mr. Green kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte angestrengt.

House stieß sich mit seinem Stock vom Boden ab und machte eine volle Umdrehung mit dem Hocker, bevor er wieder vor Mr. Green zum Stehen kam. "Oh, Henry! Ja klar. Wie geht's ihm?"

Der Patient lächelte ihm nur dümmlich entgegen. House entschloss sich, diesen Gedankengang abzubrechen und versuchte es mit einem neuen Weg, um herauszufinden, wo das Problem lag. Obwohl er sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher war, ob er überhaupt noch wissen wollte, was das Problem war.

"Welche Medikamente nehmen Sie?"

"Eine kleine gelbe Pille, eine runde blaue und eine längliche weiße."

"Okay, Versuch fehlgeschlagen", sagte House zu sich selbst und sah dabei dem verwirrten Patienten in die Augen. "Irgendwelche Symptome?"

"Ich kann manchmal nicht schlafen."

"Ja, das kenne ich. Es gibt Leute, die rauben einem den Schlaf."

"Sie wissen also, was mir fehlt?"

"Sagen wir mal—", fing House an und wurde plötzlich durch die rasch auffliegende Tür des Untersuchungsraums unterbrochen.

Foreman steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer, nickte dem Patienten kurz zu und sah dann zu House. "Wir brauchen Sie. Ein neuer Fall ist gekommen."

"Sofort?", fragte House hoffnungsfroh.

"Ja." Foreman nickte und sah dann wieder zu dem Patienten, der ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht ansah.

"Ja, Mr. Green, wie es aussieht, wird unser kleines Gespräch hier jäh unterbrochen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, ein anderer Arzt nimmt sich gerne Ihres komplizierten Falles an." Über das Gesicht von Mr. Green huschte ein kleiner, ängstlicher Ausdruck. "Ich werde sehen, ob unsere Krankenhausleiterin Dr. Cuddy höchstpersönlich für Sie Zeit hat."

House stand auf und ließ den Patienten im Zimmer zurück. Foreman folgte ihm bis zur Schwesterntheke, an der House die Patientenakte mit dem Vermerk, dass sie für Dr. Cuddy bestimmt sei, an die diensthabende Schwester übergab. Dann machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf zum Fahrstuhl und betätigte den Knopf mit dem Ende seines Stockes.

"Was gibt's?" Er sah zu Foreman hinüber.

"Weiblich, 24 Jahre, asiatischer Abstammung. Symptome sind druckempfindlicher Bauch, häufiges Nasenbluten, zeitweise Hörverlust, unerklärliche Ohnmachtsanfälle und Lähmungen, chronische Müdigkeit..."

House riss Foreman die Patientenakte aus der Hand und drückte ein weiteres Mal ungeduldig auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls, bevor er einen Blick auf die erste Seite des Mysteriums warf.


	3. Elf

**Elf**

Um kurz nach neun klingelte es an der Haustür. House saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und starrte in ein leeres Whiskyglas. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern sah so gebannt auf das Glas, als könne er darin die Zukunft lesen. Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal—nichts, keine Reaktion. Ein lautes Klopfen ertönte danach und erfüllte den Raum.

"House, mach auf!"

House ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen und schloss die Augen. Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen und an nichts denken. Und dann am Morgen wieder aufwachen und erleichtert feststellen, dass es alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen ist. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde. So unwirklich es sich auch anfühlte, so real war es nun einmal. Der Alkohol hatte ihn müde gemacht, doch die rotierenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Es klopfte wieder, diesmal noch lauter.

"Bitte mach auf! Ich hab meinen Schlüssel nicht dabei."

Er würde ihm sowieso keine Ruhe lassen und da das im Moment alles war, was er wollte, entschloss er sich, die Tür zu öffnen. Schwer atmend erhob er sich vom Sofa und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, seinen Stock zu suchen. Seine Schritte waren wackelig und sein Blick durch den Alkohol vernebelt. Langsam humpelte er zur Tür und griff nach der Türklinke. Durch den kleinen Spalt, den er sich erlaubte zu öffnen, sah er Wilson, der ihn besorgt beäugte. House lehnte den Kopf am Türrahmen an.

"Ich will allein sein", murmelte er.

Wilson nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich weiß." Er suchte im Gesicht seines Freundes nach Anzeichen seiner Gefühlslage, doch alles, was er sah, war ein leerer Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "Kann ich trotzdem kurz reinkommen?"

House stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen, um Wilsons Blick zu meiden. "Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Wilson sah zu Boden. Er konnte den Alkohol riechen. "Hast du getrunken?"

"Muss ich mich jetzt hier rechtfertigen?", blaffte House ihn an.

Wilson schüttelte gedankenverloren mit den Kopf. Eigentlich hätten ihn solche Worte verletzen müssen, aber sie taten es nicht. Er konnte House verstehen. Er fand innerlich keine Worte, die er in der jetzigen Situation sagen könnte. So sehr er auch überlegte, alles erschien ihm unpassend.

"Ich...", begann er unsicher.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", unterbrach ihn House. "Das konnte keiner ahnen." Den letzten Satz brachte er nur sehr leise heraus. Wilsons innere Last wurde ein klein bisschen leichter, denn so, wie House es gesagt hatte, klang es ernst gemeint.

House signalisierte mit einem geräuschvollem Ausatmen, dass er die Tür gerne wieder schließen würde, um allein zu sein. Doch Wilson wollte ihn so nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen.

"Wir werden eine Lösung finden", sagte er und versuchte dabei so viel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.

House lachte nur verächtlich. "Da wird nicht viel zu machen sein." Ein kleiner Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte. "So etwas wie eine Lösung gibt es hier nicht."

"Ich werde mir mit Cuddy etwas überlegen", sagte Wilson verzweifelt.

"Ja, macht das." Diesmal klang es nicht ernst gemeint. Es war der Versuch, das Gespräch jetzt endgültig zu beenden. House fühlte keinen Hass, keine Bitterkeit gegenüber Wilson. Eigentlich war da gar nichts. Eine leere Hülle mit Gefühlen, die er nicht deuten konnte und die deshalb für ihn nicht existierten. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein und schlafen.

"Geh jetzt."

Wilson massierte sich den Nacken, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er nervös war und nicht weiter wusste. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass House sich nichts antun würde und er ihn allein lassen konnte, doch da war noch so viel, was er ihm jetzt sagen wollte. Nur die richtigen Worte dazu formten sich einfach nicht in seinem Kopf. Schließlich nickte er resignierend. "Okay."

House versuchte, Wilson zu versichern, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn er jetzt ginge, indem er kurz mit den Augen zwinkerte. Wilson wusste jedoch nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nur ein weiteres schlechtes. Er sammelte sich kurz, um zu gehen und fühlte dann den Drang doch noch etwas zu sagen.

"Du solltest nur eines wissen: Es tut mir leid. Wenn du mich brauchst..." Er ließ den letzten Teil des Satzes unvollendet in der Luft hängen und drehte sich um, nicht in der Lage House noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Als er zurück zu seinem Auto trottete, starrte House ihm hinterher, bis es nur noch die Dunkelheit war, die er mit seinen Augen verfolgte. Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich von innen mit dem Rücken dagegen. Ganz langsam ließ er sich nach unten gleiten. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein wurden dadurch nur noch schlimmer, aber im Moment war ihm das egal.

Er fühlte sich, als müsste er weinen, doch er wusste, dass da nichts kommen würde.


	4. Zwei

**Zwei**

House humpelte schneller über den Gang in Richtung seines Büros, als Foreman hinterherkam. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung öffnete House die Tür und ließ sie vor der Nase des heraneilenden Foremans wieder zufallen. Die Tür zum Konferenzraum stand offen und während Chase gedankenverloren an einem Stift kaute und zum Fenster hinaussah, blätterte Cameron durch ein dickes Buch.

"Hey, wir haben einen Fall. Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus bitte!", rief House laut genug, damit Chase und Cameron sich erschraken. Er ging zum Whiteboard hinüber und hängte seinen Stock an das obere Ende. Foreman kam zur Tür des Konferenzraums herein und hielt die Patientenakte in der Hand.

"Unser Homie hat die Patientin schon mal ausgecheckt." House deutete mit dem Finger auf Foreman, der nur die Augen verdrehte und sich neben Cameron an den Tisch setzte.

House suchte seine nähere Umgebung nach einem Stift ab, um etwas an das Whiteboard zu schreiben. Während sich sein Team über die erste Seite der Akte beugte, durchforstete er diverse Aktenstapel auf Camerons Schreibtisch, das Bücherregal, zwei Schubladen und sah sogar überall auf dem Boden nach. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte frustriert zu den anderen hinüber. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stift, der sich immer noch gefährlich nahe am Mund von Chase befand.

"Was soll das? Sie können doch nicht einfach an dem Eigentum des Krankenhauses nagen."

Chase sah House perplex an, der ihm angewidert den Stift aus der Hand riss und an einem Küchenhandtuch abwischte. "Cuddy wird Ihnen das Ding vom Gehalt abziehen." House fuchtelte bedrohlich mit dem Stift durch die Luft.

Nacheinander schrieb er dann alle Symptome an die Tafel, die ihm Foreman vor ein paar Minuten mitgeteilt hatte. Er brauchte keinen zweiten Blick in die Akte, denn sein Hirn arbeitete schon fieberhaft und hatte die Symptome einwandfrei abgespeichert, um die Puzzleteile nun zusammenzusetzen.

_Druckempfindlicher Bauch__  
Nasenbluten__  
Hörverlust__  
Ohnmacht__  
Lähmungen  
Müdigkeit_

Cameron sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu House, der jetzt selbst an der Kappe des Stiftes kaute und seinen Blick auf die Symptome fokussiert hatte. Sie verschwammen vor seinen Augen und setzten sich in seinem Kopf wieder zu verschiedenen, möglichen Ursachen und Krankheiten zusammen.

"Könnte was Neurologisches sein", sagte Cameron und sah zu Foreman hinüber, der zustimmend nickte. House schien nicht zu reagieren. "Die Lähmungen und Ohnmachten deuten darauf hin. Der Rest kann damit verbunden sein."

"Sie klagte bei ihrem letzten Hausarztbesuch auch über Kopfschmerzen", stellte Chase fest und deutete mit dem Finger auf den entsprechenden Eintrag in der Akte.

"Ein Tumor ist nicht auszuschließen. Könnte für alle Symptome zuständig sein. Oder es ist ein Gefäßverschluss", mutmaßte Foreman.

"Schlaganfall?" Cameron sah erstaunt zu Foreman. "Sie ist 24."

Foreman zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alles schon dagewesen."

"Ja, könnte schon vaskulär bedingt sein. Passt zu dem Nasenbluten und den Ohnmachtsanfällen", warf Chase in die Runde und sah zu seinen Kollegen. House grummelte nur unverständlich. Das Team sah erwartungsvoll seinen zu ihnen gekehrten Rücken an und wartete, was er zu sagen hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte er sich um.

"Okay. Einmal alle Routinebluttests, Virus-Marker, CT des Kopfes, komplette neurologische Untersuchung und geben Sie ihr erst einmal Breitbandantibiotika."

"Sie vermuten eine Infektion?", fragte Foreman etwas erstaunt.

House schaute ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen und großen Augen an. "Wollen Sie meine Diplome sehen? Ich bin Arzt, wussten Sie das? Ich habe mir damit das Recht erworben, zu vermuten was ich will."

Foreman sah House mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und gab sich kampflos geschlagen. "Ich mache das CT."

"Gut, dann machen Cameron und ich die Bluttests und geben ihr die Antibiotika", sagte Chase und ging in Richtung Tür.

Cameron saß immer noch am Tisch und blätterte durch die Patientenakte. "Sie ist allergisch gegen einige Antibiotika."

Chase hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und sah auf den Gang hinaus. "Habe ich schon gesehen, Dr. Cameron", sagte er in einem Singsang, der ihm einen genervten Blick von Cameron erntete.

"Ja genau, Chase kann nämlich auch schon lesen." House sah mit einem Dackelblick zwischen Chase und Cameron hin und her, die beide nur noch die Augen verdrehten. Als sich alle zum Gehen wandten, nahm er ebenfalls seinen Stock von Whiteboard und folgte seinen Mitarbeitern auf den Gang hinaus.

"Was machen Sie denn inzwischen? Noch einen Test?", fragte Cameron erstaunt.

House grinste. "Nein, Mittagessen." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, drehte er sich auch schon um und riss ohne zu klopfen die Tür zu Wilsons Büro auf.


	5. Zwölf

**Zwölf**

Foreman, Cameron und Chase saßen in einem kleinen Diner, zu dem sie es nicht weit hatten. Erschöpft hatten sie sich dort niedergelassen. Keiner wollte allein sein, aber so richtig wusste auch niemand, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Was sagen, wie reagieren?

Chase spielte mit dem Ende seiner Krawatte und starrte auf den Zuckerstreuer in der Mitte des Tisches. Cameron hatte die Augen geschlossen und hoffte, dass der bestellte Kaffee bald kommen würde. Foreman war äußerlich gelassen, doch in ihm sah es nicht viel anders aus als in Chase und Cameron. Er räusperte sich.

"Was— Wie denkt ihr, geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte er unsicher, was eigentlich so gar nicht seine Art war.

Chase stieß einen Schwall Luft aus. "Für uns oder für House?" Er fragte sich, ob es Foreman überhaupt interessierte, was mit House passiert.

"Für House natürlich."

"Cuddy und Wilson werden sicher nach einer Lösung suchen," sagte Chase und versuchte positiv zu klingen, denn er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie niedergeschlagen Cameron auf der Sitzbank hockte und immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Und wenn das nichts mehr bringt? Du weißt, dass man so etwas nicht einfach rückgängig machen kann." Foreman sah Chase eindringlich an.

Dieser fühlte langsam Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht, ob es Foremans anklagende und arrogante Art war oder ob er einfach mit der ganzen Situation nicht klarkam. "Willst du sagen, dass es gut so ist, wie es ist?"

Foreman schreckte getroffen und verwirrt ein wenig zurück. "Nein, natürlich nicht." Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

Das Gespräch ließ in Cameron wieder ein paar Tränen aufkommen. Sie schluchzte leise. Chase funkelte böse zu Foreman hinüber und reichte Cameron seine unbenutzte Serviette. Tröstend nahm er sie einen Moment lang in den Arm. Foreman sah zum Fenster des Diners hinaus auf die abendliche Szenerie. Alles sah so aus wie immer, doch das war es nicht mehr.


	6. Drei

**Drei**

"Und, was machen wir am Wochenende?" House saß Wilson gelangweilt in dessen Büro gegenüber und gähnte lautstark, um seine Unlust zur Arbeit noch einmal zu unterstreichen.

"Keine Ahnung." Wilson schrieb einen Arztbrief und konnte sich partout nicht konzentrieren. "Sind wir verheiratet?"

"Noch nicht. Ist das so etwas wie ein Antrag?"

"Nein."

"Schade. Wir könnten zum Spiel der Yankees nach New York fahren. Irgendwo bekomme ich bestimmt noch Karten her", schlug House jetzt mit wesentlich mehr Enthusiasmus vor.

"Hm, klingt gut." Wilson legte den Stift beiseite und versuchte erst gar nicht, sich weiter zu konzentrieren, solange House noch in seinem Büro saß. Er rieb sich vor Müdigkeit die Augen. Ein erneutes Gähnen von House machte es ihm nicht leichter. Doch plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, an dem er House unbedingt teilhaben wollte.

"Hab ich dir das schon gezeigt?" Er öffnete eine Schublade und kramte in dem Papierchaos darin herum. Ein großen Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und House beobachtete ihn neugierig. Als Wilson gefunden hatte, was er suchte, reichte er House einen geöffneten Briefumschlag über den Tisch. House nahm langsam den Inhalt aus dem Umschlag und sah Wilson dabei erwartungsfroh an. Als er seinen Blick wieder senkte, musste er laut lachen.

"Was ist das denn?", brachte er zwischen zwei Lachattacken hervor.

"Soll wohl ein erotisches Foto sein", antwortete Wilson, der sich köstlich über den Lachanfall seines Freundes amüsierte.

"Und wer ist die nicht mehr ganz so junge Dame?"

"Eine Patientin. Ich hab sie vor ein paar Monaten behandelt und—"

"Anscheinend hat sie sich da mehr von dir erhofft als nur Heilung!", prustete House los. "Ist das dann etwa ein heißer Liebesbrief dazu?" Er deutete auf das zusammengefaltete Schriftstück, das zusammen mit dem Foto in dem Umschlag steckte.

Wilson wurde leicht rot und nickte. House dagegen wurde immer noch von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt und hielt das Foto zur besseren Begutachtung vor sich in die Luft.

"Naja, die wäre doch was für dich. Vielleicht ein paar Pfund zu viel, aber wann hat sich schon das letzte Mal jemand so an dich rangeschmissen?"

Wilson schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. "Ich fand sie—", begann er, als genau in jenem Moment plötzlich die Tür aufging und Cameron ihren Kopf durch den Spalt steckte.

"Die—" Ihr Blick fiel genau auf das Foto, das House immer noch vor sich in die Luft hielt und sie verstummte.

House steckte das Foto schnell wieder in den Umschlag und legte ihn auf Wilsons Schreibtisch. Wilson strich sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht und wollte augenblicklich im Erdboden versinken. House indessen sah entspannt zu Cameron, als wäre rein gar nichts passiert. "Ja?"

Cameron war immer noch perplex und schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. "Die Blutergebnisse unserer Patientin sind da. Chase kommt auch gleich mit den Virus-Markern und Foreman müsste mit dem CT fertig sein." Sie sah House mit großen Augen an und dann kurz zu Wilson hinüber. "Entschuldigung, ich hätte anklopfen sollen."

"Ach, Wilson hat doch keine Geheimnisse", sagte House beschwichtigend und grinste zu seinem Freund rüber, der immer noch steif auf seinem Stuhl saß. "Ich komme."

Cameron nickte und schloss leise die Tür.

Wilson lies einen Schwall angestauter Luft aus seinen Lungen. "Oh Gott, wie peinlich war das denn?"

"Von mir ist sie nichts anderes gewohnt. Für dich allerdings... Ja, das war peinlich." House musste bei dem Gedanken an Camerons Gesicht erneut lachen und schließlich lachte auch Wilson mit. Irgendwann stand House auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich hoffe du bringst das Foto zu unserem nächsten Männerabend mit", sagte er und lies einen grinsenden Wilson in seinem Büro zurück.

Sofort ging er in den Konferenzraum, wo Cameron schon die Ergebnisse der Bluttests auswertete. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie vermied es, House direkt anzusehen, als sie bemerkte, dass er den Raum betrat und zur Kaffeemaschine ging.

"Was sagen die Tests?", fragte House als wäre nichts gewesen und schüttete sich Kaffee in seine rote Tasse.

"Sie hat einen erhöhten Lymphozyten-Anteil. Die Leberwerte sind auch leicht auffällig. Ansonsten ist nichts zu erkennen." House nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Er sah Chase über den Gang in Richtung des Konferenzraums laufen. Er hielt ein paar Ausdrucke in der Hand und kam durch die Tür.

"Was haben Sie Schönes?"

"Nicht viel. Die Virus-Marker sind alle negativ bis auf einen: Epstein-Barr", sagte Chase und deutete ein Schulterzucken an.

"Mehr als 90 Prozent aller Erwachsenen sind positiv auf Epstein-Barr. Das muss nichts heißen. Bei den meisten kommt es nie zu einem Krankheitsausbruch." Leicht frustriert stellte House die Kaffeetasse neben der Spüle ab. "Was ist mit den Antibiotika?"

"Die zeigen keine Wirkung. Ihr geht es unverändert schlecht." Chase setzte sich neben Cameron an den Tisch und sah noch mal durch die Ergebnisse der Bluttests. House drehte sich zum Fenster und beobachtete, wie sich die Bäume im Wind bewegten.

Ein paar Minuten später stieß auch Foreman wieder zum Team und hielt eine CT-Aufnahme in der Hand. "Die neurologische Untersuchung war ohne Befund, jedoch kann man auf dem CT eine Masse im Nasen-Rachen-Raum sehen. Sie ist schlecht zu erkennen und so kann ich nicht viel dazu sagen." Foreman ging ein paar Schritte auf House zu und reichte ihm die Aufnahme, die dieser sofort genauestens studierte.

"Ihre Lymphknoten sind leicht angeschwollen", fuhr Foreman fort. "Was habt ihr gefunden?" Er sah Cameron und Chase an.

"Erhöhte Lymphozytenzahl und sie ist positiv auf Epstein-Barr", antwortete Cameron.

Bevor Foreman eine Theorie dazu äußern konnte, fiel ihm House auch schon ins Wort. Er starrte immer noch auf die CT-Aufnahme. "Holen Sie Wilson." Er sah Foreman kurz eindringlich an und deutete mit dem Kopf nach rechts in Richtung von Wilsons Büro.

Foreman befolgte den Befehl und kam wenige Sekunden später mit Wilson zurück in den Konferenzraum. Dieser nickte Cameron kurz entschuldigend zu, die jetzt aber auch über die Situation von vorhin schmunzeln musste. "Was gibt's?"

House und das Team erklärten ihm, mit welchen Symptomen die junge Frau eingeliefert wurde und informierten ihn über die Testergebnisse. Nachdem er einige Sekunden lang die CT-Aufnahme betrachtet hatte, begann er seine Theorie zu äußern: "Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen einen Artikel eines Onkologen von der Hopkins gelesen. Es besteht offenbar ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem Epstein-Barr-Virus und einem erhöhten Risiko für nasopharyngeale Karzinome. Erstaunlicherweise wurde das fast ausschließlich bei asiatischen Patienten beobachtet."

Das Team und auch House hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. Wilson schaute in die Runde und fuhr fort: "Offenbar bildet sich im Zusammenhang mit einer bestimmten Gen-Disposition und mit Hilfe des Virus ein Karzinom."

"Es könnte also Krebs im Nasen-Rachen-Raum sein?", fragte Cameron, die diese Art von Karzinom nur vage aus dem Lehrbuch kannte.

Wilson nickte und warf einen weiteren Blick auf das CT. "Theoretisch könnte es auch ein gutartiges juveniles Angiofibrom sein, aber zusammen mit den anderen Symptomen und Testergebnissen befürchte ich, dass es Krebs ist. Der Virus versteckt sich in den Krebszellen. In den USA ist diese Form äußerst selten. Ich habe bisher nur zwei oder drei Fälle davon gesehen."

Wilson sah kurz zu House hinüber, der abwesend an einem Fingernagel kaute. "In China dagegen ist es eine der häufigsten Krebsarten. Er ist nicht immer gleich offensichtlich, da die Symptome erstmal einer Grippe gleichen. Doch die Tumore wachsen schnell und das wird den meisten zum Verhängnis."

"Wie sind ihre Überlebenschancen?", wollte Chase wissen.

"Mit einer Kombination aus Strahlenbehandlung und Chemotherapie bei etwa 60 bis 80 Prozent. Es gibt neue Behandlungsmethoden, die das Virus nutzen, um die Tumorzellen zu bekämpfen. Ich könnte mich darüber informieren."

Wilson sah wieder zu House, der inzwischen zum Whiteboard gegangen war und _'nasopharyngeales Karzinom?'_ daran geschrieben hatte. Wieder einmal warteten alle im Raum auf seine Reaktion.

"Okay. Untersuchen Sie sie auf mögliche Knoten im Nacken. Machen Sie zur besseren Bestimmung der Masse noch ein MRT und sehen Sie auch gleich im Oberkörper nach, ob es Metastasen gibt." Er sah abwechselnd zwischen seinen drei Mitarbeitern hin und her. "Falls Sie eine Masse im Nacken finden, dann biopsieren Sie sie. Wenn sich Wilsons Vermutung bestätigt, dann fangen wir sofort mit der Chemotherapie an."

Cameron, Chase und Foreman nickten. House deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass sie am besten keine Zeit verlieren sollten und sah dann zu Wilson.

"Und du findest diesen Artikel wieder und suchst mir die Telefonnummer des Typen an der Hopkins heraus." Wilson nickte und House verschwand mit einem Buch aus dem Bücherregal nachdenklich in seinem Büro.


	7. Sieben

**Sieben**

House zupfte seine rote Krawatte zurecht. Wilson sah ihm nervös dabei zu und versuchte, sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht vom einen Fuß auf den anderen und sah dann den Gang entlang. Ein lautes Gähnen von House riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute zu seinem Freund, der sich auf einer Holzbank niedergelassen hatte und gerade die Füße ausstreckte.

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", fragte Wilson.

"Wie kannst du nur so nervös sein, ohne einen Herzanfall zu bekommen?", scherzte House zurück und wurde für einen Moment von Wilsons ernstem Blick getroffen. "Ist ja nicht das erste Mal", sagte er etwas ernster und brach den Blickkontakt ab.

Wilson sah verschiedenen Leuten hinterher, die den Gang entlang eilten und fragte sich, wohin sie wohl gingen. Die Frage, was heute noch passieren würde, ließ sich nicht ganz aus seinem Kopf verdrängen, doch er versuchte es einfach mit positivem Denken. Es würde schon alles gut gehen.

"Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens hinsetzen?", fragte House und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. Wilson seufzte leise und gab sich geschlagen. Langsam ließ er sich auf der Bank nieder und beobachtete, wie House seinen Stock immer wieder rhythmisch auf dem Boden aufkommen ließ. War es auch ein Zeichen von Nervosität?

"Wie wär's dann nächstes Wochenende mit einem Ausflug zu den Yankees?" House schaute Wilson interessiert an, der vorübergehend von der plötzlichen Frage etwas aus der Bahn gerissen wurde.

"Ähm, ja. Warum nicht", antwortete er zögerlich.

House machte ein schmollendes Gesicht und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gang. "Wir müssen nicht, wenn du was anderes vor hast. Ist schon okay."

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nichts vor. Ich bin nur momentan nicht in der Stimmung, um darüber nachzudenken."

"Okay."

Stille lag über den beiden wie eine dichte Schneedecke. Ab und zu hörte man die mehr oder weniger lauten Geräusche der Schuhe von vorbeilaufenden Menschen auf dem alten Holzfußboden. An einigen Stellen des Ganges unterhielten sich zwar Menschen, doch die enorme Größe schluckte ihre Worte, ihr Gelächter und ihre Sorgen. Und über Wilson und House lag nur die Stille.

Wilson ertrug die Situation nicht länger. Er räusperte sich unsicher. "Du—"

"Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach House ihn sofort und starrte weiterhin geradeaus.

Wilson verlor den Mut, weiter zu sprechen. Er versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln und wartete einige Sekunden. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

House drehte sich fast schon empört zu Wilson und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich kann es mir schon denken. Was soll denn schon passieren? Morgen wird keiner mehr darüber sprechen. Es ist tragisch, aber es ist nun mal so. Menschen machen Fehler."

Wilson verlor seine Gedanken für ein paar Sekunden in dem durchdringenden Blick der blauen Augen vor ihm. Er suchte angestrengt nach ein paar Worten. "Ich könnte—"

"Nein", sagte House sofort energisch und Wilson verstummte wieder.

Ein paar Meter weiter öffnete sich eine schwere Tür und House und Wilson sahen, wie jemand auf den Gang hinaus trat und mit einem kurzen Handzeichen andeutete, dass sie erwartet wurden.

"Ich glaube, es geht los", sagte House gelassen und hievte sich von der Sitzbank nach oben. Wilson tat es ihm gleich und folgte House bis kurz vor die Tür. Der Mitarbeiter, der sie gerade noch aufgerufen hatte, war inzwischen wieder hinter der Tür verschwunden.

Obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte, packte Wilson House plötzlich am Arm. "Warum?"

"Muss es für alles immer eine logische Erklärung geben?", fragte House mit einem unglaublich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zurück und blickte auf die Stelle hinunter, an der Wilson immer noch seinen Arm fest umklammert hielt.

"Für dich schon."

Wilson ließ los und gab House wieder etwas Freiraum zurück. House schmunzelte kurz und umschloss mit seiner linken Hand die Türklinke der großen Eichentür.


	8. Vier

**Vier**

Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. In dem schummrigen Licht seines Büros hätte es keiner sehen können, der den Gang entlang lief und rein zufällig zu ihm durch die Glasscheiben sah, doch um diese Uhrzeit war es ohnehin menschenleer auf den Gängen des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

House und das Team hatten heute einen neuen Fall bekommen. Die Lösung war eigentlich simpel, doch nun fragte er sich schon seit mehreren Stunden, warum er nicht eher darauf gekommen war. Ließ ihn sein Genie etwa im Stich? Wurde er langsam alt?

Nach ein paar Tests hatte Chase die richtige Diagnose vorgeschlagen, als hätte er nur zwei Minuten darüber nachdenken müssen und schon erschien ihm die Lösung so klar, wie sonst eigentlich nur House. Vordergründig versuchte sich House mit anderen Sachen abzulenken, doch in seinem Hinterkopf kreisten die Gedanken und hielten ihn seit Stunden davon ab, nach Hause zu gehen. Natürlich sollte sein Team etwas von ihm lernen, aber verlernte er dabei vielleicht selbst seine eigenen Fähigkeiten?

Als der Bildschirm vor seinen Augen anfing zu flackern, blinzelte er in kurzen Abständen, um wieder besser sehen zu können. Ein kleines Lachen entwich ihm wieder. Leise, aber nicht leise genug, öffnete sich die Tür seines Büros und ein erschöpft aussehender Wilson stand zwischen Gang und Büro. Die Erschöpfung konnte House sofort an seinen hängenden Schultern und dem so typischen Nackenreiben ablesen. Sein Gesicht dagegen blieb bei der spärlichen Beleuchtung im Dunkeln.

"Du auch noch hier? Es ist zwei Uhr nachts", sagte Wilson und vergewisserte sich auf seiner Uhr, dass die Zeit nicht noch schneller vergangen war.

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." House lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm, der immer noch die gleiche Internetseite anzeigte.

"Ich hatte einen Notfall. Siebenjähriges Mädchen. Ihr Zustand hat sich dramatisch verschlechtert. Völlig unerwartet." Wilson bemerkte, dass seine Sätze nur noch in abgehackten Bruchstücken aus ihm herauskamen und er sobald wie möglich ins Bett musste. "Sie ist erstmal stabil."

House nickte und sagte nichts. Wilson ging die wenigen Schritte zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der House direkt gegenüber stand.

"Also, warum bist du noch hier?" Er gähnte laut. "Euren Fall von heute Morgen habt ihr doch gelöst, oder?"

House nickte wieder abwesend und navigierte sich mit der Maus durch die Internetseite. Wilsons Blick wanderte über den chaotisch aussehenden Schreibtisch. Die zwei letzten Ausgaben des _'Klinischen Journals für Schmerzen und Schmerzbehandlung'_ lagen ganz oben auf einem Stapel von Heften, Krankenakten und Ausdrucken. Daneben lag aufgeschlagen der Artikel von Dr. Hsieh von der Hopkins University, den Wilson House für den Fall der jungen Frau mit dem vermuteten nasopharyngealen Karzinom herausgesucht hatte. Wilson sah, dass House jede Menge Unterstreichungen und Notizen gemacht hatte.

"Die Chemotherapie schlägt ganz gut bei ihr an, wie ich von Stein gehört habe", sagte Wilson und deutete auf den Artikel mit der vielen roten Farbe. "Hast du schon mit Hsieh telefoniert und ihm den Fall geschildert?"

"Ja, er war sehr interessiert." House klickte sich mit der Maus durch ein paar weitere Internetseiten.

"Ist ja auch nicht so häufig zu beobachten. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat da schon einige Fälle mehr von gesehen. Was hat er gesagt?"

"Das übliche nette Geplänkel zwischen angesehenen Kollegen. Nichts besonderes. Er hat Stein wegen der Behandlung beraten."

Wilson gähnte wieder, diesmal noch lauter und House schaute ihn nur wenig mitleidig an. "Du musst ins Bett."

"Erst wenn du mir sagst, was du hier noch machst."

House schüttelte mit einem Schmunzeln mit dem Kopf und hatte um diese Uhrzeit wahrlich nicht mehr die Kraft, sich noch gegen Wilsons Neugier zu wehren. "Ich überlege, ob ich alt werde und mir lieber einen Platz in einer Seniorenresidenz in Florida sichern sollte, anstatt hier Gott in Weiß zu spielen."

Wilson grinste, obwohl er nicht verstand worauf House hinaus wollte. "Du trägst doch gar keinen weißen Kittel. Obwohl du dich mit Gott ja schon öfter gemessen hast. Also, was ist passiert?"

"Der Fall von heute Morgen war eine kleine Übung für zwischendurch, nichts weiter. Bakterielle Infektion, alle Symptome hingen damit zusammen. Chase hatte die Lösung sofort."

"Und wo ist das Problem?", fragte Wilson irritiert.

"Ich hatte keine Lösung. Mein Team kann einen einfachen Fall besser lösen als ich", antworte House mit einer leichten Frustration in der Stimme. "Ich hatte an etwas ganz anderes gedacht."

Wilson verstand zwar jetzt, auf was House hinauswollte, doch seine Gedanken konnte er nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. "Na und? Dafür hast du ein Team. Auch du kannst mal einen Fehler machen oder keine Lösung wissen. Das ist menschlich, House."

"Kann schon sein. Trotzdem hätte ich die Diagnose sehen müssen."

Wilson schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. "House, House, House. Ich denke, hier ist dir dein eigenes Ego im Weg."

"Wolltest du nicht vielleicht nach Hause gehen?", fragte House leicht genervt.

Wilson verstand den Hinweis und ließ vom Thema ab. Er nahm sich eins der Medizinjournale vom Stapel und blätterte es gedankenverloren durch. House indessen musste wieder grinsen, was Wilson aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam. "Worüber amüsierst du dich so?"

"Der Wikipedia-Artikel zum Stichwort _'Wet T-Shirt Contest'_ ist unglaublich wissenschaftlich geschrieben. Man glaubt beim Lesen fast, man hätte es mit einer Form von Kunst zu tun." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Und wusstest du, dass das Gegenstück für die Männer der _'Wet Boxer-Short Contest'_ ist?"

Wilson schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, darüber möchte ich gar nicht nachdenken." Er öffnete die Augen schnell wieder und drehte sich um, als eine Nachtschwester behutsam an die offen stehende Bürotür klopfte.

"Dr. House, Dr. Wilson." Sie nickte den beiden Ärzten kurz zu. "Es gibt ein Problem mit der Patientin mit dem Karzinom im Rachenraum. Ihre Leukozytenzahl ist sehr niedrig und ich habe gerade 39,5 Grad Fieber bei ihr gemessen. Dr. Stein ist nicht im Haus. Ich kann ihn anpiepsen, aber da Sie sie vorher behandelt haben, Dr. House, dachte ich vielleicht, Sie können kurz nachsehen."

Die Schwester wirkte nervös. Wilson fragte sich, ob es an den Komplikationen oder an House und seinem gefürchteten Ruf lag. Er sah zu House hinüber. "Klingt nach fiebriger Neutropenie. Keine seltene Nebenwirkung bei Chemotherapien."

"Ja, klingt so." House sah die Schwester an und stand langsam auf, um sein Bein nicht zu plötzlich zu belasten. "Dr. Wilson und ich werden uns darum kümmern, bis Dr. Stein morgen wieder da ist. Ich hoffe, er schreibt mir einen langen Dankesbrief dafür."

Die Schwester nickte erleichtert und verließ das Büro. House hatte inzwischen seinen Stock gefunden und war bereit zu gehen. "Na komm schon. Wir gehen nur schnell zu ihr und dann kannst du auch endlich ins Bettchen."

Wilson stand ebenfalls auf und trat hinter House auf den Gang hinaus. "Da schwang so ein sarkastischer Unterton mit. Was ist mit dir? Willst du hier übernachten?"

"Warum nicht, das Sofa in deinem Büro ist eigentlich recht bequem", sagte House, während er den Fahrstuhlknopf drückte.

"Du schläfst auf meinem Sofa, wenn du nachts hier bleibst?"

"Ach komm schon. Nur manchmal."

Die beiden fuhren ein Stockwerk nach oben und gingen langsam zum Zimmer der jungen Patientin. House suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld und fand nur 67 Cent. "Hast du noch Kleingeld für den Automaten?"

Wilson verdrehte die Augen und suchte in seiner Tasche nach Münzen. Er fand ein paar, die er House überreichte. "Was du mich nicht schon alles gekostet hast."

House grinste kurz. "Okay, du gehst schnell rein, checkst ihre Werte, gibst ihr etwas gegen das Fieber und ich hole uns ein paar Schokoriegel."

"Klingt unglaublich einladend", sagte Wilson leicht ironisch und öffnete die Glasschiebetür zum Patientenzimmer. House ging inzwischen zum Automaten ein paar Meter weiter und wurde nach und nach sein gesamtes Kleingeld los. Eine Münze kam hartnäckig immer wieder unten raus, doch nach ein paar Versuchen blieb dann auch sie verschlungen und im Ausgabefach lagen zwei Schokoriegel. Von House unbemerkt, schlich sich Wilson von hinten an und stibitze beide aus dem Fach, bevor House auch nur den Arm ausgestreckt hatte.

"Hey, die hab ich gekauft!"

"Ja, mit meinem Geld."


	9. Acht

**Acht**

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts, links.

Ihre Schritte waren gleichmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk und ihre Atmung hatte sich der schnellen Regelmäßigkeit angepasst. Ein, ein, aus. Ein, ein, aus. Ein, ein, aus.

Es war kurz vor acht Uhr morgens und Cuddy war nun schon seit etwa einer halben Stunde unterwegs. Ihre übliche Strecke war kürzer, doch heute hatte sie das Bedürfnis, so weit wie möglich zu rennen. Beim Joggen konnte sie zeitweise ihre Gedanken abschalten und sich ganz und gar auf die Musik aus ihren Kopfhörern und die gleichmäßigen Schritte konzentrieren. Sie wollte jetzt nicht zu viel nachdenken.

Schwer atmend bog sie in ihre Straße ein und begrüßte die Nachbarn, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren oder die Zeitung ins Haus holten. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und kam vor ihrer Haustür zum Stehen.

Dann dehnte sie ihre überanstrengten Muskeln für ein paar Momente und versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nervös sah sie auf die Uhr. Es blieb noch genug Zeit, um zu duschen und zu frühstücken, doch sie fragte sich jetzt schon, ob sie überhaupt etwas herunterbekommen würde.

Sie hatte versucht, vor ihrer Aufregung davon zu rennen, doch diese hatte Cuddy wieder eingeholt und schwebte jetzt über ihr wie ein lästiger Begleiter, den sie einfach nicht loswurde.

Sie betrat das Haus und setzte den Kaffee auf, bevor sie sich ins Badezimmer begab, um zu duschen. Das Wasser wechselte heute ständig zwischen warm und kalt und Cuddy fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich so war oder nur ihrer Einbildung entsprang, denn es passte so gut zu ihrem ständigen Wechsel zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, zwischen Überzeugung und Unsicherheit.

Nach einer Weile normalisierte sich die Temperatur und Cuddy blieb noch ein bisschen länger unter der Dusche, als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Es fühlte sich so unendlich gut an.

Danach zog sie sich an und ging zurück in die Küche, wo sich die Kaffeemaschine inzwischen schon selbst ausgeschaltet hatte. Ausnahmsweise war Cuddy heute mal dankbar dafür, dass der Kaffee zu stark geworden war und sie lehnte sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der einen Hand und der Zeitung in der anderen in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Die Artikel waren heute nicht interessanter als an anderen Tagen, und dennoch versank Cuddy in Nachrichten über Politikerskandale in Newark und lokalen Kleinanzeigen, die sie normalerweise nicht einmal überflog.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute, war es schon kurz vor neun und sie sprang erschrocken auf. Gegessen hatte sie immer noch nichts, doch da sie unbedingt pünktlich sein musste, packte sie nur schnell ein Brötchen und einen Apfel in eine Tüte und stopfte alles in ihre Tasche.

Sie holte ihre Jacke aus dem Schlafzimmer und fand die Autoschlüssel auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Telefon. Den Schlüssel steckte sie ein und nahm dann den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Die Nummer, die sie wählte, war die vom Krankenhaus. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm Schwester Brenda den Anruf an der Schwesterntheke der Ambulanz entgegen.

"Hallo, Brenda. Alles in Ordnung in der Klinik?", fragte Cuddy hastig.

"Ja, alles bestens. Keine Zwischenfälle", kam die Antwort aus dem Hörer.

"Sehr gut. Dann kommen Sie ja erst einmal ohne mich aus. Ich versuche, gleich nach dem Termin wieder nach Princeton zu kommen, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert."

"Kein Problem, Dr. Cuddy. Wir werden ohne Sie auskommen."

"Danke, Brenda. Bis später."

Cuddy wartete Brendas Verabschiedung ab und legte dann erleichtert auf. Zumindest im Krankenhaus lief alles gut. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch pünktlich bis nach Trenton schaffen und deshalb hoffte sie auf wenig Verkehr auf der kurzen Strecke nach Süden. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und öffnete mit einem kleinen Seufzer die Haustür. Danach setzte sie sich ins Auto und fuhr los.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung stauten sich auf dem Highway nach Trenton um diese Zeit die Autos mit Menschen, die alle gleichzeitig zur Arbeit wollten. Nur stockend kam sie voran und fluchte immer wieder, doch davon ging es auch nicht schneller voran. Kurz vor Trenton löste sich der Stau auf und Cuddy fuhr in die Stadt hinein. Sie war froh, dass sie den Weg kannte. Das ersparte ihr wertvolle Zeit, denn jetzt war es schon Viertel vor zehn.

Wenig später fand sie einen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Gebäude und nahm eilig ihre Tasche vom Beifahrersitz. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zum imposanten Eingang und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schrifttafel, die neben der Tür angebracht war und jedem Besucher klarmachte, in welchem Gebäude er sich gleich befinden würde: _'New Jersey State Board of Medical Examiners'_. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und öffnete die schwere Tür.

In einem Glaskasten im weitläufigen Foyer hingen wichtige Mitteilungen und Hinweise. Cuddy suchte rasch nach der relevanten Information und fand sie auf einem blauen Zettel:

_Anhörung Dr. Gregory House, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital: heute, 10 Uhr, Erdgeschoss, Saal 2._

In ihrem Magen breitete sich wieder ein flaues Gefühl aus. Sie hatte ein paar Bissen ihres spärlichen Frühstücks im Stau auf dem Highway zu sich genommen, doch sie bereute es jetzt schon.

Angespannt sah sie sich im Foyer und den rechts und links abgehenden Gängen um. Ein Wegweiser verwies nach rechts zu den Sälen 1 bis 3. Als sie den Gang betrat, konnte sie etwa zehn Meter vor sich auch schon House und Wilson sehen, die auf dem Weg zu einer der großen Eichentüren waren.

Sie war erleichtert, dass sie noch nicht zu spät war und ging auf die beiden zu. Aus der Entfernung sah sie, wie Wilson House plötzlich am Arm packte und ihn eindringlich ansah. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kurz und House sah auf seinen Arm hinunter. Dann schien auch er etwas zu sagen.

Cuddy war auf seltsame Weise berührt und erstaunt von der Szene, die sie gerade beobachtete und verlangsamte ihr Tempo. Sie wollte zu gern wissen, über was die beiden sprachen, doch das Gespräch der beiden war bereits wieder beendet und Wilson nahm seine Hand von House.

Gerade als dieser die Tür öffnete, kam Cuddy bei den beiden an. "Hallo", sagte sie etwas außer Atem. "Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu spät."

Wilson lächelte ihr versichernd zu. "Nein, es geht gerade los."


	10. Sechs

**Sechs**

Bedächtig ging Cuddy über den Gang in Richtung seines Büros. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Patientenakte und ein paar weitere Briefe und Zettel. Vor dem Büro blieb sie stehen und sah durch die geöffneten Jalousien hindurch, wie House in ein dickes Buch versunken war.

Er hielt es so vor sich, dass sie den Titel erkennen konnte: _'Osteoporose und Osteopenie bei Kindern und jungen Erwachsenen'_. Cuddy fragte sich, warum er es las, denn soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sein aktueller Fall nichts damit zu tun. War es also reines Interesse am Thema oder Ablenkung von dem was passiert war? Sie befürchtete, es war das letztere.

Ein paar Sekunden blieb sie noch stehen und beobachtete ihn, bevor sie kurz an die Glastür klopfte und sie öffnete. Seine Augen lösten sich von dem Buch und sahen sie nun so eindringlich an, dass Cuddy eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam.

Er schien zu warten, bis sie etwas sagen würde. Cuddy schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zwei kleine Schritte nach vorn. Zwischen den beiden entstand eine unsichtbare Barriere. Beide spürten sie, doch keiner traute sich, sie entweder anzusprechen oder zu durchbrechen.

"Mr. und Mrs. Liu haben eine Beschwerde gegen dich beim Medizinischen Prüfungsausschuss eingelegt", begann Cuddy langsam und vorsichtig und hielt die Akten und Zettel in ihren Händen wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. House nickte einfach nur und ließ seine Augen nicht von ihr. "Und sie haben das Krankenhaus verklagt."

House legte das Buch zur Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Okay", war alles was er sagte.

"Sie haben um ein Eilverfahren beim Prüfungsausschuss gebeten. Das Fax kam gerade aus Trenton." Sie hielt einen Zettel nach oben und überlegte, ob sie ihn House reichen sollte oder lieber nicht. "Es gibt schon am nächsten Freitag einen Anhörungstermin. Tut mir leid."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah nach unten.

"Ich habe schon einen unserer Anwälte über den Fall informiert. Er wird sich eine Strategie überlegen und du solltest dich bis nächste Woche mit ihm absprechen." Sie merkte selbst, dass der letzte Teil des Satzes irgendwie ein bisschen verzweifelt klang, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie befürchtete House würde genau dies nicht tun und einen weiteren Alleingang planen.

"Ja." Er suchte wieder ihre Augen.

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Cuddy wusste nicht, ob sie den nächsten Satz wirklich sagen sollte oder lieber nicht, doch er hatte das Recht, es zu erfahren. "Die Situation ist ernst. Ich fürchte, die Eltern werden ein paar unangenehme Dinge aus der Vergangenheit und persönliche Angelegenheiten hervorholen, damit du schlecht da stehst."

Das war es, was House schon befürchtet hatte. Es überraschte ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Doch es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte und bis jetzt war es noch immer gut ausgegangen.

Er rollte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten und tat so, als suchte er etwas in einem Stapel Papier neben dem Computerbildschirm. Cuddy wusste, dass es ein unmissverständliches Zeichen war, dass ihm das Gespräch unangenehm war.

"Der Prüfungsausschuss will auch dein Team, Wilson, Dr. Stein und Dr. Brand bei der Anhörung haben und eventuell befragen. Ich werde allen Bescheid geben und sie auffordern, ebenfalls mit unserem Anwalt zu sprechen. Ich bin verpflichtet, alle Behandlungsunterlagen, den Obduktionsbericht und deine Mitarbeiterakte nach Trenton zu schicken."

House suchte immer noch etwas in dem Stapel und Cuddy fragte sich, ob er ihr überhaupt noch zuhörte.

"Das wird nicht angenehm werden", sagte sie fast schon resignierend.

"Sie haben ihr Kind verloren. Ihre Reaktion ist verständlich", sagte House leise und blickte ihr wieder kurz in die Augen, während seine Hände immer noch in dem Stapel wühlten. Er wusste eigentlich nicht, ob er das eben Gesagte auch wirklich meinte.

Cuddy nickte nur stumm und verließ das Büro. House widmete sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen den unerledigten Akten und Briefen, die der Stapel für ihn bereithielt.


	11. Neun

**Neun**

Leicht nervös schob House sein Jackett ein Stück nach oben und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Kurz nach vier Uhr nachmittags. Die Anhörung dauerte mit vielen Unterbrechungen jetzt schon mehr als sechs Stunden und House war leicht genervt. Er und sein Team hatten einen Fall im Krankenhaus, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich nun um den Patienten kümmern, da alle zur Anhörung in Trenton geladen waren.

Die Tür des Saals stand offen und von seinem Platz aus sah er, wie Cuddy aufgeregt den Gang auf und ab lief und dabei wild gestikulierend telefonierte. Er vermutete, sie versuchte die Klink von hier aus zu leiten, denn wahrscheinlich hatte auch sie gehofft, schon früher wieder zurück in Princeton zu sein.

Wilson war ebenfalls nicht im Raum. Er hatte House gesagt, dass er sich kurz etwas zu Trinken hole. House wünschte sich, er würde schnell wiederkommen, damit er wenigstens jemanden zum Unterhalten hätte. Mit seinem Team wollte er im Moment nicht sprechen.

Seine drei Mitarbeiter saßen nebeneinander in einer der hinteren Reihen und sprachen leise miteinander. House konnte sehen, dass jeder von ihnen angespannt war. Ihre Aussagen waren wichtig, denn sie sprachen für House, doch man hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass sie verunsichert waren von den Anschuldigungen und harten Fragen des Prüfungsausschusses.

Der Blick von Chase traf kurz den seines Chefs und für eine Sekunde spürte House eine Welle von Empathie. Das Gefühl war ihm unangenehm und er sah schnell weg. Sein Anwalt stand ein paar Meter weiter weg und redete mit einem Mitarbeiter des Prüfungsausschusses.

House hatte sich an alle Abmachungen gehalten und so geantwortet, wie es mit dem Anwalt abgesprochen war. Als vor einer halbe Stunde die letzte Pause angekündigt wurde, hatte sich der Verteidiger nur leicht zu ihm hinüber gebeugt und gesagt: "Jetzt können wir nur noch warten."

Dr. Stein und Dr. Brand hatten bereits ausgesagt. Sie wurden nicht weiter gebraucht und konnten den Saal verlassen. Auch Cuddy hatte ihre Aussage hinter sich gebracht und war eigentlich frei zu gehen, doch House wusste, dass sie das auf keinen Fall machen würde, bevor die Anhörung nicht zu Ende war. Sie war nicht nur für ihr Krankenhaus hier, sondern auch für ihn.

House trommelte mit seinen Fingern leicht auf den Tisch vor sich und sah zu den großen Fenstern hinaus. Bis auf leises Flüstern war es ruhig im Saal. Die Anhörung war nicht öffentlich und neben den Klinik-Mitarbeitern, waren nur noch ein paar Vertreter von Mr. und Mrs. Liu und einige Zuhörer der medizinischen Kommission anwesend, die nicht an der Entscheidung beteiligt waren.

House war froh, dass Mr. und Mrs. Liu den Saal nach ihren Aussagen sofort verlassen hatten und er ihnen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen musste. Er verstand sie und es tat ihm leid, aber ihre Trauer hatte sich in drastischen Mitteln ausgedrückt. Ein bisschen überraschte es ihn deshalb, dass sie nicht bis zum Urteil geblieben waren.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch mit Wilson vor Beginn der Anhörung heute Morgen. Obwohl er Wilson gegenüber ruhig gewirkt hatte, hatte dessen Aufregung längst auf ihn abgefärbt. Wenn nicht schon heute Morgen, dann zumindest im Laufe der Anhörung.

Zwar musste Wilson nicht aussagen, da dem Ausschuss die Informationen der behandelnden Ärzte und von Foreman, Cameron und Chase gereicht hatten, doch House konnte die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten, wie Wilson nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

Ein Mitglied der Prüfungskommission betrat den Saal wieder und positionierte sich an der Tür: "Die Beratungspause ist gleich beendet. Wir bitten alle Anwesenden, wieder Platz zu nehmen."

House hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, doch es wurde schnell wieder verdrängt von der Gewissheit, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er sah Cuddy durch die Tür kommen und auf sich zugehen. Behutsam legte sie im Vorbeigehen ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. House schloss die Augen und nickte kurz. Alles wird gut.

Wilson kam ebenfalls durch die Tür und hielt eine Wasserflasche so fest umklammert, dass House von Weitem seine weißen Fingerknöchel sehen konnte. Beide vermieden es, einander in die Augen zu sehen und Wilson nahm wieder neben Cuddy Platz. Cameron, Chase und Foreman standen auf—House glaubte schon für einen Moment sie wöllten den Saal verlassen—und setzten sich in eine der vorderen Reihen. Alles wird gut.

Die restlichen Mitglieder des Prüfungsausschusses betraten den Raum und nahmen vorne Platz. Auch sein Anwalt setzte sich wieder neben House. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und für ein paar Sekunden hörte man nur noch das aufgeregte Rascheln von Papier. Außerdem glaubte fast jeder, sein eigener Herzschlag sei so laut, dass es neben dem Papier das einzig wahrnehmbare Geräusch im Raum wäre. Und trotzdem hörten alle nur ihren jeweils eigenen in den Ohren pochen. Alles wird gut.

"Der Medizinische Prüfungsausschuss des Staates New Jersey ist im Fall von Dr. Gregory House zu einem Urteil gekommen", begann ein älterer Mann, der in der Mitte eines langen Tisches saß. "Wir haben uns in dieser Anhörung genau über den vorgetragenen Fall von Olivia Liu informiert und untersucht, ob die Anschuldigungen der Familie Liu gegenüber Dr. House haltbar sind."

House hatte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust geformt und stütze seinen Kopf darauf. Der ganze Saal schien die Luft anzuhalten.

"Der Behandlungsfehler, der zum Tod der Patientin führte, ist sehr schwerwiegend. Doch nicht nur das floss in unsere Urteilsfindung ein, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass Dr. House nicht zum ersten Mal einen Untersuchungsausschuss beschäftigt. Es gab in der Vergangenheit mehrere Fälle, in denen Patienten gegen ihn und das Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Beschwerden eingelegt haben."

House strich sich über seine rechte Augenbraue.

"Dr. House ist ein begnadeter Arzt, eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet, doch das kann nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass im letzten Jahr Untersuchungen gegen ihn wegen Schmerzmittelmissbrauchs liefen. Für den Diebstahl eines starken Schmerzmedikaments eines bereits verstorbenen Patienten wurden Sie zwar letztendlich nicht verurteilt, doch der Versuch konnte Ihnen zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen werden, Dr. House."

House hielt dem Blick des Prüfers nur für ein paar Millisekunden stand, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte.

"Wir können und wollen darüber nicht mehr hinwegsehen. Es bestehen ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass Dr. House mit seinem anscheinend akuten Schmerz- und Suchtproblem—das er sich weigert adäquat behandeln zu lassen—weiterhin Patienten nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen behandeln kann. Wie von Familie Liu angebracht, denken auch wir, dass ihn dies zu einem gefährlichen Arzt macht. So kann es zu falschen Entscheidungen kommen, die auf dem Feld der Medizin nun einmal schwerwiegende Folgen haben."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. So subtil, dass es wahrscheinlich nur er selbst merkte.

"Wir sehen den flüchtigen Behandlungsfehler als einen Ausdruck von Dr. House's Unfähigkeit, in seinem psychischen und physischen Zustand Patienten zu behandeln. Ärzte können Fehler machen, denn sie sind auch nur Menschen, die unter dem Druck hoher Verantwortung ständig beste Leistungen erbringen müssen, aber zusammen mit den vorangegangenen Anhörungen, Klagen und Gerichtsverhandlungen sehen wir uns gezwungen, Dr. House die Approbation mit sofortiger Wirkung und auf unbestimmte Zeit zu entziehen. Damit ist die Anhörung beendet."

Das Kopfschütteln wurde heftiger. Es schien nur noch ihn und das über ihm schwebende Urteil in dem großen Saal zu geben, alles andere war für einen Moment verwunden.

Das was ihn letztendlich wieder in die Realität zurückholte, war ein kläglicher Laut von Wilson neben ihm, der eine zitternde Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und seinen Mund gerade öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

House sah ihn eindringlich an und schüttelte ganz langsam mit dem Kopf. Seine Augen ließen dabei nicht von Wilson ab. Das was er zu sagen schien, war _"Nein"_.


	12. Dreizehn

**Dreizehn**

Chaos. Chaos war das beste Wort, um seine Wohnung und seinen Gemütszustand nach Wochen des Nichtstuns zu beschreiben. House kämpfte sich durch mehrere Stapel aufgehäufter Magazine, leerer Essensbehälter und nur teilweise geöffneter Briefe. Mit seinem Stock rutschte er auf einem Zeitungsartikel aus, konnte aber gerade noch verhindern, der Länge nach auf den Boden zu fallen.

Wütend nahm er das Stück Papier vom Boden und knüllte es zu einem kleinen, festen Ball zusammen. Gemeinsam mit einem der leeren Pizzakartons landete es im Müll, doch die Schlagzeile, die sich bereits in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatte, konnte er nicht einfach mit in den Müll werfen: _Princetons Arzt-Genie verliert Approbation_.

Im Durchgang zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und betrachtete das Durcheinander. Er wusste, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn er sich weiter so gehen lässt, doch seit der Anhörung fehlte ihm die Kraft, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Die Vorhänge waren seit Tagen zugezogen und House wägte ab, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie jetzt zu öffnen, um sich motivierter dem Chaos zu stellen, oder eine schlechte, weil es vielleicht erst die ganze Dimension dessen offenbaren würde. Er entschied sich, die Vorhänge lieber später zu öffnen.

Ein bisschen erinnerte es ihn an Kinder, die sich unter Tischen eine Höhle mit Decken bauen, um ein Geheimversteck zu haben, in das sie sich zurückziehen können. Nur dass er definitiv kein Kind mehr war und dies nicht die beste Zeit war, um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken.

House humpelte zurück zum Sofa und nahm weitere leere Essensverpackungen vom Tisch und den umliegenden Stapeln, die er dann in der Küche in den übervollen Mülleimer stopfte. Er atmete frustriert laut aus und sah ein, dass es kaum Sinn hatte, weiter aufzuräumen, solange der Mülleimer voll war. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihn rauszubringen.

Schwerfällig ging er mit der Mülltüte in der einen und seinem Stock in der anderen Hand nach draußen und warf den Beutel in die Tonne neben den beiden Stufen des Hauseingangs. Erst jetzt wurde ihm überhaupt bewusst, was für ein schöner, sonniger Tag heute war und er kniff die Augen zusammen, die von dem grellen Sonnenlicht schmerzten.

Ratlos ließ sich House langsam auf den von der Sonne gewärmten Stufen nieder und starrte auf die Straße. Ab und zu kam ein Auto vorbei, doch es war weitestgehend ruhig.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Die Anhörung war bereits vor drei Wochen. Cuddy war gezwungen, ihn zu suspendieren und er hatte sich seitdem auch nicht mehr im Krankenhaus sehen lassen. Wut, Hilflosigkeit und vielleicht auch Scham hielten ihn davon ab. Am Ende des Monats würde seine letzte Gehaltszahlung kommen.

Wenn sie nicht anrief, kam Cuddy fast jeden Tag vorbei und wollte mit ihm reden. Meistens vergeblich, denn er gab entweder nur monotone Antworten am Telefon oder öffnete erst gar nicht die Tür. Sie tat ihm schon fast leid, denn er wusste dass er seinen Frust auf sie projizierte, obwohl sie für all das nichts konnte. Doch er konnte auch nicht anders handeln. Er hasste sich dafür ein bisschen.

Auch Cameron und Chase hatten mehrmals versucht, sich mit ihm in Kontakt zu setzen, doch nachdem er ihnen zwischen Tür und Angel klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nichts für ihn tun können, hatten sie schließlich aufgegeben. Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass es ihm leid tut, aber es kam nicht über seine Lippen. Wilson hatte ihm erzählt, dass Cuddy Cameron und Chase eine neue Stelle in ihren jeweiligen Fachbereichen angeboten hat.

Zu seiner Verwunderung hatten sie beide abgelehnt und Cuddy stattdessen gebeten, die diagnostische Abteilung weiter aufrechtzuerhalten und sie ein paar der leichteren Fälle übernehmen zu lassen bis— Ja bis wann?

House fragte sich, ob sie immer noch Hoffnung hatten, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum war, aus dem sie früher oder später wieder aufwachen würden und alles ist wieder so wie vorher. Doch im Moment sah es nicht danach aus. Foreman hatte das anscheinend verstanden und sich eine neue Stelle in Boston gesucht.

Das einzige, das House eigentlich noch mit der Außenwelt verband und nicht sein Fernseher war, war Wilson. Seit der Verhandlung war er jeden Tag vorbei gekommen. Anfangs hatte ihm House noch die Tür geöffnet, später kam er einfach mit seinem eigenen Schlüssel in die Wohnung und setzte sich zu House aufs Sofa. Ab und zu brachte er etwas zum Essen mit oder räumte ein bisschen auf. Ständig fing er an etwas zu sagen und House unterbrach ihn sofort.

Wenn er nicht da war, dann rief er unglaublich oft an. Andauernd versicherte er sich, dass House nichts Dummes angestellt hatte und alles in Ordnung war. Seine Anrufe überfluteten den Anrufbeantworter zwischen Cuddys hoffnungsfrohen Anrufen, die ihm eine Lösung versprachen, und den Mitleidsbekundungen irgendwelcher Menschen, die er gar nicht kannte.

In der Sonne draußen wurde es ihm irgendwann zu heiß und House ging wieder in seine Wohnung zurück, stopfte in der Küche eine neue Tüte in den Mülleimer und ging dann langsam zum Telefon, das auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch stand.

Er drückte ein paar Tasten und löschte nacheinander die aufgenommenen Nachrichten. Bei der letzten angekommen, drückte er aus Versehen die Abspieltaste und der Raum füllte sich mit Wilsons Stimme. Die Nachricht war etwa eine Woche alt.

"Hey House, ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht trotzdem zum Spiel der Yankees gehen. Ich besorge auch die Karten." House konnte sein Zögern deutlich hören. "Du solltest mal wieder raus gehen. Ich komme später nochmal vorbei."

House drückte die Löschtaste ein letztes Mal und nahm dann auf dem Weg zur Küche wieder ein paar leere Behälter mit. Im Kühlschrank und den anderen Schränken suchte er nach etwas Essbarem, doch fand nur wenig. Leise machte er die Schränke wieder zu und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

Irgendwie musste es doch weitergehen. Doch wie nur? Keine Zulassung—keine Arbeit als Arzt. Welche Puzzle sollte er denn jetzt lösen?

Das Telefon fing im Wohnzimmer wieder an zu klingeln. Vermutlich Cuddy, die ihn darüber informieren wollte, dass der Einspruch gegen das Urteil des Prüfungsausschusses abgelehnt wurde. Oder schon wieder Wilson. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Es klingelte und klingelte, doch er blieb stehen, wo er war und überlegte, an welcher Stelle seines auseinander gefallenen Lebens er mit dem Aufräumen anfangen sollte.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung, die unbeantwortet blieb, machte sich jemand ernsthaft Sorgen.


	13. Vierzehn

**Vierzehn**

Wilson war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Seit Jahren ging er dabei immer den gleichen Weg, doch seit ein paar Wochen fühlte es sich anders an. Immer wenn er an House's Büro vorbei kam, zwang er sich nicht hineinzusehen, doch schaffte es fast nie. Es sah darin genauso aus, wie vor drei Wochen. Alles lag unverändert dort, wo House es an seinem letzten Arbeitstag zurückgelassen hatte. Auch Chase und Cameron hatten sich nicht getraut, etwas zu verändern oder gar wegzuräumen.

Wilson blieb stehen und spürte die Traurigkeit und Wut beim Anblick des leeren Raums in sich aufkommen. Warum nur musste es so passieren? Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, auf wen er wütend war—auf sich, auf House, auf die Eltern der Patientin, auf den Prüfungsausschuss, auf Tritter?

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und verharrte regungslos auf dem Gang. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er sich um und da niemand auf dem Gang zu sehen war, öffnete er die Tür und ging in das verwaiste Büro. In einem Anfall von blindem Frust, zog er zuerst wütend die Jalousien zum Gang zu und ging dann zu denen, die den Bereich zum Konferenzraum abgrenzten.

Ein bisschen erschrocken, blieb er für einen Moment stehen, als er Chase und Cameron auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe entdeckte, die ihn perplex und mit Besorgnis ansahen. Vor ihnen waren Patientenakten und Bücher ausgebreitet. Wilson sah die beiden entschuldigend durch das trennende Glas an und zog die Jalousien dann ganz langsam zu, bis er in einem fast völlig abgedunkelten Raum stand. Nur durch die nicht ganz geschlossenen Jalousien an den Fenstern drang ein wenig Tageslicht in den verlassenen Raum.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, der aussah, als würde House jeden Moment wiederkommen. Wilson griff nach dem rot-grauen Ball, der einsam auf dem Tisch ruhte, und jonglierte ihn in seinen Händen hin und her. Irgendwie war es beruhigend und Wilsons Wut nahm langsam ab. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und legte den Ball zurück auf den Tisch.

Als er das Büro verlassen wollte, zögerte er kurz, drehte sich noch einmal um und ging rasch zurück zum Tisch. Er nahm den Ball wieder in die Hand und stopfte ihn in eine der großen Taschen seines Arztkittels. Dann verließ er endgültig das Büro, trat auf den Gang hinaus und schloss ganz leise die Tür.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er an der offenen Tür des angrenzenden Konferenzraums stehen. Cameron bemerkte ihn sofort und stieß Chase leicht an, der neben ihr saß und wieder in ein Buch vertieft war. Wilson gestikulierte mit den Armen.

"Tut mir leid. Ich meine das gerade." Er deutete auf House's Büro, in das man jetzt nicht mehr hineinsehen konnte.

Cameron lächelte. "Kein Problem, ich glaube es geht uns allen so."

Wilson nickte nachdenklich. "Wie kommen Sie zurecht?", fragte er und deutete auf die Akten und Bücher, um zu verdeutlichen, wie er die Frage gemeint hatte.

"Ganz gut", fing Chase an. "Wir haben ein paar leichtere Fälle von Cuddy bekommen und bislang gab es keine Probleme. Wir haben viel gelernt von House."

Als er seinen Namen hörte, stiegen Wilson ein paar Tränen in die Augen. Mit schnellem Blinzeln versuchte er zu verhindern, dass Chase und Cameron es sahen, doch das machte es nur schlimmer. Er tat so, als sähe er sich auf dem Gang um und brachte seine Gefühle schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Obwohl die Tränen noch in seinen Augen brannten, war er sich nach ein paar Sekunden sicher, dass sie nicht mehr hervortreten würden.

"Wenn Sie Fragen haben oder Hilfe brauchen, dann können Sie zu mir kommen."

"Das hätten wir sowieso gemacht", sagte Cameron mit einem weiteren, kleinen Lächeln und wurde dann plötzlich wieder ernster. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Wilson schnaufte. "Das wüsste ich auch gerne. So wie es aussieht, nicht besonders gut. Er war ja noch nie besonders gut darin, Gefühle in Worten auszudrücken." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir waren vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm und wollten mit ihm sprechen, aber er hat uns wieder weg geschickt", sagte Chase mit einer besorgten Miene.

"Hmm. Ich glaube, er weiß das trotzdem zu schätzen. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Sie jetzt keinen Abteilungsleiter mehr haben und nicht wissen, wie es weitergeht."

"Genau das wollten wir ihm ja sagen. Er muss sich um uns keine Gedanken machen." Camerons Tonfall verriet, dass sie es äußerst ernst meinte.

"Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Sie darauf bestanden haben, die Abteilung nicht zu schließen. Ich glaube, er hat sich gefreut. Sofern Freude eine Emotion ist, die er im Moment noch wahrnehmen kann." Wilson lächelte bitter und presste dann seine Lippen aufeinander. "Ich muss los."

Chase und Cameron nickten und konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Fälle, die auf dem Tisch vor ihnen verstreut waren. Wilson ging in sein Büro, schloss leise die Tür und lehnte sich von innen mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er atmete erneut tief ein und aus, weil er befürchtete, die Tränen könnten wieder zurückkommen, aber nach ein paar Minuten ging es.

Erschöpft setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte auf den Balkon hinaus, der sein Büro und das von House verband. Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Die Nummer des Anrufers wurde nicht auf dem Display angezeigt. Wilson nahm den Hörer in die Hand.

"Dr. Wilson."

"Hallo James, ich bin's Blythe", sagte die ältere Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Störe ich gerade? Ich kann auch später anrufen, aber ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

"Nein, du störst überhaupt nicht. Ich hab gerade nicht viel zu tun", log Wilson House's Mutter an, denn auf seinem Tisch stapelten sich die Akten, doch er wusste in den letzten Wochen einfach nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

"Das ist gut. Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht sagen, was mit Greg los ist? Ich versuche ihn dauernd zu erreichen, aber er geht nie ans Telefon und ruft auch nicht zurück, wenn ich ihm auf den Anrufbeantworter spreche. Ich mache mir Sorgen, James."

In Wilsons Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt.

"James?"

"Ja, ich bin noch dran." Er zögerte. "Es— Es ist nicht so einfach."

"Ist was passiert? Geht es ihm gut? Ist es sein Bein?"

"Nein, es ist nicht sein Bein." Wilson zögerte wieder. "Blythe, ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin, um es dir zu sagen. Das sollte er vielleicht besser selbst tun." Er hörte sich leicht verzweifelt an.

"James", sagte Blythe mit etwas Nachdruck in der Stimme. "Was immer es ist, ich will es jetzt wissen."

Wilson fühlte sich machtlos. "Er hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Fall. Die Patientin ist durch einen Behandlungsfehler gestorben." Da waren sie wieder: die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten. "Die Eltern haben eine Beschwerde eingelegt und es kam zu einer Anhörung."

Blythe atmete am anderen Ende der Leitung hörbar tief ein und hielt die Luft an.

"Er hat seine Zulassung verloren", war alles was Wilson noch herausbrachte.

"Oh nein", hörte er Blythe ganz leise sagen. Wilson nickte, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte.

"Es war—", fing Wilson an, doch Blythe unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass er mich anrufen soll. Er hört auf dich, James."

"Ich kann es versuchen. Er ist momentan nicht besonders gut drauf, aber ich werde es ihm sagen."

"Kann ich etwas für ihn tun?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Dr. Cuddy versucht alles Menschenmögliche, um seine Zulassung wiederzubekommen, doch es ist nicht so einfach." Wilson wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie der Ausschuss sein Urteil begründet hatte, denn für seine Mutter war House vor allem der geniale Arzt. Das ganze Debakel mit Tritter im letzten Jahr würde sie nur beunruhigen.

"Sag ihm trotzdem, er soll anrufen."

"Mach ich."

"Kann ich dich anrufen, wenn etwas ist?"

"Natürlich. Ruf entweder hier im Krankenhaus oder auf meinem Handy an. Die Nummer hast du?"

"Ja. Danke, James."

"Kein Problem. Bis bald."

"Bis bald."

Wilson legte auf und starrte wieder hinaus auf den Balkon. Er erinnerte sich an den Ball in seiner Tasche, holte ihn heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Gedankenverloren sah er ihn an, als ob er die Lösung für alle Probleme bereithielt. Doch es war und blieb nur ein einfacher Ball. Sein Ball.


	14. Fünfzehn

**Fünfzehn**

Sollte er vielleicht auch irgendetwas Gesundes mitnehmen? Ein bisschen Obst oder Gemüse?

House stand am Anfang eines langen Supermarktganges und schob einen noch leeren Einkaufswagen vor sich her. Sein Verstand sagte ja, doch sein Bauch zog ihn zu den Cornflakes. Die waren in den letzten Wochen irgendwie das Bequemste, denn sie gingen schnell, konnten nicht anbrennen und zu jeder Tageszeit gegessen werden. Bequemer war nur noch das Essen, das Wilson regelmäßig mitbrachte. Und es schmeckte besser.

Langsam rollte er den Wagen ein Stück nach vorne, nahm sich ein paar Äpfel mit und bog ab, um erstmal zu den Tiefkühltruhen zu gelangen. Stück für Stück kämpfte er sich durch allerlei Schnelles und Ungesundes und warf genug für die nächsten Wochen in den Einkaufswagen. In einem eigenartigen Anfall von Albernheit nahm er dann ein wenig Anlauf—soweit ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einem nicht mehr wirklich funktionsfähigen Bein und einem Stock das nun mal konnte—und stieg mit beiden Füßen auf die unterste Stange des Wagens.

Er rollte ein paar Meter, vorbei an Tiefkühlpizza und Joghurt, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte House so etwas wie Befreiung. Es war wirklich albern und das wusste er auch, aber das Kind im Manne kam in diesem Moment durch.

Ein unglaublich stechender Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich und ohne Ankündigung sein Bein. Er knickte unter der Last seines eigenen Körpers ein und konnte sein Gewicht gerade noch mit dem linken Bein auf dem Erdboden abfangen. Ungelenk stolperte er nach vorn und ließ den Wagen los, der den Rest des Weges ungeachtet ohne ihn weiterfuhr.

Sein Stock quietschte geräuschvoll über den Fußboden und House kam zum Stehen. Während er sein Bein nur noch in Farben wahrnahm—grell gelb und dunkelrot—musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Einkaufswagen ein paar Meter weiter direkt in ein Regal rollte und diverse Gemüsekonserven aus dem Weg räumte.

Zum Glück hatte es keiner gesehen, aber zu überhören war es nicht. Sekunden später kam ein Mitarbeiter angerannt und betrachtete zuerst das Chaos aus heruntergefallenen Dosen, bevor er sich zu House umdrehte, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht etwas verloren in der Gegend herumstand. Auch unter den Schmerzen entging ihm nicht, dass der Blick des jungen Mannes zuerst auf seinen Stock fiel und erst dann weiter zu seinem Gesicht wanderte. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf House zu.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

House nickte angestrengt. "Kleiner Unfall. Tut mir leid."

"Ist ja nicht viel passiert. Die Dosen können wir wieder hinstellen. Hauptsache Ihnen ist nichts passiert." Seine Augen sahen wieder besorgt auf das Bein hinunter. "Haben Sie sich etwas getan?"

House hasste es, dass ihm soviel Mitleid entgegen kam, nur weil er mit einem Stock durch die Gegend lief. Er hatte es immer gehasst, doch jetzt hasste er es noch viel mehr. "Den hatte ich vorher zumindest auch schon", grummelte er und hielt den Stock ein Stück in die Höhe. Sarkasmus war so oft in seinem Leben die beste Antwort.

Der junge Angestellte lächelte verlegen und ging zurück zu dem Regal, das der Einkaufswagen verwüstet hatte. Schnell räumte er ein paar Dosen zur Seite, zog den Wagen vom Regal weg und drehte sich mit ihm wieder zu House um. Beklommen beobachtete er, wie House die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich gedankenlos sein rechtes Bein rieb. Vorsichtig brachte der Mitarbeiter den Wagen zurück zu House und stellte ihn vor ihm ab.

"Ist wirklich alles okay?"

House wollte _Nein_ schreien und sagte doch leise: "Ja". Wer war dieser Mann, der heute für ihn einkaufen ging, und der eigentlich er selbst sein sollte?

Der junge Mann verstand und ging zum Regal zurück, das er sofort wieder einräumte. House schnappte sich den Wagen und schob ihn ein paar Meter weiter in einen Gang, in dem er sich hinter Waschpulver und Weichspüler unbeobachtet fühlte.

Wenn der Schmerz nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er über die Situation gelacht. Jetzt suchte er stattdessen in seiner Tasche nach der so vertrauten, kleinen Dose. Genau eine weiße Pille befand sich noch darin, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie jetzt gleich zu nehmen.

Danach ging er ganz langsam zur Kasse, bezahlte und räumte die gekauften Sachen in zwei Tüten. Ausnahmsweise konnte er sich heute mal über den Behindertenparkplatz freuen, der sich unweit des Ausgangs befand und die Schmerzen somit in Grenzen hielt. Die beiden Tüten verstaute er auf dem Beifahrersitz und blieb dann regungslos hinter dem Steuer sitzen.

Es fühlte sich immer noch wie Gelb und Rot an. House dachte an Baumärkte, in denen Farbbeispiele mit den kuriosesten Namen aushingen, die einem helfen sollten, seine Wohnung oder sein Leben neu zu gestalten. In Minttürkis, Himbeerrot oder Erikaviolett. Feuerrot und Signalgelb beschrieben es jetzt ganz gut.

House wägte gedanklich ab, was er als nächstes tun könnte. Angesichts der immer wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchenden Bilder einer verwaisten, weißen Pille in einer orangefarbenen Dose, schien es nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu geben: Wilson oder Cuddy.

Mit Cuddy wollte er im Moment immer noch nicht reden. Sein schlechtes Gewissen—er merkte zur Zeit immer wieder schmerzlich, dass er so was überhaupt hatte—wurde ihr gegenüber von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Seit der Anhörung versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden und er stellte auf stur. Es war weder ihr, noch sich selbst gegenüber fair.

Er beschloss, dass er sobald wie möglich mit ihr reden und sich anhören sollte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Doch er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach bei ihr auftauchen und um ein neues Rezept bitten. Nicht jetzt, nicht so. Wilson oder Cuddy? Cuddy schied aus.

Die Situation mit Wilson war noch verzwickter. Wenn er ihn fragen würde, würde er sicher sofort ein Rezept bekommen. Ohne Wenn und Aber, ohne lästiges Nachhaken. Wahrscheinlich war Wilson jetzt noch viel mehr bereit ihm eines zu schreiben, als vor diesem ganzen Fiasko. Schuldbewusstsein, Mitleid, Empathie.

Aber die unsichtbare Wand, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, war im Weg. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie vorher, obwohl genau das alles war, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Nicht mal ein einfaches Rezept, das zwischen zwei Händen ausgetauscht wurde, war mehr das gleiche. Wilson oder Cuddy? Wilson schied auch aus.

House fuhr zu seinem Apartment zurück, durchsuchte es einmal komplett von oben bis unten, fand an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen ein paar Pillen, füllte sie in eine orangefarbene Dose und hoffte, dass er so die nächsten Tage überstehen würde.


	15. Sechzehn

**Sechzehn**

Wilson stellte seine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch vor sich ab und überlegte, welche Akten er mit nach Hause nehmen sollte, um sich von den immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken am Abend und in der Nacht abzulenken. Normalerweise war es sein Bestreben, die Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause zu nehmen, aber die Erledigung von Papierkram stellte sich als wirksamer heraus, als lesen oder fernsehen.

Der Nachteil war, dass Wilson inzwischen so viel abgearbeitet hatte, dass er kaum noch organisatorische Sachen im Krankenhaus erledigen musste. So konnte er sich voll und ganz seinen Patienten widmen, doch auch dabei fühlte er sich im Moment nicht wohl.

Es klopfte an seiner Bürotür. Das Geräusch war zaghaft und leise, weshalb Wilson vermutete, dass es schon mal nicht Cuddy sein konnte.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Cameron steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch den schmalen Spalt. "Dr. Wilson, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

"Na klar." Wilson deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie hereinkommen sollte und stellte seine Tasche zurück auf den Boden. Dann nahm er wieder Platz und gab auch Cameron zu verstehen, sich hinzusetzen. Ein wenig verlegen ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Wilson nieder.

"Wir haben einen Patienten und kommen nicht weiter." Sie umklammerte die Patientenakte in ihren Händen fester und sah zum Fenster hinaus. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir in der Lage sind allein Patienten zu diagnostizieren."

Wilson stutzte und studierte Camerons schmale Silhouette, die noch empfindlicher wirkte als sonst. "Warum sollten Sie dazu nicht in der Lage sein? Ich meine, Sie und Chase sind ausgebildete Ärzte, haben jahrelange Erfahrung auf mehreren Gebieten und drei Jahre mit House gearbeitet."

Cameron wandte ihren Blick wieder vom Fenster ab und sah zurück zu Wilson, der sie zuversichtlich betrachtete. "Ja, aber das ist es. Wir sind nicht House. Auch wenn wir drei Jahre mit ihm gearbeitet haben, wir haben nicht seine Gabe zu denken und zu diagnostizieren."

Er verstand, was sie sagen wollte und nickte stumm. Ein paar Momente wartete er ab, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und somit andeutete, dass er sich die Krankenakte ansehen wollte.

Cameron löste ihre kalten Finger von der Mappe und reichte sie Wilson. Sie nutzte die Sekunden, in denen er abgelenkt durch die Seiten blätterte, um wieder etwas zu sagen. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch woanders hin versetzen lassen. Cuddy sagte, dass in der Forschungsabteilung eine Immunologin gebraucht werden könnte. Chase kann ohne Probleme erst einmal in der Notaufnahme arbeiten."

Wilson schaute erstaunt von der Akte auf und betrachtete Cameron kritisch. "Sie wollen in die Forschung?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Warum? Gerade Sie haben ein Talent im Umgang mit Patienten, das man anderen Ärzten nur wünschen kann."

Cameron lachte kurz niedergeschlagen. "House sieht das sicher ein bisschen anders. Ich lasse mich zu sehr mitnehmen und mich gefühlsmäßig involvieren. Ich glaube ich sollte mir ein Feld suchen, wo das nicht meine Arbeit beeinträchtigt."

"Das sehe ich anders. Macht Ihnen die Diagnose Spaß?"

"Ja, natürlich. Es ist ein anspruchsvolles und interessantes Feld."

"Dann sollten Sie das auch weiter verfolgen. Genauso wie Chase. Er hat in den letzten Monaten große Fortschritte gemacht und ich glaube auch, dass Sie beide in der Lage sind, wie House zu denken. Sie wissen es vielleicht nur noch nicht." Wilson deutete ein Lächeln an.

Cameron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und blickte auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß gefaltet lagen. "Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte sie leise.

Wilson schlug die Akte wieder zu, legte sie auf den Tisch und stand auf. Langsam ging er um den Tisch herum und stellte sich hinter Cameron. Behutsam legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie ein paar Mal. "Sie können das", sagte er optimistisch.

Cameron überhörte das Vertrauen in seiner Stimme nicht und kämpfte gegen die plötzlichen Tränen. Ihre feuchten Augen suchten nach einem Halt, um sich abzulenken und den Kampf gegen die Tränen zu gewinnen. Sie fanden den großen rot-grauen Ball auf Wilsons Schreibtisch und Cameron entwich ein kleines, trauriges Lachen.

"Der Ball konnte wohl auch nicht allein sein", sagte sie mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen.

Wilson nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und lief wieder zwei Schritte um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Vor dem Ball blieb er stehen und nahm ihn mit Bedacht in die Hand. Auch er musste ein klein wenig lachen. "Sieht wohl so aus."

Er drehte ihn in seinen Händen hin und her. "Außerdem dachte ich, ich würde auch in die Liga der Genies aufsteigen, wenn er auf meinem Tisch liegt. Aber es hat wohl nicht geklappt." Er lächelte zu Cameron hinüber.

Nachdem er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, wurde seine Miene abermals etwas ernster. "Vielleicht sollten Sie Cuddy sagen, dass es Ihnen noch schwer fällt, völlig allein Fälle zu lösen." Er zögerte, weil er den Gedanken selbst nicht ausgesprochen hören wollte. "Sie könnte die Stelle des Abteilungsleiters neu ausschreiben und einen erfahrenen Arzt ins Team holen, der Sie beide weiter anleitet."

Der anfängliche Schock auf Camerons Gesicht wich wieder der Traurigkeit. "Er wird nicht zurück kommen, oder?", fragte sie Wilson lautlos.

Er atmete aus und mit einer Mischung aus Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken sagte er: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Cameron nickte akzeptierend, obwohl sie es nicht wahr haben wollte. Wilson schob die Patientenakte ein Stück in ihre Richtung und hob seine Tasche wieder vom Fußboden auf. "Ich werde mir Ihren Patienten morgen ansehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja zusammen heraus, was er hat. Aber ich muss jetzt los."

Cameron fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie Wilsons Zeit in Anspruch genommen und nun auch noch ihre Gefühle so unverholen vor ihm gezeigt hatte, obwohl es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser ging. Schnell stand sie auf, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm die Akte wieder an sich. "Danke, Dr. Wilson."

"Nichts zu danken." Wilson lächelte freundlich und nahm seine Tasche, ohne sie wie sonst mit weiteren Akten vollzustopfen. Direkt hinter Cameron verließ er sein Büro und schloss die Tür ab.

Während sie zurück in den Konferenzraum ging, wo Chase gerade mehrere Symptome an die Tafel schrieb, machte sich Wilson auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, fuhr hinunter in die Tiefgarage und stieg in sein silbergraues Auto.

Der Feierabendverkehr hatte sich schon weitestgehend aufgelöst und so brauchte er nur knapp zehn Minuten für seine Fahrt. Er parkte das Auto auf dem Bordstein, ging zur Haustür und klingelte. Sofort suchte er jedoch auch nach seinem Schlüsselbund, denn er wusste, dass er die Tür nicht aufmachen würde. Als er den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden hatte, schloss er die Tür selbst auf und betrat die Wohnung.

Sofort überkam ihn ein kleiner Schock, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem letzten Besuch war alles aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Nichts lag mehr auf dem Fußboden herum, alle Bücher und Zeitschriften waren fein säuberlich in Regalen aufgestapelt, und als Wilson ein paar Schritte weiterging, konnte er sehen, dass sogar der Couchtisch, der vor ein paar Tagen noch fast überquoll, leer geräumt war. Stattdessen ruhten jetzt wieder die Beine von House darauf und er sah fern.

Sprachlos zog Wilson seine Jacke aus, hängte sie über die Sofalehne und setzte sich neben House auf die Couch. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zögerlich.

House sah nur kurz zu ihm hinüber. "Ja."

"Gab es hier einen Hurrikan und der hat alles in Ordnung gebracht, oder was ist passiert?"

"Nichts. Ich dachte, es wäre mal an der Zeit aufzuräumen." Seine Hand ruhte auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel. "Dann findet man auch so einiges besser", fügte er geheimnisvoll hinzu.

"Ja, das ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen."

Das gewohnte Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus und nur noch der Fernseher füllte den Raum mit Geräuschen. Ein paar Minuten vergingen.

"Du musst nicht jeden Tag vorbei kommen", stellte House irgendwann klar.

"Ich weiß." Wilson wollte es aber nicht hören. "Deshalb war ich gestern ja auch gar nicht da", versuchte er in einem etwas leichteren Ton hinzuzufügen.

Ein winziges Schmunzeln war auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes erkennbar, doch Wilson wurde sogleich wieder abgelenkt von der Hand, die stetig seinen Oberschenkel massierte. "Brauchst du irgendetwas? Ich kann dir was mitbringen, wenn ich das nächste Mal komme."

House überlegte, ob er ihn nach dem Vicodin fragen sollte, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. "Nein, ich habe schon eingekauft."

Wilson war beeindruckt und wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. "Hast du mit Cuddy geredet?"

"Nein."

"Wirst du es?"

"Ja, aber nicht jetzt." Langsam stauten sich der Frust und die Wut wieder in ihm auf. Er konnte sich nicht helfen.

"Hast du deine Mutter angerufen?"

"Nein."

Wilson schnaufte. "Sie macht sich Sorgen!", sagte er lauter, als er es eigentlich wollte.

House richtete sich auf. "Ach ja? Warum nur?" Wütend sah er Wilson an, der verstand was er meinte.

"House, wir können immer noch—", fing Wilson etwas bedächtiger an.

House stand auf, zuckte wegen der Schmerzen in seinem Bein kurz zusammen und sah zu Wilson hinunter, der mutlos zu ihm hinauf blickte. "Wann verstehst du endlich, dass das nichts mehr nützt." Innerlich fügte er hinzu, _"Und ich das nicht will"_, sagte es aber nicht laut.

Wilson war getroffen von seinen Worten, nickte aber und nahm seine Jacke von der Sofalehne. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg direkt an House vorbei, obwohl er auch andersrum hätte gehen können, nahm im Vorbeigehen den Telefonhörer von der Ladestation und hielt ihn House entgegen.

"Ruf sie trotzdem endlich an", sagte er in einem Ton, den er von sich gar nicht kannte.

House nahm das Telefon und sah deprimiert hinter Wilson her, der die Wohnung verließ. Er erwartete, dass Wilson die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zufallen lassen würde, doch stattdessen zog er sie ganz leise hinter sich zu und war weg.


	16. Siebzehn

**Siebzehn**

Er öffnete ganz langsam die Augen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass die Schmerzen nur ein Traum waren und jetzt gleich nicht mehr da sein würden. Doch es war nicht so. Heute nicht und auch sonst nie. Er schlug die Decke ein Stück zurück und positionierte seine rechte Hand ganz vorsichtig auf dem Oberschenkel, genau dort wo der Großteil des Muskels fehlte. Er traute sich nicht, mit mehr Druck den Schmerz zu bändigen, aus Angst es könnte nur noch schlimmer werden.

Er richtete sich auf und hievte das Bein über die Bettkante. Die leere Vicodin-Dose auf dem Nachttisch sah unbeteiligt dabei zu. Das Licht fiel durch sie hindurch und House verfluchte den Anblick. Jetzt war es endgültig an der Zeit, etwas zu tun. Schwer atmend blieb er ein paar Minuten auf dem Bett sitzen und massierte behutsam durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Pyjamahose hindurch am Rand der großen Narbe entlang. Es würde nicht helfen, aber es beruhigte ihn zumindest.

Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen, gab sich genug Zeit und konnte dann auch ohne morgendliche Pille ins Bad gehen. Sein gesamtes Gewicht auf das linke Bein verlagernd, spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah sein tropfendes Antlitz für einige Sekunden im Spiegel an.

Seine Miene war finster, doch das war es nicht, was ihn erschreckte. Vielmehr waren es seine Augen. Auch nicht, dass sie rot und glasig waren, schockte ihn. Nein, es war die Ausdruckslosigkeit, die Leere, die er darin sah, die ihn so erschütterte. Schnell sah er wieder weg und versuchte zu vergessen, was er gesehen, beziehungsweise nicht gesehen hatte.

Die Schmerzen holten ihn schnell genug wieder in die Realität zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte er es bis in die Dusche und ließ erleichtert kaltes Wasser über die brennende Narbe laufen. Danach zog er sich Jeans, T-Shirt und ein dunkles Hemd an und füllte sich in der Küche ein paar Cornflakes in eine Schüssel.

Gerade als er sich damit aufs Sofa setzte, überkam ihn wieder eine Schmerzattacke, die diesmal auch von einem plötzlichen Anfall von Übelkeit begleitet wurde. Er stellte sie Schüssel auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. Er fragte sich, ob es schon wieder Entzugserscheinungen waren, nachdem er in den letzten Tagen aus der Not heraus nur ein Minimum an Vicodin genommen hatte.

Ihn überkamen unliebsame Gedanken an die Anhörung. War es doch so wie die Kommission gesagt hatte? Hatte er weit mehr als nur ein Schmerzproblem? Eines, das in der Tat seine Fähigkeiten als Arzt beeinträchtigte? Seit dem Tag der Anhörung hatte er sich nicht viele Gedanken darum gemacht und jetzt fragte er sich warum eigentlich. Vielleicht weil sie recht hatten?

Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Nach ein paar Minuten griff er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen rechts neben sich und nahm das Telefon von der Ladestation. Er musste kurz an Wilson denken und wie dieser es ihm wütend entgegen gehalten hatte. Sein Ton hatte House fast schon Angst gemacht, weil er nach etwas klang, das House so noch nicht von ihm kannte.

House drückte lange auf eine Taste, um den Schnellspeicher zu aktivieren, und hielt das Telefon dann an sein Ohr. Nervös wartete er auf die bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"House."

"Mom."

Ein kurzes Aufatmen mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge erklang. "Greg! Gott sein Dank rufst du an. Ich versuche seit Wochen, dich zu erreichen! Ich habe James—"

"Ich weiß, Mom," sagte House mit fester Stimme und unterbrach seine Mutter so. "Es tut mir leid."

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was passiert ist?", fragte Blythe hörbar enttäuscht.

"Weil du dir nur Sorgen gemacht hättest."

"Und du glaubst, so habe ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht?", tadelte sie.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid." Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich dir hätte sagen sollen."

"Die Wahrheit. Ich will wissen, was in deinem Leben passiert."

House musste bei dem Wort _Wahrheit_ bitter lachen. "Mom, ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr. Ich kann mein Leben allein regeln."

Es wurde still am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Trotzdem hättest du mich anrufen können."

"Ja." Es war Resignation. Er hatte seine Mutter nicht nur aus dem Grund nicht angerufen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte, sondern auch weil er ihr nicht sagen wollte, warum genau er seine Zulassung verloren hatte. Es gab Einzelheiten, die wollte er ihr lieber ersparen.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz okay."

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

"Nein, Mom."

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Greg?"

House stöhnte leise. "Wir werden sehen." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die es eigentlich gar nicht gab und ließ so eine kleine Pause aufkommen. "Ich weiß es noch nicht," fügte er leise hinzu.

"Okay. Wirst du mich anrufen und auf dem Laufenden halten?"

"Ja."

Blythe wusste, wie sie dieses _Ja_ zu deuten hatte. "Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?", fragte sie sachte.

"Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte, Mom." Nein, das war sie nicht. "Ich— ich werde es dir ein anderes Mal erzählen, okay. Ich hab gleich einen Termin."

"Danke, dass du angerufen hast." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der House schon fast auflegen wollte. "Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

"Nein, aber das wird schon." House fand, dass sie zumindest so viel Ehrlichkeit verdient hatte.

"Gut. Ich hoffe, du rufst an."

"Mache ich. Bye Mom."

"Bye."

Während Blythe hunderte Kilometer weiter noch lange den Telefonhörer an ihr Ohr gedrückt hielt und über das nachdachte, was ihr Sohn gerade gesagt hatte, beendete House sofort das Gespräch und wollte den Telefonhörer weglegen, als in seinem Kopf wieder Wilsons Stimme laut wurde.

Zögerlich drückte er eine andere Taste und wollte nach dem dritten Freizeichen schon wieder auflegen. Doch genau in diesem Moment ging sie ran.

"House?", fragte sie erleichtert.

"Ja", antwortete er ein bisschen kleinlaut.

"Endlich." Sie klang nicht so, als wäre sie böse auf ihn. "Darf ich es als Erfolg verbuchen, dass du endlich mal freiwillig mit mir redest?", fragte sie fast schon ein bisschen schelmisch.

House musste ein wenig schmunzeln, weil es Cuddy auch in diesem Moment verstand, sich ihm am besten mit der gewohnten Neckerei zu nähern. Er musste zugeben, dass er die Wortgefechte mit ihr vermisste.

"Ja, du darfst dir jetzt auch einen Strich geben."

Sie schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Können wir uns vielleicht treffen und überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll? Ich habe hier ein paar Dinge zusammengetragen und wir sollten besprechen, was davon du machen willst."

House schluckte und räusperte sich. "Hmm."

"Ist das ein Ja?"

"Ja", entgegnete er widerwillig.

"Willst du morgen ins Krankenhaus kommen und wir gehen es durch?", fragte sie sanft.

Er zögerte. "Können wir das auch woanders besprechen?"

"Oh." Cuddy blätterte mit flinken Fingern durch ihren Terminkalender. "Klar. Ich habe am Samstag viel Zeit. Wenn du willst, dann komme ich vorbei."

"Ja, okay."

"Super." Cuddy strich mit einem roten Stift den gesamten Samstag in ihrem Kalender durch.

House fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so optimistisch und gutgelaunt war, wie sie sich anhörte, oder ob sie es nur ihm zuliebe spielte. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie ihm eine Standpauke hält und mit Fragen löchert. Wahrscheinlich steckte Wilson dahinter und hatte ihr geraten, genau das lieber nicht zu tun. Er hörte sie sich leise räuspern.

"House? Ich weiß, das ist eine blöde Frage, aber ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine soweit alles zur Zeit in Ordnung sein kann?", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

"Geht schon." Er schloss die Augen.

"Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann sag es." Ein bisschen verzweifelt klang sie jetzt doch.

"Ich—" Er rang mit sich. "Ich brauche nichts." Kaum hörbar ergänzte er: "Danke."

"Okay. Dann bis Samstag. Ich hoffe, du hast bis dahin aufgeräumt", sagte sie neckisch.

"Nicht nötig. Schon gemacht."

Ohne wirkliche Verabschiedung legten sie beide auf. Cuddy widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, ohne sich wirklich darauf konzentrieren zu können und House legte eine behutsame Hand auf den stechenden Krater in seinem Bein. Lange würde er es so nicht mehr aushalten und so wenig wie er Cuddy nach dem Vicodin fragen wollte, wollte er ihr am Samstag mit diesen Schmerzen unter die Augen treten.

Er stand auf, zog ein Jackett über und nahm die Haus- und Autoschlüssel vom Tisch. Draußen stieg er mühselig ins Auto und fuhr in Richtung Norden. Nachdem er das letzte Mal in der Ambulanz in Trenton war, als er zu Weihnachten an Vicodin kommen wollte, entschied er sich diesmal, woanders hin zu fahren. Irgendwo, wo ihn am besten niemand kannte und wo niemand gehört hatte, was passiert war.

Fast eine ganze Stunde fuhr er, bis er in Elizabeth ankam und vor dem Trinitas Hospital wieder aus dem Auto stieg. Mit kleinen Schritten, von denen jeder noch mehr schmerzte als der letzte, ging er zur Aufnahme der Ambulanz.

Eine Schwester sah ihn nur kurz an und verlagerte ihren Blick dann gleich wieder zurück auf einen Stapel Akten. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie leicht genervt.

"Ich brauche ein Schmerzmittel." House deutete mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf sein Bein, obwohl die Schwester nicht zu ihm sah und stattdessen ein Blatt von einem naheliegenden Stapel nahm.

"Füllen Sie das aus und warten Sie da drüben, bis Sie dran sind."

House nahm den grünen Zettel und einen Stift und ging zu dem am nächsten gelegenen Stuhl. Als er beim Feld _'Titel'_ angekommen war, setzte der Stift auf dem Stück Papier auf, um etwas zu schreiben, doch schnell zog House die Hand zurück und fuhr mit dem nächsten Feld fort. In den nächsten zwanzig Minuten beobachtete er die anderen Patienten in der Ambulanz und diagnostizierte sie in Gedanken.

Zitternde Hände, starkes Schwitzen, Nervosität und ein Kropf: Schilddrüsenüberfunktion. Blässe, Müdigkeit, Kopfschmerzen, rissige Haut und brüchige Haare: Blutarmut oder Eisenmangel. Eine Blutprobe sollte Gewissheit bringen. Extreme Müdigkeit und Alkoholgeruch bis zu House hinüber: durchzechte Nacht und die Hoffnung auf eine Krankschreibung.

Nach zwanzig Minuten kam eine junge Ärztin auf ihn zu und stellte sich zwischen ihn und die Frau, die er gerade diagnostizierte. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr hoch und er atmete leise auf, denn wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht wer er war. Zumindest sah sie so aus.

"Mr. House?"

"Ja", presste House zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und stand mühselig auf. Hinter ihr betrat er das Behandlungszimmer und setzte sich auf die Liege in der Mitte des Raumes.

"Ich bin Dr. Markovski. Sie haben geschrieben, dass Sie gerne Vicodin haben möchten."

"Ja."

"Das ist ein starkes Opiat." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Nehmen Sie normalerweise auch Vicodin?"

"Ja, seit mehreren Jahren." House kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte sein Bein. "Ich besuche hier jemanden in der Nähe und habe vergessen die neue Verschreibung mitzunehmen. Jetzt sitze ich sozusagen auf dem Trockenen." Er versuchte zu lächeln.

Die junge Ärztin erwiderte es zaghaft und sah besorgt auf sein Bein. "Seit wann haben Sie die chronischen Schmerzen?"

"Seit über sieben Jahren."

Sie nickte.

"Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass man nicht einfach überall hereinspazieren und nach Vicodin verlangen kann. Aber—" Er zögerte wieder. "—ich brauche es wirklich."

Ein weiteres Nicken. "In der Tat haben wir Bestimmungen zur Verschreibung von Opiaten an neue Patienten." House seufzte lautlos und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Körperhaltung entging ihr nicht. "Alles was ich Ihnen im Moment verschreiben könnte, ist Vicodin 5/500."

House hob den Kopf wieder. Es war die Standardstärke von Vicodin, die er eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr nahm, aber im Moment war ihm alles recht.

"Reicht Ihnen das, bis Sie wieder zu Hause sind?"

House nickte.

"Wo sind Sie sonst in Behandlung?"

"Princeton Plainsboro." Er sah, wie sie das auf seinem Zettel notierte.

Dann nahm sie ihren Rezeptblock aus der Tasche und schrieb alles nötige darauf. Sie riss den obersten Zettel ab und reichte ihn House, der ihn entgegennahm und dabei ihre Augen vermied.

"Sie können es hier in der Apotheke holen."

House nickte noch einmal. "Danke."

Sie nickte ebenfalls und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging zur Tür, immer verfolgt von ihrem Blick, den er in seinem Rücken fast spüren konnte.

"Passen Sie auf sich auf", rief sie ihm verhalten hinterher, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Ärztin allein zurückließ.


	17. Achtzehn

**Achtzehn**

Chase kam durch die Tür des Konferenzraums und versuchte wie immer, seinen Blick nicht zu dem Büro nebenan schweifen zu lassen. Seitdem Wilson die Jalousien geschlossen hatte, fiel ihm das zumindest etwas leichter. Cameron saß über eine Akte gebeugt am Tisch und kaute gedankenverloren am Ende eines Stiftes, während Wilson neben dem Whiteboard stand und zum Fenster hinaussah.

"Er kann seit etwa drei Stunden nichts mehr sehen", sagte Chase niedergeschlagen.

"Gar nichts mehr?", fragte Cameron und sah von der Mappe vor ihr auf.

Chase schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, er ist blind. Die Sehstörungen wurden immer stärker und nun sieht er gar nichts mehr."

Wilson drehte sich um und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Kittels. "Wie lange hatte er die Sehstörungen schon?"

"Er hat angegeben, dass er seit etwa drei Monaten Probleme beim Sehen hat. Er dachte, er bräuchte eine neue Brille", antwortete Cameron und blätterte ein paar Seiten in der Akte zurück.

"Die Schwäche in seinen Gliedmaßen hat sich zumindest nicht verschlimmert, aber er hat jetzt auch Sensibilitätsstörungen in den Armen." Chase setzte sich zu Cameron an den Tisch und schlug ein nahegelegenes Buch auf, um nach neuen Ideen zu suchen.

Wilson massierte seinen Nacken. "Klingt nach aufsteigender Lähmung." Er überlegte kurz. "Die Erblindung kann durch eine Entzündung des Sehnervs hervorgerufen werden. MS würde passen."

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. "Haben wir ausgeschlossen. Das MRT des Hirns zeigte keine Auffälligkeiten. Kein entzündetes oder vernarbtes Gewebe."

"Etwas, das ähnliche Symptome wie MS zeigt—" Wilson sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als mit Cameron oder Chase. "Vitamin B12-Mangel?"

Chase verzog das Gesicht. "Passt zu den Lähmungen und Taubheitsgefühlen, aber zur Erblindung?"

"Es könnten zwei verschiedene Erkrankungen sein", warf Cameron ein.

Chase sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Jetzt träumst du aber, oder? Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass die Symptome zur gleichen Zeit auftreten und dann zwei verschiedene Ursachen haben. Es wird eine Erklärung geben, nur wissen wir nicht welche."

Cameron nickte resignierend und sah zu Wilson hinüber, der gebannt auf den Teppich starrte.

"Es klingt trotzdem nach einer Autoimmunkrankheit", sagte er. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein MRT vom ganzen Körper machen."

"Ohne zu wissen, wo wir suchen sollen? Und nach was? Es gibt über fünfzig autoimmune Erkrankungen." Chase stützte seinen Kopf auf beiden Händen ab und atmete laut aus. "Ich fürchte, wir kommen hier nicht weiter." Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah abwechselnd zu Cameron und Wilson, denen er ansah, dass sie in dem Moment genau dasselbe dachten.

Wilson seufzte. "Wir können zu ihm gehen."

Die Gedanken an den letzten Abend schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Das deprimierende Ende seines routinemäßigen Besuchs und die Ausdruckslosigkeit in House's Augen. Noch schlimmer war nur die Wut, die er für ein paar Sekunden darin gesehen hatte, und nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Andererseits verstand Wilson nicht, warum House nichts unternahm. Wilson wäre dazu bereit gewesen. So wie es House damals war.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte sowohl Camerons als auch Chases Mund.

"Er wird uns eine Standpauke darüber halten, warum wir diesen simplen Fall nach über drei Jahren mit ihm nicht alleine lösen können", mutmaßte Chase.

"Das wäre wünschenswert, denn es würde zumindest zeigen, dass er heute ganz gut drauf ist." Wilson lachte ein wenig.

Die drei machten sich auf, nahmen alle Unterlagen, die sie brauchten mit, und fuhren zu House. Wilson fuhr allein in seinem Auto, während Cameron bei Chase mitfuhr. Nervös spielte sie während der Fahrt mit ihrer Jacke.

"Was meinst du? Ob er sich freut, dass wir ihn um Hilfe bitten?", fragte sie.

Chase grinste. "Machst du Witze?"

Cameron erwiderte das Gesagte ebenfalls mit einem dezenten Grinsen. "Aber im Ernst, vielleicht ist es ihm unangenehm nach all dem, was passiert ist."

"Hey, er ist weiterhin ein grandioser Arzt. Ich schätze, er vermisst es, die Puzzle zu lösen und wird sich freuen, wenn er etwas zu tun hat."

Cameron konnte sich nur schwer von seinem Optimismus anstecken lassen. "Ich glaube, ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass es ihm miserabel geht."

"Wann ging es ihm schon mal nicht miserabel?"

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

"Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird eine Möglichkeit geben und früher oder später wird er wieder die Krankenhausgänge unsicher machen." Chase war eigentlich weit weniger optimistisch, als er klang, aber er wollte Cameron nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

"Ja, bestimmt."

Kurz danach kamen die beiden hinter Wilsons Auto zum Stehen und stiegen aus. Wilson ging vor und klingelte an der Haustür. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Chase und Cameron sich ein bisschen fragend ansahen. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann hörten die drei das charakteristische Geräusch seines Stocks auf dem Holzfußboden im Inneren. Wenig später öffnete er die Tür.

House verengte die Augen. "Was wollt ihr hier?" Misstrauisch sah er zwischen Wilson und seinen beiden ehemaligen Mitarbeitern hin und her.

"Können wir reinkommen?", fragte Wilson. Etwas erleichtert stellte er fest, dass House heute ein wenig besser aussah, als gestern Abend noch.

House blickte in die hoffnungsvollen Gesichter von Chase und Cameron. "Nur wenn mir vorher jemand sagt, was das hier wird."

Wilson ergriff das Wort: "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Kurze Pause. "Bei einem Fall."

House trat zur Seite und machte die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf. Dann ging er in Richtung Sofa und ließ die drei Besucher alleine ihren Weg in seine Wohnung finden. Chase schloss als letzter die Tür hinter sich. Erwartungsvoll, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen, stand House hinter der Sofalehne und sah die Drei an.

Cameron hielt die Patientenakte, sowie diverse Testergebnisse und Bildaufnahmen ein Stück nach oben und trat etwas näher an House heran, der ihr die Unterlagen zögernd abnahm. Sein Blick wanderte aber nicht zu den Akten, sondern zu Wilson, der etwas verloren immer noch in der Nähe der Tür stand.

"Was soll das? Ich habe keine Zulassung mehr."

Chase und Cameron wandten sich unsicher an Wilson.

"Das heißt doch nicht, dass du uns nicht bei dem Fall helfen kannst", erwiderte dieser leicht genervt. Manchmal wollte er House einfach nur schütteln und zur Vernunft bringen.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bedeutet es genau das."

Wilson stöhnte. "Okay, du kannst keine Behandlung anordnen. Aber du kannst uns zumindest helfen, die richtige Diagnose zu finden."

Cameron war erschrocken von der angespannten Atmosphäre, die zwischen House und Wilson herrschte und es äußerst unangenehm machte, im gleichen Raum mit den beiden zu sein. "Wir kommen nicht weiter", sagte sie leicht verzweifelt.

House sah ihr kurz in die Augen und schlug dann die Patientenakte auf. Seine Finger fuhren über die Informationen darin und alle warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Nach zwei Minuten hielt er die MRT-Aufnahme des Kopfes gegen das Licht und betrachtete sie.

"Sie haben MS ausgeschlossen?"

Chase und Cameron nickten beide. Wilson ging an House vorbei zur Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Mit dem Glas stellte er sich an die Schwelle zum Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

"Die Blindheit könnte auf eine Sehnervsentzündung zurückzuführen sein. Die Lähmungserscheinungen würden zu MS passen, aber das MRT zeigt keine Läsionen", analysierte Chase.

"Glauben Sie nicht, dass die Symptome in den Extremitäten und die Erblindung zusammenhängen?", fragte House scharf.

Chase und Cameron sahen sich zögernd an. "Doch, eigentlich schon. Sie?", fragte Cameron unsicher.

"Ja, es muss einen Zusammenhang geben. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie das nach drei Jahren auch so sehen und wenigstens irgendwas bei diesem _Dr._ House gelernt haben", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

Er sah wieder zurück auf das Blatt vor ihm und versuchte alle Unterlagen in den Händen zu behalten, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen. Wilson trank einen Schluck und betrachtete House von hinten. Er hätte schwören können, dass er hörte, wie sich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf in Bewegung setzten. Wieder waren alle still.

House grübelte vor sich hin und starrte an den Aufzeichnungen vorbei auf den Boden. Plötzlich warf er die Unterlagen über die Sofalehne, sodass sie verstreut auf den Sofakissen landeten und ging ein paar hastige Schritte zum Schreibtisch. Er öffnete eine Schublade und kramte darin herum.

Wilson und die beiden verbliebenen Mitarbeiter der diagnostischen Abteilung sahen ihm perplex dabei zu. House fand ein passendes, weißes Blatt Papier und nahm einen schwarzen Stift, sowie Klebeband vom Tisch.

Damit ging er in die Richtung, wo Wilson stand und klebte den Zettel mit einem Klebestreifen direkt an die Wand neben ihm. Er entfernte die Kappe des Stiftes und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Cameron und Chase um und sah sie fordernd an.

"Kommen Sie schon! Differentialdiagnose. Was haben wir bislang für Symptome?"

Chase blieb der Mund offen stehen und er betrachtete die eigenartige Szene, die ihm doch irgendwie so bekannt vorkam. Er stotterte ein wenig: "Wir—" House fuchtelte unterdessen mit der Hand in der Luft herum. "Ähm, Sehstörungen bis zur Erblindung, Schwäche der Extremitäten, anscheinende aufsteigende Lähmung, Sensibilitätsstörungen."

House schrieb alles auf den Zettel, der somit die Funktion des Whiteboards übernommen hatte. "Weiter, weiter!"

Wilson war gleichzeitig angetan und bedrückt von der Szene, die er beobachtete. Eine gewohnte Sache, die jetzt nicht mehr normal war und es so bald auch nicht mehr sein würde. House schien ganz in seinem Element. Wilson wurde nicht erst jetzt wieder schmerzlich klar, dass der Verlust der Approbation auch so etwas wie das Ende der Welt für House war. Ob es über das Ende hinaus etwas Neues gab, musste sich erst zeigen.

"Erhöhtes CRP. Aufgrund der erst vermuteten MS haben wir auch die MOG- und MBP-Antikörper bestimmt. Beides nicht auffällig."

House schrieb auch das auf und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. "Aufgrund des erhöhten CRP, muss es eine Entzündung sein. Sie haben zurecht MS vermutet, weil alles zu passen scheint."

"Aber das MRT—", warf Cameron ein.

"Zeigt keine Auffälligkeiten. Ich schätze, wir haben es trotzdem mit einer Autoimmunerkrankung zu tun, die sich nicht an den typischen Verlauf von MS hält. Haben Sie visuell evozierte Potenziale erstellt?"

"Ja, sie waren auffällig, aber sein Sehvermögen war bei dem Test schon stark beeinträchtigt." Chase zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Trotzdem noch ein Zeichen von MS." House sah zu Wilson, der das Wasserglas immer noch fest umklammert hielt. "Irgendetwas greift seine Nerven an."

"Toxine?" Wilson sah House fragend an.

"Leberwerte?", richtete House die Frage weiter an Chase und Cameron.

"Normal."

House seufzte und überlegte weiter. "Ist die Schwäche der Extremitäten wirklich nur eine Schwäche oder geht sie einher mit Gelenkversteifungen?"

"Nein, keine Versteifungen."

"An was dachtest du?", fragte Wilson.

"Morbus Bechterew."

Wilson nickte. "Kann einhergehen mit Entzündungen der Augenhaut."

"Es muss eine andere seltene Form sein." House ging wieder alle Symptome auf dem Zettel durch und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Chase räusperte sich. "Guillain-Barré-Syndrom?" Cameron neben ihm nickte zustimmend.

House schloss die Augen. "Zerstörung der Myelin-Schicht der Nerven im Rückenmark. Erklärt die Schwäche und Lähmungserscheinungen."

"Aber sein Blutdruck und die Herzfrequenz sind stabil. Anscheinend ist das vegetative Nervensystem nicht betroffen", korrigierte ihn Wilson.

"Das ist ungewöhnlich, schließt es aber nicht aus."

Cameron stieß einen leisen Aufschrei aus. Alle sahen sie überrascht an. "Er hat auch Blasenstörungen. Wir mussten einen Katheder legen. Das passt zu Guillain-Barré."

House schrieb _'Blasenstörungen'_ an das Aushilfs-Whiteboard. "Passt schon, muss aber nicht auf eine Störung des vegetativen Nervensystems zurückzuführen sein. Es könnte auch mit der aufsteigenden Lähmung zusammenhängen." Fast schon verzweifelt stieß House mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Wilson betrachtete ihn besorgt von der Seite. Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee war, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Er ging ein Stück auf House zu und berührte ihn sachte am Oberarm. Verstört hob House den Kopf und blickte Wilson entgeistert an. "Was soll das?", fragte er ihn leise, sodass es Chase und Cameron nicht hörten.

Wilson zog seine Hand zurück. House starrte ihn weiterhin an und Wilson beschlich das Gefühl, dass er direkt durch ihn hindurch schaute.

"Neuromyelitis optica. Devic-Syndrom", wisperte House kaum hörbar, seine Augen immer noch fest auf Wilson fixiert.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zurück auf den inzwischen voll geschriebenen Zettel, drehte er sich rasant zu Cameron und Chase um, die wie erstarrt immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes standen.

"Devic-Syndrom", wiederholte House lauter. "Die Entzündungen spielen sich nur im Rückenmark und am Sehnerv ab. Das MRT kann unauffällig sein. Ansonsten ist es schwer von MS abzugrenzen."

Cameron versuchte ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. Warum war sie nicht eher darauf gekommen? Sie war die Immunologin, die es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen.

"Diese Form ist extrem selten", sagte Chase.

"Ja, aber sie passt. Testen Sie auf Antikörper gegen Aquaporin-4 und machen Sie ein MRT des Rückenmarks. Dort müssten Läsionen zu finden sein."

Chase und Cameron nickten. House suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach der Stiftkappe und steckte sie wieder auf den Stift. Er humpelte zum Sofa, sammelte die Unterlagen zusammen und reichte sie Cameron.

"Wenn es sich bestätigt, kann es immunsuppressiv mit Cortison behandelt werden."

Cameron sah auf House's Hand hinunter, die leicht zitterte und nahm ihm die Unterlagen ab. "Danke."

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte House nur und drehte sich um, um in die Küche zu gehen. Während er sich ebenfalls ein Glas mit Wasser füllte und es gleich austrank, blickten Chase und Cameron Wilson fragend an. Wilson deutete zur Tür und die beiden verstanden seine Botschaft. Leise schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich.

House kam mit dem leeren Glas neben Wilson zum Stehen. "Willst du nicht auch gehen?"

"Ich verstehe dich nicht."

"Wir verstehen so manches nicht." House drehte Wilson wieder den Rücken zu und ging zurück in die Küche. "Ich habe brav mit meiner Mom und Cuddy telefoniert und auch ansonsten brauche ich dich nicht ständig als meinen Aufpasser. Lass es gut sein, Wilson."


	18. Neunzehn

**Neunzehn**

"Wie konnte das passieren?" Cuddy hatte den Telefonhörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, um in angemessener Weise frustriert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen zu können. "Ich habe dreimal gesagt, dass es bis heute da sein muss."

Sie umschloss den Hörer wieder mit der rechten Hand und beugte sich nach vorn, um in ihren Terminkalender zu sehen. Warum funktionierte nie etwas, wenn man sich nicht selbst darum kümmerte? Um ihrem gestressten und schmerzenden Kopf Linderung zu verschaffen, massierte sie sich die rechte Schläfe.

"Wenn es morgen nicht da ist, und zwar Punkt acht Uhr, dann werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, nach einem neuen Partner Ausschau zu halten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch Firmen gibt, die zuverlässig liefern, ohne dass man sie dreimal daran erinnern muss." Sie schnaubte wütend in den Telefonhörer. "Es geht hier auch um Menschenleben."

Zu allem Überfluss klopfte es auch noch an ihrer Tür. Da die Jalousien geschlossen waren, konnte sie nicht sehen, wer es war, doch sie war jetzt schon bedient.

"Schaffen Sie es bis morgen hier her oder sie brauchen in Zukunft gar nichts mehr zu liefern!" Sie knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und atmete tief ein. "Herein."

Als sie Wilson sah, der leicht eingeschüchtert den Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte er vorsichtig und schien zu testen, ob die Luft rein war.

Cuddy lächelte. "Unbedingt. Ich brauche dringend einen vernünftigen Menschen um mich herum."

Wilson kam herein und schloss die Tür sachte hinter sich. "Das klang nicht gerade nach einem friedlichen Mittwochmorgen von draußen. Die Schwestern trauen sich schon gar nicht mehr bei dir rein." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Cuddys Schreibtisch und nahm sich den Briefbeschwerer, um seine Hände damit abzulenken.

Cuddy seufzte lang und laut. "Wenn du wüsstest. Hier läuft aber auch wirklich alles schief. Die Firma, die das neue Dialysegerät heute liefern sollte, hat es vermasselt und nun haben wir nur ein funktionierendes Gerät zur Verfügung, aber etwa zwanzig Nieren inklusive Besitzern, die da ran wollen."

"Mist." Wilson verstand, wie genervt Cuddy war. "Ist das alles, was gerade schief läuft?"

Cuddy stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und ließ ihren Blick über den verwüsteten Schreibtisch wandern. "Nein, leider nicht. Der Einspruch wurde endgültig abgelehnt. Das Schreiben aus Trenton war heute in der Post."

Wilson ließ den Kopf hängen. "Okay, das ist natürlich noch schlimmer." Jetzt verstand er, warum sie wirklich so genervt war, denn normalerweise konnten sie Kleinigkeiten wie fehlende Dialysegeräte nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Beide schwiegen für einen Moment.

"Heißt das, dass auf diesem Weg nichts mehr zu machen ist?", fragte Wilson entmutigt.

Cuddy schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das hat sich erst einmal erledigt. Er müsste sich in Zukunft erst wieder um eine neue Zulassung bewerben."

"Und das ist an einige Bedingungen geknüpft", fügte Wilson hinzu.

Sie nickte. "Das wird nicht einfach. Für ihn und für uns."

"Die Frage ist nicht, wie schwer es wird, sondern ob es überhaupt was wird", entgegnete Wilson bitter.

"Was meinst du?"

"Er lässt mich nicht mehr an sich heran. Ich meine, das ist nicht wirklich etwas neues, wenn es ihm schlecht geht, aber ich befürchte, es könnte noch schlimmer werden und er fällt in ein Loch, aus dem er nicht mehr herauskommt."

Cuddy hörte jede Menge Schuldbewusstsein in Wilsons Stimme. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Hey, du tust dein Bestes. Wir können es auch nicht erzwingen bei ihm."

Wilson zog zaghaft die Mundwinkel etwas nach oben.

"Er hat mich gestern Morgen angerufen. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

"Wirklich? Ich dachte schon, er hätte mir das nur erzählt, damit ich ihn nicht wieder damit nerve." Wilson war ein bisschen erstaunt.

"Wir treffen uns am Samstag und werden besprechen, was es für Möglichkeiten gibt. Wie es weitergehen kann."

"Glaubst du, er lässt sich auf irgendetwas ein?"

Cuddy seufzte erneut. Ihre Tage schienen zur Zeit ein einziger langer Seufzer zu sein. "Ich kann es nur hoffen. Er hat eigentlich keine andere Wahl, wenn er irgendwann wieder praktizieren will und nicht vor hat, zum Automechaniker umzuschulen."

Wilson musste ein wenig schmunzeln, obwohl ihm die Situation alles andere als witzig vorkam. "Soll ich mitkommen, wenn du dich mit ihm triffst?"

Cuddy presste die Lippen fest aufeinander bevor sie sprach. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich das allein mit ihm bespreche. Er soll sich nicht in die Ecke gedrängt fühlen von uns."

Wilson nickte. "Ja, du hast recht." Wieder dachte er an die letzten, ständig schief gelaufenen Treffen und die immer wieder geäußerte Bitte von House, dass Wilson ihm seine Ruhe lassen soll. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Wenn er Cuddy doch nur sagen könnte, wie er sich zur Zeit wirklich fühlte.

Es klopfte wieder und beide wandten ihren Blick zur Tür. Diesmal steckte Chase seinen Kopf ein Stück weit in das geräumige Büro hinein.

"Entschuldigung für die Störung. Ich wollte nur kurz mit Wilson sprechen." Er sah zwischen Cuddy und Wilson hin und her.

"Worum geht's?", fragte Wilson ihn.

"Um unseren Patienten, aber das können wir auch später besprechen." Chase merkte, dass der Zeitpunkt gerade nicht unbedingt der beste war.

"Nein, ist schon okay." Wilson winkte ihn mit einer Hand zu sich heran.

Chase ging die wenigen Schritte zu ihm und gab ihm die Patientenakte, die er in den Händen hielt. Cuddy versuchte inzwischen, das Chaos auf ihrem Tisch etwas zu bändigen. Wilson überflog die letzten Testergebnisse.

"Es ist tatsächlich das Devic-Syndrom. Er hat Antikörper gegen Aquaporin-4 und das MRT zeigte drei Läsionen am Rückenmark." Wilson schaute sich die MRT-Aufnahme an. Chase fuhr fort: "Er hatte recht."

Wilson nickte und gab Chase die Unterlagen zurück. "Sie wissen, was zu tun ist? Dazu brauchen Sie mich nicht mehr."

"Ja. Trotzdem danke für Ihre Hilfe."

"Kein Problem."

Chase reichte die Unterlagen weiter an Cuddy. "Können Sie die Behandlung gleich autorisieren?"

Cuddy nickte und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf eine Behandlungsanordnung. "Gute Arbeit", sagte sie und reichte Chase wieder die Akte.

"Nicht wirklich nur unsere."

"Es ist richtig, sich Rat bei Dr. Wilson oder anderen Ärzten zu holen. Cameron und Sie sind gut, aber eine zweite Meinung kann nie schaden. Ich werde vorschlagen, Sie beide in den nächsten Wochen zu befördern, damit Sie solche Behandlungen selbst anordnen können und nicht immer erst zu mir kommen müssen. Ich denke, Sie sind so weit."

"Okay."

"Außerdem sollten wir nächste Woche noch einmal darüber sprechen, wie die Abteilung in Zukunft aussehen soll."

"Ja, sollten wir."

"Sie wollen weiterhin beide in der diagnostischen Abteilung arbeiten?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall", sagte Chase sicher.

"Gut. Dann gebe ich Ihnen nächste Woche Bescheid, wann wir darüber sprechen."

"Danke, Dr. Cuddy."

Chase verließ das Büro und Wilson wandte sich wieder Cuddy zu, die ihn interessiert ansah. "Was meinte er mit _'Er hatte recht'_?", fragte sie ganz so, als sei sie einer eigenartigen Verschwörung auf der Spur.

Wilson positionierte sich neu auf seinem Stuhl. "House. Wir haben ihn um Hilfe gebeten."

Etwas erstaunt machte Cuddy den Mund auf und dann wieder zu. Schließlich sagte sie einfach nur: "Gut."

"Du bist nicht sauer oder so was?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er davon begeistert ist."

"Beigeistert würde ich nicht sagen, aber ganz in seinem Element."

Cuddy lächelte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Zwischen ihnen wechselte ein Blick voll von Vertrautheit und Wissen.

Doch Wilson wurde schnell wieder etwas ernster. "Ich sage es nicht gern, aber ich denke Chase und Cameron sind im Moment noch nicht in der Lage, die Abteilung allein zu führen. Wäre Foreman noch da, könnte er so etwas wie den Leitwolf spielen, aber die beiden kommen mir zur Zeit etwas verloren vor. Vielleicht müssen sie auch alles erst noch verarbeiten."

Cuddy nickte eifrig. "Ja, das sehe ich genauso."

Jetzt war Wilson verwirrt. "Du willst sie trotzdem befördern?"

"Ja, aber ich habe da ein paar Umstrukturierungen im Kopf", begann Cuddy zögerlich. "Wenn die Abteilung erhalten bleiben soll, dann brauchen die beiden Unterstützung. Jemanden, der sie anleitet und an den sie sich wenden können."

Wilson unterbrach sie, indem er den rechten Zeigefinger hob. "Du willst einen neuen Abteilungsleiter?" Er sah sie mehr als kritisch an. "Wo bleibt da noch Platz für House?", fragte er leicht empört.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Wilson, es geht nicht darum, ihn zu ersetzen. Das kann ohnehin keiner, aber ich muss daran denken, wie es mit der Abteilung weitergehen kann. Ich werde alles versuchen, damit House früher oder später seine Lizenz zurückbekommt. Deshalb soll der neue _'Abteilungsleiter'_", sie deutete Anführungszeichen an, "die Stelle auch nicht komplett übernehmen, sondern sie mit der Arbeit in einer anderen Abteilung kombinieren."

Wilson sah immer noch misstrauisch aus.

"Er soll Ansprechpartner für Chase und Cameron sein, die als Assistenzärzte dann viel selbstständiger arbeiten könnten. Ich werde außerdem eine neue Praktikantenstelle ausschreiben, damit Leben in der Abteilung bleibt. Ich kann sie unmöglich nur als Abstellgleis benutzen, bis House wiederkommt. Das bekomme ich im Aufsichtsrat nicht durch. Dort sind ohnehin alle schon misstrauisch."

Wilson nickte immer noch leicht angesäuert, aber mit aufkommenden Verständnis für Cuddys schwierige Situation. "Okay", sagte er versöhnlich.

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte ein weiteres Mal, wie schon viel zu oft in dieser Woche. "Ich vermisse ihn doch auch."


	19. Zwanzig

**Zwanzig**

Er holte den Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche, suchte mit schnellen Fingerbewegungen den richtigen Schlüssel heraus und steckte ihn langsam ins Schloss, bis er in seinem Kopf ein überlautes Einrastgeräusch hörte. Klick. Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk heraus drehte er den Schlüssel um und mit einem weiteren Klick öffnete sich die Tür.

Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf den großen schwarzen Flügel in der Ecke des Raumes. Wie immer. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Wilson die unzähligen Fingerabdrücke auf der glatten, schwarzen Oberfläche erkennen. Es stimmte ihn auf komische Art und Weise traurig und er wusste einfach nicht warum. Alles war komisch und fühlte sich falsch an.

"House?", rief er durch die Räume. Eine Antwort blieb aus. Er ging einen Schritt nach vorn und versuchte es erneut. "House?" Warum hallte seine Stimme so eigenartig?

Wilson stopfte den Schlüsselbund wieder in seine Hosentasche und lief um das Sofa herum. Jede Menge Papiere, Bücher und Journale waren darauf unordentlich verteilt und er fragte sich, was House damit wollte. Als er eines der losen Blätter von den Kissen nahm, schweifte sein Blick für eine Millisekunde nach rechts ab und Wilson sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen glänzenden Gegenstand auf dem Tisch liegen.

Langsam—fast ängstlich—wandte er seinen Kopf von dem Blatt ab und drehte ihn in Richtung des Kaffeetisches. Noch langsamer—und noch ängstlicher—verarbeitete sein Gehirn das, was seine Augen sahen.

Die Spritze war leer. Genauso leer wie die Ampulle daneben. Sein Herz fing von einem Moment auf den anderen so heftig an zu schlagen, dass er glaubte, es würde gleich aus seiner Brust springen. Das Blatt entglitt seinem Griff und segelte sanft nach unten auf den Fußboden. Völlig erstarrt sah Wilson dabei zu, bevor er realisierte, dass er etwas machen musste. Unkoordiniert stolperte er ein paar Schritte nach vorn und rief wieder seinen Namen.

"House?" Diesmal klang es verzweifelt. Er hörte seine eigene Verzweiflung, so als würde er gar nicht selbst in seinem Körper stecken.

Seine Augen durchsuchten panisch die Küche, doch er war nicht zu sehen. Ein paar stolpernde Schritte weiter durch den Flur, stieß er die angelehnte Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, als auch darin nichts von House zu sehen war. Die Atemnot ließ seine Bewegungen noch unkoordinierter und langsamer werden. Er taumelte weiter den Flur entlang und konnte durch die geöffnete Badezimmertür einen Fuß sehen. Seinen Fuß.

Wilson stürzte sich nach vorn und fiel neben dem regungslosen Körper zu Boden. Seine rechte Hand tätschelte unbeholfen die Brust seines erstarrten Freundes und er konnte heiße Tränen auf seinen Wangen spüren.

Sein Kopf näherte sich dem von House und er versuchte, ihn atmen zu hören, aber die verdammte Panik in seinen Ohren war so laut, dass er überhaupt nichts anderes mehr hören konnte. Doch seine Hand konnte fühlen, dass es unter der Brust, unter der Kleidung, der Haut, den Muskeln und Knochen keinen Herzschlag mehr gab.

Intuitiv begann er mit der Herzmassage und Beatmung, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er alles falsch machte. Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen, an die er sich aber nicht erinnern konnte. Sie waren da und sofort wieder verflogen. Ein Wimmern entwich ihm.

"Nein—"

Eine Hand immer noch auf der regungslosen Brust von House, vergrub er sein Gesicht in der anderen und weinte bitterlich. Als er die rechte Hand langsam von dem kalten Körper zog und sie auch zu seinem Gesicht führen wollte, schoss der rechte Arm von House in die Höhe und umklammerte Wilsons Handgelenk so fest, dass es weh tat. Einem Herzinfarkt nahe sah Wilson auf House hinunter, der ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen anstarrte.

"Du—", war alles was er sagte.

Wilsons Körper zuckte von oben bis unten. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und musste sich orientieren, um zu wissen, wo er war. Die unpersönliche Atmosphäre eines Hotelzimmers erinnerte ihn daran, dass er bei sich zu Hause war, soweit er das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Verstört richtete er sich vom Sofa auf und merkte, dass sein Herz immer noch furchtbar schnell schlug. Gedankenverloren massierte er sein Handgelenk und all die Erinnerungen des Traumes kamen wieder in ihm hoch.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr haargenau an alles erinnern, aber er wusste, dass da dieses komische Gefühl war und dass er fürchterliche Angst hatte. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen von House, die ihn ausdruckslos anstarrten, hatten sich unangenehm wie ein Gegenstand vor dem Sonnenlicht, in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Und immer wenn er die Augen schloss, war das Bild wieder da.

Er fuhr mit der Handfläche über seine Stirn und fühlte kalten Schweiß. Seine Armbanduhr sagte, dass es fünf Uhr nachmittags war. Nachdem er letzte Nacht eine Spätschicht gehabt hatte, um sich um einen Patienten zu kümmern, war er etwas früher nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich hingelegt. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch erschöpfter als vorher.

Nachdem er ein großes Glas Wasser geleert hatte, wusch er sich mit eiskaltem Wasser den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er traute sich nicht, in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu sehen, aus Angst, dass ihm die Augen von House wieder begegnen könnten. Mit einem Bier setzte er sich danach aufs Sofa und schaute fern. Doch in ihm staute sich eine innere Unruhe, die er einfach nicht loswurde. Egal was er auch tat, an was er auch dachte, es half nichts.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den kargen Raum auf der Suche nach seinem Schlüsselbund. Tatsächlich fand er ihn in seiner Hosentasche, was in seiner Brust ein dumpfes Gefühl auslöste. Er machte den Fernseher aus, zog sich eine Jacke über und verließ sein Zimmer.

Trotz des Bemühens langsam zu House zu fahren, trieb ihn die innere Unruhe an und er fuhr weitaus schneller, als er eigentlich wollte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es unnötig war und der Traum nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte, aber gewisse Dinge lassen sich einfach nicht verdrängen.

Vor der Tür zu House's Apartment angekommen, holte er den Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und suchte mit immer noch leicht zitternden Fingern länger nach dem passenden Schlüssel als normalerweise. Er stellte sich jetzt schon auf die drohende Reaktion von House ein, wenn er trotz seiner Bitte ihn nicht immer zu beaufsichtigen, schon wieder vorbeikam.

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm heute egal, solange er wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war. Soweit alles eben in Ordnung sein konnte. (Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte: Absolution? Er verdrängte sie.)

Langsam steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und wartete auf das Einrastgeräusch. Er erwartete, dass es nicht so laut sein würde wie in seinem Traum, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war es gar nicht da. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und versuchte, den Schlüssel nach rechts zu drehen. Nichts. Er bewegte sich nicht.

Wilson rüttelte etwas und versuchte es abwechselnd mit links und rechts, aber es blieb dabei: Der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht drehen. Verwirrt—und war da etwa auch schon wieder die Panik?—zog er den Schlüssel zurück und überprüfte, ob es der richtige war. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel daran.

Unsicher darüber, was er tun sollte und was überhaupt los war, stand er verloren im Hausflur herum und versuchte, sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Sekunden klopfte er an die Tür und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

"House?" Er lauschte angestrengt nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?"

Doch alles blieb still und jetzt war die Panik tatsächlich wieder überdeutlich zu spüren. Wilson suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Handy und wählte seine Nummer. Das Freizeichen erklang einmal, zweimal, und dann hörte Wilson im Inneren der Wohnung das Handy klingeln.

Er klopfte wieder an die Tür und hielt dabei das Handy an sein Ohr gepresst, doch plötzlich verstummte das Freizeichen und als Wilson sprechen wollte, merkte er, dass House nicht drangegangen war, sondern den Anruf weggedrückt hatte. Perplex starrte Wilson auf den Bildschirm hinunter. Er hörte Schritte in der Wohnung, er hörte einen Stock und er verstand immer weniger, was hier eigentlich passierte. Doch irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Mit einer inzwischen schon schmerzenden Hand klopfte er erneut an die Tür. Diesmal mit etwas mehr Wut im Bauch. "House!"

Die Schritte kamen näher und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür. Mürrisch steckte House den Kopf durch den Türspalt und machte die Tür nur so weit auf, wie es nötig war.

"Willst du vielleicht alle Nachbarn aufwecken? Ich hab dich schon gehört."

"Was soll das dann?"

House seufzte kaum hörbar, schloss die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf an der Tür ab. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht als meinen Aufpasser brauche. Aber wie du gerade bewiesen hast, ist das noch nicht so ganz angekommen."

Wilson trafen die Worte wie ein Stich ins Herz. "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wir sind Freunde und vielleicht ist das ja neu für dich, aber so etwas machen Freunde nun einmal, wenn es dem anderen schlecht geht."

House sah für einen kurzen Moment direkt in Wilsons Augen bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. "Hey, ich will mich jetzt nicht mit dir streiten. Kannst du einfach akzeptieren, dass ich manchmal meine Ruhe haben will?" Sein Blick streifte noch einmal kurz Wilsons Augen. "Ich muss erstmal selbst damit klarkommen."

Der letzte Teil des Satzes verlor sich in der Abendluft, die durch den Hausflur wehte. Wilson realisierte schmerzlich, dass es das erste Mal war, dass House überhaupt zugegeben hatte, dass die Situation ihn überforderte. "Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

House nickte kurz. "Ich weiß. Trotzdem."

Wilson versuchte, durch den Türspalt ins Innere der Wohnung zu sehen, doch House zog die Tür nur noch weiter zu.

"Geh jetzt", sagte er leise und Wilson begriff, dass es im Moment nicht viel mehr gab, als das zu akzeptieren.


	20. Einundzwanzig

**Einundzwanzig**

House ließ die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen. Er erwartete jeden Moment, dass Wilson hinter irgendeinem Gebüsch hervorspringen, ihn fest umklammern und nie mehr loslassen würde. Ein langer Todeskampf durch Ersticken würde folgen. Er konnte Wilson verstehen, nur war dieser zur Zeit nicht die richtige Person, um ihm zu helfen. House konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst helfen, geschweige denn verstehen.

Die Lackierung seines Motorrads funkelte im Sonnenlicht und er setzte den Helm auf, bevor er behutsam sein rechtes Bein über den Sitz zwang und dann die Maschine startete. Zumindest das fühlte sich an wie immer. Gewohnt schnell fuhr er durch die Straßen von Princeton, schnitt Kurven und überholte Autos. Es gab nicht viel zu verlieren. Oder vielleicht doch?

Ein paar Minuten später kam er vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex zum Stehen und parkte die Honda auf dem Behindertenparkplatz neben dem Eingang. Eine Rollstuhlrampe ersparte ihm das Treppensteigen. Die Plakette mit der Aufschrift 'Städtische Bibliothek' direkt neben der Tür blendete ihn durch das reflektierende Sonnenlicht und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Tür öffnete.

Der Geruch von Büchern kam ihm entgegen. Alt und muffig, aber auch irgendwie vertraut und anregend. Schon immer hatte er eine Schwäche für Bücher gehabt. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Ein Wegweiser sagte ihm, dass er in den zweiten Stock musste, um Zugang zu den archivierten Zeitungen und Journalen in der Computerdatenbank zu bekommen.

Der Fahrstuhl ruckelte verdächtig auf dem Weg nach oben, doch nach ein paar Sekunden öffneten sich die Türen und House sah hinaus auf eine lange Reihe von Computerarbeitsplätzen. Er entschied sich, an einen der hinteren Tische zu gehen, um ungestört zu bleiben und neugierigen Blicken aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er schaltete Computer #207 ein und loggte sich mit den Daten eines uralt anmutenden Bibliotheksausweises in das System ein. Die Datenbank öffnete sich automatisch und House setzte den Cursor in das Suchfeld und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete noch länger.

War es das Nachdenken über die richtigen Suchbegriffe, oder doch die Angst in den unendlichen Weiten von Artikeln auch etwas über sich selbst zu finden? House tat so, als wäre es der erste Punkt, wusste aber, dass es eigentlich der zweite war und fragte sich in diesem Zusammenhang, warum Menschen sogar sich selbst so oft belügen.

Seine Hände näherten sich wieder der Tastatur und er tippte _'Approbation'_ und _'Medikamentenmissbrauch'_ in das Suchfeld ein. Enter. Nach zwei Sekunden erschien eine lange Liste von Artikeln, die House kurz überflog. Sie war viel zu lang, um zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte. Er ergänzte _'Behandlungsfehler'_ im Suchfeld. Enter.

Die Liste verkürzte sich und House war froh, auf den ersten Blick keine Artikel über sich selbst zu finden. Er hatte inzwischen vergessen, nach was genau er eigentlich suchte und klickte wahllos auf ein paar der Artikel. Die meisten waren nicht einmal relevant, einige enthielten Informationen über Schmerztherapeuten, die ihren Patienten übermäßig Medikamente verschrieben hatten. Einer beschäftigte sich mit einem Arzt, der aufgrund eines Behandlungsfehlers seine Zulassung verloren hatte. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass der Patient medikamentenabhängig war, was letztendlich zum Tod geführt hatte.

Alles nicht das, was er suchte. Doch ein paar Artikel weiter unten, erfasste sein Auge eine Veröffentlichung der Ärztekammer Ohio. House öffnete sie.

**_Ohio, 28. Februar 2006_**_ – Dr. Jacob Bailey hatte bereits eine auf zwei Jahre begrenzte Approbation auf Probe, als im April letzten Jahres herauskam, dass er sich Rezepte für Vicodin unter der Verwendung von fiktiven Patientennamen selbst ausgestellt hatte. Eine Anhörung wurde abgehalten, die Bailey mit den Vorwürfen konfrontierte und zwei Patientenbeschwerden vorbrachte. Die als Zeugen geladenen Patienten beklagten sich über mangelnde Patientenbetreuung und Behandlungsfehler. Die vorläufige Lizenz wurde Bailey daraufhin entzogen._

_Sechs Monate später informierte Bailey den Approbationsausschuss über einen vorangegangenen viermonatigen Aufenthalt in einem Drogenrehabilitationszentrum, den er mit Empfehlungen seiner behandelnden Ärzte abgeschlossen hatte._

_Er bat um die Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen ihn und die Wiedererlangung seiner Approbation. In einer Anhörung letzte Woche belastete der Anwalt des Approbationsausschusses Bailey schwer und führte Fälle von Medikamentenmissbrauch und Patientenvernachlässigung aus der Vergangenheit an. Bailey sagte aus, dass er sein Drogenproblem überwunden habe und sich wieder ganz der Medizin widmen könne und wolle. Er führte besonders die Unterstützung durch Freunde und Familie an, die er in den vergangenen Monaten erhalten hatte._

_Der Ausschuss lehnte eine Einstellung des Verfahrens einstimmig ab und Bailey erlangte seine Lizenz demzufolge nicht zurück._

Ein leises Lachen entwich ihm und der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm starb gerade. Sollte es das gewesen sein? Sein Fall war anders, doch es gab zu viele Parallelen. Würde es ausreichen, ein begnadeter Diagnostiker zu sein und alles würde bei ihm deshalb anders verlaufen? Er bezweifelte es.

House holte die Vicodindose aus seiner Jackentasche und schluckte eine Pille, als ob sie seinen ganzen Schmerz auf sich nehmen könnte. Seine Ellenbogen stütze er auf dem Tisch ab und legte seine Stirn auf die Handflächen. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er an nichts zu denken. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, gelang es ihm zumindest, sich das Wort 'nichts' bildlich vorzustellen und alle anderen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Warum bist du so traurig?", fragte eine Kinderstimme unvermittelt nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem linkem Ohr entfernt.

Er hob den Kopf und sah den kleinen Jungen mit dem Elefanten-T-Shirt mit großen Augen an. "Ich bin nicht traurig", sagte er ernst.

"Du siehst aber so aus."

"Danke. Wenn ich wirklich traurig wäre, wäre dieser Kommentar nicht sehr hilfreich", erwiderte House sarkastisch.

"Was meinst du?" Der Junge sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Vergiss es."

Die Antwort schien ihm zu reichen. "Was machst du hier?"

"Lesen."

"Cool."

House stöhnte leise, da der Junge anscheinend von ihm erwartete, dass er sich am Gespräch beteiligte. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit gespieltem Interesse.

"Auf meine Mama warten."

"Cool." House sah zurück auf den geöffneten Artikel vor ihm.

Der Junge plapperte inzwischen weiter. "Sie kommt jede Woche und leiht sich neue Bücher aus. Zum Lesen."

"Zum Lesen", wiederholte House.

"Ja." Der Junge kam näher und starrte auf den Bildschirm. "Was liest du da?"

"Comics."

"Wo sind die Bilder?"

"Man muss sie sich dazu denken."

Der Kleine schaute ihn verwundert an. "Das ist blöd. Worum geht's?"

House überlegte kurz. "Ein Superheld wird von der Superheldenpolizei festgenommen, weil er etwas Falsches gemacht hat."

"Was schlimmes?"

"Könnte man so sagen. Aber vielleicht auch nicht."

"Was passiert mit ihm?"

"Er verliert seine Superkräfte."

"Wird er gerettet?"

"Nein." House überlegte, ob er jetzt vielleicht wirklich traurig aussah.

Der Junge zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Schade. Sonst hätte ich es auch mal gelesen. Ich mag lieber Geschichten, die gut ausgehen."

Hinter einem der langen Regale ertönte eine Frauenstimme und beide drehten den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. "Schatz, wo bist du?"

"Upps, das ist meine Mom", sagte der kleine Junge und House nickte. "Hier, Mom. Komme gleich."

"Du solltest besser gehen und ihr lieber nicht erzählen, dass du mit komischen, alten Männern sprichst, die du nicht kennst", erwiderte House und grinste ein wenig.

"Du bist nicht komisch."

"Aber alt?"

"Naja."

"Danke." House hatte irgendetwas für den Kleinen übrig, aber so recht konnte er nicht sagen warum. Vielleicht, weil er seine kindliche Naivität bewunderte, die es erlaubte, Probleme einfach verschwinden zu lassen.

"Freut mich, dich getroffen zu haben", sagte der Junge höflich und hielt House seine kleine Hand entgegen. House nahm sie und schüttelte sie kurz. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Greg."

"Okay Greg, ich bin James." Er lächelte. "Bis bald."

Während James davonlief, dachte sich House, dass das Leben manchmal einfach nicht fair war. Nicht einmal für Superhelden.


	21. Zweiundzwanzig

**Zweiundzwanzig**

Cuddy überprüfte bereits zum dritten Mal, ob sie nicht irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nervös war. Nicht wegen House, sondern einfach wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, wie das Treffen mit ihm heute ausgehen würde. Zu viel könnte schief gehen und noch mehr kaputt machen, als ohnehin schon.

Sie hatte versucht, den Samstagmorgen so entspannt wie möglich zu verbringen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie keine Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen und sich mit einem großen Wochenendfrühstück verwöhnt. Sie hatte mit House keine bestimmte Zeit ausgemacht, vermutete aber, dass ihm der Nachmittag für das Treffen deutlich lieber war.

Nun war es kurz nach zwei und Cuddy nahm ihre Tasche vom Fußboden, warf einen letzten Blick hinein und schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel vom nahe gelegenen Tisch.

Zwanzig Minuten später klopfte sie energisch an seine Tür und atmete tief ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihr die Tür öffnete und mit prüfendem Blick auf sie hinunter sah.

"Ganz schön spät, Dr. Cuddy. Ich hatte Sie schon um sieben erwartet."

Sie grinste. "Ich will lieber nicht wissen, warum du um sieben Uhr morgens an mich denkst."

Er stieß die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Platz für Cuddy zu machen. Er sah ganz gut aus. Definitiv besser, als sie erwartet hatte.

"War wahrscheinlich ein Traum." Er sah ihr hinterher, während sie seine Wohnung betrat. "Ich glaube dieser Rock kam auch darin vor."

Cuddys Lächeln wurde breiter, doch sie zwang sich, es wieder zu unterdrücken, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Dann kann es ja so schlimm nicht sein."

Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an und er schloss mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln die Tür. Wie selbstverständlich ging sie zu seinem Sofa und setzte sich.

House war ein bisschen unsicher und wusste nicht, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. "Willst du was trinken?", fragte er.

"Wasser ist okay."

Er ging in die Küche und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. Einen Moment lang stützte er sich an der Küchenzeile ab, um sein schmerzendes Bein zu entlasten. Dabei stellte er sicher, dass er außerhalb von Cuddys Blickfeld war. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur die Minimaldosis an Vicodin genommen, mit der er überhaupt noch aus dem Bett kam und den Tag überstand. Ewig würde er das nicht aushalten.

Als er zurück kam, sah Cuddy erwartungsvoll zu ihm herauf und er stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch vor ihr ab. "Danke", sagte sie.

Er setzte sich neben sie und stellte dabei sicher, nicht zu nah bei ihr zu sein, um nicht alles von sich preiszugeben. Es gab Situationen, da war ihm das egal, wenn es um Cuddy ging, aber im Moment empfand er mehr Komfort im sicheren Abstand. Ohnehin wusste er nicht, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde und ob es vielleicht besser war, eine verteidigende Position einzunehmen.

"Okay", sagte er langsam, als er merkte, dass Cuddy nicht vorhatte, das Gespräch zu beginnen. Er sah sie fragend an. "Wirst du mir irgendetwas Unsinniges vorschlagen oder bist du einfach nur hergekommen, um mit mir Sex zu haben?"

"Dann doch lieber das erste."

"Schade."

"Mitleid ist keine gute Basis für eine Beziehung", erwiderte sie trocken und holte ein paar Zettel aus ihrer Tasche.

"Aber vielleicht für Sex."

"Träum weiter, House." Sie stellte die Tasche wieder zur Seite und House sah auf die Zettel in ihren Händen hinunter. "Ich habe ein paar Vorschläge. Du wirst die meisten nicht mögen."

"Die meisten?"

"Okay, alle." Sie lächelte und er grinste zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn zumindest an einem ganz guten Tag erwischt hatte, doch sie wurde wieder etwas ernster. "Du weißt, dass der Einspruch abgelehnt wurde?"

"Ja."

"Ich kann auf dem Wege nichts mehr machen. Du musst dich für eine neue Zulassung bewerben. So wie es aussieht, sollte mindestens ein Jahr vergehen, damit der Ausschuss das Verfahren wieder aufnimmt. Allerdings—"

"—sieht es nicht besonders gut für mich aus, weil ich ein Suchtproblem habe und mir diese Tritter-Sache nachhängt", unterbrach House sie nüchtern.

Cuddy nickte nachdenklich. "Es ist trotzdem möglich."

House lehnte sich zurück und lachte bitter. "Es ist so gut wie ausgeschlossen."

"Wer sagt das?"

"Andere Fälle."

"Andere Ärzte sind nicht du. Du bist einzigartig auf deinem Gebiet, was dir sicher zugutekommen wird."

"Ja, sicher." Er verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf.

Cuddy sah es nicht als hilfreich an, das jetzt mit ihm auszudiskutieren und fuhr fort: "Wir hätten also erst einmal ein Jahr zu überbrücken. Was ist mit Lehrtätigkeit?"

"Nächste Möglichkeit."

"Es müssen nicht nur Studenten sein. Auch andere Ärzte könnten viel von dir lernen."

"Nächste Möglichkeit."

Cuddy seufzte. "Ich dachte daran, dass wir eine Art Lehrzentrum mit dir schaffen. Du hältst einige Vorträge hier und da, schreibst ein paar Artikel und assistierst den Ärzten in der diagnostischen Abteilung. Chase und Cameron—"

Er sah sie leicht entgeistert an und unterbrach sie wieder. "Ich habe keine Approbation mehr, falls dir das entgangen ist. Ich kann nicht einfach mir nichts, dir nichts weiter Diagnosen stellen und anderen Ärzten sagen, was sie zu tun haben."

"Seit wann kümmert dich so etwas?"

House schwieg.

"Es war ein Behandlungsfehler. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, die leider zum Tod einer Patientin geführt hat. Das passiert. Es bedeutet nicht, dass du ein schlechter Arzt bist und schon gar nicht, dass du keine Diagnosen mehr stellen kannst. Du weißt, dass es letztendlich nicht der Behandlungsfehler selbst war, der dich die Zulassung gekostet hat. Er hat das Fass leider nur zum Überlaufen gebracht."

"Wenn das deine Meinung ist, warum bist du dann hier?", fragte er gereizt.

Cuddy sah ihn irritiert an. "Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht an deinen ärztlichen Fähigkeiten zweifle. Aber du weißt, dass sich etwas ändern muss."

Er sah betreten zu Boden und versuchte nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, als schmolle er. Eigentlich tat er genau das auch, aber es war eher etwas für Kinder, als für Menschen in seinem Alter.

Cuddy atmete tief durch, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. "Das ist der Punkt, House. Es muss sich etwas ändern. Ich weiß, dass dich diese Vorschläge nicht begeistern, aber es soll nur ein Anfang sein, nicht für immer. Ohne Therapie ist die Chance, deine Approbation zurück zu bekommen, gleich Null." Leise fügte sie hinzu: "Du weißt das."

Er schluckte und wusste es genau.

"Wenn du eine Therapie machst und deine Medikamente umstellst, dann werde ich dir im Gegenzug den Rücken freihalten, damit du auch ohne Zulassung bei den Diagnosen helfen kannst. Nach einem Jahr sehen wir weiter."

House stand unvermittelt auf und ging in Richtung Küche. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er. Er füllte sich auch ein Glas mit Wasser und trank es in einem Zug aus. Ein paar Sekunden lang lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Küchenzeile und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Cuddy gab ihm den nötigen Freiraum und wartete geduldig auf dem Sofa. Sie sah sich in der Wohnung um, die wie House versprochen hatte, tatsächlich ziemlich aufgeräumt wirkte. Nach wenigen Minuten humpelte House zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder schwerfällig neben Cuddy auf die Couch. Sie wartete ab, ob er etwas sagen wollte.

"Okay. Ich mache eine Therapie, aber glaub nicht, dass es so einfach ist, auf andere Medikamente umzustellen."

"Das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du nach dem Infarkt viel probiert hast und nichts geholfen hat. Du solltest es trotzdem noch einmal versuchen. Du musst."

"Sieht wohl so aus."

Cuddy wusste nicht, wie sie ihm das Folgende am besten beibringen sollte. "Ich habe Kontakt zu Dr. Jones aufgenommen. Er ist Schmerztherapeut und kennt sich auch mit Suchtproblemen aus."

House brauchte die Erklärung nicht, denn er wusste, wer Dr. Jones war.

"Er hätte am Montagmorgen einen Termin frei", fuhr sie vorsichtig fort.

"Okay. Das ist ziemlich kurzfristig."

"Es ist nicht gerade so, als ob du zur Zeit viel beschäftigt wärst. Mach mir nichts vor, House."

"Ich habe— Ach, nichts." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. "Wann?"

"Zehn Uhr. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich um halb zehn hier vorbei komme und dich abhole?"

"Hast du vor, meine Aufpasserin zu spielen?"

"Hast du das Gefühl, du hast eine nötig?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fahre lieber selbst hin."

"Dann treffen wir uns dort."

"Klingt so, als würde ich dich ohnehin nicht loswerden."

Cuddy lächelte wieder. "Klingt so."

Die beiden schwiegen für ein paar Sekunden und suchten in der Wohnung nach interessanten Punkten, auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnten.

"Hat es dir Wilson schon erzählt?", fragte Cuddy in die unangenehme Stille hinein.

House war ratlos, was sie meinte. "Dass ihr vorhabt eure Körper zu tauschen?"

"Die Pläne für die Abteilung." Sie vermied es, _deine_ Abteilung zu sagen.

"Nein."

"Ich werde Cameron und Chase nächste Woche befördern. Sie wollen beide weiterhin in der Abteilung arbeiten."

"Idioten."

"Aber sie werden es vorerst nicht ganz alleine schaffen. Ich habe vor, einen neuen Abteilungsleiter einzustellen. Vielleicht als Teilzeitstelle in Kombination mit einer anderen Abteilung." Sie bereitete sich innerlich auf den Sturm vor, den sie erwartete von House gleich entgegen geblasen zu bekommen.

Doch House verharrte in seiner Position und sah sie einfach nur an. "Gut."

"Gut?"

"Du bist der Boss."

"Seit wann ist das für dich ein Grund, deinen Mund zu halten und dich mit dem zufrieden zu geben, was ich sage?"

"Seit ungefähr zehn Sekunden."

"Ich bin schockiert."

House sah sie ernst an. "Hör zu, du leitest ein Krankenhaus und machst das gut. Du kannst nicht einfach alles über den Haufen werfen und aufhören die Klinik vernünftig zu leiten, nur weil einer deiner Angestellten ständig Mist baut und es ihm diesmal zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Ich bin nicht unbedingt in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen. Mach, was du für richtig hältst."

Cuddy fragte sich, ob das Verständnis wirklich so ehrlich gemeint war, wie es im Moment klang.

"Ich sollte froh sein, dass du überhaupt noch vor hast, mir zu helfen."

"Ja, ich würde das auch nicht für alle meine Ärzte tun", sagte Cuddy an der Grenze zwischen Scherz und Ernst. Beide lächelten.

"Was ist mit Wilson?", fragte Cuddy.

"Was soll mit Wilson sein?"

"Er macht sich Sorgen und hat Angst, dass du ihn nicht mehr an dich ran lässt."

House verdrehte die Augen. "Er muss nicht meine Mom spielen. Ich habe schon eine und das reicht."

"Ich sage es ja nur. Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht vergraulst, denn soweit ich das beurteilen kann, brauchst du ihn mehr, als du zugeben möchtest."

House sah betreten auf den Fußboden hinunter.

"Du schuldest ihm so einiges."

_Ich weiß._ "Unglaublich, jetzt habe ich schon drei Mütter."

Cuddy hatte nicht vor, über diese Bemerkung zu lachen, denn es war ihr sehr ernst damit. Sie spürte, dass das Gespräch an einen Punkt gekommen war, wo nicht mehr viel von ihm zu erwarten war. Sie wusste, dass sie viel von ihm verlangte und er nicht besonders gut mit Veränderungen klar kam. Er brauchte sicher etwas Zeit für sich, um über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Langsam rutschte sie ein Stück nach vorn und nahm ihre Tasche vom Fußboden.

"Ich sehe dich am Montag?", fragte sie skeptisch.

House sah sie zögerlich an. "Ja."

"Zehn Uhr."

"Zehn Uhr."

Cuddy stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach etwas suchte. Als sie die kleine Dose gefunden hatte, stellte sie sie auf dem Flügel ab. House war ihr gefolgt und starrte jetzt auf die orangefarbene Verpackung, die ihm so vertraut vorkam. Cuddy war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen und hatte die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt.

"Das Trinitas Hospital hat bei mir angerufen. Eine Ärztin machte sich Sorgen um einen meiner Patienten." Sie sah ihn tadelnd an, doch ihre Stimme war sanft. "Sie hat mich darüber informiert, dass sie einem gewissen Dr. House Vicodin verschrieben hat und sich nicht sicher war, ob das das Richtige war."

House fühlte sich ertappt und schuldig. "Sie wusste, wer ich bin?"

"Ich denke mal, sie hat eins und eins zusammengezählt. Vierzig Meilen zu fahren, reicht wohl nicht, um deinem Ruf zu entkommen."

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Ich habe sie beruhigt und ihr gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde."

House nickte stumm.

"Beim nächsten Mal, frag mich gleich und mach nicht erst solche Dinge."

House wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Cuddy war schon verschwunden. Etwas erleichtert nahm er die Dose vom Klavier und ließ sie in seine Hosentasche gleiten.


	22. Dreiundzwanzig

**Dreiundzwanzig**

Es war acht Uhr morgens und das Telefon klingelte bereits. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen presste sich House ein Kissen auf den Kopf, doch das Klingeln war hartnäckig. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er auf und humpelte ohne Stock zum Telefon. Genervt nahm er den Hörer in die Hand und drückte die entsprechende Taste.

"Ja?"

"Schon angezogen?"

"Ist das eine sexuelle Offerte?"

Einiges würde sich nie ändern, dachte Cuddy. "Nein."

"Aber schon etwas, das deine Fantasie anregt."

"Nein."

"Was willst du, Cuddy? Ich hab's nicht vergessen."

"Einerseits wollte ich genau das sicherstellen und andererseits fragen, ob wir vorher einen Kaffee trinken wollen. Also?" Cuddy hörte House am anderen Ende der Leitung leise stöhnen und wusste genau, wie begeistert er von ihrer Idee war. "Komm schon!"

"Muss das sein?", fragte er weinerlich.

"Nein, aber es wäre schön", erwiderte Cuddy ehrlich.

"Musst du nicht ein Krankenhaus leiten und wahnsinnige Ärzte davon abhalten, verrückte Dinge mit ihren Patienten anzustellen?"

Cuddy lachte leise.

"Ach nein, halt. Ich vergaß, dass dieses Problem bereits für dich gelöst wurde."

"Ich habe mir heute Morgen frei genommen. Es wäre schön, wenn du mir zeigst, dass es nicht ganz umsonst war."

Was blieb ihm jetzt noch anderes übrig. Er grummelte ins Telefon. "Okay, Gebieterin."

"Halb zehn. Neben der Praxis von Dr. Jones ist ein Café. Weißt du, wo die Praxis ist?"

"Ja."

"Gut, dann bleiben dir jetzt noch anderthalb Stunden, um dich anzuziehen. Ich würde an deiner Stelle auf T-Shirts mit Totenköpfen verzichten. Es wirkt irgendwie", sie überlegte, "morbid."

"Morbid?"

"Ja, vielleicht macht es einen besseren Eindruck auf Dr. Jones, wenn er dich nicht gleich damit verbindet."

"Ich werde jetzt auflegen, Cuddy", sagte House bestimmt.

"Bis dann."

House schmiss das Telefon aufs Sofa und überlegte kurz, ob er wieder zurück ins Bett gehen sollte. Eigentlich war er jetzt schon zu wach dafür und er würde sich nach einem kurzen Schlummer nur noch müder fühlen. Andererseits hatte er noch über eine Stunde Zeit, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen musste. Er entschied sich, zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, aber nicht ins Bett, sondern zum Schrank, um ein paar Klamotten herauszuholen.

Nach einer lauwarmen Dusche, einer Schüssel Cornflakes und einer Folge von Spongebob machte er sich um Viertel nach neun auf den Weg. Als er sein Auto auf dem Patientenparkplatz abstellte, sah er im Rückspiegel auch schon Cuddy, die auf ihn wartete. Er nahm seinen Stock vom Beifahrersitz und stieg langsam aus. Sie kam auf ihn zu.

"Auto?", fragte sie und deutete auf seine nicht besonders ansehnliche Schrottkiste.

"Ich dachte, das Motorrad wäre vielleicht zu _morbid_", gab er spöttisch zurück.

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging voraus in Richtung des Cafés. Er folgte ihr und sah sich dabei in der Gegend um. Als Cuddy vor der Tür zum Café kurz stehen blieb, stieß House fast mit ihr zusammen, weil er sich immer noch auf andere Sachen anstatt auf den Weg konzentrierte. Mit einem kleinen Ausfallschritt zur Seite konnte er gerade noch verhindern, Cuddy über den Haufen zu rennen.

"Autsch!", rief er laut aus und sank etwas nach unten.

Cuddy drehte sich sofort um und versuchte, den fluchenden House zu stützen.

"Verdammt. Du kannst doch nicht einfach stehen bleiben." Er massierte sein rechtes Bein.

"Tut mir leid. Alternativ hättest du auch aufpassen können." Sie nahm ihre Hände wieder von ihm, als er sich etwas aufrichtete und in seiner Manteltasche nach Vicodin suchte.

Er fand die Dose, die Cuddy ihm am Samstag mitgebracht hatte und nahm eine Pille. Cuddy sah ihn dabei übermäßig besorgt an. "Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an. Geht schon", sagte er. "Wollen wir nicht vielleicht rein gehen?"

Cuddy nickte und ging in das Café hinein. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und bestellten zwei Kaffee. Als House seinen Mantel auszog, sah Cuddy ganz eindeutig Totenköpfe auf dem weißen T-Shirt unter seinem blauen Hemd. Während sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete, starrte House zum Fenster hinaus und wirkte gleichgültig.

"Tut mir wirklich leid. Bist du jetzt sauer?", fragte sie.

Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Nein."

"Ja, das sehe ich."

"Hör auf", sagte er entnervt und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Wenn es das nicht war, dann wusste Cuddy, was ihn beschäftigte. Als ihr Kaffee kam, nahm sie einen Schluck und beobachtete sein Profil. "Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", sagte sie nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden.

"Ich weiß", entgegnete er kühl.

"Und du hättest schon lange etwas tun sollen. Das Vicodin loswerden, alternative Methoden finden, was auch immer. Besonders nach der Tritter-Sache."

"Ja, _Wilson No. 2_." Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Was ist es, wovor du Angst hast?"

House sah sie leicht irritiert an. "Nichts. Ich habe keine Angst."

"Schon klar. Du spielst nur einfach so gerne die Drama-Queen."

"Drama-King, wenn schon." Er spürte, dass die Angst in ihm drin nicht greifbar war. Sie war irrational und er konnte sie nicht beschreiben, aber Cuddy hatte recht: irgendetwas war da. "Der Mann will mir mein geliebtes Vicodin wegnehmen. Fändest du das nicht auch ein bisschen beängstigend", lenkte er stattdessen ab und warf Cuddy einen dramatischen Blick zu.

Sie tranken den Rest ihres Kaffees in relativem Stillschweigen. Ein paar Minuten vor zehn Uhr zog Cuddy ihre Jacke an und versuchte damit das Zeichen zu geben, dass es so weit war. House zog seinen Mantel ebenfalls wieder an und winkte die Kellnerin heran. Cuddy hatte den Geldschein schon auf den Tisch gelegt, bevor er überhaupt sein Geld aus der Tasche geholt hatte. Dann verließen sie das Café, überquerten einen kleinen Platz und blieben vor dem Eingang zur Praxis stehen.

"Okay", sagte Cuddy.

"Okay", imitierte House sie.

"Du kannst das", bemerkte sie ermutigend und lächelte.

House verdrehte wieder die Augen. "Werden wir uns jetzt immer auf diesem furchtbar ernsten Level unterhalten? Wo bleiben da die sexuellen Anspielungen?"

"Eigentlich kommen die immer nur von dir."

"Stimmt. Und du trägst die passenden Oberteile dazu."

Cuddy seufzte und sah dem langsam zum Eingang gehenden House hinterher. "Viel Erfolg", rief sie und wusste nicht, ob er es überhaupt gehört hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür und gelangte in ein weiträumiges Treppenhaus. Einige Schilder zeigten den Weg zu den verschiedenen Praxen, die in dem Gebäude untergebracht waren. Für die von Dr. Jones musste House in den zweiten Stock. Zum Glück gab es einen Fahrstuhl. Sonst müsste Dr. Jones ja wohl oder übel auf Schmerzpatienten mit Mobilitätsproblemen verzichten, dachte House.

Als sich die Türen zum zweiten Stock öffneten, konnte er einen langen Gang ausmachen, an dessen Ende die Anmeldung der Praxis war. Sie hatte Glaswände und erinnerte House somit unangenehm an die Klinik. Ein Rollstuhlfahrer mit einem Begleiter kam House entgegen und er machte Platz, um sie vorbei zu lassen. Er ging ein paar weitere Schritte auf die Anmeldung zu und blieb dann stehen. Zwei eifrige Schwestern kümmerten sich um einen Patienten und lächelten um die Wette.

Ein paar Sekunden lang stand er dort und beobachtete, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Auf dem Weg nach unten merkte er, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. Das Beste, was ihm zur Definition seiner Gefühle einfiel, war die Angst, diesmal etwas Ungewohntes und Ungeliebtes wirklich tun zu müssen.

Es nicht einfach nur passiv mit sich machen zu lassen, abzuschalten und zu wissen, dass es danach ohnehin wieder wie vorher sein würde. Nein, diesmal war es ernst und wenn er wieder als Arzt arbeiten wollte, dann würde sich hier und jetzt einiges ändern müssen. Und dazu fühlte er sich nicht bereit.

Erneut öffneten sich die Türen, das Erdgeschoss lag wieder vor ihm und er ging zum Ausgang. Schon als er die Türklinke berührte, sah er sie da stehen. Ein paar Meter entfernt, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, und auch sie hatte ihn schon erblickt. Na prima. House ging hinaus und Cuddy kam auf ihn zu. Er stöhnte und es entging ihr nicht.

"Fluchtversuch?"

"Frische Luft schnappen. Das Wartezimmer ist voll und ich muss warten." Er versuchte, lässig zu wirken.

"Schlechte Ausrede. Er hat montags nur bestellte Patienten und wenn etwas dazwischen gekommen wäre, dann hätte er angerufen."

"Ist das eine Verschwörung oder so was?"

"Schieb deinen Hintern wieder in das Gebäude, House. Es kommt ohnehin raus, wenn du nicht da warst." Sie klang nicht böse, sondern vielmehr so, als hätte sie damit gerechnet, was auch erklären würde, warum sie immer noch hier war.

House drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück zum Eingang. "Jetzt kam der Hintern-Kommentar aber von dir", rief er laut genug, damit sie es hören konnte. Kurz bevor er wieder die Tür öffnete, blickte er sich noch einmal um. "Hast du es Wilson erzählt?"

"Was? Dass du den Termin hier hast?"

House nickte einmal.

"Nein. Ich dachte, das willst du vielleicht lieber selbst machen."

Mit einem weiteren Nicken verschwand er wieder im Haus und Cuddy ging zu ihrem Auto. Diesmal schaffte er den Weg bis zur Anmeldung, nannte seinen Namen und wurde gebeten, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten.

Wenig später steckte Dr. Jones den Kopf durch die Tür zu seinem Sprechzimmer und sah House an. "Dr. House, schön dass Sie gekommen sind. Es kann losgehen."

House hatte wenig Lust auf das Austauschen von Nettigkeitsfloskeln und erhob sich mühsam aus dem Stuhl, der Schmerz von vorhin immer noch spürbar. Als er an Dr. Jones vorbeiging und den Behandlungsraum betrat, hielt der ihm seine Hand entgegen, die House schließlich doch schüttelte. Der Schmerztherapeut deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und House setzte sich.

Dr. Jones nahm hinter dem Tisch Platz. "Dr. House", begann er.

"Mr. House", korrigierte ihn House düster.

"Bestehen Sie darauf oder darf ich auch bei Dr. bleiben?"

"Eigentlich ist es mir egal."

"Nun ja, Dr. House fiele mir deutlich leichter, weil es sich nun einmal so in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hat, aber wir können auch gerne bei den Vornamen bleiben. Ich bin Jonathan. Jon reicht."

House hatte jetzt eigentlich schon genug. "Greg."

"Okay Greg, ich nehme an, Sie hören heute nicht das erste Mal von mir. Ich habe mich auf Schmerztherapie spezialisiert, beschäftige mich aber auch mit Suchtproblemen im Zusammenhang mit Schmerzen."

House deutete ein schwaches Nicken an.

"Dr. Cuddy war so freundlich, mir zu erzählen, was in etwa vorgefallen ist und warum Sie hier sind. Sie sagte, dass Sie eigentlich nicht vorhatten, eine Schmerztherapie zu machen."

"Nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Okay." Dr. Jones schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und House fragte sich, warum er nicht wissen wollte, warum er keine Therapie wollte. "Aber jetzt sieht es wohl so aus, als müssten Sie." Der Arzt, den House etwas jünger als sich selbst schätzte, lächelte kurz.

"Sieht wohl so aus."

"Ich will Ihre Zeit heute nicht zu lange beanspruchen. Ich brauche ein paar Informationen von Ihnen, um mir ein Bild machen zu können. Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, dann machen wir für einen anderen Tag einen ersten, richtigen Therapietermin aus. Wann genau war der Infarkt?"

"14. Juli 1999." Jones schrieb wieder und sah House nur ab und zu in die Augen, was es ihm etwas leichter machte.

"Sie nehmen jetzt Vicodin?"

"Ja."

"Welche tägliche Dosis?"

House blies seine Wangen auf und schob ein wenig Luft von einer Seite auf die andere.

"In etwa?", hakte Jones nach.

"80, vielleicht 90 Milligramm."

Jones zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. House fragte sich, ob Cuddy ihm Tipps für den Umgang mit ihm gegeben hatte. Bislang schlug er sich ganz gut.

"Haben Sie nach der Operation noch andere Schmerzmittel probiert?"

"Demerol, Tylox, Dilaudid."

"Es hat nicht geholfen?"

"Nein."

"Irgendetwas anderes zur Schmerzentlastung?"

"Massagen, unregelmäßig. Wärme und Kälte."

"Morphin?"

"In Notfällen."

"Hmm." Jones schrieb alles mit. "Wie, würden Sie sagen, ist der durchschnittliche Schmerz auf der Skala?"

"Es ist zu unterschiedlich, um das sagen zu können." House zweifelte ein wenig an der Kompetenz von Jones. "Außerdem ist die Schmerzbewertung unsinnig. Es ist zu subjektiv, um daraus zu schlussfolgern."

Jones nickte, blieb aber hartnäckig. "Wie oft ist es die 10?"

House wich seinem Blick aus. "Vielleicht einmal pro Woche."

"Gibt es irgendwelche Leberschäden?"

House wusste nicht genau, wie er antworten sollte, da er seine Werte das letzte Mal überprüft hatte, als er an der Studie in Boston teilnehmen wollte. Das war jetzt schon wieder einige Zeit her. "Keine, von denen ich wüsste."

"Können Sie beim nächsten Mal Ihre Krankenakte mitbringen und wir nehmen eine Blutprobe?"

Ein Nicken.

"Haben Sie Entzugserscheinungen, wenn Sie das Vicodin reduzieren."

Noch ein Nicken.

Jones blickte schließlich von seinem Zettel auf und legte den Stift zur Seite. "Okay. Ich denke, unser Langzeitziel wird es sein, das Vicodin ganz zu eliminieren. Ein Leberschaden ist ansonsten unausweichlich bei der Menge und Dauer, die Sie es schon nehmen. Ich schlage vor, wir versuchen eine Mischung aus Massagen, Wärme- und Kältebehandlungen, Ernährungsumstellung, Nervenstimulation, Entzündungshemmern und Physiotherapie zum Muskelaufbau und finden heraus, was davon hilft und was nicht. Dann stellen wir ein optimales Programm zusammen."

Bislang war House wenig begeistert von dem Vorschlag, der sich nach viel Arbeit und wenig Schmerzlinderung anhörte.

"Anfangs sollten wir es beim Vicodin belassen, um die Wirkung der anderen Behandlungen ohne Entzugserscheinungen bewerten zu können. Wenn wir etwas gefunden haben, das wirkt, können wir das Vicodin reduzieren und am Ende durch ein weniger belastendes Schmerzmittel ersetzen. Oder eine Kombination, falls das besser hilft." Er sah House eindringlich an. "Was meinen Sie?"

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"

"Nicht, wenn sie Arzt bleiben wollen."

"Also dann." Sein Enthusiasmus hielt sich hörbar in Grenzen.

"Es ist nicht nur das. Sie werden es mir im Moment vielleicht nicht glauben, aber mit einem solchen Schmerztherapieregime lässt sich die Lebensqualität deutlich verbessern. Es wird einfacher dadurch."

"Danach klingt es nicht wirklich", erwiderte House.

"Das können wir beim nächsten Mal besprechen." Jones beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Wollen Sie wiederkommen?"

House atmete tief und laut ein. Schließlich nickte er kurz.

Jones blätterte eine Seite in seinem Terminkalender um. "Mittwoch? 16 Uhr? Dann habe ich mehr Zeit für Sie."

"Mittwoch, 16 Uhr."


	23. Vierundzwanzig

**Vierundzwanzig**

Mit seiner Krankenakte unterm Arm, die Cuddy ihm gleich am Montagabend noch vorbeigebracht hatte, betrat House nun zum zweiten Mal den Gang, an dessen Ende sich die gläserne Anmeldung von Dr. Jones befand. Der Weg wurde nicht leichter, auch wenn der erste, kurze Termin vor zwei Tagen ganz gut gelaufen war.

Die Schwester hinter dem Tresen begrüßte House mit einem leisen Hallo und einem Kopfnicken. House erwiderte es kurz und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, der außerhalb ihres Blickfelds lag. Das Wartezimmer war ansonsten leer.

Gefesselt beobachtete House, wie das Ende seines Stocks immer wieder auf dem Boden aufkam und ihn dabei kurz nach oben springen ließ. Die noch nicht ganz aufgebrauchte Vicodindose von Cuddy setzte sich deutlich in seiner Jacketttasche ab und er spürte sie, wann immer er zufällig mit dem Arm daran kam. Er war nicht wirklich nervös, sondern eher ruhelos und fragte sich, ob es dabei tatsächlich einen Unterschied gab. Sein rechter Daumen fuhr über seine Augenbraue.

"Dr. House?" Die Stimme von Jones hinter ihm erschreckte House kurz. "Ich bin so weit."

House hievte sich aus dem Stuhl und ging unbeeindruckt an Jones vorbei in das Büro. Beide ließen sich wieder auf ihren jeweiligen Stühlen nieder und es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen sich beide einfach nur anstarrten.

Jones wandte seinen Blick als erster ab. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihre Patientenakte dabei."

House reichte sie ihm über den Tisch und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie er begann, darin zu lesen. "Sollten Sie nicht fragen, wie es mir geht oder so was?", bemerkte House sarkastisch. "Ich meine, immerhin sehe ich da ein Psychologie-Diplom direkt über Ihnen."

House deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine gerahmte Urkunde hinter Jones, doch der zeigte sich wenig interessiert und ließ seine Augen nicht von der Akte ab. "Im Internet kann man heutzutage alles finden und ausdrucken", murmelte er.

"Dann sollte ich mich da auch mal nach einer neuen Approbation umsehen."

"Ja, machen Sie das", sagte Jones abwesend.

House langweilte dieses Spiel, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er die spröde Art von Jones durchaus interessant fand. Er blies die Backen auf und ließ langsam die Luft raus. Dr. Jones blätterte sich durch die Seiten mit Behandlungen und Untersuchungsergebnissen und ließ House warten. Nach ein paar Minuten schlug er die Akte dynamisch zu und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Also, warum sind Sie hier?"

House verengte die Augen. "Leiden Sie unter Gedächtnisverlust?"

"Nein."

"Okay."

"Mir scheint es, Sie sind am Montag in erster Linie gekommen, weil Dr. Cuddy es Ihnen gesagt hat."

"Befohlen trifft es eher", warf House trocken ein.

"Ich kann Ihnen gleich sagen, dass das so nichts wird."

House schien Jones mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren.

"Wenn Sie es nicht auch wollen, dann wird das hier langfristig alles nichts bringen. Der Ruf, der Ihnen vorauseilt sagt, dass Sie es auch nicht gerne haben, wenn Ihre Zeit verschwendet wird. Ich glaube, wir sind uns da ähnlich, Greg."

House war ein bisschen erstaunt über den plötzlichen Wechsel in der Tonlage des Arztes, der am Montag noch so betont freundlich und distanziert wirkte. "Was wird das hier?", fragte er suspekt.

"Ja genau, was wird das hier?" Beide starrten sich wieder unnachgiebig in die Augen. "Ich muss wissen, dass Sie es auch wollen, weil das sonst hier alles keinen Sinn hat. Und wenn es nur ein kleiner Teil von Ihnen ist, aber er muss da sein und Sie sollten ihm eine Stimme verleihen."

House stöhnte. "Geben Sie schon zu, dass das Diplom doch nicht aus dem Internet ist."

"Sie lenken ab."

"Sie verwirren mich."

Jones sah House ausdruckslos an und nach ein paar Sekunden wurde House klar, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde und auf ihn wartete. Jones verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper und es wurde nur noch deutlicher.

"Okay", sagte House schließlich.

"Was _okay_?"

"Ich will es auch." House hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so erbärmlich lügen hören.

"Meine sechsjährige Nichte kann das besser."

"Was?"

"Lügen."

"Ich dachte schon, Sie meinen Entziehungskuren."

Jones beugte sich nach vorn und stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab. Sein Blick war mehr als ernst. "Hören Sie, Greg. Ich mache das hier seit fünfzehn Jahren. Ich habe genug gesehen und gehört, um zu wissen, dass es mit Ihrer Einstellung nichts werden kann. So wie Sie sich nicht mehr von Ihren Patienten beeindrucken lassen, lasse ich es mich auch nicht mehr von meinen. Sie verstehen?"

House nickte statisch.

"Sie sitzen gerade in einem Fahrstuhl, der nur noch nach unten fährt, und wenn Sie nicht bald aussteigen und den nächsten nach oben nehmen, dann wird es von ganz unten keinen Weg zurück geben."

"Warum erzählen Sie mir das?"

"Damit es Klick macht, denn ich glaube, Sie reden sich bislang nur ein, es hätte schon Klick gemacht."

House wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das ganze Gespräch schien ihm surreal.

"Gibt es diesen Teil von Ihnen, der etwas verändern will?"

House dachte bitter an das qualvolle Aufstehen jeden Morgen, tagtägliche Schmerzattacken und die Entzugserscheinungen, die inzwischen schon nach ein paar Stunden ohne Vicodin einsetzten. Er wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er langsam anfing zu nicken.

Jones' Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. "Gut. Ich denke, damit können wir arbeiten." Er wirkte wieder freundlicher. "Lassen Sie mich nur noch eines sagen: Scham, Unwahrheiten und Ausflüchte sind hier fehl am Platze. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie so besonders sind, dass ich Dinge bei Ihnen zum ersten Mal sehe."

"Schade", bemerkte House selbstironisch.

Jones lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage. "Manchen Leuten kann man es einfach nicht recht machen."

Er nahm eine lockere Position hinter seinem Schreibtisch ein und House löste den festen Griff um seinen Stock, der an der Stelle ganz verschwitzt war. Erst jetzt hatte er überhaupt bemerkt, wie verkrampft er ihn die ganze Zeit umklammert hatte.

"Sie sagten am Montag, Sie hätten es mit ein paar Dingen wie Massagen und Temperaturbehandlungen versucht. Hilft das?"

"Nur kurzfristig."

"Okay." Er machte wieder Notizen. "Was ist mit der Ketaminbehandlung?"

"War nicht von Dauer." Er versuchte seinen Blick unbeeindruckt wirken zu lassen.

"Gab es noch andere Behandlungsversuche? Welche, die nicht in Ihrer Akte stehen?"

House öffnete seinen Mund leicht und wirkte erstaunt.

Jones zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für viele Patienten, nach Alternativen Ausschau zu halten, die eventuell nicht den herkömmlichen Methoden entsprechen. Bei Ihnen bin ich mir fast sicher, dass Sie an so etwas bereits gedacht haben." Er erwartete eine Antwort.

House's Blick wanderte auf seine Schuhe hinunter. Als er anfing zu sprechen, war seine Stimme leise und er räusperte sich. "Ich habe versucht in eine Studie am Mass General zu kommen. Sie haben Krebspatienten ein Implantat eingesetzt, das den Nucleus accumbens stimulieren soll."

"Zur Schmerzlinderung?"

"Ja." Er stockte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. "Und zur Behandlung von Depressionen."

"Interessant." Er schrieb wieder und House konnte von seinem Platz aus sehen, dass es das Wort _'Depression'_ war. "Wie bitte hatten Sie vor, in die Studie zu kommen."

"Ein Patient war so nett, mir seine Krankengeschichte zu leihen", antwortete House nonchalant.

Jones nickte amüsiert. "Okay. Nicht gerade eine konventionelle Methode, aber immerhin etwas. Was ist passiert?"

"Meine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen. Es ist nichts daraus geworden."

Jones massierte sich mit zwei Fingern die Stirn und wirkte nachdenklich. "Die Frage, die sich mir hier stellt, ist, warum Sie nicht bereit sind, eine Schmerztherapie zu machen, aber andererseits willig, sich einer riskanten Operation zu unterziehen, von der nicht einmal feststeht, ob sie auch tatsächlich etwas bringt."

"Ich bin ein Freund unkonventioneller Methoden."

"Ausrede", bemerkte Jones trocken.

House fiel nichts besseres ein.

"Was ist es wirklich?" Er merkte, dass House ernsthaft überlegte. "Lassen Sie sich Zeit."

Nach etwa einer Minute bedrückenden Schweigens fing House an, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie für Jones überhaupt Sinn machten. "Eine Schmerztherapie erfordert Regelmäßigkeit. Kontakt mit Menschen. Abhängigkeit von Anderen. Nicht gerade meine Stärken."

Der Schmerztherapeut nickte aufmerksam.

"Das Vicodin passt in meinen Alltag. Passte." Ein kleiner Hauch von Wehmut lag in seiner Stimme. "Massagen, Physiotherapie und so weiter erfordern einen festen Plan, an den ich mich halten müsste. Als Arzt muss ich jederzeit verfügbar sein. Wenn ein Patient kritisch ist, dann werde ich zwei Tage lang nicht schlafen und nach der Diagnose suchen. Da bleibt keine Zeit für Termine. Ich kann mein Leben nicht um eine Schmerztherapie herum gestalten."

"Mehr Schmerzen, mehr Pillen: keine Probleme."

House nickte zustimmend. "Die Pillen entsprechen meinem Verständnis von Kontrolle über mein Leben. Kontrolle ist besser, als sich einfach nur gut zu fühlen."

"Haben Sie bedacht, dass eine Entscheidung für alternative Schmerzbehandlungsmethoden sich positiv auf die Kontrolle Ihres Lebens auswirken könnte? Sobald Sie nicht mehr von Ihren Schmerzen abhängig sind, sich von ihnen diktieren lassen, könnten Sie viel mehr Kontrolle über Ihr Leben haben."

"Geht es bei der Schmerzbehandlung heutzutage nicht darum, die Menge an verschreibungspflichtigen Schmerzmitteln zu mindern und den Schmerz nur zu managen? Nicht ihn zu eliminieren?"

Jones musste zugeben, dass House da einen berechtigten Punkt anbrachte. "Es geht darum, ihn zu kontrollieren. So wie es klingt, wäre das genau das Richtige für Sie."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so einfach ist."

"Das ist es nicht. Aber da Sie zur Zeit nicht als Arzt arbeiten, haben Sie die Möglichkeit Ihr Leben neu zu gestalten, es zu versuchen. Wenn Sie Ihre Approbation zurückbekommen, wird das Leben vielleicht anders aussehen."

House sah zum Fenster hinaus. "Wenn."

Die beiden unterhielten sich eine weitere halbe Stunde, nach der Jones genug Einblicke in die zu behandelnden Probleme und den Teil von House's Psyche hatte, den er ihm widerwillig zugänglich gemacht hatte. Ein winziger Teil, wie er sich dachte.

Danach nahm er House noch Blut ab, um es im Labor auf verschiedene Schädigungen durch das Vicodin untersuchen zu lassen. Jones setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah House erwartungsvoll an, der nur ausdruckslos zurückblickte.

"Nächsten Montag?", fragte Jones in einem Tonfall, den House nicht deuten konnte.

"Sprechen Sie jetzt gerade als der nette Arzt zu mir oder als der, der mich für unfähig hält, das hier durchzuziehen?"

"Als der, der meinen Terminkalender führt."

"Gut. Sagen Sie ihm, Montag ist okay."

Jones vermerkte House am Montagnachmittag in seinem Kalender und stand dann auf. House folgte ihm zur Tür. Direkt neben Jones blieb House am Durchgang stehen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Haben Sie schon mal über gespaltene Persönlichkeiten nachgedacht?"

Jones lächelte und gab House die Hand, die dieser widerwillig annahm. "Ja, aber wir konnten uns nicht auf eine Diagnose einigen."

House musste ebenfalls schmunzeln und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Ohne sich umzudrehen, rief er dem Arzt noch zu: "Wenn Sie dabei Hilfe brauchen..."

Unten angekommen, atmete er als erstes tief durch und war erleichtert, die kühle Abendluft in seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand im schummrigen Licht eine Person, die er nicht gleich ausmachen konnte, und kam dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu. House verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. "Ist die ärztliche Schweigepflicht in diesem Land noch irgendetwas wert?"

"Das musst du gerade sagen." House kam näher und Cuddy holte einen Geldschein aus der Tasche, mit dem sie in der Luft herumwedelte.

"Nein, danke. Ich habe mir geschworen, meinen Körper nicht mehr zu verkaufen."

"Ich lade dich ein. Drinks, Essen, was du willst."

"In dem Fall nehme ich alles, was ich kriegen kann." Er ging an ihr vorbei und sie folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes. Wie konnte er nur trotz seines Beines immer so schnell sein? Sein Auto stand gleich in der Nähe und er öffnete die Tür.

Cuddy blieb stehen. "Wohin?"

"Folgen Sie mir unauffällig."

Er stieg ein, fuhr los und stellte im Rückspiegel sicher, dass Cuddy ihm mit ihrem Auto folgen konnte. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter hielt er auf dem Parkplatz eines japanischen Restaurants. Die beiden trafen sich am Eingang.

"Taco Bell wäre günstiger gewesen", sagte sie ironisch.

"Ja, und nicht sehr stilvoll."

Er öffnete die Tür und ging als erstes in das kleine Restaurant, ohne überhaupt Anstalten zu machen, Cuddy die Tür aufzuhalten. Cuddy sollte es heute egal sein, da sie mehr als froh war, dass er zu seinem zweiten Termin überhaupt aufgetaucht war.

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch und bestellten Getränke sowie eine Sushi-Platte. Cuddy beobachtete House die ganze Zeit genau und versuchte herauszufinden, wie es gelaufen war. House entging ihr betont unauffälliger Blick nicht.

"Was willst du wissen?", fragte er genervt.

"Welche Gedanken und Gefühle bist du bereit zu teilen?"

House lehnte sich defensiv zurück. "Es ist alles gut gelaufen, wir haben uns nett unterhalten und ich werde am Montag wieder hingehen", spulte er herunter. "Reicht das?"

Cuddy fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, das seit dem Verlust seiner Approbation so unendlich schwer wirkte, und nickte. "Ja."

Die beiden aßen ihr Sushi und unterhielten sich für die kommende Stunde. House wirkte auf Cuddy wie in den letzten Tagen ein wenig schwermütig, aber okay. Sie hatte nach den Gesprächen mit Wilson Schlimmeres erwartet. Sie fragte sich, wie viel er ihr davon vorspielte und inwiefern es ihm wirklich besser ging, doch sie wusste, dass es bei Greg House keinen Weg gab, das tatsächlich herauszufinden.

Nach wie vor gehörten scharfzüngige Kommentare zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen und Cuddy war erleichtert, diese zu hören. Sie vermied es, so gut es ging, jegliche Themen über das Krankenhaus anzuschneiden, doch etwas lag ihr schwer im Magen.

Sie tupfte sich mit der Serviette über den Mund und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser. "House."

Er war alarmiert durch den ernsten Unterton in der simplen Nennung seines Namens und schaute verwundert auf.

"Ich weiß, es ist eine blöde Situation", fing sie an und räusperte sich, "aber kannst du nächste Woche deine Sachen aus dem Büro abholen? Fürs erste."

Ein paar Muskeln in seinem Gesicht regten sich.

"Ich meine, ich kann auch Wilson sagen, dass er sie für dich zusammenpacken soll." Ihre Stimme war vorsichtig.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. "Nein, ich mache das lieber selbst."


	24. Fünfundzwanzig

**Fünfundzwanzig**

Der Fahrstuhl ruckelte kurz auf der Fahrt nach oben. House befürchtete für einen Moment, er würde stehen bleiben und ihn in dieser quälend engen Umgebung gefangen halten. Quälend voll mit Erinnerungen. Im dritten Stock hielt der Lift an und die Türen öffneten sich. Eine Schwester stieg in den Fahrstuhl und betrachtete House für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken. Sie sagte nichts.

House senkte seinen Blick nach unten und stocherte mit dem Stock zwischen seinen Schuhen herum. Als sich die Türen im nächsten Stock wieder öffneten und die Schwester ausstieg, atmete er erleichtert auf. Jetzt waren es nur noch ein paar Schritte. Ein paar Schritte zu seinem alten Leben.

Gedankenversunken und immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf ging er ein paar Meter den Gang entlang. Eine Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

"Dr. House." Cameron kam von hinten angelaufen und stellte sich House in den Weg, sodass er stehen bleiben musste. Sie klang atemlos, als wäre sie gerade gerannt. "Schön Sie zu sehen." Sie lächelte.

"Ja, wirklich reizend." Er versuchte, ihr mit einem genervten Blick klarzumachen, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, um Small Talk zu halten und ging an ihr vorbei.

Cameron ließ nicht locker und stellte sich ihm erneut in den Weg. "Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

"Sauna. Oder bin ich da hier etwa falsch?", erwiderte er sarkastisch und musste erneut stehen bleiben. "Wollen Sie etwa mitkommen?"

Sie lächelte. "Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

"Keine Zeit."

"Kommen Sie schon."

"Die Antwort war nein, falls es nicht deutlich genug rüberkam." Er ging erneut um sie herum und verschärfte sein Tempo diesmal.

Sie rannte ihm hinterher und berührte seinen Arm. Er blieb wieder stehen, sah misstrauisch auf ihre Hand an seinem Ärmel hinunter und beäugte sie dann argwöhnisch. "Warum habe ich das Gefühl, Sie versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten in mein Büro zu gehen?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Cameron sah ihn betont unschuldig an, was House sofort verriet, dass sie ihn gleich anlügen würde. "Tue ich nicht. Ich dachte nur—"

"Denken Sie weniger." Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Büros fort.

Cameron sah ihm resignierend hinterher und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie hoffte inständig, die Situation würde sich als harmloser herausstellen, als sie es befürchtete.

Er kam ein paar Sekunden später an seinem Büro an. Die Jalousien waren geöffnet und er konnte von außen all seine vereinsamten Sachen darin sehen. Als er seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, fiel sein Blick auf den angrenzenden Konferenzraum. Chase stand vor dem großen Glastisch und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann mit Brille und schütterem Haar. Chase lachte kurz, anscheinend über einen Witz des anderen.

House drückte die Türklinke nach unten und ging in sein Büro. Alles sah aus wie an dem Tag als er das letzte Mal da gewesen war. Mit gesenktem Blick ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und packte ein paar Gegenstände in seinen Rucksack. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er die Szene nebenan, doch versuchte dabei, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Chase hatte bemerkt, dass House gekommen war und sah unsicher und nervös an seinem Gesprächspartner vorbei, der mit dem Rücken zum Büro stand. Er hörte die folgende Frage von ihm nicht.

"Dr. Chase?"

Chase sah wieder zurück in seine Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe nicht zugehört." Angespannt blickte er auf den Gang hinaus und hoffte, Cameron irgendwo zu entdecken. "Können Sie mich kurz entschuldigen?"

Der Mann mit der Brille nickte, war jedoch sichtlich verwirrt. Er drehte sich um, als er bemerkte, dass Chase wieder seinen Blick auf etwas hinter ihm richtete, und sah wie House abwesend seinen Rucksack füllte.

"Vielleicht gehen Sie einfach schon mal raus und sehen nach, ob Dr. Cameron bereits aus der Notaufnahme zurück ist. Sie zeigt Ihnen sicher gerne das Krankenhaus und ich schließe mich Ihnen später an", sagte Chase und hoffte, dass der Arzt seinen Vorschlag annehmen würde. Er sah Cameron endlich kommen, die ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick durch die Glasfront zuwarf.

"Okay." Der Andere nickte und ging auf den Gang zu Cameron hinaus. Nicht jedoch ohne dabei einen bohrend langen Blick auf House zu werfen.

Als die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, atmete Chase erleichtert auf und ging zur Glastür, die das Büro und den Konferenzraum trennte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür.

"Wer war das?", fragte House, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Chase sah keinen Sinn darin, ihn anzulügen. "Dr. Cooper. Cuddy hat ihm die Stelle des Abteilungsleiters angeboten." Eine gewisse Melancholie schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die House nicht entging. "Er hat das Angebot angenommen."

House sagte nichts. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und öffnete einige Schubladen.

"Er wird hier nur Teilzeit arbeiten und sich ansonsten um ein Forschungsprojekt kümmern." Chase hoffte, House würde irgendetwas sagen. Er überlegte, ob es angebracht war, einen Witz zu machen, schließlich war das hier immer noch House. "Sie müssen dringend wieder zurück kommen. Er ist eindeutig zu nett für Cameron und mich." Ein schwaches Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Er hat seine schlechte Seite nur noch nicht offenbart", antwortete House unbeeindruckt und suchte nach etwas Bestimmten, das er einfach nicht fand.

"Er hätte heute eigentlich noch nicht hier sein sollen. Er fängt erst nächste Woche an, wollte aber schon einmal das Krankenhaus sehen und uns kennenlernen." Chase hielt es für besser, House allein zu lassen, denn aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit schloss er, dass House die Situation nicht besonders gut aufnahm. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen Sie hier bald wieder", sagte er abschließend und verließ das Büro, um Cameron und Cooper zu finden.

House stopfte ein paar Journale in seine Sporttasche mit den diversen Wechselsachen, die er gerade unter dem Regal gefunden hatte. Er fühlte sich leer. Als käme das Ausräumen seines Büros seinem inneren Befinden gleich.

"Hey", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter House.

"Hey", erwiderte House verhalten und packte seine Sachen weiter zusammen, ohne Wilson auch nur kurz anzusehen.

Wilson wusste nicht, ob er näher kommen oder House besser allein lassen sollte. So blieb er erst einmal in der Nähe der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn stumm.

Nach einiger Zeit sprach House: "Von welchem Krankenhaus kommt er?"

"UCLA Medical Center."

"Fachrichtung?"

"Kardiologie." Wilson wusste sofort, dass House die nächsten Tage damit verbringen würde, jede noch so kleine Information über Cooper zusammen zu sammeln.

"Hast du ihn ausgesucht?" House hatte ihn bislang immer noch nicht angesehen.

"Cuddy hat mich gefragt, was ich von ihm halte und ich habe ihr meine Meinung dazu gesagt."

"Die da wäre?" Seine Stimme klang gereizt.

"Er ist eine sichere Lösung. Gut, aber nicht brillant. Er hat Erfahrungen mit komplizierten Diagnosen und hat in der Vergangenheit andere Ärzte und Studenten unterrichtet."

"Hm." House sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das inzwischen immer weniger nach seinem Büro aussah.

"Ich kann ein paar der größeren Sachen heute nach Dienstschluss nach unten tragen und vorbeibringen", bot Wilson an und deutete dabei auf den Plattenspieler in der Ecke.

House nickte. "Stell sie einfach vor der Tür ab. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht da sein."

"Darf ich fragen, was du machst, oder habe ich auch dazu keinen Zugang mehr?"

House drehte sich um und sah Wilson das erste Mal in die Augen. Sein Blick war ernst und stechend. "Therapie."

Wilson wägte für ein paar Sekunden ab, ob er es tatsächlich ernst meinte, doch der Blick überzeugte ihn. "Wow", stellte er nüchtern fest.

"Ja, wow."

"Wie lange hat Cuddy gebraucht, um dich dazu zu überreden?"

House's Blick war immer noch starr. Ihm war die stumme Anklage in Wilsons Stimme nicht entgangen. "Ein paar Minuten."

"Gut." Wilson wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Das Gespräch verlief so eigenartig wie alle in letzter Zeit und er fragte sich manchmal, ob das wirklich noch House war, der da vor ihm stand. "Wie ist es bisher gelaufen?"

"Ganz okay."

"Wirst du es durchziehen?"

House's Stimme wurde lauter. "Warum zweifelt eigentlich jeder daran, dass ich es durchhalte?"

"Ja, warum eigentlich?", gab Wilson trocken zurück.

"Danke, du bist eine große Hilfe", sagte House enttäuscht und drehte sich wieder um.

Wilson spürte, dass er die Chance verspielt hatte, ernsthaft mit ihm darüber zu reden. Dabei wollte er ihm doch eigentlich nur Mut machen. Er rieb sich den Nacken und spürte welche Verspannungen sich dort in den letzten, schweren Wochen gebildet hatten.

"Ich bin froh, dass du etwas machst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst—" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Schon allein, weil er nicht wirklich wusste wie. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass House nicht aktiv nach seiner Hilfe suchen würde, selbst wenn er sie bräuchte.

House zeigte keine Regung.

"Was soll das mit dem Schlüssel?" Die Frage lag Wilson immer noch auf dem Herzen.

"Du kannst auch klingeln, wenn du vorbei kommst."

"Ja, klar. Weil du dann auch sicher immer die Tür aufmachen wirst. Es sei denn natürlich, du liegst gerade mit einer Überdosis irgendwo in der Wohnung herum." Wilsons Stimme war außer Kontrolle geraten und der Alptraum von vor einigen Tagen kam wieder schmerzhaft in ihm hoch.

House lachte bitter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Wilson versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft retten und schien alles in letzter Zeit nur noch schlimmer zu machen. "Wann wird das hier zwischen uns endlich wieder normal werden?", fragte er verzweifelt.

House nahm alle seine zusammengepackten Sachen an sich und ging auf Wilson zu. Neben ihm blieb er stehen und die beiden sahen sich an. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass es so endet."

Wenn es Wilson nicht sofort innerlich wieder angezweifelt hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass in seinem Blick in diesem Moment so etwas wie tiefe Verbundenheit lag. Er wollte House auf keinen Fall verlieren und er hatte das Gefühl, dass House dies genauso wenig wollte. Es gab ihm zumindest ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Andererseits fragte er sich, wie House den letzten Satz gemeint hatte. Bereute er es vielleicht?

"Wo ist mein Ball?", lenkte House ab.

"In meinem Büro. Warte, ich hole ihn."

"Nein, behalte ihn. Er hat lieber frische, antiseptische Krankenhausluft um sich herum."

Damit verließ House mit einem vollen Rucksack und der Sporttasche das Büro. Wilson atmete frustriert aus und blieb noch minutenlang in dem Zimmer stehen, das jetzt nicht mehr wirklich nach seinem besten Freund aussah. Nur noch Erinnerungen erfüllten die Luft.


	25. Sechsundzwanzig

**Sechsundzwanzig**

"Wie geht's Ihnen?"

House sah Jones misstrauisch an.

Er lachte. "Ich dachte, ich werde meinem Psychologie-Diplom mal gerecht", sagte Jones und deutete auf das Zertifikat hinter sich. "Sagen Sie's mir lieber nicht."

"Hatte ich nicht vor."

"Umso besser. Das erspart es mir, mitfühlende Blicke vorzutäuschen." Ironie lag in seiner Stimme.

"Sehen Sie, so geht's uns beiden besser."

"Toll." Jones lächelte. "Zuerst einmal: Ihre Leberwerte sind auffällig, aber noch nicht alarmierend."

House saß unbeeindruckt auf seinem Stuhl und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Und wenn ich _noch nicht_ sage, dann meine ich das so, denn es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es soweit ist. Die SGOT- und SGTP-Werte sind erhöht, der Quickwert ist recht niedrig. Ihr Bilirubin ist normal. Wir sollten alle Werte regelmäßig überwachen."

"Okay."

"Eventuell nehmen wir nächste Woche noch einmal neues Blut ab, um ein paar weitere Tests zu machen. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, einen festen wöchentlichen Termin einzurichten?"

"Ich habe nicht wirklich über irgendetwas nachgedacht." House wippte mit seinem linken Bein auf und ab und hörte erst auf, als Jones wiederholt einen nervösen Blick darauf warf.

"Was ich Ihnen heute vorschlagen will, ist, dass Sie mit der Physiotherapie anfangen. Wir haben hier im Haus eine angeschlossene Praxis. Dr. LaGuerta ist ausgezeichnet und wird mit Ihnen in den nächsten Wochen einen Plan erarbeiten. In Rücksprache mit mir, können wir dann ergänzend dazu Ihre Medikamente umstellen."

House sah etwas überfordert aus. "Heute?"

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Schon gut." Er war nicht unbedingt darauf vorbereitet, heute mit der Physiotherapie anzufangen, aber die Vehemenz von Jones ließ ihm wohl keine andere Wahl. Er versuchte, es sich nicht weiter anmerken zu lassen.

"Sie sollten mit Dr. LaGuerta selbst Termine für die Physiotherapie ausmachen. Ich denke, es wäre leichter für Sie und mich, wenn wir außerdem einen festen Termin in der Woche hätten. Wie wär's mit Montagvormittag?"

House stöhnte. "Buchclub."

"Dienstagnachmittag?"

"Biker-Treffen?"

"Gut, dann ist es Montagvormittag. 10 Uhr, wenn Ihnen das recht ist." Jones schrieb in seinen Terminkalender und House fragte sich jetzt schon, wie er das alles überleben sollte. "Ich werde Sie gleich runter bringen und mit Carmen bekannt machen."

House spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, das sich langsam in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Eine Frau—er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder eher schlecht war. Er wünschte, er hätte sich darauf irgendwie mental vorbereiten können, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nichts gebracht hätte.

Jones nahm die Krankenakte, packte alles wieder hinein und ging dann zur Tür hinaus. Unsicher, was er tun sollte, folgte ihm House nach ein paar Sekunden. Sie gingen den langen Gang zurück zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren ein Stockwerk nach unten. House konzentrierte sich auf die blinkenden Lichter der Knöpfe und bemerkte, dass Jones ihn aufmerksam dabei beobachtete.

Erst als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen, sagte er jedoch etwas: "Es gibt keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein."

"Ja, für Sie nicht", erwiderte House und versuchte, seine Aufregung auf dem Weg zur Physiotherapie abzuschütteln. "Es sei denn natürlich, Sie haben gleich eine unglaublich attraktive Patientin im Anschluss."

"Sie ist verheiratet."

"Macht die Herausforderung doch nur noch größer."

Jones schmunzelte und hielt House die Tür zur Praxis auf. "Da ist sie auch schon."

Vor House stand eine attraktive Südamerikanerin, die von einem Stapel Akten aufsah und House erst einmal von oben bis unten musterte. "Hm", machte sie und legte die Akten zur Seite.

"Carmen, das ist Dr. House. Wenn Sie lieb sind, wird er mit Greg einverstanden sein, aber unter uns—" Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und flüsterte. "—seien Sie lieber nicht zu nett."

LaGuerta lächelte amüsiert und sah House erwartungsfroh an. "Hi Greg, ich bin Carmen."

"Hi."

Jones reichte ihr die Akte. "Alles wie besprochen. In der Akte müssten Sie alles finden und ansonsten rufen Sie einfach an." Er drehte sich zu House. "Dann viel... Vergnügen wäre unpassend, oder?"

House nickte und zog ein spottendes Gesicht. "Ja, vergnügen Sie sich auch nicht zu sehr mit Ihrer Patientin."

Dr. Jones warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu LaGuerta. "Sie wissen, was ich meinte." Dann verschwand er durch die Tür und ließ House mit der jungen Therapeutin allein.

Ein wenig steif stand House vor ihr und musterte jetzt sie von oben bis unten. "Was hat er gemeint?", fragte er ratlos.

"Dass Sie mir sicher viel Freude machen werden." Sie lachte und ging zu einer Tür, die von dem Empfangsraum abging. "Kommen Sie, wir fangen gleich an."

Nervös folgte er ihr in das Behandlungszimmer und setzte sich schließlich auf die Liege, auf die sie deutete. Sofort nahm sie ihm seinen Stock aus der Hand und stellte ihn außer Reichweite an eine Wand gelehnt ab. Sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker direkt vor ihm. Ihre fast schwarz anmutenden Augen lenkten House ab.

"Greg", fing sie an, "wir sollten heute für den Anfang mal einen Blick auf das Bein werfen. Also eher ich. Ich nehme an, Sie sehen es oft genug." Sie lächelte wieder.

House's Herz schlug schneller, als es sollte. Der Gedanke, ihr jetzt gleich seinen Oberschenkel zu offenbaren, ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Er merkte, wie sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und hoffte, dass sie es zumindest nicht bemerken würde. "Ja", sagte er knapp.

"Keine Angst. Ich sehe es mir nur an und wir machen ein paar Bewegungstests. Dann sind Sie mich auch wieder los für heute."

"Haben Sie den Eindruck, dass alle Ihre Patienten Sie schnell wieder loswerden wollen?", fragte House fast schon charmant.

Ihr Lächeln entblößte strahlend weiße Zähne. "Nein, aber Ihre Körpersprache sagt mir gerade genau das."

"Mein Körper lügt."

"Das hätten Sie wohl gerne. Ziehen Sie Ihre Hose aus."

"Sie sind aber sehr direkt."

"Nicht direkt genug, um durch Ihre Hose hindurch sehen zu können." Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Schreibtisch hinüber. Diskret stand sie so mit dem Rücken zu House.

House nahm das als Zeichen. Er massierte seine rechte Schläfe für ein paar Momente und stand dann auf, um sich mühsam die Hose auszuziehen. Er fühlte sich idiotisch. Nicht viele Menschen hatten nach der Operation seinen Oberschenkel gesehen, geschweige denn die Narbe angefasst.

Sie drehte sich kurz um, um zu sehen, ob er schon fertig war und sah, dass er mit sich selbst rang. Ohne dass er es merkte, drehte sie sich wieder um und gab ihm ein paar private Momente. Sie kannte diese Art von Patienten und konnte sich trotzdem immer nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie schwer es für sie sein muss.

Als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, war er fertig und saß verloren auf der Liege. Seine Hände klammerten sich fest daran und er schaute im Zimmer umher, um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Sie ging wieder zu ihm.

"Legen Sie sich hin." Sie machte Anstalten ihm zu helfen, doch er nahm es nicht an und schwang sein Bein stattdessen selbst auf die Liege.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und rutschte hin und her, um eine angenehme Position zu finden. Unter den Blicken der Physiotherapeutin musste er aber feststellen, dass es diese Position nicht gab. Schließlich faltete er seine Hände über dem Bauch zusammen und sah, wie sich ihre Hände langsam seinem Bein näherten. Er spürte den Puls in seinem Hals aufgeregt pochen.

Ihre Hände fühlten sich unangenehm auf seiner Haut an. Ungewohnt. Seine Zehen verkrampften sich unfreiwillig und er schloss die Augen.

Die Physiotherapeutin untersuchte die Beschaffenheit der Narbe und der darunter liegenden Muskulatur. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf sein Gesicht und sah, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. "Haben Sie Schmerzen dabei?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

House's Augen schnellten wieder auf. "Nein."

Genau in diesem Moment trafen ihre Finger auf ein empfindliches Nervenbündel und House winselte kurz vor Schmerzen. "Jetzt haben Sie es doch geschafft", sagte er mit gepresster Stimme.

"Tut mir leid. Können Sie Ihr Bein anwinkeln?"

House machte keine Anstalten, es auch nur zu versuchen. "Ich würde sagen, dazu fehlt mir ein entscheidender Muskel."

"Gut. Ich mache ein paar Bewegungstests. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark sind." Sie umfasste das Bein und bewegte es in verschiedene Richtungen.

Der Schmerz war für House mal mehr und mal weniger ausgeprägt, doch die unangenehme Situation machte ihm sichtlich zu schaffen. Nach kurzer Zeit fing sein Bein leicht an zu zittern. LaGuerta legte es behutsam wieder auf der Liege ab und suchte den Augenkontakt zu ihm.

"Ich denke, das reicht, um mir ein Bild zu machen. Haben Sie am Freitag Zeit?"

Er richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab. "Ist das eine Einladung?"

"Ja, zu einem Termin in meiner Praxis." Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Eintrag in ihren Terminkalender. "14 Uhr."

House zog seine Hose wieder an und versuchte, mit immer noch zittrigen Händen seinen Gürtel zu schließen, als LaGuerta schon wieder vor im stand. Er sah sie kurz unbeholfen an und schaffte es dann endlich, die Schnalle festzuzurren.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Bis Freitag dann."

Er nahm sie zögerlich an und merkte dadurch erst, wie kalt seine eigene Hand war.

Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages fühlten sich größer an als er selbst. Größer als das, was er sich vorstellen konnte zu bewältigen. Konstante Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, die nicht mehr war, und die ständige Aussichtslosigkeit der Zukunft verbanden sich auf äußerst unangenehme Weise.

Und zwischen all der Leere, der Wehmut, den Schmerzen und den Verlegenheiten lag immer noch eines: die Wut. Als er endlich wieder vor der Tür stand und tief durchatmete, wusste er genau, wohin ihn sein Weg als nächstes führen würde.

Drei Stunden später klingelte Wilsons Telefon.

"Willl-son?"

Er hörte sofort, dass House betrunken war. "Was ist los, House?"

"Alles Mist."

Wilson wusste nicht, ob er besorgt, alarmiert oder sauer sein sollte. "Du bist betrunken", stellte er fest.

"Ach ja?"

"Was ist passiert?"

House lachte. "Das glaubst du nicht. Ich hab keinen Job mehr, fühle mich wie der letzte Idiot und..." Der letzte Teil ging in seinem unverständlichen Gemurmel unter.

"Wo bist du?", fragte Wilson forsch.

"Keine Ahnung."

Wilson schloss aus den Hintergrundgeräuschen, dass er in irgendeiner Bar war. "Dann frag gefälligst jemanden." Er hörte, wie House die Hand übers Telefon hielt und anscheinend jemanden fragte.

"Dylan's", brabbelte er. "Warum? Willst du dich auch betrinken?"

"Nein, ich werde dich jetzt abholen. Du bewegst dich keinen Zentimeter!" Wütend beendete Wilson das Gespräch und zog sich sofort eine Jacke über.

Er brauchte nur rund zehn Minuten zu Dylan's Bar und fragte sich im Auto, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Er kannte House. Seinen Frust und Schmerz würde er mit Alkohol und Pillen betäuben. Das war nichts Neues. Er hatte ihn heute Morgen, nachdem er im Krankenhaus seine Sachen gepackt hatte, gesehen und wusste, dass ihn das sehr mitnahm, doch sein Wille eine Therapie zu machen, hatte Wilson positiv gestimmt. Jetzt schien er wieder einen Schritt zurück gemacht zu haben. Wie so oft.

Als Wilson die fast leere Bar betrat, sah er House auch schon zusammengesunken am Tresen sitzen. In seiner Hand ein volles Glas, vor ihm ein paar leere, der Stock achtlos zu Boden gefallen. Wilson seufzte und kam näher.

"Komm, wir gehen." Er sah House energisch an und hielt dann Ausschau nach dem Barkeeper.

"Hey Jimmy, jetzt doch noch nicht", nörgelte House und sah Wilson mit glasigen, roten Augen an, die ihn schon nicht mehr richtig fokussieren konnten.

"Du hattest genug."

Der Barkeeper, ein großer stämmiger Mann mit Glatze, kam auf Wilson zu. "Drink?"

"Nein, zahlen", erwiderte er gereizt. "Was fällt Ihnen ein, ihm so viel auszuschenken? Er ist ganz offensichtlich betrunken."

Der Barkeeper lehnte sich zu Wilson über den Tresen und ließ ihn seinen schlechten Atem auf der Haut spüren. "Dann wollte er das vielleicht so. Ansonsten hätte er sicherlich seine Mami mitgebracht." Er funkelte Wilson böse an und setzte dann das Abtrocknen des Glases in seiner Hand fort.

"Ich sollte Sie anzeigen", sagte Wilson, doch der Mann lachte nur. Wilson holte seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche. "Was macht das?"

House legte ein zusammengefaltetes Bündel von Geldscheinen auf den Tresen. "Hey, ich hab selbst Geld", sagte er empört.

Wilson ignorierte ihn und wartete auf die Antwort des Barkeepers.

"40 Dollar."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Wilson die Geldscheine aus seiner Geldbörse und legte sie auf den Tresen. Für das Geld musste House ziemlich viel gehabt haben. Ein halbvolles Glas stand immer noch vor ihm und House machte Anstalten es auszutrinken, doch Wilson brachte es außer Reichweite, bevor er das konnte. "Steh auf, ich bring dich nach Hause."

"Ich brauche dich nicht."

"Doch, weil du es alleine nicht mehr schaffen wirst", sagte Wilson aufgebracht. "Komm!"

Wilson hob den Stock auf und drückte ihn House unsanft in die Hand. Unter den amüsierten Blicken des Barkeepers und einiger Gäste half er House beim Aufstehen. Als er endlich stand und den ersten Schritt machte, merkte Wilson, dass er ihn wohl oder übel bis zum Auto stützen musste, damit er es überhaupt schaffte.

"Verdammt, House", sagte er leise und versuchte, ihn so gut wie möglich auf den Beinen zu halten. Der Weg zum Auto dauerte seine Zeit und dort angekommen brauchte Wilson ein paar Minuten, um House auf den Beifahrersitz zu verfrachten und anzuschnallen. Er murmelte immer noch wirres Zeug.

Die Fahrt zu House's Apartment verlief zu Wilsons Erleichterung ruhig, da House nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen zugefallen waren und er jetzt in einer unbequemen Position mit dem Kopf zwischen Gurt und Fenster eingeschlafen war. Der unangenehme Geruch von Alkohol durchflutete das Auto und Wilson war stocksauer.

Er weckte House vor seiner Wohnung mit einem entschlossenen Schütteln seiner Schulter. Als Wilson die Beifahrertür öffnete, war House immer noch damit beschäftigt, den Gurt zu lösen und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wilson beugte sich schließlich über ihn und öffnete den Verschluss.

House sah ihm erstaunt dabei zu und hatte Schwierigkeiten alles zu verarbeiten. "Wilson, mir ist schlecht."

"Geschieht dir recht", sagte er ohne jedes Mitgefühl und hievte House ohne viel Mithilfe dessen wieder aus dem Auto. "Wo ist dein Schlüssel?", fragte er ihn schließlich an der Haustür.

"Hier irgendwo", stammelte House und suchte in seiner Hosentasche danach, den anderen Arm immer noch über Wilsons Schultern gelegt, damit er nicht umfiel. Als er den Schlüssel fand, versuchte er die Tür selbst aufzuschließen, doch nach ein paar Momenten nahm Wilson ihm den Schlüssel ab und machte es.

Als sie in der verlassenen Wohnung standen, fragte sich Wilson, was er jetzt am besten tun sollte. Ihn ins Bett bringen, alle Alkoholvorräte verrichten, da bleiben und sicherstellen, dass nichts passiert? Doch House nahm ihm die Entscheidung fürs erste ab.

"Bad", sagte er mit einem dringlichen Unterton und bewegte sich mühsam durch den Flur, Wilson immer noch an seiner Seite.

Sofort ging House zur Toilette, ließ Wilson den Deckel für sich öffnen und ließ sich dann daneben langsam nieder. Sein Bein schmerzte wie die Hölle, was ungewöhnlich war, da er glaubte, alles mit dem Alkohol betäubt zu haben. Der Würgereiz überkam ihn wieder und er übergab sich.

Wilson stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, daneben und verdrehte abwechselnd die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Eine neue Übelkeitswelle überkam House, doch diesmal kam bis auf ein wenig Flüssigkeit kaum noch etwas aus seinem leeren Magen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, den stechenden Geruch von Erbrochenem auszublenden.

"Wie viele Vicodin hast du genommen?", fragte Wilson mit ernster Stimme hinter ihm.

"Zwei?"

Wilson beugte sich nach unten, griff in House's Jackentasche und holte die Dose heraus, die fast leer war. "Ja, sicher. Verdammt, House. Was soll der Mist?"

"Das musst du gerade sagen", murmelte House.

"Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich gerade fast zur Bewusstlosigkeit getrunken hat, anstatt sich einmal seinen Problemen zu stellen."

House drehte sich um und lachte . "Du bist doch an allem Schuld!", sagte er lautstark und sah Wilson dabei mit glasigen Augen vorwurfsvoll an.

Das war genug für Wilson. Er ließ House an Ort und Stelle liegen und verließ das Bad. "Ruf mich an, wenn man wieder normal mit dir reden kann", rief er und schmiss die Tür des Apartments hinter sich wütend zu.


	26. Siebenundzwanzig

**Siebenundzwanzig**

Die Wolke vor seinen Augen, die alles nur verschwommen erscheinen ließ, verschwand nur langsam. Seine Augenlider waren zu schwer, um sie ganz zu öffnen. Zu verdammt schwer und träge.

In seinem Mund konnte er immer noch den unangenehmen Geschmack von Erbrochenem schmecken und das allein brachte seinen Magen wieder dazu, sich zu verkrampfen. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er hatte immer noch das gleiche Hemd an, das nun, durchtränkt von verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten, unangenehm an seinem Körper klebte.

Er versuchte, seine Augen ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen, doch scheiterte nach wenigen Sekunden und gab stattdessen ein unbehagliches Grummeln von sich, das sich im Raum ausbreitete und dann seinen Kopf nur noch mehr schmerzen ließ.

Sein rechtes Bein war eigenartig verdreht und so von der Blutversorgung abgeschnitten, dass er die Schmerzen erst bemerkte, als er es in eine normale Position brachte. Sein Körper erzitterte unter dem Schmerz, den die Nerven zu seinen Synapsen sendeten. Er versuchte, sich auf den biologischen Prozess zu konzentrieren, um nicht an den Schmerz denken zu müssen, doch es half nichts.

Durch den Spalt den sich seine Augen öffnen konnten, versuchte er seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Die Umrisse von Möbeln und Gegenständen waren alles, was er erkennen konnte, aber es reichte, um zu wissen, wo er war. Er stöhnte, als sein Rücken und Nacken weitere Schmerzreize durch seinen Körper sendeten. Alles sammelte sich in seinem Kopf, wo der Schmerz pochend gegen Stirn und Schläfen pochte und keinerlei Anzeichen gab, bald damit aufzuhören.

House rollte seinen Kopf zu Seite und spürte die kalten Fließen an seinem Ohr. Die Kühle tat gut, aber er wünschte sich, in seinem Bett zu liegen und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen zu können. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen tastete er seine Umgebung ab und fand zwei Handtücher, die seinen Kopf zumindest etwas gepolstert hatten, jetzt aber ganz woanders lagen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sie vom Regal auf den Boden gezogen hatte, bevor er völlig erschöpft, betrunken und mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung eingeschlafen war.

_Wilson._ House hörte die Haustür in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder mit einem lauten Knall zufallen. _Wilson._ Er hörte seine eigenen Worte unsanft aus seinem Mund kommen und sah die verletzten Augen von Wilson, der in diesem Moment aufgegeben hatte. House hatte es durch den verhängnisvollen Schleier seiner Trunkenheit gesehen und bekam das Bild jetzt nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Seine Finger tasteten weiter seine Umgebung ab und fanden schließlich die Jacke, nach der er gesucht hatte. Er zog sie zu sich heran und hörte das ersehnte Geräusch schon, bevor er die kleine Dose überhaupt in der Hand hielt. Doch das Geräusch war in keinster Weise zufriedenstellend. Seine halbgeöffneten Augen bestätigten seinen Verdacht. Nur noch zwei Pillen.

Er richtete sich mühsam auf und schluckte die beiden trocken. Sein Mund verzog sich durch den widerlichen Geschmack von Erbrochenem, der sich mit den bitteren Medikamenten verband. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte, dass es zehn Uhr war. Eine unangenehme Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach dagegen nur: _Was hast du schon anzufangen mit deiner Zeit. _Er befahl ihr, den Mund zu halten.

Schwerfällig und kräftezehrend versuchte er aufzustehen, doch seine Beine gaben immer wieder nach und er landete unsanft zurück auf dem harten, kalten Fußboden. Erst nach fünf Minuten und nachdem er genug Luft angesammelt hatte, um die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, schaffte er es, in eine senkrechte Position, der Oberkörper unter den Schmerzen seines Rückens gekrümmt.

Sein Stock lag in der Nähe der Badezimmertür und er wägte ab, ob es die Mühe wert war, ihn aufzuheben und noch mehr der Rückenschmerzen zu riskieren, oder er sich besser mit den allzu bekannten Schmerzen in seinem Oberschenkel zufrieden geben sollte. Das Altbewährte gewann schließlich gegen die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und er humpelte ohne Stock ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa ließ er sich vorsichtig nieder, immer darauf bedacht keinen seiner geschundenen Muskeln zu sehr zu belasten. Ein Kissen erlösend hinter seinen Rücken geklemmt, ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er hielt es nicht lange durch, denn selbst das schmerzte zu sehr.

Seine Finger suchten wieder blind. Diesmal nach dem Telefonhörer auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch. Ohne nachzusehen, drückte er die Kurzwahltaste und hielt das Telefon an sein Ohr. Das Freizeichen war so laut in seinem Kopf, dass er den Hörer ein Stück weghalten musste, um es überhaupt auszuhalten.

"Ja?"

"Cuddy", sagte er heiser und räusperte sich, doch es half nicht viel.

"House?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Hm."

"Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt.

Sein Mund fühlte sich so trocken an, dass er glaubte zu verdursten. "Ich— Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"House, was ist los? Du klingst furchtbar", sagte sie, ohne auf seine Frage zu reagieren.

"Krank."

"Soll ich vorbeikommen?"

"Ich brauche Vicodin."

Sie atmete laut aus, was sich durch die Telefonleitung zu einem hässlichen—und lauten—Geräusch entwickelte. "House, ich habe mit Dr. Jones abgesprochen, dass nur noch er die Rezepte ausstellt. Es wäre hinderlich für die Therapie, wenn auch Wilson und ich für dich verschreiben. Ruf bei Jones in der Praxis an."

"Ich bin krank."

Mitgefühl lag in ihrer Stimme und ließ sie schwermütig klingen. "Ruf ihn an und sag es ihm. Er kann das Rezept an die Apotheke schicken und die bringen dir das Vicodin."

House's Fingerspitzen fuhren über die Oberfläche des kleinen Tisches neben ihm und blieben bei einem Stück Papier hängen. Wütend knüllte er es zusammen.

"House?"

"Schon gut", sagte er tonlos, resignierend.

"Soll ich Wilson sagen, dass er heute Abend nach dir schauen soll?"

"Nein." Der Name versetzte House einen kleinen unangenehmen Stich genau unter dem rechten Schlüsselbein. Und er wusste, dass es immer diese bittere Mischung aus Schmerz und Verlust war, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte, die sich dort als erstes bemerkbar machte. Er drückte zwei Finger auf die Stelle und es ließ etwas nach.

"Ruf Jones an, er wird das regeln", sagte Cuddy eindringlich.

"Ja", sagte House knapp und ließ den Hörer bereits von seinem Ohr nach unten gleiten. Er hörte, wie Cuddy noch etwas sagte, doch anstatt das Telefon wieder ans Ohr zu halten, beendete er das Gespräch mit einem Tastendruck.

Lange sah er auf das Telefon in seinem Schoß hinunter. So lange, dass sogar der Schmerz schon in den Hintergrund trat. Als sein Blick sich wieder löste, fiel er auf den zusammengeknüllten Zettel auf dem Tisch. Noch immer sagte er allzu deutlich, dass auf seinem Bankkonto nicht viel verblieben war.

Fast zwei Monate ohne Gehalt (für seine letzte Gehaltszahlung konnte Cuddy in der Aufsichtsratssitzung nur die Hälfte durchbringen) und weiterhin alle üblichen Ausgaben. House war nie jemand, der große Summen angespart hatte. Er wusste nicht wofür. Er kaufte sich lieber eine neue Gitarre oder investierte in Bücher und Schallplatten. Jetzt wusste er, wofür er hätte sparen sollen.

Seine Hände umfassten wieder das Telefon und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Ziffern klarer sehen zu können. House wählte mit zittrigen Fingern, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass er zu viel Alkohol und zu wenig Schmerzmittel und Essen hatte, Wilsons Handynummer. Er wartete. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er wieder auflegen sollte, denn es gab nichts, was er Wilson zu sagen hatte. Aber er wollte ihm so dringend, so verzweifelt etwas sagen, von dem er einfach nicht wusste, was es eigentlich war.

Wilson meldete sich nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden war seine sanfte Stimme in der Mailboxmitteilung alles, was House blieb. Er fragte sich, ob das das Ende war.

Vielleicht war es besser so.


	27. Achtundzwanzig

**Achtundzwanzig**

Nach einer weiteren Stunde zwischen Übelkeit und Schmerzen, zwischen Verzweiflung und Gleichgültigkeit, zog sich House seine Lederjacke über und verließ die Wohnung. Die Tür fiel lautstark hinter ihm ins Schloss und es erschien ihm fast als gebührender Schlusspunkt, der passender nicht hätte sein können.

Die Lackierung der orangefarbenen Honda glitzerte im sanften Sonnenlicht der Mittagsstunde. House steckte seinen Stock in die Halterung des Motorrads und schwang sein rechtes Bein unter Schmerzen über den Sitz. Die leere Pillendose in der Tasche seiner Jacke machte sich bemerkbar und drückte unangenehm gegen seine Rippen. Nicht die Dose selbst war es, die ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern das trostlose Bild ihrer Leere vor seinem inneren Auge.

Er verharrte ein paar Momente regungslos auf dem Sitz, sein gesamtes Gewicht von seinem linken Bein abgefangen, fast jeder kleine Teil seines Körpers immer noch unaufhörlich schmerzend. Nach dem Anruf bei Cuddy blieben ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Und er wusste jetzt schon, dass sein stures Wesen sich nicht für die einfachste Variante entscheiden würde. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr.

Der Artikel, den er in der Bibliotheksdatenbank gefunden hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein. Selbst mit einer erfolgreichen Therapie standen die Chancen für ihn—mit seiner Vorgeschichte—nicht besonders gut. Seine Brillanz allein würde ihn hier nicht mehr retten können. Auch wenn Cuddy so hoffnungsvoll war, so wusste er doch, dass sie sich dessen bewusst war, wie schwer es werden würde.

House setzte seinen Helm auf und startete den Motor. Er schloss kurz die Augen bei dem allzu vertrauten Geräusch und den Vibrationen unter ihm, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und losfuhr. Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wohin ihn sein Weg führen würde, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wissen musste, um dort anzukommen, wo er jetzt sein sollte. Er glaubte nicht an Bestimmung, doch irgendetwas ähnliches würde ihn jetzt führen.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch Princeton in Richtung Osten. Erst war es die mittägliche Geschäftigkeit der Stadt, die an ihm rasend schnell vorbeizog, dann die Ruhe der Vorstädte und schließlich die Landschaften mit weiten Feldern, duftenden Wäldern und sanften Hügeln. Er nahm alles kaum wahr. Sein Blick war nach vorne gerichtet und visierte ein Ziel an, das es nicht gab.

Nach fast einer Stunde passierte House das Ortseingangsschild von Ocean Grove und klappte das Visier nach oben. Sofort nahm er den angenehmen Geruch des Meeres wahr und konnte sich für ein paar Minuten darauf konzentrieren, die pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Bein in den Hintergrund drängen.

House fuhr durch die Kleinstadt und folgte weiterhin seinem Gefühl, das ihn schließlich bis zur Küste brachte. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo, als er merkte, wie das Motorrad auf der sandigen Straße zu rutschen begann und parkte die Maschine schließlich am Straßenrand.

Die Sonne war hier fast ganz hinter den Wolken verschwunden und ein böiger Wind wehte, ließ die Fahnen am Strand aufgeregt hin und her tanzen. Steif von der längeren Fahrt, dem fehlenden Vicodin und der Nacht auf dem harten Badezimmerfußboden, kniff er die Augen ein paar Sekunden lang zusammen und nahm dann den Helm vom Kopf. Sofort verschaffte ihm der Wind eine angenehme Kühlung.

Langsam glitt ihm der Helm aus der Hand und landete fast geräuschlos auf dem Erdboden neben dem Motorrad. House öffnete die Augen und sah auf den Helm hinunter, doch bemühte sich gar nicht erst, ihn aufzuheben. Mit seinem Stock lief er in vorsichtigen Schritten in Richtung des Piers, an dessen Ende sich die Wellen unruhig brachen.

Er musste aufpassen, damit sich sein Stock nicht in den Spalten zwischen den Holzplanken verfing. Bedächtig ging er bis zum Ende des Piers. Es gab kein Geländer, nichts das ihn hätte halten können, falls er sein Gleichgewicht verlor, sein Bein unter ihm nachgab. Es gab nur ihn drei Meter über der schäumenden Gicht. Und es gab den Wind, der langsam durch seine Jacke kroch und ihn frösteln ließ.

Sein Telefon klingelte und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass das Geräusch aus der Innentasche seine Jacke kam. Erschöpft fiel sein Blick auf das Display und Cuddys Name leuchtete auf. Den Blick zurück auf das Meer gerichtet, behielt er das Handy so lange in der Hand, bis es aufhörte zu klingeln und steckte es dann zurück in seine Tasche. Sie würde sein Vorhaben jetzt nicht ändern können.

Mit geschlossenen Augen trat er einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn. Eine steife Brise der salzigen Meeresluft kollidierte mit seinem Gesicht und der Wind wehte so stark aus einer Richtung von vorn, dass er es ihm schwer machte, normal weiter zu atmen. Es war ein bisschen wie ersticken und House überlegte, ob es die gleiche Panik ist, die man spürt, wenn man keine Luft mehr bekommt. Nur viel, viel schlimmer.

Es waren Minuten, in denen er dort verharrte. Am Rande des Abgrunds, dort wo er schon lange zu sein schien.

Und dann ging er wieder einen sicheren Schritt zurück, warf einen letzten Blick auf die unruhige See und drehte sich um. Die Sonne war inzwischen ganz verschwunden und hinterließ eine ungemütliche Stimmung, das Meer grau und der Strand verlassen. So allmählich wie er gekommen war, verließ House den Pier auch wieder.

Anstatt zu seiner Honda zurückzukehren, bog er nach rechts auf die Strandpromenade ab und betrat das erste kleine Gasthaus, das er fand. Die warme Luft im Inneren kam ihm fast schon unangenehm entgegen und er öffnete seine Jacke. Niemand interessierte sich für den zerzaust und erschöpft aussehenden Fremden mit Stock und House nahm ohne die Beobachtung der anderen Gäste auf einem Hocker an der Theke Platz.

Die Bardame hatte sich schon vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihn wissend an. "Bier?"

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wasser."

Sie nickte und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm ein Glas zu füllen.

Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen sah House ihr hinterher. "Haben Sie Aspirin oder Paracetamol?"

Sie sah ihn etwas verwundert an, aber er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Dann verschwand sie hinter einem Vorhang und kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück. Mit dem Glas Wasser stellte sie eine Packung Paracetamol vor ihm ab. Er nickte nur und sie zog sich wieder zurück.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete House die angefangene Packung. Es waren noch sechs Tabletten darin, doch er brach nur zwei aus dem Blister und schluckte sie mit viel Wasser hinunter. Er blieb ein paar Minuten sitzen, in denen er überlegte, ob er etwas essen sollte, doch es schien ihm, als könne er ohnehin nichts unten behalten und so bestellte er stattdessen ein zweites Glas Wasser.

Er ließ die fast leere Packung Paracetamol zusammen mit fünf Dollar auf dem Tresen liegen und ging wieder zur Tür, als er das Wasser ausgetrunken hatte. Draußen erwartete ihn das gleiche, unangenehme Wetter. Er schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke bis ganz nach oben und lief langsam zurück zu seinem Motorrad. Dann setzte er sich schwerfällig darauf und startete den Motor für den letzten Akt.

Das Schmerzmittel konnte ihm nicht wirklich helfen, aber es stumpfte den Schmerz für die Rückfahrt zumindest ein wenig ab, nahm ihm die schneidende Intensität. House beschleunigte das Motorrad auf einer kerzengeraden Landstraße auf schwindelerregende Geschwindigkeiten, als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe. In gewisser Weise war ihm klar, dass es so sein würde.

Zurück in Princeton fuhr er nicht zu seinem Apartment, sondern bog vorher links ab und folgte ein paar kleineren Seitenstraßen. Er sah das große Schild schließlich vor sich und verlangsamte sein Tempo, bis er auf einem geräumigen Hinterhof zum Stehen kam. Er setzte seinen Helm ab und suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach der einzelnen Tablette, die er vor dem Gehen noch aus der Packung im Gasthaus genommen hatte. Mühelos schluckte er sie und stieg dann von der Maschine.

Ein junger Mann mit Irokesenschnitt kam schon auf ihn zu. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

House schluckte ein weiteres Mal und deutete mit dem Kopf auf sein Motorrad. "Wie viel können Sie mir dafür geben?"

Der Mann ging näher auf die Maschine zu und begutachtete sie ausgiebig. "Sondermodell, relativ geringer Kilometerstand, Zustand in Ordnung", sagte er schließlich. "5.000."

House sah ebenfalls auf sein Motorrad und überlegte. "5.500."

"5.200."

House ging um die Honda herum, nahm seinen Stock aus der Halterung und gab dem Mann letztendlich die Hand. "Okay."


	28. Neunundzwanzig

**Neunundzwanzig**

Mit 1.000 Dollar Cash in der Tasche (der Rest würde ihm in den nächsten Tagen als Scheck zugehen), trottete House die kleine Seitenstraße entlang. An der Kreuzung zur nächsten, größeren Straße blieb er stehen und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das erste Taxi auftauchte—und prompt vorbeifuhr.

Fünf Minuten später hatte er mehr Glück und nahm schließlich auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis Platz. Der Taxifahrer nickte und fuhr los. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass der erschöpft aussehende Mann mit dem Stock dort hin wollte, wo er hin wollte. Er kannte diese Typen nur zu gut.

Die Stadt zog wieder an ihm vorbei und House starrte aus dem Fenster ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Diesmal waren es nicht die schönen Seiten der Stadt und die beeindruckenden Landschaften, die unbemerkt an ihm vorbeizogen. Stattdessen wurde die Umgebung immer dunkler und das nicht nur, weil die Sonne am Horizont langsam unterging.

Das Taxi blieb unvermittelt stehen und House erwachte aus seiner Lethargie, die vor allem von seinem Bein hervorgerufen wurde.

"Acht siebzig." Der Taxifahrer sah ihn verächtlich an und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf die Gestalten um das Taxi herum.

House kramte in seiner Tasche und fand schließlich zehn Dollar, die er ihm in die Hand drückte. Der Taxifahrer nickte und drehte sich um, doch House blieb stur sitzen, bis er ihm schnaubend sein Wechselgeld ausbezahlte. Erst dann hievte sich House wieder mühsam aus dem Auto.

Die kleine Straße, auf der er stand, war dreckig und alles andere als einladend. Es stank, Müll lag überall. Fast jede größere Stadt hatte solch eine Gegend zu bieten und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass House die von Princeton betrat. Leicht bekleidete Damen in viel zu engen Outfits drängten sich an ihm vorbei und warfen ihm lustvolle Blicke zu. Er ignorierte sie und ging vorbei an den dunklen Kaschemmen bis zu einer abgehenden Seitengasse.

Die Straße unter seinen Schuhen war feucht und angewidert sah er nach unten auf die stinkenden Flüssigkeiten, die sich ihren Weg an ihm vorbei bahnten. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was es alles war und ging weiter. Interessierte Augenpaare folgten ihm, als er in die kleine Gasse einbog.

House sah sich um. Er fühlte sich verunsichert in dieser Umgebung und konnte spüren, dass es die Menschen um ihn herum sahen, es fühlten. Seine Hand zitterte leicht auf seinem Stock—ein Zeichen, dass seine letzte Pille viel zu lang her war und er außerdem noch nichts gegessen hatte.

Um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, ging House langsam weiter. Sein Blick fiel auf zwei Männer, die im Dunkel eines Hintereingangs miteinander sprachen und wenig später etwas austauschten. House bewegte sich auf die beiden zu und verlangsamte seine wackeligen Schritte, bis der eine Mann wieder verschwunden war und nur noch die Gestalt an der kleinen Treppe blieb. Er ging auf sie zu.

"Vicodin?", fragte House leicht heiser und räusperte sich.

"Hab ich nicht. Sonderwünsche dauern zwei Tage. Was anderes?" Er sah House keinen Moment lang an, sondern beobachtete wachsam die Stelle, an der die kleine Gasse von der Hauptstraße abging und wo immer wieder neue Menschen auf der Suche nach diversen Dingen um die Ecke bogen.

House ächzte kaum hörbar und murmelte leise vor sich hin. "Mist." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den hageren Mann vor ihm, der ihn immer noch kaum beachtete. Die Hände tief in großen Manteltaschen vergraben, bewegte er sich unaufhörlich von einem Bein auf das andere und ließ die Augen nicht von der Straßenecke. Sein öliges, schwarzes Haar klebte unangenehm an seiner Stirn.

"Du kannst es versuchen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner Vicodin dabei hat. Für was anderes bist du bei mir aber an der richtigen Adresse." Seine kalten, fast schwarzen Augen sahen jetzt doch für einen winzigen Moment zu House und musterten ihn trotz der Kürze ausgiebig.

House starrte nur zurück.

"Also was ist?", fragte der Typ genervt. "Ich habe auch andere Kunden."

House überlegte und sah auf seine Schuhe hinab, die immer noch umgeben waren von Flüssigkeiten unbekannten Ursprungs. Die Spitze seines Stocks war in einer kleinen Pfütze versunken.

"Hör zu, wenn du mit Heroin nicht klarkommst, dann weiß ich, dass der Typ da hinten Morphin hat. Kapseln, Tabletten, Injektionslösungen. Was immer du willst." Er drehte sich kurz etwas zur Seite und deutete mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung auf einen Mann ein paar Meter weiter. "Aber dann wäre es an der Zeit zu verschwinden und nicht hier Wurzeln zu schlagen."

"Arschloch", fauchte House leise und ging ein paar Schritte auf die andere Person zu.

"Selber", rief ihm der Typ hinterher.

Der nächste Mann war nicht weniger suspekt als der erste und musterte House zunächst von oben bis unten, wobei sein Blick am längsten an House's Stock hängen blieb. "Morphin?"

House nickte und sah zu, wie der Mann in seiner Jackentasche wühlte.

"Als was?"

"Tabletten. Möglichst hoch dosiert."

"Ich hab nur noch ein paar, aber ich mache dir ein besonders gutes Angebot für das flüssige. Wie wär's?" Er sah House erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass man hier tatsächlich auch Schnäppchen machen kann", erwiderte House sarkastisch. "Die Werbung hatte gar keine versprochen."

Ein schiefes Lächeln formte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers. "Da sieh mal einer an. Also?"

House nickte nur einmal kurz.

"Alle Tabletten und zehn Ampullen à 20 Milligramm?"

House nickte noch einmal und sah sich leicht nervös um. Keiner schien ihm jetzt noch besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Geschäften nach.

"Macht 120 Dollar."

House zog grummelnd seine Geldbörse aus der Jeanstasche und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie viel Geld er gerade bar mit sich umher trug. Seine Finger fassten ein paar Scheine. "Das mit dem Schnäppchen war dann ja wohl ein Witz."

"Lustig, oder?"

Ohne Antwort überreichte House ihm die Geldscheine und ließ den Mann ein paar Momente in seinen Taschen wühlen. Wenig später hielt er ihm eine kleine Dose entgegen, sowie eine Pappschachtel, in der House die Ampullen vermutete. Er nahm alles an sich und ließ die Dose in seiner Hosentasche und die Schachtel in seiner Jacke verschwinden. Ein letztes Mal nickte er dem Mann kurz zu und drehte sich dann um.

Langsam schritt er die Straße entlang, zurück zur Kreuzung mit der Hauptstraße, wo zumindest ein Teil der Dunkelheit ihn nicht mehr einhüllte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich jetzt besser oder noch schlechter fühlen sollte.

Er wollte etwas trinken, sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an. Seine Hand umfasste die ganze Zeit die Pillendose in seiner Hosentasche. Ein Gefühl, das ihm bekannt vorkam und ihn im Moment beruhigte. Sein Daumen strich sanft über den Deckelrand.

House entschloss sich noch etwas weiter zu gehen, der bedrückenden Stimmung gelebter und verworfener Existenzen zu entkommen, die hier aufeinander trafen, um ihr Ende zu feiern. Es war nicht seine Welt, sagte er sich immer wieder.

Vor einer zumindest von außen etwas besser anmutenden Bar eine Straße weiter blieb er stehen und holte die kleine Dose aus seiner Tasche. Drei Tabletten fielen ihm in die hohle Hand, zwei schüttete er wieder zurück in den Behälter, die dritte verschwand in seinem Mund. Und so betrat er die Bar.

Hinter einem schweren Samtvorhang, der seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte, kam das Innenleben der Bar zum Vorschein. Das schummrige Licht ließ zumeist nur die schemenhaften Umrisse der Menschen erkennen, doch House sah, dass es hier recht gut gefüllt war. Er ging auf den Tresen zu und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker.

"Welchen Schnaps kann ich dir bringen?"

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah den Barkeeper an. "Bier."

"Klar doch."

Er verschwand wieder. House stützte sein Kinn auf den Händen auf und schloss die Augen. Er konnte spüren oder bildete sich zumindest ein, dass das Morphin zu wirken begann. Erschöpft ließ er die Augen geschlossen und hörte so nur das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem das Bier vor ihm abgestellt wurde. Nur noch ein bisschen, sagte er sich und genoss die Erleichterung, die das Schmerzmittel und die Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit ihm im Moment verschafften.

"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte eine raue Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah eine attraktive, junge Frau mit halblangen, dunklen Haaren, die ihn mit einem vagen Lächeln ansah. Sie deutete auf den Hocker neben ihm.

Er nickte und nippte an seinem Bier. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie sie Platz nahm, die Beine übereinander schlug und sich einen billigen Wein bestellte.

"Was führt dich hier her?", fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

House wusste, dass sie nicht uneigennützig oder rein zufällig hier bei ihm war. Dafür war sie zu eindeutig angezogen.

"Geschäfte."

Sie lachte kurz. "Jeder hat Geschäfte hier."

House versuchte, sie möglichst unauffällig zu begutachten, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es ihm gleich tat und wandte sich so nach einiger Zeit nur noch seinem Bier zu. In den nächsten Minuten sagte sie nichts und House war froh darüber, denn er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden. Als er sein Bier fast ausgetrunken hatte, fing sie an, etwas unruhig auf ihrem Barhocker hin und her zu rutschen. Er nahm seinen letzten Schluck.

"Hast du Lust?", fragte sie fast tonlos und schob einen Bierdeckel zu ihm hinüber, auf dem eine Adresse stand.

House überlegte ein paar Sekunden und schob den Deckel dann zu ihr zurück. "Wir gehen zu mir."

"Auch okay. Hier in der Nähe?"

"Wir müssen mit dem Taxi fahren."

Er gab dem Barkeeper ein Handzeichen und bezahlte beide Getränke. Sie war inzwischen schon aufgestanden und beobachtete House von hinten.

"Was ist?", fragte er, als er sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl erhob und bemerkte, wie sie gebannt auf seinen Stock starrte.

"Nichts", antwortete sie, die Augen immer noch auf den Stock gerichtet.

"Modeaccessoire", sagte er nüchtern und schwang den Stock kurz durch die Luft. Dann humpelte er zum Ausgang und sie folgte ihm.

Die Taxifahrt zu seiner Wohnung verlief ohne ein Wort. Der Taxifahrer tat seine Arbeit und die beiden Passagiere sahen zu ihren jeweiligen Fenstern hinaus. Die Stille war unangenehm laut.

Als er seine Tür aufschloss, ging er als erstes hinein und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihr etwas anzubieten. Er zog seine Lederjacke aus und schluckte eine weitere Tablette, während sie sich langsam durch sein Wohnzimmer bewegte und hier und da stehen blieb.

Er ging in die Küche und füllte sich ein Glas mit Wasser. Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer beobachtete er, wie sie gerade mit den Fingern über eine Reihe von Buchrücken im Regal strich.

"Wow. Bist du Arzt oder so was?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Nein."

"Möchtegern-Arzt also."

Er starrte sie ausdruckslos an und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. "Das Schlafzimmer ist hier", rief er ihr zu.

House hörte an den Geräuschen ihrer Schuhe, dass sie ihm folgte und setzte sich dann aufs Bett. Er massierte sein Bein, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ.

"Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Am besten nichts sagen."

"Lässt sich einrichten."

Stumm beobachtete er, wie sie ihre High Heels mit dem jeweils anderen Fuß abstreifte, sich ein Stück zu ihm hinüber beugte und dann anfing, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er schloss die Augen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Ganz kurz konnte House einen ihrer Finger an seinem Hals spüren, doch da war nichts. Rein gar nichts. Kein Gefühl, weder positiv noch negativ. Leere, Stille, Nichts.

Das Morphin hatte seinen Kopf benommen gemacht. Er nahm ihre Bewegungen nur noch in Zeitlupe wahr und merkte erst, wie sie ihn aufs Bett drückte, als er schon so gut wie lag. Seine Hände ruhten regungslos neben seinem Körper und sie knöpfte ihre Bluse stattdessen einfach selbst auf. Ihr kurzer Rock und die Strumpfhosen folgten der bereits auf dem Fußboden gelandeten Bluse.

Sie kniete über seinem Körper und er befürchtete für einen Moment, sie würde ihr Gewicht auf sein Bein verlagern, doch sie tat es nicht. Unbeholfen fummelte er an seinem Gürtel herum, bis sie seine kalten Finger zur Seite stieß und ihn selbst öffnete, genauso wie die Knöpfe der Jeans. Als sie seine Hose ein Stück nach unten gezogen hatte, spürte er etwas Erleichterung. Er stütze sich auf die Ellenbogen und zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, während sie an der anderen Seite die Hose über seine Füße zog und auf den Kleiderhaufen zu den anderen Sachen warf.

Sie kam wieder näher, kniete über ihm und er konnte ihr Haar auf seinem Bauch spüren als sie ihren Kopf senkte. Ihr halbnackter Körper berührte den seinen, als sie einen feuchten Kuss auf seinem Schlüsselbein platzierte.

Er atmete schwerer und spürte einen flüchtigen Anflug von Panik, als er merkte, dass es nicht an der Erregung lag, sondern an etwas ganz anderem: Nähe.

Bevor sie ihren Kopf ein weiteres Mal senken konnte, manövrierte er seinen Körper nach hinten und entkam ihrer Umklammerung. Perplex sah sie ihn an und er blickte nicht weniger verwirrt zurück.

"Was? Ist das dein erstes Mal, Doc?", fragte sie genervt.

Er rutschte bis zur Bettkante und stand auf, durchsuchte den Kleiderhaufen nach ihren Sachen und drückte sie ihr unsanft in die Hände. "Geh jetzt."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sich wieder an, während er in seiner Hose nach Geld suchte und ausreichend Scheine neben ihr aufs Bett warf. Ohne sie ein weiteres Mal anzusehen, ging er ins Badezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich laut zu.

Sie schüttelte immer noch mit dem Kopf und sammelte das Geld bereitwillig ein. "Immer diese Spinner." Dann verließ sie die Wohnung und ließ die Tür nicht weniger sanft als House ins Schloss fallen.


	29. Dreißig

**Dreißig**

Die Stapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Cuddy konnte sich seit Wochen auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Alles schien nur noch an ihr vorbeizuziehen, zu passieren ohne dass sie daran beteiligt war. Chaos war noch nie ihr Ding, denn es ließ sie im Grunde nur noch chaotischer reagieren, doch jetzt war es überall.

Allerdings gab es eine Schublade in ihrem Schreibtisch, die so geordnet war, wie sie es von sich selbst gewohnt war. Langsam öffnete Cuddy sie und nahm die Visitenkarte heraus, die ganz oben auf fein säuberlich abgehefteten Akten und Zetteln lag. Der Name 'House, Gregory' stand auf der Vorderseite des obersten Ordners.

Sie atmete laut aus und starrte gedankenverloren in die Leere vor sich. Sie ließ die Visitenkarte durch ihre Finger wandern und spürte, wie sich die glatte Oberfläche des edlen Papiers angenehm auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. Schließlich legte sie die Karte auf den Tisch vor sich und wählte die Telefonnummer, die darauf handschriftlich vermerkt war.

"Jones." Es war die direkte Durchwahl zu ihm. Für Notfälle.

"Dr. Jones, hallo. Hier ist Dr. Cuddy vom—"

"Dr. Cuddy, ich weiß schon wer Sie sind. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Jones am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht gerade. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht dazu befugt bin und Sie an die Schweigepflicht gebunden sind, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie es mit House läuft." Die plötzliche Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ ihr Herz nach unten sinken und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

"Ich glaube, ich verrate Ihnen nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass er seine letzten Termine nicht wahrgenommen hat. Weder bei mir noch bei unserer Physiotherapeutin."

Cuddy atmete scharf ein.

"Er hätte am Freitag letzte Woche zur Physiotherapie kommen sollen und diesen Montag dann einen Termin bei mir gehabt. Er ist zu beiden nicht erschienen und hat sich auch nicht abgemeldet."

Cuddy schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf ihrem aufgestützten, rechten Arm ruhen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

"Meine Schwestern haben bei ihm angerufen, doch es ging immer nur der Anrufbeantworter ran."

Cuddy war für ein paar Momente nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Ja, ich bin noch dran. Ich bin nur—" Sie seufzte. "—erschüttert trifft es vielleicht ganz gut."

Jones schwieg für ein paar Sekunden. "Sind Sie mit ihm befreundet?", fragte er sanft.

Cuddy lachte bitter. "Ich würde ja sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er das sieht. Anscheinend waren ihm meine Bemühungen nicht sehr viel wert."

"Das muss nicht so sein", beruhigte Jones sie. "Ich vermute, er ist zur Zeit äußerst verwirrt und weiß dazu nicht, was er selbst will. So kam er mir jedenfalls vor."

"Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich so."

"Er braucht jede Hilfe, die er bekommen kann, damit er einen Entzug schafft. Er braucht Leute wie Sie."

"Das ist das Problem. Er war noch nie groß darin, Hilfe anzunehmen."

"Sie können ihm nicht helfen zu realisieren, dass er Hilfe braucht. Das muss er selbst schaffen. Aber Sie können ihm den Schritt, die Hilfe letztendlich anzunehmen, erleichtern. Seien Sie hartnäckig", sagte Jones eindringlich.

"Okay, ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Kann er Sie für neue Termine anrufen?"

"Klar, jederzeit."

"Danke, Dr. Jones."

"Ich hoffe, das wird was. Wäre ein herber Verlust für die Medizinwelt sonst", bemerkte Jones in einem etwas leichteren Ton.

Obwohl Jones es am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht sehen konnte, nickte Cuddy mit dem Kopf. "Auf Wiederhören", wisperte sie noch in den Hörer, legte auf und stieß dann mit der Faust gegen den Tisch.

Der Schmerz betäubte ihre Wut und Enttäuschung ein wenig und Cuddy verstand in diesem Moment House ein klein wenig besser, wenn er selbst so etwas tat. Nur alles andere um ihn herum erschien ihr immer noch wie ein großes, unlösbares Rätsel für die Ewigkeit.

Sie massierte ihre Knöchel bis sie etwas weniger schmerzten und griff dann erneut zum Telefonhörer. Wilson ging nach ein paar Sekunden ans Telefon.

"Cuddy?"

"Hast du gerade einen Patienten?"

"Nein, ist etwas passiert?" Ein ungutes Gefühl, dass etwas mit House sein könnte, überkam ihn.

"Ich muss mit dir reden. Über House."

In seinem Kopf schellten die Alarmglocken. "Okay, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Als Wilson Cuddys Büro betrat und sie ihm ansah, dass er außer Atem war, bedauerte sie es ein bisschen, ihm anscheinend solche Angst gemacht zu haben. Sie deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. "Keine Angst, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, falls du das denkst", beruhigte sie ihn und seine Muskeln entspannten sich sichtlich.

"Man muss ja mit allem rechnen."

"Ja, leider." Sie lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit dem Gummiband in ihren Händen. "Ich habe gerade mit Dr. Jones telefoniert."

Wilson kniff die Augen zusammen. "Jones? Sagt mir nichts. Wer ist das?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Er hat es dir nicht gesagt?"

"Was?"

Cuddy seufzte laut und schloss die Augen. "Dieser feige Hund."

"Was hätte er mir sagen sollen?"

"Ich habe ihm einen Therapieplatz bei Dr. Jones besorgt. Er ist Schmerztherapeut."

"Oh, er hat seinen Namen nicht erwähnt. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er eine Therapie macht, nichts weiter. Die Situation war nicht die richtige, um ihn weiter danach zu fragen."

"Er hat mich gebeten, dir nichts zu sagen, damit er das selbst machen kann."

Wilson sah betrübt nach unten auf den Fußboden in Cuddys Büro.

Cuddy sprach leise weiter: "Er ist nicht zu seinen letzten Terminen gegangen."

Wilson sah nicht vom Boden auf, sondern starrte auf imaginäre Punkte, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. "Vielleicht ist es meine Schuld", erwiderte er verhalten.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand hier Schuld ist."

"Wir haben uns gestritten letzte Woche. Er war betrunken, ich habe ihn von einer Bar abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht und dann habe ich die Geduld verloren." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe seitdem nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Schuld stieg unangenehm in ihm auf und er wagte es nicht, Cuddy in die Augen zu sehen.

Doch sie reagierte gelassen. "Es ist nur verständlich, mit ihm die Geduld zu verlieren."

"Was jetzt?", fragte Wilson.

"Ich gehe jetzt bei ihm vorbei und werde versuchen, ihn wieder zur Therapie zu überreden. Oder umbringen."

Wilson schmunzelte kurz. "Kannst du mir sagen, wie es gelaufen ist?"

"Klar, aber vielleicht solltest du bis dahin wieder selbst versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."

Wilson nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich habe einen Termin." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. "Viel Erfolg."

Cuddy lächelte zaghaft und sah Wilson hinterher, der ihr Büro verließ. Dann ging sie selbst zur Garderobe, zog sich ihren Mantel über und verließ mit allem, was sie brauchte, die Klinik.

House öffnete die Tür erst nach dem dritten Klingeln. Cuddy erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihn im Sweatshirt, als er die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete, bevor er versuchte, sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Sie stellte ihren Fuß dazwischen und spürte wie die Tür schmerzhaft dagegen knallte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, stemmte sie die Tür mit der Hand wieder auf.

Er stöhnte leise und wandte sich resignierend von der Tür ab. Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und blieb wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm stehen.

"Was soll das verdammt noch mal?"

House wusste genau, wovon sie sprach und drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Apartment.

"Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

Seine Faust schlug einmal gegen die Sofalehne und er wandte sich ihr zu. "Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dauernd auf mich aufpassen zu müssen?" Seine Stimme war laut und anklagend.

In Cuddy keimte die Wut wieder auf. "Weil du es anscheinend nötig hast. Und was heißt hier überhaupt jeder? Aus meiner Sicht gibt es hier nur zwei Menschen, denen anscheinend ernsthaft etwas an dir liegt. Manche würden sie auch als Idioten bezeichnen." Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf rot wurde.

Er verdrehte die Augen und stützte sich stärker auf seinen Stock .

"Weißt du, wie schwierig es war, dir einen freien Platz bei Jones zu besorgen? Er hat monatelange Wartelisten."

"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten", antwortete er lapidar und sah ihr mit eisigem Blick in die Augen.

Dieser Blick tat sein Übriges und Cuddy verlor einen Moment lang die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Sie wollte ihn einerseits am liebsten so lange schütteln, bis er endlich wieder zur Vernunft kam, und andererseits hier und jetzt in einen Weinkrampf ausbrechen. Vor ihr stand nicht nur ihr sturer, ehemalig bester Arzt, sondern auch ein Freund, den sie nicht verlieren wollte.

Sie verringerte den Abstand zu ihm durch einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn und packte ihn unsanft am Arm. Sein Blick haftete auf ihren vor Wut und Enttäuschung glühenden Augen. Cuddy setzte ihr gesamtes Gewicht gegen ihn ein und stieß ihn mit einer Wucht nach hinten, die aus dem Affekt heraus kam und die sie so keinesfalls beabsichtigt hatte.

Schon nach Bruchteilen einer Sekunde realisierte sie, was sie getan hatte und versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Doch er hatte das Gleichgewicht bereits verloren, der Stock rutschte unter ihm weg und fiel mit einem fast schon ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch zu Boden.

Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe und Cuddy sah ihren Fingern hinterher, die hilflos versuchten seinen Oberarm zu fassen zu bekommen und nur noch ins Leere griffen. Sein Kopf stieß unsanft gegen die Sofalehne und er ging zu Boden.

"Ahhhh", zischte House und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und tastete über seine Stirn, auf der sich am Haaransatz eine kleine Platzwunde gebildet hatte. "Oh Gott, House!" Ihre Finger wurden feucht von dem Blut.

"Verdammt!" Er folgte ihren Fingern und begutachtete dann das Blut, das seine Finger benetzte. Die nächste Bewegung galt sofort seinem Bein und Cuddy sah besorgt darauf hinunter.

"Das wollte ich nicht", stammelte sie.

"Ja, schon klar", presste er zwischen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

Sie berührte seinen Oberarm, doch er stieß ihre Hand von sich weg. Cuddy stand auf und fand im Badezimmer einen kleinen Verbandskasten, mit dem sie zurückkam und sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Er wollte sich erneut von ihr wegdrehen, aus Selbstschutz, aus Scham, aus Angst vor ihrer Nähe, als sie sich mit einem Alkoholtupfer seiner Stirn näherte, doch Cuddy drückte seine Schulter energisch gegen die Couch und House gab sich schließlich geschlagen.

"Autsch!", rief er laut aus, als der Alkohol auf die Wunde traf.

Sie sagte nichts und begutachtete stattdessen die Wundränder. Die Stelle war nicht so groß wie sie auf den ersten Blick aussah und wie das viele Blut vermuten ließ. Mit einem Wattetupfer trocknete sie die Wunde etwas und suchte dann in der Kiste nach einem großen Pflaster.

House sah ihren konzentriert arbeitenden Fingern hinterher. Er schwieg eine Weile, bevor er wieder sprach. "Ich hätte lieber eine richtige Ärztin."

Cuddy würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Der Schock über ihre Überreaktion verschwand langsam und was blieb, war der fade Nachgeschmack ihrer Wut. Sie deutete auf das Telefon, das auf dem Tisch ein paar Meter weiter stand. "Dann ruf dir eine."

Er spürte, wie sie mit etwas Druck das Pflaster auf seine Wunde drückte und erwartete, dass sie dabei wieder grob mit ihm umgehen würde, doch trotz ihrer angespannten Erscheinung im Moment waren ihrer Finger sanft und sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und lehnte den Kopf wie er gegen den Sofarücken.

"Ich kann dich nicht zwingen dahinzugehen", sagte sie nach unendlichen Sekunden der Stille. "Du bist _theoretisch_ alt genug, um über dein eigenes Leben zu entscheiden."

Er schluckte schwer und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, sodass Cuddy es mitbekam.

"Aber glaube nicht, dass Wilson und ich deshalb einfach nur zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt."

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Du kannst Jones jederzeit für einen neuen Termin anrufen. Kannst du alleine aufstehen?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er nickte.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann bin ich da." Sie stand auf und sah ein letztes Mal traurig auf ihn hinab. "Ich hasse es, dich so zu sehen."


	30. Einunddreißig

**Einunddreißig**

House wurde von einem dumpfen Pochen in seinem Kopf geweckt. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und konnte unter dem Pflaster am Haaransatz die Beule fühlen, die sich nach seinem unsanften Zusammenstoß mit der Sofalehne dort gebildet hatte. Er stöhnte leise und griff sich als nächstes routinemäßig an seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Zumindest dort waren die Schmerzen erträglich.

Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend waren verschwommen, betäubt von den Kopfschmerzen. Nach und nach kamen ein paar Bruchstücke seines Gesprächs mit Cuddy wieder zurück, doch es strengte ihn zu sehr an, darüber genauer nachzudenken. Trotzdem sah er eines immer wieder klar und fast schon bedrohlich real vor sich: Cuddys Gesicht, erfüllt mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung und—und das war das eigenartigste von allem—Angst.

Ihr letzter Satz, bevor sie seine Wohnung verließ und ihn am Sofa lehnend im Halbdunkeln sitzen ließ, spielte sich in einer Schleife immer wieder in seiner Erinnerung ab, ihr Tonfall dabei stets gleich. _Ich hasse es dich so zu sehen._

Lange hatte er in derselben Position verharrt, nachdem Cuddy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Die Kopfschmerzen und der Druck, der sich langsam bildenden Beule, hatten ihn kaum klar denken lassen, doch inmitten der Misere, in der er nun auch buchstäblich saß, war ihm eines klargeworden: Irgendetwas musste geschehen.

Er rappelte sich auch jetzt langsam auf und kniff die Augen ein paar Mal zusammen bis die kleinen tanzenden Punkt vor ihm verschwanden. Dann hievte er sich bedächtig aus dem Bett und genoss für ein paar Sekunden die kühle Oberfläche des dunklen Parketts unter seinen Füßen.

Wahllos griff er nach ein paar Sachen im Schrank und ging ins Badezimmer. Er vermied es direkt in den Spiegel zu sehen. Nach einer lauwarmen Dusche fühlte sich sein Kopf zumindest ein wenig besser an.

Mit etwas klarerem Kopf und angezogen kam er nach ein paar Minuten aus dem Bad. Er ging durch die Wohnung zur Haustür und öffnete seinen Briefkasten im Hausflur auf der Suche nach der Morgenzeitung. Was ihm stattdessen als erstes entgegen fiel war eine kleine, orangefarbene Dose. Eine schnelle Reaktion verhinderte, dass sie auf dem Boden landete.

House betrachtete die Dose in seiner rechten Hand. Auf dem Etikett stand sein Name. Darüber waren mit einem schwarzen Stift zwei Telefonnummern gekritzelt. Vor der ersten stand 'Jones', vor der darunter 'ich'. Es war Cuddys Nummer, die er darin erkannte. Was er noch erkannte war, dass der Behälter nur halbvoll war. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich wie eine Vertrauensbruch an, wie Misstrauen, das er jetzt gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Doch ein paar Gedanken, ein paar Sekunden später, ließ das Gefühl nach und House war dankbar für die Geste von Cuddy.

Er nahm die Zeitung, die immer noch im Briefkasten klemmte, an sich und betrat mit der Vicodindose in seiner Hosentasche wieder das Apartment. Die Zeitung legte er auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa ab und machte sich dann in der Küche ein Frühstück und Kaffee, nach dem sein Körper schon sehnsüchtig verlangte.

Schließlich ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder, aß sein Rührei mit Schinken und entschied sich für die Nachrichten im Fernsehen, die seinen Kopf weniger anstrengten als die kleinen Buchstaben der Zeitung. Der krönende Abschluss seines Frühstücks waren zwei weiße Pillen aus der Dose in seiner Hose, die er erst andächtig in seinen Händen hin und her wandern ließ, bevor sie in seinem Mund verschwanden. Es war wie ein Traum, den man gerne träumte. Und einer von dem man doch wusste, dass er nicht ewig andauern würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später suchte House wie gewohnt in seiner Motorradjacke nach seinem Schlüssel. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen im signalisierte, dass er nach etwas suchte, das es nicht mehr gab. Er ging stattdessen zum Schreibtisch hinüber und fand den Autoschlüssel auf einem unordentlichen Papierstapel inmitten von Rechnungen und Gerichtspapieren. Dann zog er sich seinen Mantel über und verließ das Haus.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und wieder war es der Behindertenparkplatz auf dem er zum Stehen kam. Die Rollstuhlrampe kam ihm heute noch mehr gelegen als bei letzten Mal. Sein rechtes Bein fühlte sich schwer und steif an, doch er hatte nur wenig Schmerzen, die durch das dumpfe Pochen hindurch drangen.

Der warme, vertraute Geruch der Bücher kam ihm entgegen als er das Innere der Bibliothek betrat. Es war ruhig um diese Tageszeit und nur wenige Menschen gingen bedächtig durch die langen Regalreihen im Erdgeschoss. Wie beim letzten Mal nahm House den Fahrstuhl in den zweiten Stock und suchte sich einen Computer in einer Ecke, in der er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

Nichts war zu hören außer den Geräuschen, die er selbst mit der Computertastatur erzeugte. Er probierte verschiedene Wortkombinationen im Suchfeld aus und schickte alle Artikel, die ihm relevant erschienen, an den Drucker ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt.

Als die Suchfunktion keine neuen Ergebnisse mehr brachte, wechselte er in den Bibliothekskatalog und tippte die Wörter 'Approbation' und 'Ärzte' in die Maske ein. Sofort erschienen mehrere Bücher auf seinem Bildschirm und House wählte das erste mit dem Titel 'Approbationsordnung für Ärzte des Staates New Jersey' aus.

Er sah sich im Raum um. Immer noch war niemand außer ihm zu sehen. Der Drucker hatte inzwischen alles ausgedruckt und House stand auf, um die Artikel zu holen. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Platz, erspähte er auf einem anderen Tisch einen Stift und nahm ihn an sich.

Zurück am Computer, notierte er sich die Nummer der Approbationsordnung auf einem der Ausdrucke und schaltete dann den Computer aus. Er blätterte einmal durch den Stapel Papier und stand wieder auf. Sein Bein fühlte sich immer noch steif an und er massierte es für ein paar Sekunden. Seine Hand glitt dann in seine Jackentasche, in der die orangefarbene Dose inzwischen sicher verwahrt war. Seine Finger glitten über den Rand des Deckels und sein Daumen übte einen leichten Druck darauf aus bis die Dose sich öffnete. Er verharrte ein paar Momente und starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen, bevor er den Deckel wieder fixierte und seinen Stock zur Hand nahm.

In einem Glaskasten direkt neben dem Fahrstuhl hing ein großer Gebäudeplan, der alle Stockwerke in verschiedenen Farben zeigte. House sah auf den obersten Zettel seines Stapels und suchte die entsprechende Regalnummer auf dem Plan. Er musste in den vierten Stock, von dem der Plan sagte, dass es die Abteilung für Naturwissenschaften sei.

Der Aufzug ruckelte wie gewohnt auf dem Weg nach oben. Als sich die Türen im vierten Stock öffneten, stand eine junge Frau vor House, die sichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte jemanden im Fahrstuhl vorzufinden. Leicht erschrocken stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück als sie House erblickte und nahm einen weiteren Schritt zur Seite, nachdem ihr Blick auf seinen Stock gefallen war. House bahnte sich seinen Weg an ihr vorbei.

Ein paar wenige Menschen gingen durch die Reihen und auch hier was es angenehm ruhig. House sah ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Zettel und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Regal. Die Nummern, die an der Seite eines jeden Regals angebracht waren, halfen ihm bei der Orientierung und so brauchte er nur zwei Minuten bis er die Approbationsordnung gefunden hatte.

Die Verordnung war zu einem Buch gebunden. Auf dem dunkelgrünen Lederumschlag prangte in goldenen Buchstaben der Titel und der Äskulapstab mit einer sich darum windenden Schlange—das Symbol der Medizin. House fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die hervorgehobenen Buchstaben des Einbands und ging dann zu einem Tisch wenige Meter entfernt.

Er schlug das Buch auf und ging das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch. Ohne konkreten Plan blätterte er durch ein paar Seiten und las Absätze, die ihm ins Auge sprangen. Nichts davon brachte ihn wirklich weiter. Seite um Seite hoffte er auf eine simple Antwort für sein Problem, doch die Informationen waren entweder zu allgemein oder trafen nicht auf seinen Fall zu. Frustriert schlug er das Buch zu.

Hinter ihm waren Schritte zu hören, die näher zu kommen schienen. Als die Schritte fast bei ihm waren, hörten sie plötzlich auf.

"Hey!", rief eine Kinderstimme.

House seufzte leise und drehte sich um. Der Junge kam ein paar Schritte näher.

"Hi", sagte House.

"Hi", antwortete der Junge und entblößte dabei eine große Zahnlücke. "Was machst du hier?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts besonderes."

"Keine Comics diesmal?", fragte der Kleine und sah auf das Buch auf House's Tisch hinab, das nicht wie ein Comic anmutete.

"Nein, diesmal nicht."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Junge unvermittelt und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf House's Kopf.

Verwirrt griff House an die Stelle auf die er zeigte und fand das Pflaster, das Cuddy ihm aufgeklebt hatte, vor.

"Hast du dich geprügelt?", fragte das Kind argwöhnisch, noch bevor House antworten konnte.

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ein kleiner Unfall."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden größer. "Musstest du ins Krankenhaus?"

Die Mundwinkel von House gingen leicht nach oben. "Nein. Gehst du wegen einem aufgeschlagenen Knie ins Krankenhaus?"

Er überlegte kurz. "Nein, meine Mama macht das."

"Eben."

"Hat deine Mama dir das Pflaster gegeben?"

"Nein." House zögerte einen Augenblick. "Jemand anderes hat mir geholfen."

"Cool." Er sah für ein paar Augenblicke auf den Boden und trat dabei unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Ein paar Mal schaute er sich um.

House beobachtete ihn. "Was ist?"

Er sah zu ihm zurück. "Ich hab deinen Namen vergessen", erwiderte er im Flüsterton.

"Greg", half ihm House aus.

"Oh ja", sagte der Kleine leicht verlegen. "Ich bin –"

"James."

"Hey, du kannst dich erinnern!"

"Zufall. Ich kann mir normalerweise gar keine Namen merken."

"Ha, ich auch nicht", rief James erfreut aus und zeigte ein weiteres Mal seine Zahnlücke.

House hörte Schritte näher kommen und auch James drehte sich plötzlich in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen. Eine Frau bog um die Ecke und kam auf die beiden zu. House schätzte sie auf Mitte dreißig und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu, als sie näher kam.

"James", sagte sie leise und sanft zu dem Jungen, "ich habe dir gesagt, dass du hier keine anderen Leute belästigen sollst." Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter und drehte sich dann zu House um. "Entschuldigen Sie. Er ist ein wenig ungestüm", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.

House sah zuerst sie und dann James an, der schmollend die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt hatte. "Kein Problem", antwortete House. "Ich hatte eh nichts besseres zu tun."

"Ich habe ihn nicht belästigt, Mom", verteidigte sich James und malte mit seinem linken Fuß imaginäre Kreise auf den Fußboden.

Sie lächelte noch einmal entschuldigend zu House hinüber und stieß James dann leicht an der Schulter an. "Wir können jetzt gehen."

James sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Bist du schon fertig?"

Die Mutter führte ihn ein Stück zur Seite, sodass die beiden nicht mehr direkt neben House standen. "Ich habe nicht genau das gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe", sagte sie leise. "Ich bin keine Expertin und weiß deshalb nicht wo in anfangen soll." Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und fing an den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu schließen.

"Aber der Mann unten hat dir doch gesagt wo all die Medizin-Bücher stehen", erwiderte James verwirrt.

"Das ist alles sehr kompliziert, Schatz. Wir versuchen woanders was rauszufinden." Sie hatte den Reißverschluss inzwischen bis oben geschlossen und strich nun die Jacke des Jungen glatt.

House schob das Buch vor sich zur Seite und sah den Papierstapel mit Artikeln durch. Er hatte das Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen und schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihnen hinüber. Er wartete ein paar Momente bevor er sprach. "Was suchen Sie?"

Die Frau sah verlegen zu ihm hinüber. "Schon in Ordnung."

"Vielleicht kann ich helfen", bot House an. "Ich habe ein wenig Ahnung von Medizin."

"Bist du Arzt?", rief James begeistert dazwischen bevor seine Mutter antworten konnte.

House kniff die Augen zusammen und wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Kann man so nicht sagen."

James zog am Jackenärmel seiner Mutter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. "Greg kann uns helfen, Mom."

Sie lächelte ihren Sohn etwas hilflos an und richtete dann wieder auf. "Okay", sagte sie zögerlich. "Ich suche nach Informationen über eine bestimmte Krankheit."

"Okay." House stand langsam auf und versuchte sein rechtes Bein möglichst wenig zu belasten. Seine Schmerzen standen ihm für ein paar Augenblicke ins Gesicht geschrieben und er sah wiederum, wie sie sich auf dem besorgten Gesicht der Frau widerspiegelten. Doch er fing sich nach ein paar Sekunden, nahm seinen Stock und den Papierstapel und ging ein paar Schritte voraus.

Er bog in eine Reihe ein, in der er auf der Suche nach seinem Buch die medizinischen Standardwerke gesehen hatte. James und seine Mutter folgten ihm.

"Nach was für einer Krankheit suchen Sie?"

"Bei meiner Schwester wurde systemische Mastozytose diagnostiziert. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber wissen. Sie war so aufgelöst, dass sie mir nicht genau sagen konnte, was die Ärzte meinten. Sie sagten, dass es sich eventuell um eine bösartige Variante mit Krebsgeschwüren handelt." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

House nickte. "Mastozytose ist ziemlich selten. Darüber werden Sie hier kaum Informationen in den Standardwerken finden."

Die Mutter nickte und nahm die Hand von James, der sie besorgt von unten ansah.

House sah sich in den Regalen um. Er ging ein paar Schritte und las sich die Titel auf den Buchrücken durch. Er zog drei Bücher heraus und blätterte durch die Stichwortverzeichnisse, bevor er sie wieder zuschlug und weitersuchte. "Ein Buch zu Dermatosen könnte Informationen darüber haben", murmelte er, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über noch mehr Buchrücken fuhr. "Wenn ich nur wüsste wo die sind", ergänzte er dann ratlos und sah sich um.

In diesem Moment kam ein Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek um die Ecke gebogen und ordnete ein paar Bücher in die Regale wenige Meter entfernt ein.

"Hey", rief House, "kennen Sie sich hier aus?"

Der junge Mann kam auf House zu. "Ähm, nicht wirklich. Was suchen Sie denn?"

"Dermatologie", antwortete House simpel.

Der Mann seufzte leise. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo genau diese Bücher stehen. Es ist ziemlich ungeordnet hier in diesem Bereich."

"Als ob mir das nicht schon aufgefallen wäre", sagte House ironisch.

"Wir haben zur Zeit keinen Mitarbeiter, der sich nur um die naturwissenschaftliche Abteilung kümmert, und deshalb ist hier alles ein bisschen vernachlässigt."

"Okay", sagte House langsam. "Dann werden wir es wohl selbst finden müssen."

Der Mann nickte entschuldigend und ging dann wieder zurück zu den Büchern, die er gerade eingeordnet hatte.

House sah kurz zu James rüber, der an einem Fingernagel kaute und immer noch die Hand seiner Mutter hielt. Ein paar Meter weiter beugte sich House etwas nach unten und sah durch die Reihen. Er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte und deutete es mit seinem Arm an.

Die Mutter kam mit James näher.

"Hier." House holte zwei Bücher aus dem Regal und reichte sie der Frau. "Sehen Sie in denen als erstes nach und dann vielleicht noch in ein paar anderen hier." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Reihe von Büchern.

Die Frau lächelte wieder zaghaft. "Danke. Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen." Sie sah auf die Bücher in ihren Händen hinab. "Dann werde ich mir die mal ansehen."

"Wissen Sie ob sich die Ärzte bereits sicher sind, dass es bösartig ist?", fragte House.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber die Möglichkeit besteht anscheinend. So wie sich meine Schwester angehört hat, kannten sich die Ärzte wohl auch nicht sehr gut mit dem Krankheitsbild aus."

"Welches Krankenhaus?"

"Trenton."

House holte den Stift aus seiner Jackentasche, den er zuvor auf einem der Tische gefunden hatte, und notierte auf dem Zettel, auf dem auch schon seine Notizen standen, eine Telefonnummer. "Sagen Sie Ihrer Schwester, Sie soll diese Nummer im Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital anrufen und um einen Termin bitten. Das ist die Direktdurchwahl, bei der sie nicht erst warten muss. Der Name des Arztes ist Dr. Wilson. Er ist einer der besten Onkologen und kennt sich damit besser aus."

House schrieb 'Dr. Wilson' unter die Telefonnummer, riss die Ecke des Zettels dann vorsichtig ab und reichte sie der Frau, die ihn etwas perplex anschaute.

"Was soll sie ihm sagen", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Sie soll ihm einfach schildern, was die anderen Ärzte gesagt haben und ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen Termin für sie haben wird."

"Soll sie ihm sagen, dass sie die Nummer von Ihnen hat?"

"Nein, nicht nötig." House nahm seinen Papierstapel, den er zwischenzeitlich in einem Regal abgelegt hatte, wieder an sich und nickte den beiden einmal kurz zu. "Okay."

"Danke", sagt die Frau erleichtert.

James sah zu House auf. "Bist du wirklich kein Arzt?"

House lachte kurz und drehte sich dann um.

"Bis bald", rief James ihm hinterher.

"Ja", erwiderte House kurz ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen und ging langsam zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Auf dem Weg dahin erblickte er den Bibliotheksmitarbeiter und blieb kurz stehen. Er überlegte ein Weilchen und ging dann auf ihn zu.

Der Mann drehte sich um, als er House hinter sich bemerkte.

"Brauchen Sie vielleicht vorrübergehend jemanden für diese Abteilung?", fragte House beiläufig und sah sich dabei auf der Etage um. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Mann. "Ich kenne mich zumindest ein bisschen aus."

Die Hand in seiner Jackentasche umklammerte bereits eine Vicodinpille.


	31. Zweiunddreißig

**Zweiunddreißig**

"Hey, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Cuddy durch die halbgeöffnete Tür hindurch.

Wilson blickte überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Seine Gesichtszügen entspannten sich jedoch wieder etwas, als er Cuddy erblickte, die ihm sanft entgegen lächelte. "Klar."

Cuddy betrat das kleine Büro und ließ ihren Blick einen Moment lang über den Stuhl vor Wilsons Tisch streifen, bevor sie letztendlich doch auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Es brachte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide, der ihr im Moment ganz gelegen kam. Sie lehnte sich zurück und studierte den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck von Wilson.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern und stützte das Kinn auf seiner rechten Hand auf. "Frag mich was Leichteres."

"Ich habe von der Kleinen gehört", sagte Cuddy mitfühlend.

Wilson nickte. "Die Transplantation wäre wohl ohnehin zu spät gekommen."

Cuddy stimmte in sein langsames Nicken ein. "Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?"

"Ja", antwortete Wilson zögerlich.

Cuddy seufzte leise. "Geh nach Hause. Jemand wird deine Patienten übernehmen."

Wilson wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Es war ein sonniger Tag mit strahlend blauem Himmel, der seine Augen zum Schmerzen brachte. Trotzdem starrte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen weiter hinaus auf die kleine Idylle vor seinem Fenster.

"Das ist es nicht", sagte er schließlich.

"Was ist es dann?"

Wilson schwieg und Cuddy schwieg mit ihm. Ihr Blick folgte seinem und sie wartete.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich zu Hause machen soll. Genaugenommen gibt es das nicht einmal. _Zu Hause_ ist ein kahles Hotelzimmer." Seine Stimme war monoton und spiegelte seinen leeren Blick wider.

"Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt", sagte Cuddy leise, auch wenn es keine Antwort auf seine letzten Sätze war. Cuddy wusste, dass ihn sein einsames Hotelzimmer nur so sehr beschäftigte, weil ihn andere Sachen noch viel mehr beschäftigten.

"Aber es fühlt sich so an."

"Ich kann keine Lösung finden, wenn wir jetzt alle aufgeben und den Kopf in den Sand stecken."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte er verhalten.

"Ich habe ihm vorgestern eine halbvolle Dose Vicodin in den Briefkasten geworfen."

Wilson sah mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu ihr. "Er hat dich nicht rein gelassen?"

"Doch, aber unser Treffen verlief nicht im allerbesten Sinne."

Wilson schaute sie fragend an.

"Ich habe ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren." Die Gedanken an den Abend hinterließen immer noch einen faden Nachgeschmack bei Cuddy. Ihre Wut und Enttäuschung waren jetzt noch spürbar, genau wie das schlechte Gewissen über den schmerzhaften Ausgang ihres Kontrollverlustes für House.

"Hört sich so an wie Situationen, die mir bekannt vorkommen. Was ist passiert?"

"Er hat so getan, als würden ihm all meine Bemühungen überhaupt nichts bedeuten."

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm nicht egal ist. Du kennst ihn doch."

Cuddy nickte. "Ich weiß. Jedenfalls habe ich ihm im Eifer des Gefechts etwas unsanft nach hinten gestoßen und er hat das Gleichgewicht verloren. Er ist mit dem Kopf gegen die Sofalehne geprallt und hatte eine kleine Platzwunde. Nicht besonders schlimm, aber trotzdem. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", versuchte Wilson sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er kurzzeitig ein wenig besorgt war. "Das kann uns allen mal passieren. Mir ging es letzte Woche mit ihm nicht anders."

"Es war so frustrierend."

"Ich weiß", sagte Wilson sachte. "Was ist danach passiert?"

"Nicht viel. Ich habe die Wunde versorgt, er war recht abweisend und dann bin ich gegangen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er jederzeit einen neuen Termin bei Jones bekommen kann. Und dass er sich immer bei mir melden kann, wenn er Hilfe braucht", fügte sie leise hinzu.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Wilson ratlos.

"Ruf ihn an."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich— Es geht nicht."

"Wilson."

Er sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. "Das Schlimmste ist, dass die verdammte Sonne die ganze Zeit scheint."

"James", sagte Cuddy diesmal eindringlicher und zog damit seinen Blick wieder auf sich. "Bitte."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder machen soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Du kennst ihn besser als jeder andere."

Wilson senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "So einfach ist das nicht."

Cuddy rutschte auf dem Sofa ein Stück nach vorne und sah Wilson etwas verwundert an. "Ist irgendetwas anderes passiert an dem Abend, als du ihn von der Bar nach Hause gebracht hast? Irgendetwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

"Nein", sagte Wilson rasch und sah sie möglichst unauffällig an. "Nichts."

"Dann ruf ihn an oder geh vorbei." Sie stand vom Sofa auf und ging langsam in Richtung Tür. "Das Wichtigste ist, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ohne eine Therapie gar nichts passieren wird. Ich kann ihm hier weder einen Übergangsjob verschaffen und das gleichzeitig vor dem Vorstand plausibel verteidigen, noch wird er je seine Lizenz zurückbekommen."

Wilson seufzte leise und sah Cuddy hinterher. "Er ist wahrscheinlich der Meinung, dass er keine Therapie braucht."

"Dann muss er auch damit leben, dass alles so bleibt, wie es jetzt ist. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er sehr wohl weiß, dass er eine Therapie braucht. Er wird es nur nicht zugeben, weder vor uns, noch sich selbst gegenüber. Aber tief im Inneren weiß er es." Sie berührte die Türklinke und drückte sie sanft nach unten.

"Wie kommt das nur an die Oberfläche?", murmelte Wilson mehr zu sich selbst als zu Cuddy.

Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihm. "Dafür sind wir da."

Und dann war sie mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln verschwunden. Wilson sah zurück auf die Todesurkunde des in der Nacht verstorbenen Mädchens und fragte sich, ob er sich jetzt immer so fühlen würde, wenn ein Patient starb. Wenn ja, dann würde er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Büro. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, noch länger zu bleiben, wenn ihm seine Augen vor Müdigkeit fast zufielen. Die Unkonzentriertheit war sein natürlicher Feind, soviel wusste er.

Er ging den Gang entlang und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick nach links in den leeren Konferenzraum wanderte. Alles darin sah aus wie immer, nur an der Tafel verdeutlichte eine fremde Schrift, dass nichts mehr so war wie sonst. Den Blick in das angrenzende Büro vermied er.

Wilson stieg in sein Auto und fuhr für ein paar Minuten lang ziellos durch Princeton. Das Radio spielte Gute-Laune-Popsongs, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und ausschaltete. Sein Weg führte ihn letztendlich dahin, wo er nicht sein wollte, wo es nicht mehr viel zu sagen gab, und doch wusste er genau, dass er am Ende dort landen würde. Es war unvermeidlich.

Vor dem Hauseingang auf der anderen Straßenseite regte sich nichts. Wilson sah sich um und suchte nach House's Honda oder seinem Auto, doch beides konnte er nirgendwo sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er mit dem Motorrad unterwegs und hatte das Auto in irgendeiner anderen Straße geparkt.

Trotzdem stieg Wilson aus und ging zum Hauseingang hinüber. Vielleicht war House doch da. Wilson klopfte an seiner Tür und wartete ein paar Sekunden. Drinnen regte sich nichts. Er klopfte ein weiteres Mal, doch auch diesmal blieb alles ruhig und Wilson machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

Er lehnte sich auf dem Fahrersitz zurück und beobachtete durch das Autofenster hindurch die Umgebung, bis ihm nach ein paar Minuten die Augen zufielen. Wenig später wachte er just in dem Moment wieder auf, als sein Kopf gerade nach unten absackte. Sein Nacken fühlte sich jetzt noch verspannter an als ohnehin schon von der langen Nacht im Krankenhaus und der Stunde Schlaf, die er dort gerade mal hatte.

Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und hielt es nervös an sein Ohr, nachdem er die richtige Nummer gewählt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich jemand meldete.

"Wilson, ich habe gerade keine Zeit", sagte House am anderen Ende kurz angebunden.

Wilson konnte im Hintergrund Stimmen hören. "Wo bist du?", fragte er.

"Ich muss was erledigen." Seine Stimme hallte.

"Okay. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Kommst du in absehbarer Zeit nach Hause? Ich bin vor deinem Apartment."

"Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück komme. Warte nicht auf mich", antwortete er und klang dabei so, als wäre er nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Wilson hörte eine weitere Stimme im Hintergrund, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. "Ich kann—"

House unterbrach ihn: "Wilson, ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir sprechen. Fahr nach Hause."

Dann hörte Wilson nur noch ein Piepen.

Er nickte ein weiteres Mal ein, während er auf House wartete. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war immer noch kein Zeichen von ihm zu sehen und so fuhr er letztendlich zurück in sein kahles, unpersönliches Hotelzimmer. Es deprimierte ihn nur noch mehr.


	32. Dreiunddreißig

**Dreiunddreißig**

"Verstanden?"

House nickte und sah Evan an, der ungläubig zurückblickte.

"Zeigen", befahl Evan und machte Platz vor dem Computer, indem er mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zur Seite rollte.

House verdrehte die Augen und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. "Ich bin nicht blöd."

"Das behaupten sie alle und geben dann die Wissenschaftsjournale bei den Gesetzestexten ein."

"Wissenschaft ist Gesetz", murmelte House und lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück. In seinem Blick lag etwas Herablassendes, doch es unterschied sich nicht viel von der Art und Weise, wie der junge Bibliotheksmitarbeiter ihn seit etwa einer halben Stunde behandelte. Evan würde in absehbarer Zeit sicher nicht sein bester Freund hier werden. "Solange ich die Pornoheftchen nicht in die Kinderbuchabteilung einsortiere, ist doch alles gut."

Evan legte den Kopf unbeeindruckt leicht schief. "Zeigen. Jetzt." Sein Zeigefinger deutete bedrohlich auf die Tastatur.

House seufzte und schob seinen Stuhl vor den Computerbildschirm. Er nahm das nächste Buch vom Stapel daneben und hielt es melodramatisch in die Luft. "Potenz-Training – Ihr Weg zu sexueller Leistungskraft", rief er laut und lächelte der Dame, die gerade am Tisch vorbei kam, übertrieben freundlich zu. "Also Evan, wo ordnen wir das ein? Architektur vielleicht?"

Evan bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und funkelte House böse an. "Wohl eher Psychiatrie", konterte er sarkastisch.

"Sehr gut. Könnte auf ein seelisches Leiden zurückzuführen sein. Erzählen Sie mir mehr von Ihrem Leben", spottete House und drehte sich wieder zum Computerbildschirm um.

In diesem Moment der Unkonzentriertheit, riss Evan ihm das Buch aus der Hand und schmiss es House in einem kleinen Anfall von Wut kraftvoll in den Schoß. Nach einer halben Stunde mit diesem selbstgefälligen Typen reichte es ihm.

House zuckte zusammen, als das schwere Buch direkt auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel landete und eine Armee von Schmerzreizen durch seinen Körper marschierte. Instinktiv krümmte er sich etwas zusammen und schützte so seinen verwundbarsten Körperteil. Er sah Evan ein paar Sekunden lang mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu an. Seine rechte Faust zuckte leicht, doch er konnte sich beherrschen.

Seine Atmung war flach, da die Schmerzen immer noch millionenfach durch seinen Körper strömten, aber er versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, nahm das Buch von seinem Schoß und legte es ruhig vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Er begann, den Titel ins System einzugeben.

House merkte, wie Evan sich kurz umsah, und dann mit seinem Stuhl näher kam. House konnte seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren.

"Wenn du glaubst, du könntest hier den Besserwisser, das Großmaul, den Boss oder gar das Genie spielen, dann hast du dich geirrt", zischte er leise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch, ganz nah an House's Ohr. "Wir alle hier wissen, was mit dir passiert ist. Es ist kein Geheimnis. Princeton ist ein Dorf und du bist nicht gerade der unauffälligste Bewohner. Du kannst froh sein, dass dir hier überhaupt jemand einen Job gegeben hat."

House sah Evan ausdruckslos an.

"Du fängst hier genauso klein an wie jeder andere. Und wahrscheinlich sind wir dich hier schneller wieder los, als dir lieb ist."

"Faszinierend", entgegnete House selbstgefällig und beobachtete, ob es irgendeine Reaktion in Evan hervorbrachte.

Doch dieser stand nur auf, deutete auf den Computer, wo House gerade _'Atlas der Anatomie des Menschen' _in das Formular eingegeben hatte, und setzte ein betont falsches Lächeln auf. "Geht doch. Dann sollten die restlichen Bücher ja heute auch kein Problem mehr sein." Er deutete auf einen großen Rollwagen, auf dem sich hunderte von Büchern stapelten.

House ließ seine Augen nur kurz in die Richtung der Bücher abschweifen und warf Evan dann einen bösen Blick zu, der sagte, dass das hier nicht einfach vergessen war. Anschließend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Datenbanksystem vor ihm.

Als er hörte, wie Evans Schritte sich entfernten, ließ er einen Schwall angestauter Luft aus seinen Lungen und merkte, wie sehr seine Hände über der Tastatur zitterten. Sie machten es ihm kaum noch möglich, einfach weiter zu tippen.

Seine geübten Finger fanden die Vicodindose in seiner Jackettasche und er schluckte zwei auf einmal trocken hinunter, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen kurz schloss, um die Wirkung abzuwarten.

Als die Schmerzen langsam erträglicher wurden, erwachte er wieder aus seinem kurzen Dösen und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Trotz Evans kleiner Ansprache von eben, ließ es House gemütlich angehen und beobachtete dabei immer wieder die Menschen, die sich an diesem Nachmittag in der Bibliothek herumtrieben. Evan warf ab und zu einen Blick auf ihn, doch House ließ sich davon nicht weiter stören.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam ein Mädchen, dass er auf Anfang Zwanzig schätzte, auf den Tisch zu, hinter dem er saß. House sah ihr gelangweilt entgegen.

"Hey, ich suche was."

"Ja, ich auch. Den Sinn des Lebens."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn ratlos an.

"Ich suche schon länger", fügte er trocken hinzu und trommelte mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand rhythmisch auf dem Tisch herum. "Worum geht's?"

"Der andere Typ hat mir gesagt, ich soll Sie fragen. Sie seien hier sowas wie der _'Allwissende'_", berichtete sie skeptisch und malte beim letzten Wort Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

"Wir nennen ihn _'Evil Evan'_", antwortete House gelassen und stand vorsichtig auf. "Aber er hat natürlich recht." Er humpelte ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum und dehnte die Muskeln in seinem Bein etwas. "Also, worum geht's?"

Sie sah ihn mit gestiegener Neugier an, als sie seinen Stock bemerkte und realisierte, dass er anscheinend ein Problem mit seinem Bein hatte. "Chemie. Kennen Sie sich damit aus?"

"Muss ich mein Diplom holen?"

"Haben Sie eins?"

"Ja, Nebenfach. Aber ich habe bei der Abschlussprüfung geschummelt." Er lief los in Richtung der Chemie-Abteilung. "Nur damit Sie es wissen."

Sie folgte ihm und beobachtete von hinten seinen ungleichen Gang. "Ich brauche etwas zu Galvanik und Flusssäure."

"Fluorwasserstoffsäure", korrigierte House.

"Ist das nicht dasselbe?"

"Klingt besser."

Sie hatte ihn inzwischen eingeholt und lief neben ihm her.

"Was studieren Sie?", fragte House mäßig interessiert.

"Nicht Chemie."

"Ach nein, wirklich?", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Woher hätten Sie das wissen können?"

"Sie meinen, der Titel _'Allwissender'_ wäre zu subtil?"

Sie lachte kurz. "Dann müssten Sie gar nicht erst fragen, wenn Sie wirklich so allwissend wären. Also, woher wissen Sie, dass es nicht Chemie ist?"

"Weil Sie dann nicht in eine öffentliche Bibliothek gehen würden, sondern in die Fachbibliothek Ihrer Fakultät."

"Ja, ich gebe zu, das war einfach. Aber vielleicht studiere ich ja gar nicht."

"Ihre vorherigen Antworten haben Sie schon verraten. Sie machen demnach auch nichts damit Verwandtes, denn auch die Biologie-, Physik-, oder Medizin-Fakultäten hätten einige Bücher zu Chemie zu bieten", fuhr House fort.

"Zumindest etwas Artverwandtes. Psychologie."

House stöhnte. "Natürlich."

"Klingt, als hätten Sie ein Problem damit", stellte sie fest. "Die medizinische Fakultät hat nicht das, was ich suche, und für den Zugang zu den anderen müsste ich mich erst anmelden. Aber da ich nicht vorhatte auf Chemikerin umzuschulen, bin ich hier her gekommen." Sie hielt an, als er vor einem Regal zum Stehen kam.

"Suchen die Seelenklempner jetzt schon nach Methoden der Chemie, um Reaktionen zu erzeugen?", spottete er.

"Nicht ganz. Ich will mich nur etwas einlesen, damit ich einem unserer Praktikums-Patienten besser helfen kann."

House seufzte gekünstelt. "Diese Ärzte von heute. Ambitioniert bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr. Ich kannte auch mal eine."

Sie erwiderte sein eigenartiges Grinsen. "Der Mann ist wegen starken Verätzungen, die seinen psychischen Zustand beinträchtigen, in Behandlung. Er war zuvor Chemiker aus Leidenschaft und einer der Besten auf seinem Gebiet der Galvanik, soweit ich das verstehe."

House drehte sich—plötzlich leicht ruhelos und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen—von ihr Weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Bücher vor ihm.

"Er hat sich während eines Experiments verletzt. Ich hoffe, dass er sich besser öffnen kann, wenn ich etwas mehr Ahnung von seinem Beruf und dem Unfall habe und so Interesse zeige. Er ist im Moment sehr in sich zurückgezogen und lässt keinen an sich heran."

House gab ihr keine direkte Antwort, sondern holte stattdessen ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal, die er ihr unsanft überreichte und die sich nach und nach in ihren Armen stapelten. "Fangen wir mal mit den Standardwerken an. Die waren zu meiner Studienzeit—also vor etwa fünf Jahren—zum Glück auch schon dieselben und kommen irgendwie nie aus der Mode."

In House's Hosentasche klingelte sein Handy. Er sah sich leicht nervös um und hoffte, dass Evan nicht irgendwo in der Nähe war und sein erster Arbeitstag nicht auch gleich sein letzter werden würde. Er hatte ihn bereits dreimal dazu aufgefordert sein Handy abzuschalten.

Doch Evan war nirgendwo zu sehen. House holte das Telefon aus seiner Tasche und drehte sich von der Studentin weg, die sich erst einmal von dem Stapel befreit hatte und nun in einem der Bücher blätterte. Auf dem Display stand Wilsons Name.

"Wilson, ich habe gerade keine Zeit", brummte House kurz angebunden.

Zwei junge Leute drängten sich in dem engen Gang an House vorbei und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton.

"Wo bist du?", fragte Wilson am anderen Ende hörbar neugierig.

"Ich muss was erledigen", erwiderte House.

"Okay. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Kommst du in absehbarer Zeit nach Hause? Ich bin vor deinem Apartment."

House konnte den Funken Hoffnung, der in Wilsons Stimme lag, förmlich spüren. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn froh, traurig oder wütend machte. Seine Gedanken sprangen für ein paar Sekunden zwischen Ersticken und am Leben Halten dieses kleinen Funkens hin und her.

Doch dies war nicht der beste Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. "Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück komme. Warte nicht auf mich", antwortete er schließlich und sah sich wieder nach Evan um.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die junge Studentin gelenkt, als sie eines der Bücher lautstark zuschlug. "Zu kompliziert", raunte sie leise und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von House.

"Ich kann—", begann Wilson am anderen Ende wieder, doch House unterbrach ihn rasch.

"Wilson, ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir sprechen. Fahr nach Hause." Er bemühte sich nicht weiter, das Gespräch anständig zu beenden, sondern klappte das Handy stattdessen einfach zu, stellte den Ton ab und ließ es wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Er kniff die Augen ein paar Mal hintereinander kurz zusammen und massierte wieder seinen Oberschenkel, der sich zunehmend wund und angespannt anfühlte. Mit diesen zusätzlichen Schmerzen würde er auf keinen Fall mit dem Vicodin von Cuddy über die Runden kommen. Nicht einmal über die nächsten Tage.

Er schluckte eine weitere Pille an Ort und Stelle und setzte sich dann langsam wieder in Bewegung, zwischen tausenden von Büchern in überlebensgroßen Regalreihen. Sein Traumjob sah anders aus und war vorzugsweise mit deutlich weniger Arbeit verknüpft. Oder zumindest mit welcher, die seinen Verstand nicht nur noch künstlich am Leben hielt.


	33. Vierunddreißig

**Vierunddreißig**

Chase kaute abwesend an einem Bleistift, die Augen auf den kleinen Mann ein paar Meter vor ihm gerichtet, der angestrengt in eine Krankenakte starrte. Regelmäßig fuhr sich dieser mit einer Hand durch das schüttere Haar und rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht.

Cameron stieß Chase leicht am Arm an und deutete auf Cooper, der sie beide nicht beachtete. Chase zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Cameron gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Zeichen, irgendetwas zu tun.

Etwas unsicher räusperte Chase sich. "Dr. Cooper?"

"Ja", sagte der ältere Arzt und sein Kopf schnellte nach oben.

"Ich denke, wir sollten mit der Behandlung mit Doxycyclin beginnen."

"Zu gefährlich. Könnte eine Herxheimer-Reaktion auslösen." Cooper schüttelte mit dem Kopf und beugte sich wieder über die Akte.

Chase sah zwischen Cameron und der neuen Praktikantin, die ihm gegenüber saß, hin und her.

"Wir haben Syphilis und Borreliose ausgeschlossen", warf Cameron ein. "Es ist ein normales Antibiotikum."

"Könnte etwas anderes sein, das wir noch nicht getestet haben. Typhus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Chase.

"Aber möglich."

"Wenn wir nichts tun, ist sie mit dem Fieber morgen tot. Wir müssen es wagen. Doxycyclin wirkt auf einem breiten Spektrum. Dann können wir weiter sehen."

Cooper schwieg.

Mit einem Stift bewaffnet stand Chase auf und ging zum Whiteboard hinüber, das verlassen in einer Ecke stand. Er rückte es zurück in die Mitte und begann, die Symptome darauf zu schreiben. Der Stift quietschte auf der Oberfläche und Cameron musste kurz lächeln bei dem bekannten Geräusch, das sie inzwischen schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Cooper hatte anscheinend keine Vorliebe für die Tafel entwickelt und schwor stattdessen darauf, in Akten zu starren, bis die Buchstaben vor ihm verschwammen und er sich die Brille von der Nase nehmen musste, um sich die Augen zu reiben.

Als Chase fertig war, drehte er sich zu Cameron und Pérez um, während ihm Cooper immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Cameron analysierte die Symptome ein weiteres Mal und war dankbar für die visuelle Unterstützung. "Q-Fieber ist die beste Diagnose. Umfasst alle Symptome, inklusive der neurologischen."

Cooper rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas zur Seite und starrte jetzt ebenfalls auf die Tafel. "Aber was ist mit der vergrößerten Milz und der Nierenfunktionsstörung? Lässt sich nicht durch Q-Fieber erklären. Deshalb sollten wir mit der Behandlung nichts überstürzen."

Chase und Cameron warfen sich einen resignierenden Blick zu.

"Endokarditis", warf Pérez plötzlich leise und mit brüchiger Stimme ein, bevor sie sich räusperte und das Wort noch einmal lauter wiederholte. "Endokarditis."

Cameron sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln des Triumphes an.

"Die seltene, chronische Form des Q-Fiebers ist praktisch identisch mit einer durch das Bakterium verursachten Entzündung der inneren Herzhaut und des Herzbeutels", rezitierte die junge Ärztin anscheinend ein Lehrbuch und versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick bei ihren Kollegen.

Chase nickte, ergänzte das Wort auf der Tafel und rahmte dann die Symptome ein, die dazu passten.

"Dann sollten wir erst das Q-Fieber nachweisen und dann behandeln", sagte Cooper.

"Der Erregernachweis im Blut gelingt in der Regel nicht und ist außerdem gefährlich", antwortete Cameron.

"Wir können Herz und Gehirnwasser untersuchen", schlug Pérez vor.

"Warum machen wir nicht einfach eine Leberbiopsie? Ein Fibrin-Ring Granulom ist ein fast eindeutiges Symptom", warf Chase ein. "Und das ist wohl am ungefährlichsten in ihrem jetzigen Zustand."

Cooper atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft ein paar Sekunden an und presste dann ein sachtes "Okay" hervor, bevor er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

Chase nickte und sowohl Cameron als auch Pérez erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.

Cooper seufzte kurz und stand dann ebenfalls auf. "Ich bin hier im Büro und bearbeite ein paar Forschungsprotokolle, falls es neue Ergebnisse gibt. Und ich kann später noch einmal nach der Patientin sehen, wenn Sie Feierabend machen wollen."

Die drei jungen Ärzte nickten und gingen zur Tür, Chase allen voran. Die Stimme von Cooper, die hinter ihnen noch einmal anerkennend durch den Raum schallte, brachte sie wieder kurz zum Stehen.

"Gut gemacht", sagte er und murmelte es noch ein weiteres Mal, als er durch die Glastür in das Büro nebenan ging.

Chase, Cameron und Pérez setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und liefen den Gang entlang zum Fahrstuhl.

"Gut gemacht", wiederholte Chase mit einem kurzen Lachen und drückte auf den Knopf. "Wenn er in ein paar Tagen am Bett der Patientin steht und ihr das gleiche sagt, dann werde ich verrückt."

Cameron schmunzelte. "Gut gemacht. Sie haben das Q-Fieber mithilfe eines ordinären Antibiotikums bekämpft. Wie haben Sie das bloß gemacht?", imitierte sie Cooper und entlockte damit sogar Pérez ein Lächeln.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich.

"Du solltest dich öfter trauen, einfach mal etwas zu sagen", sagte Chase zu Pérez und sah sie ermutigend an. "Nur weil wir hier vielleicht länger dabei sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir alles wissen oder immer an alles denken."

"Der ganze diagnostische Prozess läuft am besten, wenn wir alle Ideen austauschen, sie aufeinander prallen lassen", fügte Cameron hinzu.

Pérez nickte sichtlich verlegen.

"Wenn es eines ist, das wir bei House gelernt haben, dann das." Chase blickte leicht nervös auf die Stockwerksanzeige und spürte die Spannung, die sich immer wieder ausbreitete, wenn irgendjemand auch nur seinen Namen aussprach. Alles in diesem Krankenhaus schrie nach ihm, doch er war kein Teil mehr davon. Doch gerade deshalb mussten Chase und Cameron feststellen, wie sehr er doch inzwischen ein Teil von ihnen geworden war.

Im ersten Stock stiegen sie wieder aus und gingen zur Intensivstation, auf der ihre Patientin lag. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie die Prozedur vor und erklärten Pérez dann noch einmal genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Gekonnt führte sie die Leberbiopsie selbst durch, während Cameron sie mit dem Ultraschall anleitete.

"Gut gemacht", scherzte Chase und half ihr dabei, die entnommene Probe danach in die Konservierungslösung einzubringen.

Hinter sich hörten die Drei, die Schiebetür langsam aufgehen und blickten alle gleichzeitig auf den ungewöhnlichen Besucher, der jedem kurz zunickte und dann innehielt.

"Dr. Wilson", begrüßte Chase ihn. "Können wir Ihnen helfen?"

Wilson wartete einen Moment ab, bevor er schließlich sprach. "Ich bräuchte tatsächlich Ihre Hilfe", erklärte er, den Blick ganz auf Chase gerichtet.

"Ähm ja, worum geht's?", fragte Chase vorsichtig.

"House", erwiderte Wilson nur.

Cameron war der kleine Schock deutlich anzusehen und ihr plötzliches, heftiges Einatmen erregte Wilsons Aufmerksamkeit. "Ist etwas mit ihm passiert? Ist er okay?"

Wilson breitete beruhigend die Arme aus. "Nein, nichts passiert." Er sah wieder zurück zu Chase. "Ich bräuchte Sie nur für etwa eine Stunde."

Chase blickte ein wenig verwirrt zu Cameron, die realisierte, dass Wilson, für was auch immer er vorhatte, Chase wollte und sie anscheinend nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Sie entschied sich, seinen Wunsch zu akzeptieren und nickte Chase versichernd zu. "Geh ruhig, wir kriegen den Rest hier alleine hin."

Ein kleines Lächeln von Cameron reichte Chase zur Bestätigung und er wandte sich wieder an Wilson, der mit hängenden Schultern und einem verzweifelt-gequälten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand. Ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung glitzerte irgendwo verloren in seinen Augen.

"Dann los", sagte Chase schließlich und folgte Wilson ahnungslos auf den Gang hinaus.

Seite an Seite liefen sie davon und entfernten sich immer mehr von Cameron, die ihnen wehmütig hinterher sah. Eigentlich gehörte jemand anderes an Wilsons Seite. Es war ein Bild aus vergangenen Tagen.


	34. Fünfunddreißig

**Fünfunddreißig**

Chase fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er schließlich in Wilsons Auto saß. Wilsons Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, seine Miene wirkte angespannt und wahrscheinlich war er genau das auch. Chase hatte nicht viel von dem mitbekommen, was hinter den Kulissen ablief, aber soweit er es beurteilen konnte, stand es zwischen Wilson und House nicht besonders gut.

Er räusperte sich. "Was wird das hier?"

Wilson legte unsanft den nächsten Gang ein. "Wir fahren zu seiner Wohnung."

"Okay." Chase erwartete, dass da noch mehr war, als nur das. "Was wollen wir da? Und vor allem, was soll ich da?"

Wilsons Fingerknöchel wurden langsam weiß, als er das Lenkrad fester umklammerte. "Ich muss mich in seiner Wohnung umsehen", antwortete er simpel, aber auch hörbar gequält.

Chase kombinierte die Fakten schnell in seinem Kopf. "Wir brechen in seine Wohnung ein?"

Wilson nickte.

"Dann weiß ich wenigstens wofür ich gebraucht werde", erwiderte Chase mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus, den er wahrscheinlich auch im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte.

"Ich dachte, Sie kennen sich damit vielleicht besser aus als ich. Und bevor seine Nachbarn noch die Polizei rufen, wenn ich mich vergeblich an der Tür zu schaffen mache, vertraue ich lieber auf einen Fachmann." Er sah Chase kurz entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, Sie da mit reinzuziehen."

"Schon okay." Nichts war okay. Er hatte so viele Fragen, wusste aber nicht, ob er sie wirklich stellen sollte. Vor allem interessierte es ihn, warum Wilson keinen Schlüssel für die Wohnung seines Freundes mehr hatte. Seine Finger trommelten unruhig auf dem Autositz herum.

"Wie läuft die Arbeit mit Cooper?", wechselte Wilson das Thema.

Chase seufzte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist übervorsichtig und das hält unsere Arbeit auf. Wir müssen jeden Tag Entscheidungen treffen und manchmal sind diese eben auch falsch. Aber ohne diese schnellen Entscheidungen schaden wir mehr, als wir nützen." Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. "Keiner erwartet, dass er wie House ist, aber—"

"—trotzdem tun es alle irgendwie", beendete Wilson den Satz und nickte.

"Man merkt erst, was man hatte, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Kitschig aber wahr", sagte Chase mit einem vorsichtigen Grinsen.

Wilson stimmte in sein lautloses Lachen ein und entspannte seine Hände am Lenkrad etwas. Manchmal glaubte er, er war der einzige in dieser Welt, dem House auf eigenartige Weise etwas bedeutete, aber in letzter Zeit musste er verblüfft feststellen, dass das nicht unbedingt so war.

Nur wie viel bedeutete er House? Wie viel bedeutete er House _noch_? Eigentlich müsste die Antwort, nach allem was passiert ist, heißen: jede Menge. Aber inzwischen war sich Wilson da nicht mehr so sicher.

Er bog in die Straße ein, in der House wohnte, und parkte das Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite vom Hauseingang.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass er nicht da ist?", fragte Chase. "Erwischt zu werden ist so ungefähr das Letzte, was ich will."

"Ich war vor einer Stunde schon einmal hier", antwortete Wilson und sah nachdenklich durchs Fenster auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge in House's Wohnung. "Ich habe ein paar Mal geklingelt, aber er hat nicht aufgemacht und es gab auch ansonsten keine Regung. Außerdem ist weder sein Auto, noch sein Motorrad hier. Also vermute ich mal, dass er nicht da ist."

Chase spürte ein wenig Besorgnis in sich aufkommen. Was war nur zwischen den beiden geschehen? Warum wusste Wilson so wenig von dem, was in House's Leben momentan vor sich ging?

"Weder sein Auto, noch sein Motorrad? Er kann ja kaum mit beiden gleichzeitig unterwegs sein", bemerkte Chase.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist das Motorrad in der Werkstatt." Wilson öffnete die Autotür und trat hinaus ins nachmittägliche Sonnenlicht.

Chase folgte ihm bis zur Haustür und sah sich noch einmal unsicher auf der Straße um. Von House war nichts zu sehen.

Wilson klopfte vorsichtshalber ein weiteres Mal an die Tür und wartete ein paar Sekunden, aber auch hier regte sich nichts. Er trat ein Stück zur Seite und ließ Chase an die Tür, der schon eine abgelaufene Kreditkarte aus seiner Geldbörse geholt hatte. Schon lange hatte er sie nicht mehr für so etwas genutzt. Cooper hielt nichts von Einbrüchen in die Häuser von Patienten.

Mit ein paar geübten Griffen konnte Chase ohne weiteres die Tür öffnen und ließ Wilson als erstes in die Wohnung. Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang um. Es herrschte kein größeres Chaos als üblicherweise, was Wilson auf eine gewisse Art beruhigte. Alles wirkte im Dunkel der geschlossenen Vorhänge sogar relativ sauber.

"Nach was suchen wir?", fragte Chase.

Wilson ging ein paar Schritte durch das Apartment. "Keine Ahnung. Ich will mich einfach nur mal umsehen."

"Aber Sie müssen doch irgendeine Vermutung haben. Irgendetwas, dass Sie hier bestätigt wissen wollen."

Wilson schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, während er auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa zuging. "Er war in den letzten Tagen auch nicht hier, wann immer ich nach der Arbeit vorbeigefahren bin. Es ist einfach—", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "—eigenartig."

"Sie machen sich Sorgen", schlussfolgerte Chase und verstand etwas besser, was der Anlass dieses Quasi-Einbruchs war.

"Ich will nur wissen, was er die ganze Zeit macht." _Und ob er Hilfe braucht_.

"Schon klar. Soll ich mich irgendwo umsehen?"

Wilson schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. "Das müssen Sie nicht."

Während Chase in der Nähe der Tür blieb und durch den leicht geöffneten Vorhang an einem der Fenster die Straße beobachtete, durchsuchte Wilson die Sachen auf dem Tisch. Er fand nichts Nützliches, das ihm hätte weiterhelfen können. Nur ein paar medizinische Journale, eine Pizzadienstrechnung, eine Benachrichtigung der Post und ausgedruckte Artikel.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Inhalte der Artikel und stellte nach nur kurzem Überfliegen fest, dass sie alle entweder über House oder ähnliche Fälle berichteten.

Er legte die Zettel wieder auf den Tisch und sah sich in der Küche um. Nichts Interessantes abgesehen von schmutzigem Geschirr und einer Cornflakes-Verpackung auf der Theke in der Mitte des Raumes. Wilson verließ die Küche wieder und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, auf dem sich Zettel, Magazine und Bücher unordentlich stapelten.

Ohne zu wissen, nach was er eigentlich suchte, wühlte sich Wilson durch ein paar der Papiere. Die meisten waren Rechnungen, viele bereits Mahnungen. Etwas weiter unten fand er ein kleines Stück Papier, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er zog es hervor. "Das erklärt zumindest etwas", murmelte er.

Chase drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was?"

"Ein Scheck von einem Motorradhändler." Wilson hielt ihn etwas nach oben. "Ich schätze, er hat das Motorrad verkauft."

"Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Chase erstaunt.

"Den ganzen unbezahlten Rechnungen nach zu urteilen, hat er das Geld gebraucht."

"Er scheint mir nicht wie jemand, der jeden Penny umdreht und dann ins Sparsöckchen steckt, aber er kann doch unmöglich kein Geld mehr haben."

Wilson sah eine Weile schweigend auf den Scheck in seinen Händen hinunter. "Er hat einiges in einem Sparfonds, einer Art Lebensversicherung", sagte er dann nachdenklich. "Er braucht meine Unterschrift, um daraus das Geld zu bekommen. Wir haben das vor ein paar Jahren so gemacht, nur zur Sicherheit."

"Hm." Chase musste nicht aussprechen, dass House Wilson nicht danach gefragt hatte.

Wilson positionierte den Scheck wieder zwischen den anderen Dingen. Nichts auf dem Tisch war sonst noch von Interesse. Er öffnete die oberste der beiden Schubladen des Schreibtischs und sah kurz hinein. Nur ein paar Schreibutensilien.

Die andere Schublade dagegen ließ ihn erstarren. Für ein paar Sekunden versuchte er zu verarbeiten, was er sah.

Als Chase einen Blick auf Wilson warf, sah er dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Verwirrung, Erstaunen und tiefer Besorgnis. Da sich Wilson nicht regte, ging er auf ihn zu. Er warf ebenfalls einen Blick in die Schublade. "Oh."

"Dafür zahlt man auf der Straße wahrscheinlich auch so einiges. Kein Wunder, dass er Geld braucht", sagte Wilson emotionslos.

Chase nahm eine der Ampullen heraus und betrachtete sie genauer. Morphin. Die meisten der Tabletten neben den Ampullen waren bereits aufgebraucht. Ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, sah Chase zu Wilson hinüber, der immer noch erstarrt wirkte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er überhaupt nichts sagte.

"Legen Sie sie zurück", befahl Wilson leise. Wenn sie die Ampullen jetzt mitnehmen würden, wüsste House erstens, dass Wilson hier gewesen ist, und hätte zweitens vielleicht gar nichts mehr, um seine Schmerzen zu ertragen. Er würde sicher nicht Cuddy, ihn oder Dr. Jones nach etwas fragen und so wäre die Alternative nur, dass er sich neuen Stoff besorgen würde.

Chase verstand und legte die Ampulle zurück. "Falls Sie mit irgendetwas Hilfe brauchen, dann geben Sie mir Bescheid", bot er sanft an und schloss die Schublade.

Wilson nickte nachdenklich und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. "Das Komische ist, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen einen Anruf von einer Frau hatte, die mich um einen Termin bat. Ich habe sie gefragt, woher sie meine Direktdurchwahl hat. Sie sagte, ihre Schwester habe sie von jemandem bekommen. Er habe gesagt, ich sei einer der besten Onkologen und würde mir ihren Fall sicher ansehen. Mehr konnte sie nicht über ihn sagen."

Chase nickte, obwohl er nicht wirklich verstand, warum Wilson daraus gerade jetzt so eine große Sache machte.


	35. Sechsundreißig

**Sechsundreißig**

Das Telefon auf dem Tisch in der Ecke des Konferenzraumes klingelte und Cameron lief mit einigen Testergebnissen in der Hand eilig hinüber. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Nummer auf dem Display, doch sie kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. "Dr. Cameron, hallo", sprach sie in den Hörer und legte die Zettel inzwischen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Hey", sagte eine tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Foreman?"

"Ja, genau der." Foreman lachte sanft vor sich hin.

Cameron war überrascht, von ihm zu hören und ließ sich langsam auf dem Stuhl neben dem Tisch nieder. Sie sah kurz zu Pérez hinüber, die am großen Tisch weitere Testergebnisse durchging, jetzt aber, die Neugier geweckt von dem eigenartigen Ton in Camerons Stimme, für einen Moment lang auf sie starrte. Als sie Camerons Blick bemerkte, sah sie schnell wieder nach unten.

"Überrascht, von mir zu hören?", fragte Foreman, nachdem Cameron immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Ähm, ja. Irgendwie schon", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Foreman prustete einen Schwall Luft aus seiner Nase. "Ja, nicht gerade meine Art."

Cameron konnte das nicht bestreiten. "Wie ist Boston?", fragte sie ablenkend.

"Okay. Ein bisschen kälter als Princeton, mehr laufende Nasen, aber ansonsten nicht schlecht."

"Ich habe gehört, sie haben dir schon nach zwei Monaten eine Stelle als Abteilungsleiter angeboten. Also nichts mehr mit laufenden Nasen."

Foreman lachte. "Krankenhaus-Tratsch stirbt nie und reist auch gerne mal hunderte von Meilen. Der Job ist nicht schlecht", gab er zu.

"Gut", erwiderte Cameron und nickte. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf Pérez, die eifrig Zettel sortierte und mit allen Mitteln versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie genau zuhörte.

"Der Princeton-Tratsch ist aber auch nicht ohne. Wie läuft die Arbeit mit Cooper? Ich habe ein bisschen was über ihn gehört."

"Okay", antwortete Cameron emotionslos, "okay."

"Okay? Klingt alles andere als gut?"

Cameron knickte ein paar Eselsohren in die Zettel auf dem Tisch. "Wir mussten uns erst einmal an seine Arbeitsweise gewöhnen. Es gab ein paar—"

"Probleme?"

"Unstimmigkeiten", beendete Cameron den Satz.

"Das Problem ist, dass er nicht House ist", schlussfolgerte Foreman, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Satz erst in eine Frage zu verpacken. Er kannte Camerons Gefühle für House, kannte die Anhänglichkeit von Chase, und hatte sich seit seinem Umzug nach Boston gefragt, warum sie beide nicht vom PPTH, von den Erinnerungen an House, loskamen. Aber es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich.

Cameron schwieg eine Weile. "Warum rufst du an, Foreman?"

Er spürte die Distanz in ihrer Stimme. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht, wie es Chase geht."

"Wie du schon selbst festgestellt hast, ist das nicht gerade deine Art. Also, was ist es wirklich?"

"Hey, wir haben drei Jahre lang zusammengearbeitet. Was auch immer du in dieser Zeit über mich gelernt hast, mag nicht ganz falsch sein, aber ich kann mich trotzdem für die Menschen interessieren, mit denen ich einen Großteil meiner Zeit in den letzten Jahren verbracht habe. Das war ehrlich gemeint."

Cameron atmete einmal tief durch. "Okay, Entschuldigung."

"Kein Grund für Entschuldigungen."

"Es ist nur so, dass dein schneller Weggang aus Princeton nicht gerade von viel Besorgnis und Interesse an deinen Kollegen sprach", gab sie ohne Umschweife zu.

"Cameron, ich bin immer ein Realist gewesen, was House angeht. Früher oder später musste es so kommen. Irgendeiner seiner Stunts war dazu verteufelt, nach hinten loszugehen. Übel nach hinten loszugehen. Selbst er kann sich nicht aus jeder Situation herauswinden. Er hatte es bei Tritter gerade noch so geschafft, aber am Ende hat es ihn eben wieder eingeholt. Doch unser Leben geht weiter."

"Für dich war das vielleicht einfach."

"Irgendwann wird es das auch für dich sein. Wir waren seine Angestellten, keine engen Freunde. Wir müssen unser eigenes Leben leben, unsere Karriere weiterführen, vielleicht sogar vorantreiben", sagte Foreman aufrichtig. "Und außerdem glaube ich, dass er auf meine Besorgnis und mein Mitleid gut verzichten kann." Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin wieder etwas sanfter.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", bestätigte Cameron nachdenklich.

"Hast du etwas von ihm gehört?"

"Wir hören nicht viel. Ich kann inzwischen an Wilsons Gesicht ablesen, dass es nicht besonders rosig aussieht. Man hört es munkeln, dass Cuddy ihm verschiedene Jobs im Krankenhaus angeboten hat, um die Zeit bis zu einer Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens zu überbrücken, aber da er nicht hier ist, nehme ich mal an, dass es irgendwelche Probleme gibt."

"Wahrscheinlich mit seinem Ego", sagte Foreman zwischen Ironie und Ernst.

Cameron zögerte ein paar Sekunden. Sie entschied sich schließlich dagegen, Foreman etwas von dem zu erzählen, was Chase ihr über seinen Besuch in House's Apartment gestern Abend berichtet hatte. "Vielleicht", sagte sie simpel mit einem leichteren Tonfall in der Stimme.

"Okay, ich muss wieder zurück an die Arbeit."

"Ja."

"Du hast meine Handynummer. Falls etwas ist, kannst du mich immer anrufen", bot Foreman an.

"Das gleiche gilt für dich."

"Danke. Bis demnächst."

"Ja, bis dann, Herr Abteilungsleiter", scherzte Cameron und wartete das kleine Lachen von Foreman ab, bevor sie schließlich auflegte.

Sie sah wieder zu Pérez, die die Testergebnisse immer noch unnötigerweise auf verschiedene Stapel verteilte. Cameron grinste. "Du kannst damit jetzt wieder aufhören. Das Gespräch war kein Geheimnis."

Pérez blickte ertappt zu ihr auf und erwiderte schließlich Camerons Grinsen. "Ich konnte nicht weghören."

"Hätte mich an deiner Stelle auch interessiert."

"War das derjenige, der vorher in eurem Team war?"

Cameron nickte. "Ja, Foreman. Er hat eine Stelle am Boston Medical Center bekommen und ist inzwischen Abteilungsleiter."

"Wow, House macht sich anscheinend gut im Lebenslauf. Kein Wunder, ich habe wohl inzwischen mehr von Chase und dir gelernt, als von Cooper."

Beschwichtigend schüttelte Cameron mit dem Kopf. "Er hat eine andere Art zu denken und Fälle zu lösen. Ein bisschen was haben wir davon vielleicht übernommen, aber er ist und bleibt einzigartig auf seinem Gebiet."

"Verstehe. Glaubst du er wird irgendwann wieder hier arbeiten?"

"Ich möchte gerne daran glauben, aber ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Cameron ehrlich und sah durch die Glasfront auf den Gang hinaus, wo Chase immer näher kam und schließlich das Büro betrat. "War Cooper im Forschungslabor?", fragte sie ihn.

Chase nickte und ließ sich auf dem Sessel in der Ecke des Konferenzraums nieder. "Ich habe ihm die Ergebnisse der Leberbiopsie gezeigt und er hat die Behandlung des Q-Fiebers angeordnet. _Endlich_", fügte er hinzu.

"Gut, dann können wir uns gleich darum kümmern."

"Schon passiert."

"Wow, Dr. Chase! So viel Arbeitseifer", rief Cameron mit gespielter Überraschung und breitete die Arme aus.

Pérez lachte amüsiert und sah zwischen Cameron und Chase, der ein bisschen perplex aussah, hin und her.

Chase sah das amüsierte Gesicht seiner jungen Kollegin und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "So viele Komplimente hier. Ich liebe es, mit zwei Frauen zusammenzuarbeiten."

"Oh, da sind wir gleich beim Thema: Foreman hat angerufen und gefragt, wie es uns geht."

Chase sah Cameron verwundert an. "Hat er das? Passt gar nicht zu ihm." Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem angefangenen Sudoku, das er zuvor auf der Armlehne des Sessels platziert hatte.

Cameron konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	36. Siebenunddreißig

**Siebenunddreißig**

Wilson ließ die rechte Hand in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, während er mit der linken an die Tür des Apartments 221B klopfte. "Mach schon auf", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er seinen Fingerknöcheln eine kurze Pause gönnte.

Drinnen hörte er das Geräusch von klimperndem Geschirr, das genauso davon sprach, dass House zu Hause war, wie sein auf der Straße geparktes Auto. Wilson seufzte und setzte ein weiteres Mal zum Klopfen an, diesmal noch lauter. Er war erleichtert, als er die Schritte im Inneren der Wohnung näher kommen hörte.

House öffnete die Tür, ein Geschirrhandtuch über die Schulter geworfen, und sah Wilson verschmitzt an. "Immer erst das Angefangene zu Ende führen."

Wilson deutete auf das Geschirrhandtuch. "Du ziehst den Aufwasch dem Öffnen der Tür vor?"

"Ich hab keine Pizza bestellt, also kein Grund freudig auf ein Klopfen an der Tür zu warten. Nutten auch nicht." Er drehte sich um und ließ es zu, dass Wilson ohne direkte Einladung seine Wohnung betrat. "Und für den Weihnachtsmann ist es noch zu früh", fügte er hinzu. "Nicht dass der mir etwas bringen würde außer seiner Rute."

Wilson folgte House ins Innere und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er ließ seine Hand ein paar Momente lang auf dem Türgriff verweilen und überlegte ein weiteres Mal, wie er dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte, ohne es wie gewöhnlich in einem Desaster enden zu lassen. Er sah zu, wie House wieder in der Küche verschwand.

Von der Tür aus sah sich Wilson im Wohnzimmer um, das immer noch fast genauso aussah wie vor zwei Tagen, als er mit Chase hier war. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte auf das Sofa zu und blieb dahinter stehen. Er hörte House dabei zu, wie er weiter mit Geschirr in der Küche klimperte, doch sein Blick fiel letztendlich nur immer wieder auf die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten ohne ein Wort, bevor House sich wieder von seinem Geschirr abwandte und im Türrahmen zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stehen blieb. "Was gibt's?", fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und lehnte sich auf seinen Stock.

"Was gibt's?", wiederholte Wilson ungläubig. "So wie in _'Und, wie war dein Tag heute'_?"

House hielt Wilsons ungläubigem Blick ein paar Sekunden lang stand und wandte sich dann ab. Er ging hinüber zu der kleinen Kommode, auf der eine Flasche Whiskey praktischerweise schon auf ihn wartete, und begann sich ein Glas zu füllen. Er nickte kurz. "Ja, so wie in _'Und wie war dein Tag heute, Schatz'_", antwortete er sarkastisch.

Wilson stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte und massierte sich mit der anderen den Nasenrücken. "Okay." Er versuchte einmal tief durchzuatmen. "Was machst du den ganzen Tag?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. "Dies und das." Er hatte nicht vor, die Lücke zwischen sich und Wilson zu schließen oder ihn näher herankommen zu lassen, und so blieb er an Ort und Stelle, den Whiskey in der Hand, stehen.

Wilson zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Dies und das?"

House nickte unbehaglich.

"Und dazu musstest du dein Motorrad verkaufen?"

House stellte das Glas ab und sah Wilson misstrauisch an. "Woher weißt du das?"

Für einen Moment lang verfluchte Wilson sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er das gesagt hatte. Er wollte House nicht unbedingt wissen lassen, dass er mit Chase in seiner Wohnung war. Er sah ablenkend zur Seite und dann wieder zu House. "Es steht nicht draußen", sagte er simpel.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von House entspannte sich nicht und er sah Wilson immer noch argwöhnisch an. "Und das hast du allein aus dieser Tatsache geschlussfolgert?"

Wilson entschied sich, nicht weiter direkt auf die Frage einzugehen, sondern das Gespräch stattdessen in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. "Wenn du Geld brauchst, hättest du etwas sagen können."

"Ich brauche dein Geld nicht", antwortete House ruhig und nahm das Glas wieder vom Tisch, das er dann in einem letzten Zug leerte.

"Aber vielleicht meine Unterschrift."

House sah ihn einen Moment lang ratlos an, bis er begriff was Wilson meinte. "Auch keine Unterschrift. Hast du sonst noch etwas zu bieten?"

Wilson wusste nicht, ob er über den Kommentar lachen oder frustriert sein sollte, sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch blieb entspannt. "Wahrscheinlich nichts, das dich interessiert."

Auf dem Gesicht von House zeigte sich ein kleines Grinsen, das davon sprach, dass er es irgendwie genoss, Wilson zu frustrieren. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, an was es lag. Vielleicht weil er es verdient hatte, vielleicht weil House einfach nur der Mistkerl war, für den ihn alle hielten. "Schade."

"Also kein Kommentar zu was auch immer dich jeden Tag aus dem Haus treibt?", stellte Wilson eher fest, als er fragte.

Mit einem lauten Geräusch stellte House das Glas zurück auf den Tisch. "Ich komme klar, Wilson." Es klang aufgebrachter, als er es eigentlich klingen lassen wollte und gerade deshalb irgendwie unangemessen, weil es sich eigentlich gut anfühlte, Wilson hier zu haben. Auch wenn er weiterhin penibel darauf bedacht war, den Abstand zwischen ihm und sich aufrecht zu erhalten.

House war verwirrt von seinen eigenen Emotionen und das war schon immer ein Auslöser für Situationen, die er lieber vermieden hätte. Er atmete einmal tief ein, um genau das nicht passieren zu lassen. Ein erneuter Streit mit Wilson—dafür war er inzwischen zu müde, zu ausgelaugt, zu erschöpft.

Ein paar Momente lang beobachtete Wilson House genau und sah, dass dieser mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien. Nach all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft waren solche Sachen für ihn nicht mehr schwer zu erkennen. Er ignorierte den aufgebrachten Ton, der gerade noch in House's Stimme lag. "Was ist mit Cuddys Angeboten?", fragte er gelassen.

"Ich denke drüber nach."

Wilson presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird etwas für dich finden, was zumindest erträglich ist für die Zeit bis zu einer erneuten Bewerbung um deine Zulassung."

"Wahrscheinlich", räumte House ein.

"Was ist es dann? Was hält dich zurück?"

House zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern. Kurz blieb er am Schreibtisch hängen, bis Wilson wieder sprach.

"Lass sie nicht zu lange warten. Sie muss wahrscheinlich durch die Hölle gehen, um vor dem Krankenhausausschuss eine Anstellung für dich als was auch immer zu rechtfertigen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, der ein oder andere würde mich gerne als Hausmeister sehen", unterbrach House ihn.

Wilson fuhr unbeeindruckt von dem Kommentar fort: "Aber sie wird es trotzdem machen." Der Satz passte nicht nur auf Cuddy, realisierte Wilson plötzlich und verlor den Faden von dem, was er sonst noch sagen wollte.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich House langsam über den Rand des nun leeren Whiskey-Glases. "Vielleicht ist es nicht die beste Idee, weiter im Princeton-Plainsboro zu arbeiten", murmelte er.

"Es ist die beste Möglichkeit, um so schnell wie möglich wieder an deine Approbation zu kommen. Cuddy kann dir ein paar Sachen zuschieben, die du woanders nicht bekommst. Der Prüfungsausschuss wird das positiv bewerten." Wilson verstand nicht, wo sein Problem lag. "Alles vorausgesetzt, dass du die Therapie durchziehst."

Beim letzten Satz stoppte House seine kreisenden Bewegungen über dem Glas und sah wieder zu Wilson. "Schon klar."

"Sieht mir nicht danach aus."

"Was willst du, Wilson?", fragte House hörbar genervt, aber ruhig, fast schon monoton.

"Dass du die Therapie durchziehst, du eines von Cuddys Angeboten annimmst, und dann deine Zulassung zurück bekommst", antwortete Wilson simpel.

"Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?" Seine Stimme war vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja, und zwar nicht aus egoistischen Gründen, wie du vielleicht glaubst, sondern einfach nur, weil du dich dann wahrscheinlich besser fühlen würdest."

"Solange es dein Gewissen beruhigt", murmelte House vor sich hin, während sein Blick Wilson fixierte.

"Darum geht es nicht." Wilson seufzte leise. "Warum hast du die Therapie abgebrochen?"

House drehte sich um und nahm das leere Glas mit in die Küche. "Keine Lust darüber zu reden", sprach er im Gehen.

"Egoistischer Bastard", raunte Wilson gerade laut genug, damit House es hören konnte.

House drehte sich schneller um, als er es selbst und vor allem Wilson erwartet hatte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen rechten Oberschenkel und breitete sich von dort für einige Sekunden lang unangenehm über sein Rückenmark im ganzen Körper aus.

Sein Bein knickte ein Stück unter ihm ein, doch House konnte sich wieder fangen, als er sich mit der linken Hand zusätzlich an einem der Küchenschränke festhielt. "Ach ja?", rief er hitzig. "Komisch, dass gerade _du_ das sagst."

"Egoistisch trifft es schon ganz gut, vor allem hinsichtlich deiner eigenen Gefühle", entgegnete Wilson nicht viel weniger hitzig und ging langsam auf House zu, bis er schließlich vor ihm stand.

House wich automatisch ein Stück zurück, hielt Wilsons eisernem Blick aber stand.

"Keiner weiß, was hier oben vor sich geht", sagte Wilson ruhiger, aber immer noch bestimmt, und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger zweimal kurz House's Schläfe. "Alles, was wir sehen—alles, was du deinen besten, deinen womöglich einzigen Freund sehen lässt—ist so was." Er senkte seinen Blick und umklammerte das linke Handgelenk von House, um ihn daran zu hindern seinen Arm wegzuziehen.

Wie erwartet versuchte House trotzdem Wilsons Berührung und seiner Umklammerung zu entkommen. Als er merkte, dass Wilson nicht losließ, sah er ihn erst mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Wut und Angst an, bevor er Wilsons Blick hinunter auf seine Armbeuge folgte.

"Komisch, sieht aus wie Nadelstiche", bemerkte Wilson ironisch und lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Seine Finger hatten bereits rote Flecken auf House's Haut hinterlassen.

House nutze die Gelegenheit und zog seinen Arm mit einem kleinen Ruck weg. "Lass das", zischte er, obwohl ihm klar war, dass diese Worte einige Sekunden zu spät kamen. Die Stelle an der Wilsons Finger ihn berührt hatten, brannte unangenehm, und das nicht nur, weil er so fest zugepackt hatte.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrten sich beide einfach nur an. Doch Wilson wusste genau, dass House der erste sein würde, der seinen Blick abwenden und sich wieder in sich selbst flüchten würde. Er sollte Recht behalten und beobachtete wie House ein paar kleine, unkontrollierte Schritte nach hinten wich.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten über so etwas reden", begann Wilson resignierend. "Auch nach dem, was passiert ist. Ich hatte nie vor, meine Freundschaft zu dir zu beenden. Was dich angeht—" Er machte eine kleine, hilflose Pause. "—wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, was da oben vor sich geht. Ich dachte, ich hätte es, aber das ist leider nicht so."

Er drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Als er am Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer angekommen war, hörte er die unrhythmischen Schritte von House hinter sich, der aus sicherem Abstand beobachtete, was er tat. Wilson öffnete die unterste Schublade und sammelte die darin verstreuten Morphin-Ampullen auf. Ein paar ließ er in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden, die anderen behielt er in der Hand.

Die angefangenen Tabletten-Verpackungen, die ohnehin nicht mehr viel hergaben, ließ er liegen und schob die Schublade schließlich wieder zu. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er eine kleine, orangefarbene Dose mit House's Namen darauf heraus und stellte sie auf einem der Papierstapel ab, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch häuften. Er drehte sich nicht zu House um, vielleicht weil er wusste— vielleicht weil er fürchtete—was er dort sehen würde.

"Was hast du hinter meinem Rücken in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?", fragte House aufgebracht und ignorierte die so vertraut wirkende Dose, die Wilson ohne einen Kommentar hinterließ.

"Eine rein egoistische Aktion, damit ich mich besser fühle, House", sagte Wilson noch im Gehen und ließ die Tür dann hinter sich zufallen.


	37. Achtunddreißig

**Achtunddreißig**

Wilson wusste nicht so recht, ob er die Tür leise oder doch lieber etwas lauter schließen sollte. Er entschied sich schließlich für die leise Variante und ein gedämpftes Räuspern, doch Cuddy hatte ihn schon bemerkt, bevor es ihm überhaupt aus der Kehle trat.

"Wilson, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie, setzte ihre Unterschrift schnell noch unter ein Dokument und sah dann zu ihm auf.

"Ich muss einen Tag freinehmen."

"House?", fragte sie wie selbstverständlich.

Wilson nickte.

"Wenn du ihn an einen Rollstuhl bindest, ihn hier her bringst und dann festhältst, damit er zumindest so tun kann—damit _wir_ so tun können—als würde er hier einem Job nachgehen, dann kann ich deinen Urlaubsantrag nur unterstützen."

Wilson schmunzelte kurz.

"Ich stelle den Rollstuhl zur Verfügung."

"Ich fürchte, er ist inzwischen zu alt für den Trick. Und vor allem zu groß."

Ein dezentes Lächeln umspielte Cuddys Lippen. "Da könntest du recht haben."

Ein kleiner Schwall Schuldgefühle überkam Wilson und seine Miene wurde wieder ernster. "Ich weiß, dass heute Nachmittag die Aufsichtsratssitzung ist, aber—"

Cuddy ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden und schob einen Papierstapel energisch zur Seite. "Kein Problem."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich da nicht brauchst?"

"Ich nehme mir ein Kreuzworträtsel mit", antwortete Cuddy und zwinkerte ihm andeutungsweise kurz zu. Es stand ohnehin nichts Wichtiges auf der Agenda und auf ihrer persönlichen Agenda stand das Thema House ganz oben. Insofern musste sich nicht erst überlegen, wo ihre Prioritäten lagen. "Willst du jetzt gleich gehen?", fragte sie und sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch nicht mal neun Uhr.

"Ja, ich bin extra früher gekommen und habe alles für heute erledigt, was wichtig war. Stein übernimmt meine Patienten, alles andere mache ich morgen. Ich weiß nicht, wann er das Haus verlässt."

Cuddy verstand, dass er von House sprach. "Sicher nicht vor zehn."

"Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

"Hast du vor, ihm hinterher zu spionieren?", fragte Cuddy mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ein wenig misstrauisch nach.

"Das habe ich schon längst", antwortete Wilson ohne viele Gewissensbisse und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann lass dich wenigstens nicht dabei von ihm erwischen."

"Auch schon passiert", erwiderte er. "Nicht erwischt, aber er weiß, dass ich mich, sagen wir mal, ein wenig umgesehen habe in seiner Wohnung."

Cuddy ließ ein wenig angestaute Luft mit einem leisen Geräusch aus ihrer Nase entweichen und gestikulierte resignierend mit ihren Armen. "Wahrscheinlich kann man ihn ohnehin nur mit seinen eigenen Mitteln schlagen."

"Nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern fast sicher."

"Was hast du in seiner Wohnung gefunden?", fragte Cuddy und versuchte die Neugier nicht allzu sehr in ihrer Stimme durchscheinen zu lassen. "Etwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

"Morphin, höchstwahrscheinlich von der Straße, Rechnungen, ein Scheck für sein Motorrad", zählte Wilson fast schon monoton auf.

Cuddy lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ die Hände über ihr angespanntes Gesicht wandern. "Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit keine große Hilfe bei all dem war. Aber du siehst, was hier los ist." Sie deutete auf die Aktenstapel auf ihrem Tisch und von ihrem übervollen E-Mail-Postfach wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen. "Wenigstens macht ein gewisser Abteilungsleiter keinen Ärger. Zumindest nicht im Krankenhaus."

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Eigentlich hast du ja schon alles getan, was du tun konntest."

"Jones hat mich gestern angerufen und gefragt, ob House wieder zur Therapie kommen wird."

"Hält er ihm immer noch einen Platz frei?"

"Er sagte, dass er ihn wieder reinschieben könne, falls er sich entschließt doch weiter zu machen."

"Großzügigkeit, die House sicher zu schätzen wissen wird", sagte Wilson ironisch und fügte etwas ernster hinzu: "Ich werde versuchen, ihn da wieder hin zu zerren."

"Dann wirst du wohl doch noch den Rollstuhl brauchen. Und jede Menge Paketklebeband", erwiderte Cuddy trocken und bewegte ihren Kopf vorsichtig von einer Seite zur anderen, bis ihre Wirbelsäule einen kleinen Knacks von sich gab.

Leicht nervös sah Wilson auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss los, damit ich ihn nicht verpasse."

Cuddy blieb die Angespanntheit, die sich in Wilsons Gesicht und seiner gesamten Körperhaltung widerspiegelte, und von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie nur durch die Sorge um House begründet war oder es womöglich doch noch etwas anderes gab, nicht verborgen. Und so nickte sie mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln. "Viel Glück."

Wenig später hatte Wilson nicht lange warten müssen, bevor House seine Wohnung verließ und mit einem Hinken, das Wilson schwerfälliger vorkam als sonst, zu seinem Auto lief. In seinem Kopf blitzten die Bilder des letzten Abends auf und hinterließen einen eisigen Schauer, der ihm langsam den Rücken hinunterkroch und ihn unfreiwillig kurz erzittern ließ.

Er sah Ampullen, Nadelstiche und glasige Augen, die ihn abwechselnd hilflos und hasserfüllt ansahen. Er sah jede Menge Unwahrheiten, jede Menge versteckte Wahrheiten.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisiert hatte, dass House bereits losgefahren war und sich der ersten Kreuzung näherte. Behutsam startete Wilson den Motor seines Autos und folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand.

Die Verfolgung stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als gedacht. Immer wieder drängten sich andere Autos zwischen den zerbeulten Dodge und Wilsons Volvo, doch mit ein bisschen Glück sah Wilson schließlich, wie House auf einen Parkplatz fuhr und seinen Wagen auf dem Behindertenparkplatz ganz vorn abstellte.

Wilson hielt ein paar hundert Meter von ihm entfernt und musste sich dann erst einmal umsehen, um zu begreifen, wo er sich befand. Der große Gebäudekomplex lag nicht allzu weit vom Campus und somit vom Krankenhaus entfernt, aber besonders oft war Wilson hier trotzdem noch nicht gewesen. Während er beobachtete, wie House aus dem Auto stieg und dann die Rollstuhlrampe hinauf ging, fragte er sich, was um Himmels Willen er in der Stadtbibliothek wollte.

Es verging eine Stunde. Eine Stunde, in der Wilson nervös mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad getrommelt hatte und seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden, bis sie schließlich für wenige Sekunden immer mal wieder ganz zufielen. Trotzdem war House ihm nicht still und leise entwischt, denn sein Auto stand noch auf dem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Eingang.

Langsam kam ihm das Ganze immer komischer vor. Dass House in der Bibliothek etwas suchte, war sicher eine Möglichkeit, doch so lange?

Getrieben von dem eigenartigen Gefühl in seinem Bauch und dem heftigen Verlangen nach einem Kaffee, stieg Wilson schließlich aus dem Auto und lief in Richtung des Eingangs. Im Inneren der Bibliothek angekommen, fühlte er sich ziemlich verloren inmitten hoher Regale und dem schweren Geruch von alten Büchern, der die Luft durchflutete.

An einem Automaten holte er sich den dringend benötigten Kaffee und sah sich dann im Erdgeschoss um, während er vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk nippte und sich dabei glatt die Zunge verbrannte. Kurz fluchte er leise, doch davon ging der dumpfe Schmerz auch nicht weg. Genauso wenig konnte er House irgendwo entdecken.

Den leeren Plastikbecher warf er in einen Mülleimer. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf den Gebäudeplan, der genau darüber hing. Ein paar Sekunden lang studierte er ihn und musste feststellen, dass es wohl etwas dauern könnte, bis er alle fünf Stockwerke nach House durchforstet hatte. Ganz besonders, wenn dieser sich hinter irgendwelchen Bücherregalen versteckte.

So wie er auch schon im Erdgeschoss zwischen alten und neuen Büchern, zwischen Sachliteratur und Belletristik nach House gesucht hatte, so tat er es auch in den anderen Stockwerken. Weder im ersten, noch im zweiten oder dritten Stock fand er irgendeine Spur von ihm.

Es war erst im vierten und letzten Stock, als er gar nicht lange suchen musste, denn schon als er aus dem klapprigen Fahrstuhl heraustrat, konnte er House an einem Tisch in der Mitte des großen Raumes sehen. Seine Hände ruhten ineinander verschränkt auf seinem Bauch und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er sich mit dem Drehstuhl sanft hin und her bewegte.

Erstaunt blieb Wilson stehen und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Ein junger Mann, der wie ein Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek aussah, trug einen Stapel Bücher direkt an Wilson vorbei. "Hey, kennen Sie den da zufällig?", fragte er ihn und deutete auf House.

Der Mann deutete verwirrt ein Schulterzucken an. "Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Er arbeitet hier." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu House. "Zumindest wenn er nicht gerade schläft."

Perplex folgte Wilson seinem Blick auf den fast schon friedlich vor sich hin schlafenden House.


	38. Neununddreißig

**Neununddreißig**

Schlafende Hunde weckt man nicht. So leise wie er gekommen war, so leise war Wilson auch wieder aus der Bibliothek verschwunden und House hatte ihn dabei kein bisschen bemerkt.

Die folgende Nacht war dunkler als sonst. Kein einziger Stern erhellte den Himmel und vor dem Mond schoben sich düstere Wolken entlang, die nur ab und zu freie Sicht auf die schmale Sichel gewährten.

Wilson haderte mit sich. Einen Moment lang überlegte er wieder umzukehren, doch jetzt war er einmal hier und viel länger hielt er das Ganze ohnehin nicht mehr aus. In vielerlei Hinsicht war die Situation aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Wenn es nur der Absturz von House selbst gewesen wäre, der ihm schwer im Magen lag, doch hinzu kamen jeden Tag seine eigenen Gefühle, die ihn nach und nach zu Boden drückten. Alles war viel zu kompliziert für ihn allein geworden und es gab Leute, die verdienten es, die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den schwachen Umriss des Mondes lief er den kleinen Weg entlang und klopfte schließlich an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich öffnete.

"Wilson", rief Cuddy überrascht und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, doch widerspenstig wie sie war, fand sie den Weg zurück in ihr Gesicht. "Komm rein."

Wortlos folgte Wilson ihr in das Innere des Hauses und blieb zögernd im Flur stehen, während Cuddy ihm in der Küche etwas zu Trinken holte. Sie drückte ihm das Glas Wasser schließlich ungefragt in die Hand und begleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm ihm seine Jacke ab, auch wenn er dabei so aussah, als wollte er sich lieber nicht davon trennen.

Ein wenig besorgt setzte sie sich letztendlich ihm gegenüber in den großen Sessel. "So schlimm?", wollte sie wissen. "Was hast du herausgefunden?"

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck des Wassers, von dem er spüren konnte, wie es langsam seine Speiseröhre hinunterkroch und in seinem fast leeren Magen ankam. Er sah Cuddy an und musste unfreiwillig lachen. "Er arbeitet in der Stadtbibliothek."

Irritiert starrte Cuddy zurück. "Er tut was?"

"Aushilfsjob für ein paar Dollar. Ein paar Dollar für Drogen, Nutten und Cornflakes", erklärte er bitter.

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nein."

Zunehmend besorgt betrachtete sie Wilson. In diesem flüchtigen Moment ging es nicht mehr primär um House, als sie die dunklen Augenringe bemerkte, die fahle Farbe seines Gesichtes und die aufeinander gepressten Lippen, die fast so schienen, als verbargen sie irgendetwas. "Was ist los, James?"

Er stellte das Glas ab, faltete die Hände ineinander und holte tief Luft. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen."


	39. Vierzig

**Vierzig**

Ein bisschen hatte Wilson im zweiten Stock der Bibliothek suchen müssen, bis er das Buch gefunden hatte, das er wollte. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht zog er es aus dem Regal und blätterte kurz durch die Seiten. Es war eine recht alte Ausgabe, doch vielleicht passte das nur umso besser. Er nahm den Geruch des leicht vergilbten Papiers in sich auf, schlug das Buch wieder zu und trug es dann in den vierten Stock.

Als House währenddessen vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete und so direkt in das erboste Gesicht von Evan sah, stand dieser wohl schon länger mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

"Schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte Evan sarkastisch und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

"Der Traum fing gerade erst an, gut zu werden", antwortete House und öffnete auch das zweite Auge. "Die vierzig Jungfrauen ließen just die Hüllen fallen."

"Wenn das hier das Paradies wäre, dann bist du irgendwo falsch abgebogen."

"Hört, hört", pfiff House leise. "Komisch, dass ausgerechnet wir beide uns hier im Himmel treffen."

Evan verengte nur abfällig die Augen und sah sich dann am Arbeitsplatz von House um, der nicht wirklich nach Arbeit aussah. "Mach nur so weiter und du hast nächste Woche keinen Job mehr." Er grinste falsch und fügte hinzu: "Schon wieder."

House ließ sich nicht irritieren. "Und das entscheidest du? Das letzte Mal, als ich wach war, warst du immer noch genauso ein niederer Handlanger ohne Mitspracherecht wie ich. Wird sich doch wohl nichts daran geändert haben oder habe ich etwa so lange geschlafen?"

"Die Frage ist, wem man hier mehr glaubt: mir oder dir?"

House schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite und lehnte sich nach vorn. "Lass mich raten: Das ist eine rhetorische Frage."

"Blitzmerker", entgegnete Evan trocken und setzte dann zum endgültigen Niederschlag an: "Wer sollte einen Junkie wie dich schon noch irgendwie ernst nehmen."

Einen Moment lang blieb House einfach nur bewegungslos sitzen und starrte zu Evan hinauf. Es folgte ein kurzer Kontrollblick, doch niemanden um sie herum schienen die beiden auch nur im Geringsten zu interessieren. Langsam stand House auf und ging um den Tisch herum, bis er genau vor Evan zum Stehen kam.

Schnell wurde klar, dass House nicht nur einen Kopf größer als Evan, sondern ihm auch sonst körperlich weit überlegen war. Völlig ruhig sah er ihn an und kam noch ein bedrohliches Stückchen näher, während er mit tiefer Stimme raunte: "Halt die Klappe."

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte Unsicherheit in Evans Augen auf, doch so leicht ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern und House den Sieg gönnen, das wollte er schon gar nicht. "Ich hab keine Angst vor dir."

"Das trifft sich gut. Ich habe nämlich auch keine vor dir."

"Solltest du aber", antwortete Evan fast schon mysteriös und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Langsam schlich er davon, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, House noch einmal einen letzten, finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er im Treppenhaus auf dem Weg nach unten verschwand.

"Penner", murmelte House und suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem altbewährten Trost. Er holte die Vicodindose heraus und nahm zwei der weißen Pillen auf einmal. Beim Hinsetzen streckte er das rechte Bein ein paar Mal aus und langsam wichen Schmerz und Spannungsgefühl.

Ein wenig widerwillig zog er die Bücher, die er gerade noch von sich weggeschoben hatte, wieder heran und arbeitete sich mit dem Computer durch den ersten Stapel. Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder auf seine Uhr und hoffte, dass die nächste halbe Stunde möglichst schnell zu Ende ging.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie jemand ein Buch auf seinen Tisch legte. "Ausleihen bitte", sagte eine House nicht unbekannte Stimme.

House sah zu Wilson auf, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Es führte dazu, dass House nur noch umso genervter die Augen verdrehte. "Die Selbstausleihe ist im Erdgeschoss."

"Ich will aber lieber von einem Mitarbeiter bedient werden."

"Dann such dir einen anderen."

Wilson schob das Buch etwas näher an House heran, sodass dessen Blick auf den Umschlag und den Titel darauf fiel.

"Sehr witzig", entgegnete House hörbar wenig amüsiert.

Ohne ein Wort sah Wilson ihn jedoch nur belustigt an.

"Botschaft angekommen", sagte House schließlich und legte Dostojewskis _'Der Idiot'_ auf einem der Stapel ab. "Dann kannst du ja jetzt verschwinden."

"Deine Problemlösungsansätze sind noch immer die besten. Was machst du hier?"

"Sieht man das nicht?"

"Die Illusion erwecken, dass du arbeitest? Ich hab dich heute nicht das erste Mal beim Schlafen beobachtet", erklärte Wilson.

"Hast du keinen eigenen Job, oder hast du den inzwischen verloren, weil du deine Zeit lieber damit verbringst, mir hinterher zu spionieren?", gab House scharfzüngig zurück.

"Ich habe einen Job. Sogar einen, der meinen Qualifikationen entspricht."

"Ach ja? Warzenbesprecher? Die Dinger verschwinden bei deinem Geschwafel sicher schneller als sie gekommen sind."

Wilson merkte, in welche Richtung das Ganze hier wieder lief und es war nicht die, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber es war töricht, etwas anderes erwartet zu haben. Er ignorierte den letzten Kommentar. "Und das hier soll es dann gewesen sein? Ein paar Dollar für Vicodin und einen vollen Kühlschrank? Das reicht dir?"

"Ist nur vorrübergehend."

"Und dann?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wird sich schon zeigen."

"Ja, die besten Chancen fallen immer einfach so vom Himmel."

"Warzenbesprecher-Territorium", warnte House.

"Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Wenn du wegen mir nicht auf Cuddys Angebote eingehst, dann sag mir das und ich gehe dir aus dem Weg."

Verwirrt sah House ihn an. "Ich kann gerade nicht folgen."

"Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, House. Ich weiß nur, dass du den Job haben willst, den du im Moment nicht haben kannst. Aber du kannst ihn zumindest zurück bekommen, wenn du ein bisschen mithilfst. Solange du das nicht tust, bist du ein Idiot." Wilson deutete wieder auf das Buch, das er mitgebracht hatte.

"Was hast du damit zu tun?", fragte House immer noch verwirrt.

Wilson sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang eindringlich an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Das kannst nur du wissen."

House senkte seinen Blick und sprach genervt weiter: "Du gehst ohnehin nie weg."

"Nicht solange du zu deinem Glück gezwungen werden musst. Was danach ist, überlasse ich dir." Wilsons Blick machte klar, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

"Klar", sagte House, doch Ironie durchdrang seine Stimme.

"Was war das hier gerade?", wollte Wilson wissen und wechselte das Thema.

"Was war was?"

"Dieser Typ, mit dem du gerade gesprochen hast. Sah nicht nach einer besonders freundlichen Begegnung aus."

"Siehst du, du verstehst einfach nichts von modernen Rendezvous", wich House aus. "Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon? Weißt du auch, welche Farbe meine Unterhose hat oder geht es so weit doch noch nicht?"

"So weit geht es noch nicht, aber ich vermute weiß, wenn ich denn unbedingt einen Tipp abgegeben soll."

House verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn du jetzt endlich verschwinden könntest und mich arbeiten lassen würdest."

"Erstens bist du so gut wie nie dankbar und zweitens wirst du auch nicht arbeiten, wenn ich weg bin. Ging es darum mit dem Typen vorhin? Ich wette schon."

"Genau wie du hat dieser Typ hohes Nervpotential. Darum ging es", erklärte House lapidar. "Er ist gegangen, also nimm dir ein Beispiel."

"Sah eher so aus, als hast du ihm ein bisschen Angst eingejagt."

"Vielleicht funktioniert das bei dir ja auch."

Wilson lächelte müde. "Ich glaube kaum." Der Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sagte ihm, dass jedes weitere Wort im Moment nur die Basis, die sie sich beide gerade dünn und zerbrechlich, wie das erste Eis des Winters auf einem kleinen See, aufgebaut hatten, in Gefahr bringen würde und so entschloss sich Wilson vorerst zum kontrollierten Rückzug. "Wie lange musst du noch?"

"Nur ein paar Minuten", sagte House mit einem erleichterten Blick auf die Uhr.

"Dann gehe ich mal."

House nickte unmerklich und nahm das Buch wieder vom Stapel. "Ordne es wieder ein, wenn du es nicht haben willst. Ich mache nicht noch Überstunden wegen dir."

Wilson nahm das Buch mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder an sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Verabschiedung machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten und hielt sich brav an die Anweisung.

Als das Buch zurück im richtigen Regal war, verließ Wilson die Bibliothek. Doch draußen an seinem Auto angekommen, fuhr er nicht sofort los, sondern blieb hinter dem Steuer sitzen und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Parkplatz.

Noch immer konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, ob das hier tatsächlich alles war, was House vor ihm geheim hielt. Noch immer schwebte die Frage über allem, ob die Zeichen auf Besserung standen oder er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder nach Medikamenten und Drogen in den schmutzigen Ecken Princetons suchen würde, auf dem Weg nach immer weiter unten.

Noch immer versuchte Wilson alles, um nicht mit seinen Gedanken allein und ohne Beschäftigung zu sein. Denn das war das Schlimmste.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur ein paar Minuten, bis House aus dem Gebäude trat. Am Ende der Rollstuhlrampe wartete jemand auf ihn und Wilson musste die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen, um zu erkennen, dass es der Mann war, mit dem House vorhin die anscheinend hitzige Auseinandersetzung hatte.

Und dann dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der Typ ausholte und einen gezielten Schlag auf House's Jochbein platzierte. House stolperte rückwärts und schaffte es mit Müh und Not nicht hinzufallen. Einen Moment lang blieb er perplex stehen und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die schmerzende Stelle, doch dann lief er dem anderen Mann hinterher, der sich bereits schnellen Schrittes entfernte.

Wilson sprang aus seinem Auto und rannte auf House zu. Er stellte sich schließlich direkt vor ihn und verhinderte so, dass House den Typen weiter verfolgen konnte und ihn womöglich noch einholte.

"Lass ihn", sagte Wilson und stoppte House mit seinen Händen.

"Lass mich", erwiderte dieser und versuchte Wilson zur Seite zu stoßen.

Evan stieg unterdessen bereits in sein Auto und fuhr mit einem letzten, bösen Blick davon, seine Faust hinter dem Fenster zu einer Drohgebärde geballt.

"Verdammt", rief House und fluchte dann über sich selbst, denn der laute Ausruf ließ sein Gesicht nur noch mehr schmerzen. Er fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal über die Wange.

"Ist ein bisschen geschwollen."

"Ach nein, wirklich?"

"Soll ich mir das ansehen?"

"Nein", zischte House.

"Was ist da los mit dem Typen?", wollte Wilson wissen.

"Er ist ein Arsch, das ist alles."

"Ich bin mir sicher, du bist nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran."

"Er hat angefangen", erklärte House und ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass er ein bisschen wie ein Kind klang, das die Schuld zuerst bei den Anderen suchte. Aber ganz falsch war das hier nicht, wie er fand.

Wilson musste unfreiwillig grinsen und hielt House am Arm fest, um die Schwellung unter seinem Auge etwas besser betrachten zu können.

"Ist nichts", sagte House ungeduldig und versuchte, sich aus Wilsons Griff zu winden. Seine Gedanken wanderten für einen Moment lang zum vorgestrigen Abend zurück, an dem Wilsons Finger ganz ähnlich auf seiner Haut gebrannt hatten. Auch wenn sie jetzt ein paar Laken Stoff voneinander trennten, so war das Gefühl doch ganz ähnlich.

"Das entscheide ich."

House verdrehte die Augen und ließ Wilson widerwillig seinen ärztlichen Pflichten nachgehen, während er einen Moment lang weiter nachdachte. "Dostojewskis _'Idiot'_ war abgesehen vom Titel eine idiotische Wahl. Schließlich wird dem Typen darin sein Gutmenschentum zum Verhängnis und das passt hier ja wohl kaum."

"Tut es das nicht?", fragte Wilson leicht erstaunt und sah House mit großen Augen an.

House starrte ein paar Sekunden lang emotionslos zurück, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder zu der Härte und Kälte verzog, mit der er Wilson schon die ganze letzte Zeit begegnet war. "Nein, tut es nicht."

Er befreite sich mit einem Schütteln von Wilsons Hand an seinem Arm und trottete selbständig zu seinem Auto.

Wilson konnte nur stehen bleiben und ihm hinterher sehen. Seine Hilfe war offensichtlich nicht weiter gefragt.


	40. Einundvierzig

**Einundvierzig**

Es klopfte bereits zum dritten Mal an seiner Haustür. House saß bewegungslos auf dem Sofa und hatte die Augen geschlossen, von einer leichten Schläfrigkeit übermannt und der spürbaren Erleichterung die eintrat, wenn er das geschwollene Auge geschlossen hielt, angenehm gelöst. Der Fernseher erleuchtete stumm den ansonsten dunklen Raum mit hastigen Bildwechseln, für die er sich im Moment nur mäßig interessierte.

Ein viertes Klopfen. Er atmete tief ein und aus, doch seine Glieder blieben träge und regungslos. Sein Hirn war dem Schlaf näher als allem anderen und er genoss das wohlige Gefühl, das seinen Körper und seine Sinne eingehüllt hatte.

"House", sagte eine Stimme draußen mit fast schon flehendem Unterton. "Komm schon."

Er schlug die Augen langsam auf und fand dann nach ein paar Sekunden den Standby-Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. Auch die letzte Lichtquelle erstarb damit und House saß in der dunklen Stille, sein Kopf immer noch halb in einer Traumwelt verschlungen. Nur langsam wurden seine Sinne etwas klarer und mit ihnen meldete sich der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht zurück. Er fuhr kurz über die geschwollene Stelle direkt unter dem Auge.

Kein weiteres Klopfen. Er lauschte nach Geräuschen vor der Tür, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass es Wilsons Stimme sein würde, die hinter der geschlossenen Tür hervordringen würde, doch sie war es ausnahmsweise mal nicht.

Nach ein wenig Zögern stand House vom Sofa auf und begab sich langsam in Richtung Tür. Das geschwollene Auge hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine ordentliche Portion Kopfschmerzen mit sich gebracht.

An der Tür angekommen, glaubte er nicht, dass sie noch da sein würde. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja wenigstens etwas dagelassen. Vicodin, Essen, eine Zeitmaschine. Eigenartigerweise war ihm das erste immer noch am liebsten. Kontrollierend griff er in seine Hosentasche und fühlte die Sicherheit einer noch nicht ganz leeren Dose.

Er öffnete die Tür und Cuddy stand immer noch da, ein unlesbarer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein kurzer Blick in den Vorraum des Hauses sagte ihm, dass sie tatsächlich alleine war. "Bist du hier festgewachsen?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Okay", sagte er ratlos. "Was willst du? Babysitten? Sex?"

"Weder noch. Was hältst du von Licht?", fragte Cuddy und suchte mit ihrer Hand nach dem Lichtschalter.

Als das Licht den Raum plötzlich und ohne Ankündigung durchflutete, kniff House mit einem Stöhnen die schmerzenden Augen zusammen. "Willst du mich umbringen?"

"Auch nicht." Sie betrat seine Wohnung und zwang ihn somit automatisch ein Stück nach hinten. Hinter sich schloss sie die Tür. Ihr fast schon prüfender Blick fiel auf sein geschwollenes Auge. "Willst du dich vielleicht umbringen?"

"Der andere sieht schlimmer aus", antwortete er lapidar.

"Ich hoffe, der andere ist nicht Wilson."

"Wilson hätte ich ausweichen können."

"Klar", stellte Cuddy ironisch fest. Sie sah sich ein paar Sekunden lang unbeholfen im Raum um, bis House es ihr ahnungslos gleich tat. Es brauchte etwas Zeit, bis ihr der entscheidende Satz schließlich über die Lippen kam: "House, Wilson hat es mir erzählt."

House hielt die Luft für ein paar Momente an und versuchte in Cuddys Augen zu erkunden, ob sie damit das meinte, was er gerade dachte. Cuddy schien wiederum an seinen Augen abzulesen, dass er sich genau diese Frage stellte und nickte versichernd.

"Er hätte es nicht erzählen sollen", sagte er aufgebracht, doch Resignation dämpfte den Ton seiner Stimme automatisch.

"Er hat das Richtige getan." Sie lächelte schwach und irgendwie ermutigend.

House sah zu Boden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es war eine Sache zwischen uns beiden."

"Ja, unter der du jetzt leiden musst."

Sein Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben. "Es ist nicht seine Schuld", verteidigte er Wilson.

"Ich weiß." Für ein paar Momente überlegte Cuddy, ob sie den Satz wirklich sagen sollte, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. Sie entschied sich dafür. "Das war ziemlich nobel von dir."

"Oder auch blöd."

Cuddy lachte. "Oder das."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf

"Bist du sauer auf Wilson?"

Er überlegte lange und Cuddy ließ ihm die Zeit. Seine Stimme war gedämpft, als er wieder sprach. "Ich will es nicht sein, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht. Es ist—" Er sah an die Decke und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Beschissen", vervollständigte Cuddy seinen Satz.

"Ja, das ist es."

"Was jetzt?", fragte Cuddy.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte er mit schulterzuckender Ehrlichkeit und sah sie dann doch eindringlich an. "Lass Wilson da raus."

"Okay. Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu tun. Aber können wir das Ganze vielleicht als Anlass nehmen, irgendetwas an deiner Situation hier zu verändern?", fragte sie und deutete symbolisch auf die dezente Unordnung, die sie umgab.

"Was auch immer", sagte er wenig überzeugend.

"Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

"Therapie, bla, bla."

"Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, um Hilfe zu bitten. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn die Menschen, die man nach Hilfe fragt, Freunde sind." Cuddy brachte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln entgegen, in dem so viel Schwermut lag, wie er es noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie hielt ihm demonstrativ eine Hand entgegen und wartete, ob er sie symbolisch annehmen würde. "Und es ist auch kein Zeichen von Schwäche, Hilfe anzunehmen."

House starrte sekundenlang einfach nur auf ihre Hand hinunter und spürte, wie sich seine eigene Hand langsam regte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihre Haut spürte, die eine innere Wärme ausstrahlte und doch von einem leichtem Kältehauch überzogen war, den sie wohl von draußen mit hereingebracht hatte.

Cuddy lächelte und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden. Ihre Hand löste sich von seiner und schloss ihn stattdessen in eine Umarmung ein, die er erst zögerlich, dann etwas beherzter erwiderte, als seine Hand eine anscheinend angenehme Stelle kurz über ihrem Hintern fand.

"So war das nicht gedacht", murmelte sie unverständlich gegen seine Schulter.

House zwang sie dazu, mit ihm einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen und ließ sie dabei nicht einfach los. Seine rechte Hand streckte sich nach dem Lichtschalter aus und als er ihn mit den Fingerspitzen gerade so erreichte, machte er das Licht wieder aus. Alles zurück auf Null.

"Das Schlafzimmer ist da drüben", sprach er leise in ihr Ohr und musste grinsen.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne."

"Es ist wirklich da."

"Träum weiter, House."


	41. Zweiundvierzig

**Zweiundvierzig**

Die Uhr in Cuddys Büro tickte viel zu laut für Wilsons Geschmack. Es war fast so, als erinnerte sie ständig und keinesfalls überhörbar daran, dass die Zeit knapp wurde, ihnen langsam aber sicher davonlief.

Wilson erinnerte sich an Strandurlaube unter der wohligen Sonne ferner Länder und das Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn eine Handvoll Sand ihm stetig durch die Finger rann, bis nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Körner in seiner Handfläche zurückblieben.

Es war eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit, denn so sehr man auch versuchte, die Finger aneinanderzupressen, der Sand fand einen Weg durch die kleinen Ritzen hindurch. Man konnte den Prozess verlangsamen, sich Zeit verschaffen, ihn aber letztendlich nie ganz aufhalten.

Seine Finger waren angespannt ineinander geknotet, die klammen Handflächen rieben aneinander, während er weiterhin auf Cuddy wartete, deren größtes Problem im Moment nicht nur House war. Ein Vorfall auf der Kinderstation nahm ihre Zeit und ihre Nerven in Anspruch.

Außer Atem und mit leicht rosigen Wangen kam sie schließlich in ihrem Büro an und hängte ihren förmlichen Arztkittel an die Garderobe. Ihr Blick fiel auf Wilson, der mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck in einem ihrer Sessel saß und die Hände immer noch aneinander presste. "Wartest du schon lange?", fragte sie und ging zum Schreibtisch.

"Nein", antwortete Wilson und bemerkte erst beim erneuten Blick auf die Uhr, dass er log. Viel zu lange war er schon hier und hatte mit seinen Gedanken gekämpft, sie in Pro und Contra aufgeteilt und am Ende doch immer wieder über den Haufen geworfen, nur um das ganze Spielchen von vorn zu beginnen.

Cuddy wühlte sich derweil durch die Unterlagen, die sich auf ihrem Tisch befanden und mit kleinen, verschiedenfarbigen Klebezetteln versehen waren. Trotzdem fand sie nicht gleich das, was sie suchte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr.

"Kann ich helfen?", fragte Wilson von seinem Platz aus.

Cuddy drehte sich zu ihm um und stütze sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch hinter sich auf. "Nein", erwiderte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Alles ein bisschen viel gerade. Versuchte Kindesentführung auf der Säuglingsstation."

"Ich habe schon davon gehört. Haben sie die Frau?"

"Ja", bestätigte Cuddy und fuhr sich mit der Hand kurz übers Gesicht. "Ich muss der Polizei alle Unterlagen und das Sicherheitskonzept der Klinik vorlegen. Das Ganze könnte sich ziemlich hinziehen. Ich hoffe, der Vorfall schlägt zumindest nicht allzu hohe Wellen. Das ist irgendwie das Letzte, was das Krankenhaus gerade gebrauchen kann."

Wilson nickte stumm und studierte Cuddys Gestalt für ein paar Momente. Sein Blick blieb an einem Loch in ihrer Strumpfhose gleich unter dem Rockende hängen. Gerade als er mental beschlossen hatte, es nicht zu erwähnen, folgte Cuddy neugierig seinen Augen und entdeckte das Loch selbst.

Mit einem resignierenden Lachen ging sie hinüber zu Wilson und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Sie studierte den dünnen, gerissenen Stoff und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Musste ja so kommen."

"Ich wollte es nicht erwähnen."

"Und mich so herumlaufen lassen? Na danke."

Wilson schmunzelte. "Dann hätte es dir wohl ein anderer gesagt."

"Wahrscheinlich. Für was beschäftigt man schließlich persönliche Assistenten? Damit sie einem die Arbeit abnehmen, kann ja irgendwie nicht der Grund sein oder es wäre mir schon aufgefallen."

Er ließ seinen Blick durch Cuddys Büro schweifen. Es schrie an allen Ecken und Enden nach Arbeit, nach unbearbeiteten Unterlagen und außer Kontrolle geratenen Situationen. Das Letzte, was Cuddy jetzt noch zu brauchen schien, war ein weiteres Problem. Und so recht wusste er nicht, ob er ihr nicht womöglich gleich eines bereiten würde.

Cuddy verwirrte sein zielloser Blick. Sie ließ von dem Loch in ihrer Strumpfhose ab und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Wilson?", fragte sie und bewegte ihre Hand kurz hin und her. "Bist du noch da?"

Überrascht blickte Wilson zu ihr zurück. "Ja", sagte er und schüttelte gleichzeitig eher mit dem Kopf. "Mehr oder weniger."

"Oh", warf Cuddy ein. "House hat mit dir gesprochen."

"Was?", fragte Wilson verwirrt. "Nein, hat er nicht. Warum sollte er?"

"Ich war gestern bei ihm. Er weiß, dass ich es weiß", erklärte Cuddy.

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, ob er vielleicht sauer auf sie sein sollte, doch die Kraft dazu fehlte ihm. "Okay. Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

"Er schien…okay. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen erleichtert", spekulierte Cuddy und dachte an sein Verhalten vom Vorabend zurück, das fast wieder den alten House zeigte. Der, dem ihr Hintern größer erschien als jedes Problem.

Sie beobachtete Wilson, der seine Finger wieder angespannt ineinander geknotet hatte. Es sah fast schon schmerzhaft aus. "Du bist nicht wirklich erleichtert, oder?"

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich nach hinten und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. "Ich bin hergekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich nach Trenton fahren werde."

"Wilson", unterbrach Cuddy ihn, bevor er sich diesen Gedanken noch weiter hingeben konnte. Sie schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf. "Mach das nicht." Sie wusste genau, was er vorhatte.

Seine eigenen Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wider. Hatte er das wirklich gerade laut gesagt? Obwohl er sich eigentlich noch gar nicht bewusst für das Tun oder Lassen entschieden hatte? Er sah an Cuddy vorbei auf die sich im Wind biegenden Äste vor ihrem Fenster.

"Wem bitte soll das nützen?", fragte Cuddy und legte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Wilson so dazu zu zwingen, sie wieder anzusehen.

Wilson konnte ihrem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Wahrheit."

"Du bist ein Idiot", erwiderte Cuddy und stand auf. Eigentlich ziellos lief sie durch ihr Büro und blieb schlussendlich am Fenster stehen. Jetzt beobachte auch sie die elastischen Äste, die sich dem Wind fügten. "Nicht nur, dass du nicht an dich denkst, nein, du denkst auch nicht an das Krankenhaus." Sie drehte sich um und stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften. "Was soll ich hier machen, wenn ich nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei Ärzte verliere?"

Schuldbewusst sah er zu ihr hinüber. "Es muss ja nicht so kommen."

"Das wird so kommen", antwortete sie bestimmt. "Mach dir nichts vor." Sie konnte ihre Wut über Wilsons Vorhaben nicht verbergen.

Wilson erhob sich ebenfalls und ließ seine Hand angespannt übers Gesicht gleiten.

"Wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst—", warnte Cuddy ihn.

Resignierend ließ Wilson die Hände nach unten fallen. "Es tut mir leid, Lisa."

"Verzweiflung war noch nie die beste Entscheidungsgrundlage", sagte Cuddy eindringlich. "Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede", fügte sie hinzu.

"Tut mir leid", wiederholte Wilson trotz dessen und drehte sich um, um das Büro zu verlassen.

Cuddy hielt ihn nicht auf. Sie blieb so lange am Fenster stehen, bis sie ihn schließlich über das Klinikgelände bis zu seinem Auto trotten sah. Ohne Jacke, ohne Tasche, ohne klaren Verstand. Erst dann griff Cuddy zum Telefon. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Möglichkeit, einen letzten kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer.


	42. Dreiundvierzig

**Dreiundvierzig**

Wilson merkte erst kurz vor Trenton, dass er nicht einmal seine Tasche mitgenommen hatte. Prüfend griff er mit seiner rechten Hand in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und stellte fest, dass er auch sein Handy im Büro gelassen haben musste. Zumindest hieß das, dass Cuddy nicht versuchen konnte, ihn durch Anrufe noch von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Er sah immer noch ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht vor sich und wusste, was er ihr hier womöglich gerade antat. Es tat ihm leid, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es für House am Ende besser sein würde. Und vielleicht auch für ihn selbst.

Es war fast ein Wunder, dass er auf dem Weg zu dem Gebäude mit der imposanten Fassade keinen Unfall baute, dass die Autos sich fast schon wohlwissend vor ihm aus dem Weg stahlen und sich auch kein anderes Hindernis im nachmittäglichen Verkehr vor ihm aufbaute. Wie ein Geist schlich er unbehelligt über die Straßen.

Der Parkplatz in Trenton war noch gut frequentiert, als Wilson mit dem Auto darauf einbog. Es war unmöglich einen Platz irgendwo in der Nähe des Eingangs zu finden und so fuhr er nach und nach alle Reihen ab, bis er weiter hinten eine enge Lücke für seinen Volvo fand.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Autotür und trat hinaus in die kalte Luft des verregneten Tages. Ein scharfer Wind fegte an ihm vorbei und brachte prompt seine Haare unsanft durcheinander. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, kämpfte mit jedem Schritt gegen die harsche Luft und dabei immer auch ein bisschen gegen sich selbst an.

Am Eingang angekommen, blieb er vor dem Schild mit der Aufschrift 'New Jersey State Board of Medical Examiners' stehen und sah leicht unsicher zu dem Mann hinüber, der ebenfalls vor der Tür stand und auf den Parkplatz hinaus starrte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden blickte der junge Mann zurück. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Anoraks und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Packung und hielt sie Wilson entgegen. "Auch eine?"

Überrascht sah Wilson ihn an und wollte mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch seine linke Hand regte sich bereits. Er zog eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und nickte kurz. "Danke."

"Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie eine gebrauchen", erklärte der Mann und holte ein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche, mit dem er Wilsons Zigarette entzündete, bevor er sich selbst eine ansteckte.

Wilson zog an der Zigarette und unterdrückte ein Husten, das sich sofort in seiner Lunge aufbaute. "Ich rauche überhaupt nicht", gestand er und sah auf die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern hinab. "Dafür habe ich wohl zu viel Röntgenaufnahmen von Lungenkrebs gesehen."

Der Mann neben ihm schmunzelte. "Wenigstens können Sie sich jetzt an etwas festhalten. Sie müssen ja nicht inhalieren."

Wilson antwortete nicht, war aber dankbar für das kleine Bisschen Verständnis, dass ihm unbekannterweise von dem Fremden entgegenkam.

"Dann alles Gute", sagte der Mann noch und verschwand danach in den Weiten des Parkplatzes.

Leicht verwirrt sah Wilson ihm hinterher, die Zigarette immer noch in der Hand. Er wartete, ohne einen weiteren Zug zu nehmen, ab, bis sie fast bis zum Filter abgebrannt war und drückte sie dann in einem dafür vorgesehenen Behälter aus.

Was jetzt?

Verloren stand er vor der schweren Eichentür und wartete auf ein Zeichen. Ob nun göttlich, anderweitig übernatürlich oder einfach nur ganz menschlich. Doch niemand tauchte auf, um ihn entweder von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten oder gar zu ermutigen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden griff er nach der Klinke und stemmte die Tür auf. Leise ächzte sie vor sich hin und erinnerte Wilson an seinen eigenen, verspannten Körper. Die Luft drinnen im Foyer war schwer und verbraucht. Die Wände erzeugten von jedem noch so kleinen Ton einen Widerhall, der sich in dem weiträumigen Eingangsbereich grollend ausbreitete.

Neben dem Glaskasten mit vielen kleinen Zetteln voller Informationen saß eine Mitarbeiterin des Hauses hinter einem großen Tresen und sortierte diverse Akten. Wilson ging auf sie zu und räusperte sich kurz.

Blitzschnell sah die Dame zu ihm auf und rückte ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Wilson räusperte sich erneut, doch der Klos in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht weichen. "Ich möchte eine Aussage machen."

"Haben Sie eine Vorladung?", fragte die Frau.

"Nein", erwiderte Wilson mit einem Kopfschütteln, "ich habe auch keinen Termin. Ist das ein Problem?"

"Geht es um einen Fall, der bereits aktenkundig ist?"

"Ähm, ja", bestätigte Wilson. "Gregory House, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Okay." Unbeeindruckt gab sie den Namen in ihren Computer ein und nickte dann kurz. "Ich erkunde mich, ob Dr. Stanley gerade Zeit für Sie hat. Er bearbeitet den Fall im Moment. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Dr. Wilson. James Wilson."

"Gut. Einen kleinen Moment, bitte."

Mit der winzigen Andeutung eines freundlichen Lächelns trat Wilson einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ die Dame telefonieren. Währenddessen betrachtete er die Menschen, die das Foyer durchkreuzten. Ein Mann mit einem großen Stapel Akten, der ihn gerade noch so laufen ließ, bog in den Gang ein, in dem sich auch der Saal befand, der Wilson vor Wochen traumatisiert zurückgelassen hatte. Es kam ihm jetzt so vor, als sei er seitdem nicht mehr aus der Starre, der Betäubung und Benommenheit erwacht.

"Dr. Wilson?"

Hastig drehte sich Wilson wieder um. "Ja."

"Dr. Stanley hat etwas Zeit für Sie. Er sitzt in Zimmer Nummer 309. Dritter Stock, rechts vom Fahrstuhl."

"Vielen Dank."

Die Augen suchend durchs Foyer schweifend, setzte Wilson sich in Bewegung und fand schließlich den Aufzug. Während er nach oben fuhr, ließ er seinen Handrücken ein paar Sekunden lang auf der Stirn verweilen. Sie fühlte sich heiß an, ein kleiner Schweißtropfen rann ihm über die Augenbraue.

Mit einem Ruckeln blieb der Fahrstuhl im dritten Stock stehen und Wilson trat hinaus auf den Gang. Er musste nur wenige Schritte gehen, um zum Zimmer von Dr. Stanley zu gelangen. Davor angekommen, blieb er dann regungslos stehen, weder in der Lage zu klopfen, noch bereit einfach wieder zu gehen.

Doch diesmal wurde ihm eine Entscheidung abgenommen. Ohne sein Zutun öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mittleren Alters stand Wilson gegenüber. "Dr. Wilson?", fragte er, die rechte Augenbraue leicht nach oben gezogen.

"Ja", sagte Wilson überrascht.

"Habe ich Ihr Klopfen überhört? Tut mir leid."

"Nein, nein", beschwichtigte Wilson. "Ich hatte noch gar nicht geklopft."

"Gut. Kommen Sie rein und setzen Sie sich." Dr. Stanley deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

"Nein, danke", krächzte Wilson mit trockener Kehle, die sich bei dem Gedanken an Wasser nur noch mehr zusammenschnürte. Aber er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, nichts unnötig in die Länge ziehen.

"Sie sind hier wegen dem Fall von Dr. House?", stellte Stanley fest und ließ sich auf seinem eigenen Stuhl nieder. So wie er den Namen aussprach, war ihm House ganz und gar kein Unbekannter, kein Fall, den er erst aus dem Gedächtnis kramen müsste.

Wilson entging es nicht, dass Stanley das Wort 'Doktor' benutzte. "Ja, ich bin sein Kollege. Onkologie."

"Was kann ich dann für Sie tun?"

"Ich—", begann Wilson unsicher und suchte nach Worten, die in den Weiten seines Hirns bereits wieder verloren gegangen waren. Gleich würde es keinen Weg mehr zurück geben. "Ich möchte—"

Jäh wurde er unterbrochen von der Tür, die sich ohne jede Vorankündigung plötzlich öffnete. Wilson drehte sich um und erblickte einen rotwangigen House, der versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich verzweifelt an der Türklinke festhielt. Wilson blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch House verschwand nicht einfach. Weiterhin stand er leicht gebeugt an der Tür und starrte Wilson an.

"House", sagte Wilson völlig verwirrt.

Dr. Stanley erhob sich wieder von seinem Platz. "Dr. House."

"Ohne Doktor", stellte House klar und fächerte sich ein wenig Luft zu.

"Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte Stanley und sah ratlos zwischen House und Wilson hin und her.

House beantworte seine Frage nicht und wandte sich stattdessen an Wilson. "Du musst mitkommen. Notfall", erklärte er kurz angebunden und sah ihn eindringlich an. Ein forderndes Nicken verstärkte seine Aussage.

"Ähm, okay. Im Krankenhaus?"

House sah kurz zu Stanley, um sich abzusichern. "Deine Mutter."

Ein Schock durchfuhr Wilson und er stand hastig auf. "Tut mir leid, Dr. Stanley", entschuldigte er sich verstört und sah zurück auf das ernste Gesicht von House.

"Du kannst dich ein anderes Mal nach meinem Fall erkundigen", bemerkte House. Er nickte Stanley zu und trat dann wieder auf den Gang hinaus.

Wilson folgte ihm zur Tür und entschuldigte sich ein weiteres Mal. "Verzeihen Sie, bitte."

"Kein Problem, Dr. Wilson. Alles Gute."

Es waren Worte, die Wilson schon gar nicht mehr wahr nahm. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief langsam auf House zu, der bereits zum Fahrstuhl gegangen war. Kurz berührte er ihn am Arm. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

House drehte ihm sein Gesicht entgeistert zu. "Nichts, du Idiot!" Voll aufgestauter Wut drückte er gleich mehrmals heftig auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls und ärgerte sich, dass nichts passierte. Sein Atem war inzwischen wieder etwas normalisierter, aber sein Herz schlug immer noch unkontrolliert und wild.

Mit großen Augen sah Wilson ihn an. "Was?" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

In diesem Moment kam auch der Fahrstuhl an und öffnete seine Türen. Vehement griff House nach Wilsons Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich in den Aufzug, bevor er davonlaufen und irgendwelche dummen Sachen machen konnte.

"Aua!", rief Wilson und versuchte dabei, seine Lautstärke zu drosseln. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als House in den Fahrstuhl zu folgen. Hinter den beiden schlossen sich die Türen wieder.

"Du kannst so ein Idiot sein", sagte House kopfschüttelnd und ließ Wilsons Arm los. Er stützte sich auf seinen Stock und atmete tief durch. "Echt eine super Idee, dich auch noch zu belasten und uns am Ende beide ohne Lizenz dastehen zu lassen. Glaubst du, nach einem Meineid hat jemand von uns je wieder eine Chance zu praktizieren?"

"Was fällt dir ein, mich da unter solch einem Vorwand rauszuholen? Darüber macht man keine Scherze", sprach Wilson erbost.

"Ich fand's auch nicht witzig. Ist das alles, was dich aufregt?"

Wilson schwieg dazu.

"Ich hoffe, du hast ihm nicht schon irgendetwas Dummes gesagt."

Der Fahrstuhl kam wieder im Erdgeschoss an und Wilson schüttelte wortlos mit dem Kopf. House nickte erleichtert und eilte zum Ausgang. Er wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Im Vorbeigehen konnte er es nicht vermeiden, dass sein Blick hinüber auf den Gang fiel, in dem Wilson und er vor einiger Zeit angespannt gesessen hatten. Es versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich in der Brust.

Draußen auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, bemerkte House, dass auch Wilson wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. "Bedank dich bei Cuddy, dass sie so geistesgegenwärtig bei mir angerufen hat und meine Karre gerade noch schnell genug ist."

"Hey", tönte Wilson und hielt diesmal House am Arm fest, sodass er stehen bleiben musste. "Es tut mir leid. Das war dumm, aber ich wollte dir nur helfen."

House vermied es, Wilson anzusehen und blieb stumm vor ihm stehen.

"Wirklich."

Sekunden vergingen. "Ich weiß", bestätigte House leise.

"Da drüben ist ein Pub. Wollen wir was trinken gehen?", fragte Wilson vorsichtig.

House nickte und ging in die Richtung, in die Wilson zeigte, immer noch darauf erpicht hier so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen. Schweigend liefen sie die ersten hundert Meter nebeneinander her und fühlten sich beide annähernd gleich miserabel.

"Ich habe morgen einen Termin bei Jones. Therapie", bemerkte House beiläufig, als sie die Straße zum Pub überquerten.

Wilson war überrascht. "Wow."

"Erwarte nicht zu viel", sagte House und holte die kostbare Dose Vicodin mit den wenigen verbliebenen Pillen aus seiner Hosentasche. Demonstrativ schob er sich eine davon in den Mund und schluckte.


	43. Vierundvierzig

**Vierundvierzig**

House versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken, doch er glaubte jetzt schon, dass ihm das kaum bis ganz und gar nicht gelang. Es hinderte ihn trotzdem nicht daran, es weiter zu probieren und eine Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, die ihm Jones wahrscheinlich schon nicht abgekauft hat, als er sein Büro vor etwa zwei Minuten betreten hatte.

Mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit sah House sich in dem Behandlungszimmer um, doch es gab nichts Neues zu erkunden, alles war so, wie bei seinem letzten Besuch auch. Er ging dazu über, seinen Stock rhythmisch zwischen den Füßen aufkommen zu lassen und verdrängte dabei gleichzeitig die Tatsache, dass sein Bein schon wieder gellend laut schrie.

"Wollen Sie anfangen zu reden oder wollen wir uns einfach weiter anschweigen?", fragte Jones schließlich. "Ich werde das Gespräch nicht beginnen", stellte er weiterhin klar.

"Haben Sie doch jetzt schon", bemerkte House und verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. Sein Stock kam zur Ruhe und zum ersten Mal schaffte er es, Jones länger als nur ein paar Millisekunden direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Warum sind Sie hier?", wollte der Schmerztherapeut wissen.

House kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das wissen Sie."

Sein Gegenüber tat unschuldig. "Erinnern Sie mich. Mein Gedächtnis ist furchtbar."

House starrte ihn an. Der Geduldsfaden, der ohnehin schon hauchdünn war, riss nach dieser Aussage endgültig und er stand irgendwann genervt auf, übertönte den Schmerz in seinem Bein mit ein paar polternden Gedanken und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf, während er in Richtung Tür lief. "Ich habe keine Lust auf Ihre Spielchen. Ich kann mir jemand anderen suchen, der vielleicht einfach nur seine Arbeit macht."

"Sie würden sich tatsächlich jemand anderen suchen?", fragte Jones ungläubig nach.

"Ja, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht", gab House bestimmt zurück und hatte die Hand bereits auf die Türklinke gelegt.

"Warum? Warum würden Sie sich einen anderen Arzt suchen?"

In House brodelte es. Er glaubte, jeden Moment könnte er überschäumen und womöglich Dinge tun, die er gleich bereuen würde. Und genau aus diesem Grund bemühte er sich, einmal tief einzuatmen, die Augen zu schließen und sich dann auf das zu besinnen, was hier auf dem Spiel stand. Auf das, was er wollte. "Weil sich etwas ändern muss", sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Der Satz war wie ein Ventil. Seine Schultern sackten ein Stück nach unten, die angestaute Luft entwich zusammen mit einer gehörigen Portion Anspannung aus seinem Körper und er öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. _Verdammt._

Für einen Moment lang war es mucksmäuschenstill, keiner bewegte sich, ja traute sich nicht einmal, wirklich noch beherzt zu atmen. Zwei starke Charaktere, die es liebten mit Worten zu überzeugen, fanden ihr stummes Verständnis in der Stille.

"Danke", sagte Jones dann nach ein paar nachdenklichen Sekunden und bezog sich auf die Ehrlichkeit, die ihm endlich einmal entgegen gekommen war. "Ich denke, so können wir zusammen arbeiten."

Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht, ganz so als sei die Situation auch für ihn nicht ganz so wie geplant abgelaufen und deutete House an, sich wieder zu setzen. Dieser nahm die Einladung an, wenn auch zögerlich und nicht ohne sich der ganzen Rädchen bewusst zu sein, die sich in seinem Kopf schon wieder drehten.

"Wir können warten, wenn Sie einen Moment brauchen", bot Jones an und betrachtete das ausgelaugte Gesicht seines Patienten.

"Nein, ist in Ordnung", erwiderte House. Lieber wollte er, dass es schnell vorüber ging, als alles noch unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Außerdem wusste er, dass die Zweifel wiederkommen würden, sobald er die Zeit und Ruhe hatte, über die Situation nachzudenken. Diese Chancen wollte er ihnen nicht mehr einräumen.

Jones nickte. "Wie waren die Schmerzen, seitdem Sie das letzte Mal hier waren?"

House sagte nichts und wartete ab. Jones wartete mit und verstand es, ihn nicht weiter zu drängen.

"Schlimm", gab House schließlich zu und wirkte dabei emotionslos.

"Was meinen Sie, hat dazu beigetragen?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unregelmäßige Vicodin-Einnahme, dadurch bedingte Entzugsphasen, Herumpfuschen mit Morphin, ein missgünstiger Typ, der mir ein Buch auf das Bein geknallt hat." Er war so ehrlich, wie er es sein konnte.

"Stress?", ergänzte Jones die Liste mit einem fragenden Ausdruck. "Emotionaler Stress?"

Er war nicht _so_ ehrlich. "Wenn ich ja sage, packen Sie gleich wieder die Psychologie-Keule aus. Also nein."

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht des Therapeuten. "Wenn Sie von nun an regelmäßig kommen, können wir zumindest schon einmal das Problem der unregelmäßigen Einnahme eliminieren. Ich habe hier gute Erfahrungen mit einer Kombination von Vicodin und Naproxen gemacht, die es erlaubt, das Vicodin nach relativ kurzer Zeit bereits herabzusetzen. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?"

"Warum fragen Sie mich? Soll ich nicht einfach das machen, was Sie mir sagen?"

"Das machen Sie doch sowieso nicht. Also frage ich lieber, bevor das böse Erwachen kommt."

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay."

"Einfach so?"

"Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Jetzt wurde das Grinsen von Jones breiter. "Sie sind einfach nur froh, dass ich Ihnen das Vicodin nicht gleich ganz gestrichen habe."

"Sie glauben, Sie seien so clever."

Darauf reagierte Jones nicht mehr. "Wollen Sie die Physiotherapie weiterführen?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

House dachte an den letzten Termin zurück und wie ihn die wahrscheinlich wenig rationale, peinliche Berührung danach schnurstracks in die nächste Bar geführt hatte. Dort kam eins zum anderen und am Ende kam auch noch Wilson dazu. Er kann sich bei Weitem nicht an alles erinnern, was er an diesem Abend zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber das, was ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben war, reichte voll und ganz.

"Kann ich mir das überlegen?", fragte er deshalb nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Sicher."

Jones schrieb ein paar Sachen in eine Akte und blätterte dann durch die schon vorhandenen Seiten. "Wir müssen noch einen Bluttest machen, die Leberwerte nochmal checken und auf eventuelle Medikamentenunverträglichkeiten untersuchen. Schwester Judy wird das draußen erledigen. Wenn Sie fertig sind, kommen Sie noch einmal rein und holen Sie sich Ihre Rezepte ab."

"Das war's?", fragte House ungläubig.

"Sie wollen, dass ich Sie noch länger quäle?"

"Es fing gerade an, schön zu werden."

"Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh", drohte Jones und setzte eine finale Unterschrift unter einen Behandlungsbogen. "Machen Sie mit Schwester Judy auch gleich einen neuen Termin aus. Einen, den Sie auch einhalten."

"Aye aye", erwiderte House flapsig und stand auf. Sein Bein fühlte sich etwas wackelig an, doch er schob es auf die inneren Tumulte, die sich in den letzten Minuten, und auch schon in den Stunden vor dem Besuch der Praxis, in ihm abgespielt hatten. Ein paar Schritte würden helfen, genauso wie Vicodin und Naproxen hoffentlich.

House ging zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, warf Jones noch etwas ein, das ihm anscheinend so wichtig war, dass er dazu demonstrativ von seinem Platz aufstand.

"Ich denke, es wäre hilfreich für unsere Arbeit hier, wenn Sie versuchen, so viele andere, belastende Probleme wie möglich aus dem Weg zu räumen oder zumindest eine Lösung anzustoßen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht erzählen, dass psychische Belastungen sich in Schmerzen manifestieren können."

Da war die Psycho-Keule wieder. House verdrehte die Augen.

"Sie müssen mir nicht erzählen, was los ist, weil ich—wie Sie ja schon bemerkt haben—nicht Ihr Psychologe bin, aber klären Sie das für sich selbst."

Als House auf den Gang hinaus trat, überlegte er, ob es vielleicht wirklich etwas für ihn zu tun gab und ob es eventuell helfen würde. Sicher sein konnte er sich dabei nicht, aber auch hier galt: Einen Versuch war es wert.


	44. Fünfundvierzig

**Fünfundvierzig**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Einer von denen, an die Wilson sich in den letzten Wochen längst gewöhnt hatte und die auch so die Zukunft zu pflastern schienen. Wie immer an diesen ganz normalen Tagen kehrte Wilson nach der ersten Visite in sein Büro zurück, um sich der Post auf seinem Schreibtisch zu widmen.

Wie immer drückte er leicht melancholisch die Türklinke nach unten, trat gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen Seufzer ein, lief die wenigen Schritte durchs Büro und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, froh der morgendlichen Hektik für einen Moment lang entkommen zu sein.

Es wäre ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen, hätte da nicht Greg House auf seinem Sofa gesessen und ihn damit fast zu Tode erschreckt.

Wilson fuhr zusammen, als sein Blick hinüber wanderte und ihn dort registrierte. Getrieben von der ruckartigen Bewegung rollte er ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten und legte dann seine linke Hand auf den Oberkörper, wo sein Herz unter dem Brustkorb plötzlich fast herauszuspringen drohte. "Mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihm.

House machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. "House tut's auch, aber danke."

Wilsons Atmung ließ sich nicht so einfach beruhigen und so brachte er die folgenden Worte nur zwischen kleinen Japsern hervor: "Ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte ich mit niemandem gerechnet."

"Glück für mich, dass du nicht gleich die Hosen runtergelassen hast, nachdem die Tür zugefallen war und du dich ungestört gefühlt hast."

Wilson ignorierte die Aussage einfach. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er stattdessen erstaunt und sah kurz auf seine Uhr. "Und was machst du hier um diese Zeit?"

House tätschelte eines der Sofakissen neben sich. "Nur ein bisschen rumhängen."

"Was ist mit deinem Job in der Bibliothek?"

"Als mir jemand _'Jederzeit…für wie lange Sie auch wollen: Stärke, Genialität, Libido und Erektion durch integrative Sex-Transmutation'_ auf den Tisch gelegt hat, habe ich es persönlich genommen. Was, wenn andere Menschen mir auch unterschwellige Botschaften mit ihrer Titelauswahl übermitteln wollen?" Er seufzte gekünstelt. "Wie du siehst, hast du mich für immer für den Job verdorben."

"Ich bin untröstlich."

"Solltest du sein", sagte House langsam und mit einem eindringlichen Blick, der Wilson nicht ganz geheuer war. Er wusste, dass es eine Botschaft war, die über einen bloßen Übergangsjob in der Bibliothek weit hinausging.

"Hör zu—", begann er, doch House unterbrach ihn, bevor er zu weiteren, entschuldigenden Worten auch nur ansetzen konnte.

"Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um dich reden zu hören. Für meinen Geschmack machst du das ohnehin schon viel zu oft, zu lange und zu predigend." Er wartete kurz ab, um zu sehen, ob Wilson protestierte, doch dieser tat, wie es ihm mehr oder minder befohlen wurde, biss sich auf die Zunge und schwieg.

"Sehr gut", bemerkte House und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort. "Ich habe beschlossen, dass sich etwas ändern muss", kündigte er fast schon feierlich an.

Wilson schwieg weiter.

Leicht irritiert sah House ihn an. "Du kannst jetzt wieder etwas sagen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so lange aushältst." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Fünfzehn Sekunden."

"Sprich ruhig weiter", forderte Wilson ihn auf und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, es fing gerade erst an spannend zu werden."

"Ach, und dann kannst du plötzlich deine Klappe halten?"

Wilson schwieg wieder stur, weil es ihn jetzt wirklich interessierte, was House zu sagen hatte. Neugierig beäugte er seinen Freund, auch wenn er fast schon glaubte, dass das nur wieder ein weiteres seiner unzähligen Spielchen sein konnte.

Wilsons Blick schien House noch mehr zu irritieren. Ohne genau zu wissen, wohin mit sich selbst, rutschte er ein Stück nach vorn und fixierte mit seinen Augen einen Punkt auf dem Boden ein paar Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen, die von Zeit zu Zeit auf und ab wippten. "Ich brauche den Job hier", begann er. "Ich brauche _meinen_ Job hier."

"Was hast du vor, dafür zu tun?", wollte Wilson wissen. Nachdem die Worte gesprochen waren, wollte er sie bereits wieder zurücknehmen. "Okay, das war schon wieder predigend", realisierte er. "Gefährlich nah dran zumindest."

House fing an zu schmunzeln und stand dann mit einigen Mühen vom Sofa auf, um ein paar langsame Schritte durch den Raum zu gehen.

Für Wilson sah es so aus, als kenne er nur ein Ziel: die Tür. Alarmiert sprang er ebenfalls auf und ging auf House zu. "Hey, es tut mir leid."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Braucht es nicht." Es klang ruhig und besonnen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig resignierend.

Resignierend war jedenfalls die Interpretation, für die Wilson sich entschied und sie schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Ist es das, wo es jetzt wieder endet? Du stehst da, ich stehe hier und da gibt es nichts zwischen uns? Alle Verbindungen gekappt? Du gehst durch diese Tür und dann war's das wieder? Ich bin es leid, House."

"Ich hatte nicht vor, jetzt sofort zu gehen", verteidigte House sich weiterhin völlig ruhig. "Ich dachte nur, dass das, was ich jetzt gleich mache, einfacher ist, wenn wir beide stehen. Ansonsten wäre es irgendwie eigenartig geworden. Von unbeholfen mal ganz zu schweigen, aber ich schätze, das wird es auch so."

Wilson schüttelte ganz und gar verwirrt mit dem Kopf und verengte die Augen. "Von was zur Hölle redest du?"

House räusperte sich, blickte kurz mit einem winzigen Flehen im Augenwinkel gen Himmel und schloss dann die Lücke zu Wilson. Die Umarmung bestand nur aus einem Arm, der Wilson halbwegs fest umschloss, einer Hand, die kurz sein rechtes Schulterblatt tätschelte, und dem Stock, der sich anfangs zu allem Überfluss auch noch unglücklich in Wilsons Schuhspitze gebohrt hatte, nachdem House auf ihn zugegangen war.

Alles in allem sollte House recht behalten: Es war unbeholfen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte House verhalten, bevor er wieder losließ und sich in mehr oder wenig sichere Entfernung zurückzog.

Wilson sah ihn mit großen Augen an und versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert war. "Okay. Was genau?"

"Alles." House zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern, ohne sich wirklich mehr zu erklären. "Es war nicht deine Schuld."

"Doch, war es."

"Wenn schon, dann sind wir beide schuld."

Wilson musste schmunzeln. "Du hast solch ein Talent, mich schlagartig besser fühlen zu lassen", ließ er ihn ironisch wissen.

House schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Ich fühle mich besser, wenn wir da beide zusammen drin hängen."

"Klar", antwortete Wilson und sie schmunzelten zusammen.

"Ich werde mich auf eines von Cuddys unglaublich verlockenden Angeboten einlassen und dann ein Jahr lang in der Hölle schmoren. Ist das okay für dich? Weil ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du meinen Missmut mittragen und Tag für Tag aushalten musst."

Wilson lachte. "Ich denke, das ist okay für mich."

Mit einem Nicken ging House auf die Tür zu und begann, sie langsam zu öffnen. "Du bist ein guter Freund", sagte er nach einem kurzen Zögern und warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf Wilson.

Jetzt war es wirklich kein normaler Tag mehr. Er war viel besser als das.


	45. Sechsundvierzig

**Sechsundvierzig**

Schon durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien hindurch konnte Cuddy erkennen, dass House sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl ausgebreitet hatte und sich ungeniert durch die Sachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch wühlte. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt aufgebracht sein müssen, aber seine Anwesenheit zauberte ein eigenartiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es tat gut, ihn hier wie eh und je zu sehen.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte das Schmunzeln wieder zu verstecken, als sie den Raum betrat, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte ihr bereits, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war. "Freu dich nicht zu früh", machte er zu allem Überfluss auch noch klar und sie verfluchte seine Fähigkeit, Menschen so schnell und häufig auch allzu akkurat lesen zu können.

"Auf was hätte ich mich freuen sollen?", wollte sie betont lässig wissen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Zugeständnisse", sagte er und setzte seine Arbeit auf ihrem Schreibtisch ganz und gar ungehemmt fort.

Sie brummte mehr oder weniger verwirrt in sich hinein und kam auf ihn zu, während ihre Augen zu erkunden versuchten, welche Dinge sie besser nicht einfach so hätte herumliegen lassen sollen. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er wahrscheinlich ohnehin etwas finden würde, ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich um entsprechende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bemüht hätte.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht wieder auf meinem Stuhl Platz nehmen?"

Er sah zu ihr auf. "Nein, dein Platz ist jetzt auf der anderen Seite. Der _niederen_ Seite."

Etwas zögerlich nahm sie auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch Platz und rutschte spielerisch ein wenig darauf hin und her. "Huch, ich fühle mich plötzlich so untergeben."

"Willkommen in meiner Welt."

Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich weiter durch gelbe Notizzettel, zusammengeknüllte Konzeptideen, lose Testberichte und unverständliche Telefonmitschriften wühlte. "Und, etwas Interessantes gefunden?", fragte sie nonchalant.

Er atmete leicht frustriert aus und lehnte sich zurück. "Geht so. Hätte ergiebiger sein können."

"Kann ich dir auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, du hast mir gerade schon genug geholfen", antwortete er rätselhaft.

"Mit was?"

Seine Augen verengten sich etwas. "Mit dieser ungewohnt guten Laune, die dazu geführt hat, dass du mich nicht sofort wie ein kampflustiges Eichhörnchen angefallen und vom Stuhl gezerrt hast."

"Ein kampflustiges Eichhörnchen?"

"War das erste, was mir einfiel", erklärte er schulterzuckend. "Du bist eigenartig gelassen, also weder menstruierend noch kurz davor."

Empört sah sie ihn an. "Ich glaube, ich werde hier gleich noch zum kampflustigen Eichhörnchen."

"Gott sein Dank konnte ich diese Vermutung aber noch mit weiteren Fakten belegen", fuhr er fort. "Du hast morgen laut Kalender einen Termin bei deiner Gynäkologin, den du verschoben hättest, wenn du Besuch vom roten Indianer hättest. Außerdem trägst du diese Mörderabsätze nur, wenn es nicht gerade rund geht mit deinen Hormonen." Erschöpft lehnte er sich noch weiter zurück. "Puh, das war echt anstrengend."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue saß Cuddy vorerst wortlos vor ihm. Dann fand sie die Sprache wieder und sah ihn verschwörerisch an. "Welche Medikamente geben sie dir bei der Therapie?"

"Wilson ist eine Tratschtante. Ist er gleich zu Mutti gekommen und hat geplappert, als ich fallengelassen habe, dass ich da wieder hingehe?"

"Und Mutti hat sich gefreut", erwiderte Cuddy mit einem albernen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Noch konnte sie das Bild nicht zusammensetzen, wusste nicht, wo die einzelnen Puzzleteile hingehörten: ein neuerlicher Therapieversuch, ein ungewohnt gut gelaunter Wilson, der ihr gerade begegnet war, ein ganz an alte Tage anknüpfender House und irgendwo mittendrin ihr Zyklus. "Was willst du, House?", fragte sie und versuchte so der Lösung näherzukommen.

"Das war ganz davon abhängig, wie deine Laune ist. Da wir jetzt gemeinsam festgestellt haben, dass du keine menstruierende Furie bist, greift bereits Plan 1a."

"Ich will nicht wissen, was all die anderen Pläne beinhalten, oder?"

"Lieber nicht."

"Also, dann erklär mir 1a."

"Ich brauche einen Job", sagte er ohne Umschweife und verdeutlichte die Dringlichkeit mit seiner rechten Hand, die er energisch auf dem Tisch aufkommen ließ.

Cuddy nickte langsam. "Das war mir schon klar."

"Um dir die Arbeit zu erleichtern, kann ich dir auch schon genau sagen, welchen Job ich brauche. Das heißt, du musst nur noch ja sagen."

"Und dazu brauchst du mich gutgelaunt? Na das kann ja was werden."

House sah sich ein wenig ablenkend in Cuddys Büro um und begann dann wieder zu sprechen. "Ich hätte gern ein Forschungsprojekt, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Ein _eigenes_ Forschungsprojekt", stellte er darüber hinaus recht unmissverständlich klar.

"Ich denke, das können wir definitiv versuchen. Ich hatte nur bislang den Eindruck, dass dich so etwas nicht sonderlich interessiert."

"Dinge ändern sich."

"Inwiefern genau?"

"Sie tun es einfach, Cuddy." Er machte mit seinen Worten und einem begleitenden Blick deutlich, dass er ihr keine weiteren Ausführungen dazu geben wollte.

"Ich nehme an, du hast bereits eine Vorstellung von dem Thema deiner Forschungsarbeit. Ich hoffe, es geht dabei nicht um den weiblichen Zyklus und wie er von den Männern dieser Welt schamlos ausgenutzt werden kann."

"Gute Idee, aber nein. Das Nationale Institut für neurologische Störungen sucht Kliniken, die sich an einem Projekt zu Polymerase-Kettenreaktionen im Bereich der neurologischen Plastizität beteiligen."

Einen Moment lang blieb Cuddys Mund offen stehen. Sie hatte kaum mit einem ernsten Vorschlag seinerseits gerechnet, mit einem in diese Richtung schon gar nicht. "Klingt gut", sagte sie ermutigend.

"Sie wollen die durch Verletzungen und anhaltende Schmerzen veränderten Gene genauer untersuchen und bestätigen, dass die entstehenden Proteine als Ziel neuer Therapien dienen sollten."

"Glaubst du, es kann dir helfen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Weiß ich nicht, aber es gibt mir immerhin etwas zu tun."

Cuddy nickte. "Ich werde es dem Aufsichtsrat vorschlagen und mit Griffiths in der Forschung sprechen. Kannst du in Erfahrung bringen, welche Auflagen wir zur Teilnahme erfüllen müssen?"

"Ja." Nachdem er sein Bein kurz massiert hatte, stand er auf und blickte auf das Chaos, das er auf ihrem Tisch hinterlassen hatte, hinunter. "Sah das vorher auch schon so hier aus?", wunderte er sich.

"Wenn nicht zufällig ein Tornado hier durchgefegt ist, bevor du kamst, dann definitiv nicht."

"Setz es auf meine _'Du schuldest mir unzählige Clinic-Stunden'_-Rechnung."

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

Langsam ging House um den Tisch herum und Cuddy konnte in seinem Gesicht genau erkennen, dass ihm schon wieder etwas auf der Zunge lag. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis es eben jene verließ.

"Diese Stelle als dein persönlicher Assistent ist nicht zufällig gerade frei?", fragte er. "Es gibt da so einige Bereiche, in denen ich behilflich sein könnte."

"Danke, aber für diese Bereiche suche ich mir dann vielleicht doch einen anderen."

"Schade", stellte er fest und wollte an ihr vorbei das Büro verlassen.

Cuddy stand auf, hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm fest und sah mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zu ihm hinauf. "Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie leise.

Einen Moment lang sagte er nichts, blieb stehen und starrte zurück. Dann wanderte sein Blick langsam nach unten und blieb an ihrem Dekolleté hängen, das sich aus dieser Position gerade besonders freizügig und ansehnlich präsentierte. "Jetzt schon", antwortete er und grinste schelmisch.

Es war nicht die ernsthafte Antwort, die sie sich vielleicht gewünscht hatte, aber vorerst reichte sie Cuddy. Sie konnte unbesorgt ein Stück loslassen.


	46. Siebenundvierzig

**Siebenundvierzig**

Er war pünktlich, klingelte vornehm, doch der Schlüssel lag schon für ihn bereit. House stand auf, nahm ihn von dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa und ging damit zur Tür. Als er diese öffnete, hielt er Wilson den Schlüssel bereits wortlos entgegen.

"Ist das—?"

"—ein Schlüssel, ja. Bei dem Übermaß an Intelligenz ist es kein Wunder, dass du mein Freund bist", bemerkte er spitz, überließ Wilson den kleinen Gegenstand und ging wieder zurück zur Couch, wo er sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung niederließ.

"Es ist aber nicht der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen, oder?", fragte Wilson und trat hinter House in das Apartment ein.

"Weder das, noch der zu meinem Keuschheitsgürtel."

"Gott sei Dank", erwiderte Wilson und streifte seine Jacke ab, die er über einen Hocker im Eingangsbereich warf. Er kam näher, betrachtete ein Weilchen die Szenen, die sich im Fernsehen abspielten, und entschied sich letztendlich, neben House Platz zu nehmen. Mit einem kurzen Blick hinüber zu ihm vergewisserte er sich, dass das auch so in Ordnung war.

House jedenfalls gab kein Zeichen von sich, das besagte, es sei nicht in Ordnung. Entspannt saß er weit nach hinten gelehnt zwischen den Sofakissen und hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch vor sich abgelegt.

"Womit habe ich das verdient?", wollte Wilson wissen und drehte den silberfarbenen Schlüsseln in den Fingern seiner linken Hand immer wieder und wieder um.

"Penetranz", antwortete House blitzschnell, auch wenn es das nicht wirklich war. Irgendwie dann aber schon, wenn er daran dachte, dass Wilson ihn wohl nie aufgeben würde. Es war erschreckend, faszinierend und schön zugleich.

"Wenigstens habe ich ein Talent."

"Ich bin mir sicher, du hast zwei oder drei", räumte House ein.

"Ja? Pfannkuchen backen, oder was? Meine ärztlichen Qualitäten können es ja nicht sein." Selbstmitleid, das er eigentlich weder fühlen noch zeigen wollte, durchzog seine Stimme. Es half nicht, das Ganze jetzt noch zu überspielen, auch wenn er es kurzzeitig versuchte, indem er ein Sofakissen hinter sich zurechtrückte.

House sah ihn einfach nur ein Weilchen von der Seite an, bevor er etwas sagte, beobachtete den missglückten Versuch, mit einem Kissen davon abzulenken, dass es diese Worte wirklich gerade gegeben hat. "Ich würde mir durchaus ein Pflaster von dir aufkleben lassen, sollte ich mir je wieder mein Knie aufschlagen", sagte er und meinte, dass er ihm auch sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Jederzeit und immer wieder.

"Danke für dein entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen", erwiderte Wilson ironisch.

"Immer gern." Mit einem Grinsen stand House auf und lief in die Küche. "Bier?", rief er hinter der geöffneten Kühlschranktür hervor und klimperte mit ein paar Flaschen.

"Ja", antwortete Wilson und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, die er dann eine Weile über seinen Augen verweilen ließ. Es war klar, dass House ihm längst verziehen, die Gefühle des impulsiven und verständlichen Zorns überwunden hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst je würde verzeihen können.

Als er seine Hand wieder wegzog und den Blick nach vorn richtete, musste House ihn mit den Flaschen in den Händen schon ein Weilchen stumm beobachtet haben. Er reichte ihm schließlich ein Bier und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. "Wie lange willst du dich jetzt damit quälen?", fragte er mit gutgemeintem Ernst.

"Muss ich mich auf ein Datum festlegen?"

House lachte kurz. "Ich bin hier derjenige, der dich normalerweise quält. Und ich bin fest entschlossen, auch in Zukunft derjenige zu sein."

Wilson schmunzelte zwar, doch besser fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht. Es war zu belastend, zu verzwickt und doch eigentlich so simpel zugleich. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der die Karriere, den Lebensinhalt seines besten Freundes zerstört hat, und er fand nicht, dass er es verdient hat geschützt zu werden, selbst wenn er es genauso in der Vergangenheit für House getan hatte.

"Sie war meine Patientin, meine Verantwortung.", begann House wieder. "Außerdem habe ich meine Zulassung nicht nur wegen diesem Fall verloren. Es war viel mehr als das. Sachen, mit denen du nichts zu tun hast."

"Es ist nicht nur das. Es ist ein Mensch gestorben. Wegen einer simplen Sache."

"Das ist tragisch, aber es gehört zu unserem Job."

Wilson verstand die Worte, verstand den Sinn, die Botschaft und die Wahrheit, die darin lag, doch die Realität lastete schwer auf ihm.

"Es hat auch etwas Gutes", warf House hörbar tröstend ein.

"Was?", fragte Wilson ungläubig zurück.

"Die Therapie."

Wilson nickte. "Das stimmt."

Einen Moment lang rutschte House ein wenig auf dem Sofa hin und her. "Wohnst du eigentlich immer noch in diesem öden Hotelzimmer?", erkundigte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Ja, warum?"

"Mal daran gedacht, dein Geld besser zu investieren? Zum Beispiel in mich?"

"Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mich nach etwas anderem umzusehen." Er wollte nicht sagen, dass es vielleicht eine Art Selbstbestrafung war, dass er weiter in einem anonymen Zimmer schlief, das ihn an nichts erinnerte, das nicht nach ihm roch, das nie ein Zuhause sein würde. Die fremde Umgebung, dort wo eigentlich heimelige Geborgenheit sein sollte, machte das Verdrängen einfacher.

House räusperte sich kurz und überlegte, ob er gleich auf den Punkt kommen sollte oder nicht. "Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht hier einziehen", sagte er und entschloss sich so für die ganz direkte Variante. "Ich meine nicht für immer, aber vielleicht, bis du etwas gefunden hast."

Ein wenig verwirrt blickte Wilson ihm entgegen. "Warum?"

"Mein großes Herz", antwortete House voll gekünsteltem Pathos.

"Ist das ein ernst gemeintes Angebot?"

"Absolut." House zögerte einen Moment. "Ich glaube, ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der eine Zeit lang aufpasst, dass ich das mache, was Jones mir sagt und sicherstellt, dass hier nicht überall Vicodin herumliegt", gab er nach und nach zu. "Bei solch einem nervigen, undankbaren und ständigem Unmut ausgesetzten Job habe ich sofort an dich gedacht."

"Welch eine Ehre", sagte Wilson und lächelte.

"Den Schlüssel hast du ja schon."

Wilson nickte und betrachtete wieder den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es fühlte sich nicht nur gut, sondern auch richtig an. Irgendetwas musste passieren, und jetzt wo House sich auf den Weg gen Zukunft gemacht hatte, war es auch für ihn an der Zeit. Bei all der Erleichterung darüber, hätte er fast vergessen, dass da noch etwas war.

"Draußen ist übrigens etwas für dich." Sein Kopf machte eine kurze Bewegung in Richtung Tür.

House kniff die Augen zusammen und riet: "Nutte? Das ist so aufmerksam von dir."

"Ich glaube, du findest es besser als jede Nutte."

"Als _jede_ Nutte? Dann muss es schon wirklich besonders gut sein."

"Schau es dir an und sag mir, wie du es findest."

Argwöhnisch stand House langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Manchmal liebte er Überraschungen, aber viel öfter misstraute er ihnen und wollte sie am liebsten ganz und gar aus seinem Leben verbannen. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht diese Art von Überraschung war, die auf ihn wartete. Er öffnete die Haustür und blickte hinaus in den Eingangsbereich. "Ich sehe nichts", beschwerte er sich.

Wilson folgte ihm. "Draußen, auf der Straße."

"Du hast den Möbelwagen vorausschauend gleich mitgebracht?"

Wilson schwieg eisern. Gespannt und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wartete er, bis House draußen auf den Gehweg getreten war, sich einen Moment lang umsah und schließlich entdeckte, was Wilson hier hatte abstellen lassen.

Ungläubig und mit unübersehbarer Freude im Gesicht drehte House sich zu ihm um. "Ist das meins?", wollte er wissen, auch wenn er es eigentlich genau wusste.

"Inklusive aller Schrammen, die du bei waghalsigen Manövern bereits verursacht hast."

House ging auf das Motorrad zu, das ein paar Meter vom Eingang entfernt geparkt war, und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Lackierung. "Definitiv besser als jede Nutte."

"Sie hatten es noch nicht verkauft."

Mit der Faszination und den leuchtenden Augen eines kleinen Kindes zu Weihnachten schlich House um sein wiedergewonnenes Gefährt herum, bis er irgendwann stehenblieb und ein ganz ernst gemeintes Danke in Wilsons Richtung murmelte.

Wilson musste es gar nicht ausgesprochen hören, um zu wissen, wie groß seine Dankbarkeit war.


	47. Achtundvierzig

**Achtundvierzig**

"Was, ein Quickie vor Arbeitsbeginn, Dr. Cuddy?" Seine Augen waren groß, als er sie so vor seiner Tür begrüßte und es trotz Scherzens jetzt schon innerlich verfluchte, dass sie überhaupt hier war. Scheinbar befand er sich immer noch im allumfassenden und nicht so einfach zu entkommenden Krakengriff von Wilson und Cuddy.

"Nein, danke", erwiderte sie staubtrocken und stand irgendwie erwartungsvoll leicht auf- und abwippend mit ihrer kleinen Handtasche vor ihm.

"Was dann?"

"Ich hole dich ab", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich.

"Klar", bestätigte er und sah an sich herunter, wo sich seine Schlafanzughose und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt dem ungebetenen Gast präsentierten. "Ich bin nicht einmal angezogen."

"Das sehe ich. Leider."

Nun, so schlecht fand er seinen Anblick dann doch nicht, aber das kleine, fast schon stupide Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ ihn glauben, dass sie es letztendlich auch nicht so schlimm fand. Was es ihn noch glauben ließ, war, dass sie erstens irgendetwas vorhatte und zweitens nicht einfach verschwinden würde.

Er drehte sich kurz nach hinten um und überlegte, ob er sie hineinbitten sollte, doch was er sah, war ein schemenhaftes Bild von ihnen beiden, das ihn vorerst davon abhielt. Sie, wie sie ihn wutentbrannt und mit unübersehbarer Verzweiflung in den Augen nach hinten stößt; er, wie er fällt und fällt und noch für eine ganze Zeit lang nicht unten ankommen wird. Jetzt war er wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, doch so einfach, wie sich das vielleicht anhörte und im Moment auch anfühlte, würde es sicher nicht werden.

"Hast du vielleicht vor, dir etwas mehr oder weniger Ordentliches anzuziehen?", fragte sie und riss ihn so aus den Gedanken.

Er nickte und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. "Ja, willst du zusehen?"

"Nein, danke", wiederholte sie die Worte von vorhin und blieb trotzdem beharrlich stehen. Es unterstrich seinen Eindruck noch einmal: Sie war gekommen, um zu bleiben—jedenfalls solange bis er sich ergab.

"Du weißt, dass ich die Klinik auch allein finde, oder?"

"Ja, die spannende Frage ist nur wann. Und da ich eine halbe Ewigkeit mit dem Aufsichtsrat ringen musste, damit du diese Stelle überhaupt bekommen kannst, will ich wenigstens sicherstellen, dass du ihnen nicht schon am ersten Tag genug Munition für eine erneute Kündigung gibst", erklärte Cuddy ihr eigentliches Anliegen.

"Du musstest aber mit keinem der alten Säcke schlafen, um mir die Stelle zu beschaffen, oder?", fragte er mit gespielter Besorgnis nach und setzte die entsprechende Miene auf.

"Das hätte ich selbst für dich nicht gemacht."

"Du würdest aber mit mir—", begann er und anstatt den Satz zu beenden, wackelte er lieber anzüglich mit der Augenbraue und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Doch sie blieb trocken.

"Jetzt bist du nicht nur dreist, sondern auch absurd." Sie holte ihr Blackberry aus der Handtasche und blickte unbeeindruckt auf den Bildschirm. "Was ist jetzt? Ich habe um neun Uhr einen Termin."

Er seufzte, schloss die Tür unhöflich direkt vor ihrer Nase und trat dann nach zwanzig Minuten frisch geduscht und mit ausgehfähiger Kleidung wieder hinaus auf den kleinen Gang vor seinem Apartment. Inzwischen ganz ohne Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass sie immer noch da war, auf einer Treppenstufe saß und seine Zeitung durchblätterte. Mit ein wenig Mühe, weil der enge Rock kaum ausladende Bewegungen zuließ, hievte sie sich nach oben und zog den Stoff glatt.

"Gut, dass du dich nicht auch noch schminken und frisieren musst, sonst hätte das hier noch länger gedauert", bemerkte sie spitz und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Hey, meine Haare sind frisiert", beschwerte er sich und fuhr mit den Fingern durch den Schopf, der zugegebenermaßen schön länger keinen Kamm mehr gesehen hatte.

"Können wir?", drängte sie vielmehr als einfach nur zu fragen, doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war weiterhin gut gelaunt und ein bisschen machte es ihn schon wieder misstrauisch, weil er es so schlecht deuten konnte.

"Ich wollte eigentlich mein Motorrad nehmen."

"Ich bring dich heute Abend auch wieder zurück", bot sie an und ihm war klar, dass sie nicht hier gewartet hätte, wenn sie nicht auch darauf bestünde mit ihm gemeinsam zur Klinik zu fahren.

Also gab er sich mehr oder weniger kampflos geschlagen und trottete hinter ihr zum Auto, das sie ein paar Meter entfernt geparkt hatte. Leider gab es an ihren Einparkkünsten nichts zu bemängeln und so ließ er sich wortlos auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und wartete auf die unausweichliche Belehrung, die jeden Moment kommen musste.

"Du teilst dir ein Büro mit Dr. Thomson", begann sie erwartungsgemäß auch schon nach ein paar gefahrenen Metern.

Er stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, der nur unzureichend von der viel zu niedrig eingestellten Kopfstütze aufgefangen wurde.

"Sie ist letzte Woche in den Mutterschutz gegangen", fuhr Cuddy unterdessen unbeeindruckt fort und er konnte sehen, dass da ein klein wenig Genugtuung in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Seine Miene hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf. "Wow, du hast sie extra für mich schwanger werden lassen?"

"Was ich nicht alles für dich tue."

"Sex geht ja dann anscheinend doch zu weit. Doppelmoral", presste er scherzhaft zwischen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

Sie ließ sich nicht weiter von dem Kommentar stören. "Ansonsten erwartet Griffiths einen wöchentlichen Bericht zum aktuellen Forschungsstand, den du ihm _natürlich_ pünktlich auf dem Tisch drapieren wirst, und Cameron und Chase wissen Bescheid, wo du zu finden bist."

Etwas irritiert sah er zu ihr hinüber, doch ihr Blick war starr nach vorn auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet. "Wozu?", wollte er wissen und im Prinzip gab es nur ein Szenario, dass er sich selbst zusammenschustern konnte, nur einen Grund, warum sie die simple Tatsache überhaupt so nebensächlich hatte fallen lassen.

"Vielleicht wollen sie dich besuchen, da unten in der Forscher-Hölle", gab sie ganz unschuldig zurück.

"Natürlich. Weil sie mich so lieben und vermissen."

"Das würde ich nicht bestreiten wollen." Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Und sie sollen nicht auch vielleicht ab und zu eine Krankenakte mit nach unten bringen, die ich mir mal genauer ansehen könnte?" Er spielte ihr Spiel mit. "Nur damit ich nicht vergesse, wie diese Dinger aussehen und wie sie im Idealfall ausgefüllt werden sollten."

"Man kann es ihnen nicht verbieten, eine Krankenakte mit sich herumzutragen, aber die beiden wissen, was dir neben einer Menge Anstand noch fehlt: eine Zulassung."

House verstand. Es gab gebilligte Freiheiten und es gab eindeutige Grenzen. Dazwischen lag für ihn die Möglichkeit, wieder in das einzusteigen, was er womöglich am besten konnte. Ein kleines Gefühl der Dankbarkeit formte sich in seiner Brust, das ihn vorerst zufrieden verstummen ließ.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie auch schon auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik an. Sekundenlang blieben sie im Auto ohne ein Wort sitzen und keiner schien sich zu trauen einfach auszusteigen. Woran es genau lag, wusste er nicht, doch vielleicht war es diese eine Sache, die zumindest ihn daran hinderte die Tür zu öffnen. Er musste es wissen, es für sich und die Welt klären.

"Vertraust du mir?", fragte er mit misstrauischen Augen, die es vermieden sie anzusehen.

"Natürlich", antwortete sie ohne jedes Zögern.

"Nach all dem?"

"Immer."

"Solltest du nicht."

"Ich bin dein Boss und muss keine Befehle von dir entgegennehmen." Sie sah ihn an und ihr Ausdruck war so ehrlich, so weich, so nachdrücklich. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

Er nickte kaum merklich.

"Und jetzt sei ein großer Junge und geh", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Seine Hand wanderte zum Türgriff. "Sollte ich mit dem Mobben dieser komischen Laborratten und dem Ausleben meiner eigensinnigen Marotten lieber erst morgen anfangen?"

"Es wäre mir ganz recht, wenn die erste Beschwerde nicht schon gleich heute käme", bestätigte sie.

Vielleicht würde er es ja tatsächlich probieren, jetzt wo sich gezeigt hatte, dass seine bisherigen Versuche es auf jeden Fall wert waren. Beschwingter als erwartet stieg er schließlich aus und machte sich auf in eine ungewohnte Zukunft.


	48. Neunundvierzig

**Neunundvierzig**

"Wie schaffst du es nur immer, so furchtbar geschäftig auszusehen?", fragte Wilson und ließ sich auf einem Drehstuhl in dem kleinen Büro nieder, das fast ausschließlich von grellem, künstlichem Licht erhellt wurde.

House gähnte genüsslich und schlug die Zeitschrift zu, deren bunte Bilder er seit ein paar Minuten eher desinteressiert überflog. "Jahrelanges Training, Wilson."

"Gibt's was Neues?"

"Kommt darauf an, welcher Prominente dich interessiert."

"Ich meinte eigentlich eher dein kleines Forschungsprojekt hier", sagte Wilson mit ein wenig Strenge in der Stimme, die auch zu House durchdrang.

"Oh das!", rief er und legte die Zeitschrift beiseite. "Ich muss noch ein paar Behandlungsprotokolle auswerten."

"Ich glaube, Griffiths hat nicht das Gefühl, dass du hier überhaupt etwas machst", erörterte Wilson mit einem weiteren warnenden Blick und sah sich dann in dem beengten Raum um. Tatsächlich konnte er aber bis auf die Klatschzeitschrift nichts entdecken, das diesen Verdacht wirklich nachhaltig bestätigte. Anstatt diverser Unterhaltungselektronik waren es Stapel von Forschungsberichten und medizinischen Journalen, die den Raum prägten und so noch kleiner wirken ließen, als er ohnehin schon war.

"Der soll einfach mal die Füße still halten", erwiderte House unbeeindruckt. "Er bekommt jede Woche seinen blöden Bericht und mehr bin ich ihm nicht schuldig."

"Nun, du stehst auf seiner Gehaltsliste."

"Und das Geld für die kommt letztendlich von Cuddy. Alles gut also."

"Du bist dir ihrer Unterstützung aber ganz schön sicher", bemerkte Wilson mit einem kleinen Lächeln und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl ein wenig hin und her.

"Man muss die Frauen im Griff haben, Wilson. Irgendwann wirst du es auch lernen."

Wilson verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte einen Blick auf einige der verstreuten Unterlagen zu erhaschen. So recht konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären, was hier eigentlich genau vor sich ging, doch er wusste, dass er lernen musste, House einfach zu vertrauen. Bislang war dieser recht verschwiegen, was seine Nachforschungen in den letzten Wochen angingen.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier?", wollte House argwöhnisch wissen und beobachtete dabei ganz genau, wie Wilson sich betont unauffällig umsah. "Ich dachte, jetzt wo wir wieder zusammen wohnen, ist dein Bedürfnis, mich auch noch tagsüber zu sehen und zu nerven, kleiner geworden. Zumindest hatte ich das gehofft."

"Also war es doch nicht dein großes Herz, sondern wie immer ein perfider Plan, der dahinter steckte, als du mich aus meinem einsamen Hotelzimmer gerettet hast?"

"Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?", hielt House augenzwinkernd dagegen.

"Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es in Wirklichkeit dein großes Herz ist und du nur jede mögliche Ausrede an Land ziehen wirst, um genau das zu verschleiern."

"Mist, du hast mich durchschaut", sprach House theatralisch. "Wird Zeit, dass ich mich nach neuen Freunden umsehe, die ich zwanzig Jahre lang an der Nase herumführen kann."

"Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn die Suche erfolgreich war", gab Wilson ganz trocken zurück und unternahm mit seinem Stuhl eine Drehung um die eigenen Achse, die er jäh stoppte, als Chase überraschend den Raum betrat und zwischen ihm und House hin und her schaute, als hätte er gerade eine geheime Besprechung unterbrochen.

"Sie kommen genau richtig", stellte House jedoch rasch klar und sah Chase neugierig an. "Sie wollen nicht zufällig mit mir befreundet sein?"

"Verliere ich meinen Job, wenn ich Nein sage?", fragte Chase misstrauisch nach.

"Steht leider im Moment außerhalb meiner Macht."

"Dann nicht. Aber danke, dass Sie es angeboten haben." Sichtlich verwundert darüber, was wohl gerade in dem Zimmer vorgegangen war, bevor er es betreten hatte, beäugte Chase die beiden anderen mit Argwohn. "Soll ich vielleicht wieder gehen?"

"Wenn Sie ihn auch nur nerven wollen, dann kenne ich die Antwort schon", warf Wilson ein.

"Aber Chase nervt doch nicht", rief House dagegen und rollte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten, um zu einem Stapel aufgetürmter Akten zu gelangen. "Er vergisst ständig irgendwelche Patientenakten hier unten, wenn er seinen alten Chef für einen kleinen Plausch besucht."

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Suchens zog House eine ganz bestimmte Akte aus dem Stapel und schlug sie auf. Ein paar leuchtend gelbe Notizzettel prangten gleich auf dem obersten Befund und enthielten kryptische Vermerke, die wahrscheinlich nur House selbst verstand. "Ich nehme an, die Tests haben ergeben, dass Leber und Milz vergrößert sind?"

"Ja", bestätigte Chase.

"Dann messen Sie die Ceramidase-Aktivität", ordnete House an, auch wenn es eigentlich nur Vorschläge waren, zu denen er hier überhaupt befugt war. Und selbst das war schon mehr als wohlwollend.

"An was denken Sie? Ein Enzym-Problem?"

"Farber-Syndrom. Zumindest eine milde Form davon."

"Wie lange macht ihr das hier schon?", warf Wilson etwas verwirrt inmitten des medizinischen Jargons ein und war jetzt derjenige, der zwischen House und Chase hin und her sah.

"Ferndiagnosen, ohne dass ich den Patienten gesehen habe? Eigentlich schon seit Jahren."

"Was ist mit Cooper?", fragte Wilson und dachte an den kleinen Mann, der immer noch so eigenartig fremd und deplatziert in dem früheren Büro seines Freundes wirkte.

"Tut sich ein wenig schwer mit den ausgefalleneren Diagnosen", kommentierte House. "Gott sei Dank hat er so ein helles Köpfchen wie Chase, der immer mal wieder wundersam eine richtige Diagnose aus dem Hut zaubert."

"Hey, letzte Woche hatte ich die zündende Idee."

"Jaja", gab House widerwillig zu und dachte zurück an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag vor ein paar Monaten, als ihn die Tatsache, dass Chase einen einfachen Fall vor ihm gelöst hatte, mehr beschäftigte, als sie es hätte tun sollen. Aber es brachte nichts, jetzt immer noch zurückzusehen und zu überlegen, was hätte sein können.

"Ich habe übrigens einen schönen Versuchsfall für Sie an Land gezogen", fuhr Chase fort. "Komplexes regionales Schmerzsyndrom nach einer Radiusfraktur der Speiche."

House nickte. "Klingt gut. Könnte etwas sein."

"Dann werde ich mal dranbleiben", versprach Chase und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. "Ich schätze, ich sehe Sie beide später."

"Lassen Sie mich wissen, was die Ceramidase-Aktivität sagt."

"Klar."

Als Chase verschwand, waren es wieder große Fragezeichen, die Wilsons Gesicht prägten. "Worum ging es jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er. "Ich fühle mich so unwissend."

"Er macht ein paar freiwillige Extra-Stunden in der Notaufnahme und spielt mir ab und an einen Fall für meine Forschung zu. Ich brauche noch ein paar Versuchskaninchen", erklärte House ganz ungeniert.

"Und was bekommt er dafür von dir?"

"Ich erwäge, ihn nicht gleich zu feuern, wenn ich wieder die Befugnis dazu habe."

"Und außerdem?", wollte Wilson wissen, weil er erstens wusste, dass House ihn nicht feuern würde, und zweitens nicht glaubte, dass Chase all das ganz uneigennützig machte.

"Er bekommt einen Co-Autoren-Status bei all meinen Artikeln", erklärte House etwas zögerlich. "Wollen wir für ihn hoffen, dass etwas Brauchbares dabei herauskommt."

"Wie selbstlos von dir."

Gerührt fasste House sich an die Brust und setzte das entzückteste Gesicht auf, das er ohne ein Lachen meistern konnte. "Diese Worte aus deinem Mund", ließ er Wilson voller Ironie wissen, "jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben."

Schmunzeln stand Wilson auf. "Na hoffentlich nicht bevor du den Abwasch heute Abend gemacht hast. Du bist dran und versuche erst gar nicht, das schmutzige Geschirr wieder irgendwo verschwinden zu lassen."


	49. Fünfzig

**Fünfzig**

_Ein Jahr später._

Als er die Tür öffnete, wusste er, wie viele abertausende Stunden er ihr hier unten schuldete und so dankbar er Cuddy auch für all das war, was sie im letzten Jahr für ihn getan hatte, es machte es keineswegs erträglicher. Nicht einmal jetzt, wo alles wieder in seinen fast geregelten Bahnen zu laufen schien oder zumindest im Begriff war, sich zurechtzuschütteln.

Seufzend betrat er den Untersuchungsraum und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob er ihn womöglich gleich wieder verlassen wollte oder ob das hier gar ein unverzichtbarer Spaß werden könnte, den er sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen sollte. Letztendlich war sein Hang zu dramatischer Komik zu groß, um einfach wieder zu gehen.

"Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben", sprach House selbstgefällig und setzte sich mit einem Grinsen auf einen der rollbaren Hocker.

"Ich will einen Arzt, keinen Schwindler", stellte Evan klar und funkelte seinen ehemaligen Kollegen düster an. "Und ich will sicher keinen Verbrecher."

"Danke für all die Komplimente", erwiderte House gelassen, "aber ich fürchte, wenn du nicht noch etwa neuneinhalb Stunden warten willst, musst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Auf der Interstate hat es eine Massenkarambolage gegeben und die meisten Ärzte von hier und aus allen umliegenden Krankenhäusern vergnügen sich da."

"Du hast nicht einmal eine Zulassung", argumentierte Evan und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

"Doch, habe ich", ließ House ihn wissen. "Sonst wäre es wohl auch ein wenig dreist, hier einfach reinzuspazieren, oder meinst du etwa nicht?"

"Du bist dreist, das ist dein Problem."

"Ich bin gerne dreist", stellte House klar. "Also?"

"Seit wann hast du deine Lizenz wieder?"

"Seit zwei Wochen. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich habe im letzten Jahr nicht alles verlernt, was ich vorher konnte. Ein Halskratzen werde ich schon noch erkennen."

"Ich will einen anderen Arzt", wiederholte Evan mit eisernen Gesichtszügen.

"Wie gesagt, es gibt gerade keinen. Warum bringen wir das beide nicht einfach so schnell wie möglich hinter uns und gehen danach wieder getrennte Wege?" Abwartend trommelte House mit seinen Fingern auf der Krankenakte herum und studierte dabei Evans hagere Gestalt. Eine Sache fiel ihm relativ schnell auf.

"Okay", murmelte Evan und stand auf, um zu gehen. "Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen."

House nickte und wartete ab, bis Evan bereits die Türklinke berührte, bevor er wieder sprach. "Deine Entscheidung", stellte er klar, "aber wenn du wegen der Schwellung an deinem Nacken hier bist, würde ich dir raten, dass du deinen Stolz herunterschluckst, und es von mir ansehen lässt."

Blitzschnell drehte sich Evan wieder um und sah House entgeistert an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Es ist ein bisschen auffällig. Druckempfindlich?"

"Ja", gab Evan zu.

Vorerst ohne ein weiteres Wort stand House auf und ging zu einem der Behandlungsschränke, um sich Handschuhe überzustreifen. Als er sich wieder der Liege inmitten des Raumes zuwandte, saß Evan bereits sichtlich verunsichert darauf und vermied es, House direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ist es schlimm?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Kann ich noch nicht sagen", antwortete House wahrheitsgemäß. Er kam näher, schob Evans Hemdkragen an der betroffenen Stelle ein wenig zur Seite und tastete die Schwellung vorsichtig ab. "Seit wann ist das so?"

"Zwei Wochen, vielleicht drei", erwiderte er und fügte dann zögerlich hinzu: "Ich habe keine Krankenversicherung."

House schwieg und tastete weiter. Fast fühlte es sich so an, als seien seine forschenden Hände nicht mehr Teil seines Körpers und er musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er das irgendwie vermisst hatte. So sehr er es hasste, selbst Hand an Patienten anzulegen, es gab ihm immer noch eine eigenartige Befriedigung, die er viel zu lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

"Kann man es behandeln?"

"Im schlimmsten Fall ist es ein Sarkom, ein bösartiger Tumor. Im besten Falle ist es gutartig oder einfach nur eine Entzündung und kann ohne weiteres behandelt werden. Wir brauchen ein paar Bluttests und eventuell eine Biopsie."

"Okay. Was kostet mich das?"

"Die Klinik übernimmt das", erklärte House und nahm Evans Akte zur Hand, in die er seine Vermutung sowie ein paar Anweisungen schrieb und schließend seine Unterschrift setzte. "Eine der Schwestern wird dir gleich Blut abnehmen und ich schreibe dir eine Überweisung zu Dr. Wilson, sollte es etwas Bösartiges sein."

"Ist er gut, dieser Dr. Wilson?"

"Der Beste."

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens blickte Evan House mit großen Augen der Ungewissheit entgegen und fragte einfach nur: "Warum?"

"Warum was?", wollte House ahnungslos wissen und schlug die Akte zu.

"Warum hilfst du mir?"

"Weil es mein Job ist vielleicht?"

Evan verstummte wieder und schien die simple Antwort so hinzunehmen, während House die Handschuhe in einen Mülleimer beförderte und sich ebenfalls wortlos zur Tür begab. Sein Hirn suchte nach ein paar Worten, aber er realisierte, dass alle entweder unangebracht oder nicht von Bedeutung waren. Und so beließ er es einfach dabei, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Tut mir übrigens leid wegen dem Faustschlag damals", ergänzte Evan hinter ihm plötzlich noch hastig. "Das war nicht fair."

House schloss die Tür wieder ein Stück und drehte sich um. "Wahrscheinlich schon", gestand er. "Ich war frustriert."

"Ich auch", räumte Evan ein und wirkte zusammengesunken auf der Untersuchungsliege keineswegs mehr wie der von damals. "Ich hasse den Job in der Bibliothek."

"Warum suchst du dir nicht etwas anderes?"

"Dazu muss man sich erst einmal aufraffen."

House nickte zögerlich. "Ja, das muss man."

Als er den Raum diesmal endgültig verließ, gab es keine Worte des Abschieds, doch vielleicht war es besser für House, sich von diesem dunklen Teil seines Lebens noch nicht so ganz zu verabschieden. Die Erfahrungen blieben und vielleicht würden sie ihn auch in Zukunft ab und an daran erinnern, was sein könnte und was er in Wirklichkeit hatte in seinem Leben, das er viel zu oft einfach nur als leer empfand.

Sein Blick war gesenkt, als er draußen die ersten Schritte auf die Schwesterntheke zuging, doch es dauerte nicht lang und ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln veranlasste ihn dazu nachzusehen, was ihn erwartete. Er quittierte den Anblick mit einem leisen Stöhnen und konnte es trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel ein paar wenige Millimeter nach oben kämpften.

Drei Meter vor ihm standen Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Pérez und Chase wie an einer Kettenschnur aufgereiht nebeneinander und grinsten wie die Honigkuchenpferde um die Wette. Von Camerons Hand stieg ein Luftballon gen Decke empor, auf dem in verschnörkelten Lettern prangte: _'Willkommen zurück'_.

"Oh Gott", jammerte House und stellte noch einmal wohlwollend fest, dass die Klinik zum Glück nur sparsam bevölkert war im Moment.

"Der wird dir jetzt leider auch nicht mehr helfen", erklärte Cuddy und trat einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn. "Du wirst dich aber freuen zu erfahren, dass der Aufsichtsrat dem Antrag zugestimmt hat und du die diagnostische Abteilung mit sofortiger Wirkung wieder übernehmen darfst."

Ihr Grinsen war so breit, dass House befürchtete, es sei womöglich für immer einzementiert. Leicht verunsichert davon, wanderte sein Blick zu Wilson, der jedoch nicht weniger ekstatisch wirkte und House ermutigend zunickte. "Ihr habt jetzt aber kein Konfetti, mit dem ihr um euch werft, oder?"

"Siehst du", empörte sich Chase und sah zu Cameron hinüber, "ich habe dir gesagt, er würde sich über Konfetti bestimmt freuen."

Cameron lachte und schloss als Erste die Lücke zu House, um ihm den Luftballon in die Hand zu drücken und ihn dann zu umarmen. "Wir freuen uns", ließ sie ihn überschwänglich wissen.

"Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich auch freue", gestand House leicht überwältigt und betrachtete den schwebenden Luftballon über ihm, der so eigenartig deplatziert wirkte, dass er House unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er einfach wieder da sein musste, wo er hingehörte. Da, wo er irgendwie nicht wirklich passen wollte und doch nur sein konnte.


	50. Fünf

**A/N:** _Es sei empfohlen, sich vor diesem Kapitel noch einmal kurz mit den Geschehnissen in "Vier" (Kapitelnummer 8) vertraut zu machen. Die Ereignisse hier knüpfen zeitlich direkt an jenes Kapitel an._

* * *

**Fünf**

House hatte es sich in seinem Sessel im Büro bequem gemacht, nachdem Wilson, von der Müdigkeit inzwischen bezwungen, mit dem Taxi nach Hause gefahren war. Die Sache mit Chase und dem so simplen Fall ließ ihm immer noch keine Ruhe und er beschloss, gar nicht erst nach Hause zu fahren und sich dort den ohnehin weiter wie Kaugummi an der Klinik haftenden Gedanken hinzugeben.

Er hatte Wechselsachen in einer Tasche irgendwo im Büro und duschen konnte er auch im Krankenhaus. Alles in allem gab es keinen wirklichen Grund, um den Weg jetzt noch auf sich zu nehmen. Zu Hause würde nur ein leerer Kühlschrank auf ihn warten. Nichts weiter, niemand sonst.

Nach einigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Ganz allmählich rutschte sein Kopf erst zur Seite und dann nach unten, als auch seine Muskeln in den Schlaf abglitten und nur ab und an korrigierte ein kleines Zucken wieder die unbequeme Position, in die sich sein Körper begeben hatte.

Als er anfing zu träumen, stand er in einem Klassenzimmer. Irgendwo im mittleren Westen, wo der warme Sommerwind durch die weit geöffneten Fenster wehte und die schlichten Gardinen anmutig tanzen ließ. Als er sich umschaute, fiel sein Blick auf Chase, der wissbegierig mit gefalteten Händen direkt vor ihm saß und darauf zu warten schien, dass etwas passierte. Er sah aus wie ein viel zu groß geratener Schuljunge, unschuldig und doch irgendwie bedrohlich.

"Was?", fragte House ihn mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken.

"Werden Sie die Geschichte zu Ende erzählen?"

"Welche Geschichte?"

"Ihre Geschichte", erklärte Chase wie selbstverständlich.

"Was wollen Sie hören?"

"Ob Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten wiedererlangt haben." Sein Blick war traurig.

Eine laute Stimme riss House just in diesem Moment wieder aus dem traumbeladenen Schlummer. Schlaftrunken konnte er sie anfangs weder zuordnen, noch erfassen, was genau sie zu ihm sagte. Er richtete sich etwas auf und sah die vor ihm stehende Schwester verwirrt an.

Sie fing an, das gerade Gesprochene langsam zu wiederholen: "Dr. House, wir haben versucht Sie anzupiepen, aber konnten Sie nicht erreichen", erklärte sie mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

House schob sein Hemd etwas nach oben und suchte nach seinem Pager, doch er war tatsächlich nicht da, wo er sein sollte. Er sah sich in seinem Büro um, aber es war der Tisch des Konferenzraums, auf den sein Blick letztendlich fiel. Dort lag sein Pager und blinkte aufgeregt und vielleicht auch ein wenig bedrohlich vor sich hin. Unangetastet und unerhört.

"Die Patientin mit dem Karzinom ist gestorben", fuhr die Schwester ruhig aber bestimmt fort. "Sie hatte einen plötzlichen Atem- und Kreislaufstillstand. Wir haben sofort Dr. Brand gerufen, der gerade Dienst hatte, doch die Wiederbelebung war erfolglos. Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass er gerne kurz mit Ihnen sprechen würde, um zu erfahren, wie sie behandelt wurde. Dr. Stein ist schon auf dem Weg."

House erlebte einen Moment zwischen Schock und vollkommener Ruhe, als seine Gedanken für ein paar Sekunden verrücktspielten und sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie den Weg der Panik oder der Gelassenheit einschlagen sollten.

"Wir haben ihr nur Antibiotika gegen die Neutropenie gegeben", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und suchte bereits nach seinem Stock.

"Dr. Brand ist in seinem Büro." Die Schwester sah den verwirrt wirkenden Arzt kurz mit flüchtiger Besorgnis an und verließ dann das Büro.

House versuchte sich zu sammeln und ordnete seine Gedanken, die schneller sprinteten, als er je mit seinem Stock hinterherkommen würde. Ein plötzlicher Atem- und Kreislaufstillstand konnte viele Gründe haben, doch sofort sprang ihm eine Ursache in den Kopf und hielt sich dort so hartnäckig wie ein verzweifeltes Kind, das sich an die Beine der fortgehenden Mutter klammert: anaphylaktischer Schock.

Er stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang. So schnell wie er wollte, konnte er dagegen gar nicht. Als er den Fahrstuhl erreichte und dieser nicht gleich kam, wünschte er sich verzweifelt ohne Mühe Treppen steigen zu können, nur um diese Qual zu beenden. Sekunden, die ihm wie zähe Minuten vorkamen, vergingen, bevor sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls endlich öffnete und House ein Stockwerk nach oben fahren konnte.

Er rannte zum Zimmer der verstorbenen Patientin, rannte so schnell und gut es ging mit einem Bein, das seine Bestimmung schon lange verloren hatte. Er musste einfach wissen, ob sich seine Theorie bestätigen würde. Ruckartig öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie dann jedoch sorgfältig wieder hinter sich, warf dabei einen Blick auf den ruhig erscheinenden Gang, den er zurückgelassen hatte.

Die letzten Schritte bis zum Bett der Patientin ließen ihn spüren, dass er sich gerade keinen Gefallen getan hatte so schnell zu gehen. Unter ihm knickten seine Knie leicht ein, sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, als würde nur noch der es davon abhalten, hier und jetzt aus seinem Körper zu springen.

Über der jungen Frau lag ein weißes Tuch. Ein kleines Zucken durchfuhr House und er folgte dem Tuch mit seinem Blick vom Fußende bis zu der Stelle, unter der ihr Kopf verborgen war. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief ein und hoffte, dass alles anders war, als er dachte, als er es sich in dunklen, unangenehmen Farben gerade ausmalte.

Dann hob er seinen Kopf ganz langsam und schaute auf den Hängebeutel, in dem sich das Antibiotikum befand, das die Patientin von Wilson intravenös gegen die Neutropenie bekommen hatte. Er las das Etikett immer und immer wieder, bis die Worte ihre eigentliche Bedeutung verloren hatten: _'Ceftazidim, Wirkstoff: Cephalosporin'_.

Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von der Aufschrift lösen, doch nach einer Weile machte er zwei Schritte zur Seite und nahm die Behandlungsakte vom Fußende des Bettes. Er schlug die erste Seite auf, dann die zweite, dann die dritte. Und dort fand er, was er gesucht und befürchtet hatte: _'Besondere Allergien: Penicillin, __Amoxicillin, __Cephalosporin'._

House schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und versuchte gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen, doch der Raum schien luftleer. Er wusste, dass die Welt nicht einfach vor ihm verschwinden würde und so öffnete er die Augen nach ein paar japsenden Atemzügen wieder und blätterte diesmal zur letzten Seite der Akte. Der letzte Eintrag stammte von 1:40 Uhr und hielt eine gemessene Körpertemperatur von 39,5 Grad fest. Die Unterschrift der Nachtschwester befand sich daneben.

Einen Moment lang—und auch lange später noch—wusste House nicht, ob es Selbstlosigkeit, Dummheit, Freundschaft oder einfach nur der Drang nach dem Richtigen war, was ihn zu seiner nächsten Handlung trieb. Er holte einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hemdtasche und schrieb unter den letzten Eintrag: _'2:15 Uhr, intravenöse Behandlung mit Ceftazidim gegen vermutete fiebrige Neutropenie'_.

Danach setzte er mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seine Unterschrift daneben.

**ENDE**


End file.
